Heartbreak Leads To Love
by Bluerose-Raven
Summary: Kagome finds out secrets about her past from Sesshoumaru after she runs away from InuYasha who has hurt her for the last time. Tragedy strikes a numerous amount of times, can Kagome pull through with Sesshoumaru's help? Is It Love? Can They Be Happy?
1. Betrayal

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Pairings: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, InuYasha/Kikyo.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the series "InuYasha", they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1: Betrayal.

"**I'm leaving!" **called out the voice of a 17 year old girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Hauling a giant yellow bag over her shoulder, she headed out the door towards the well house. Sliding open the door, she rushed down the stairs and hopped over the lip of the well and jumped inside. She was then completely engulfed by the familiar blue light taking her 500 years back in time to Feudal Japan. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and at the start of her journey's back in time, she was 15 and the holder of the sacred Shikon jewel. She was the reincarnation of the guardian who watched over the jewel. Kagome shattered the jewel into millions of pieces, and from then on, she and InuYasha, a half-demon have been searching to collect all the pieces. Along the way they met Shippou, a young fox demon child, Miroku, a perverted but talented monk, and Sango, a demon slayer who lost her whole village to a terrible half demon named Naraku. Naraku was the one wanted the jewel to become all demon. 50 years before Kagome had even arrived in Feudal Japan, Naraku deceived InuYasha and his priestess lover, Kikyo. She died protecting the jewel. Later on the jewel was forced out of Kagome's body in a fight after she released InuYasha from his seal that Kikyou placed him under. Now they all seek the pieces to restore the jewel to its former glory and keep it purified. Stepping out of the well, Kagome set foot on the grassy field with a gentle breeze blowing through, and sighed looking up. **"I've been traveling back and forth between times for 2 years. I wonder how much more of the jewel we have to collect," **Kagome stated as she headed towards the village to meet her friends before nightfall.

Upon entering the village, a half-demon with silver hair and a red kimono met Kagome with his arms crossed and a cocky snort. His golden orbed eyes opened to look at her. **"Bout time you showed up, Kagome. What the hell took ya so long**?" He barked impatiently. Kagome sighed as she felt InuYasha take the yellow bag from her while they walked towards the village head's hut.

"**Sorry. I had homework to finish, InuYasha." **Kagome replied in her usual happy tone. InuYasha scoffed as they approached the hut where Kagome was tackled by a hug from a small fox child. She laughed cuddling him in her arms. **"Hey, Shippou! Did you miss me?" **Kagome asked sweetly as she then looked up and waved to Sango and Miroku who came out of the hut to greet her.

"**Welcome back, Lady Kagome! I trust your visit to your time was well?" **Miroku asked giving her a pat on her shoulder. Kagome nodded and looked to Sango then gave her sister a hug. **"That's good to hear, how long will you be staying with us this time?" **Miroku asked stepping back beside InuYasha.

"**For a week. School is on a week break." **Kagome answered happily as she let Shippou climb onto her shoulder. The small group walked into the hut to stay warm by the fire. However, InuYasha stopped right before entering the hut and looked towards the forest behind him. **"InuYasha, is everything ok?" **Kagome asked looking at him. InuYasha shook off what he sensed and entered the hut with the rest of the group.

"**Everyone better get a good nights rest, we leave after breakfast tomorrow morning." **InuYasha announced from his position on the floor, his sword leaning against his shoulder. Kagome sighed nodding along with the others to what InuYasha had said. The rest of the time was spent talking about the modern era, the other being curious about the future, and discussing Naraku's whereabouts. Kagome was silently wishing this search would be over soon.

_~Later that evening~_

The sun had set as dinner was being cooked over the fire. Stew and fish on a stick was on the menu tonight it had become one of Kagome's favorites when she didn't bring some modern foods for them to eat. Kagome was currently talking to Sango about school and exams while Miroku was talking to InuYasha about Naraku and where to go next. After they ate Shippou fell asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag while she silently stared into the fire occasionally she glanced over to InuYasha who was way to quiet, she wondered what he was thinking about. _'Could he be thinking about whatever he sensed earlier?' _She asked herself. Shaking it off she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"**Get some sleep, Kagome. You need it." **InuYasha suggested with a heavy sigh following his words. Kagome looked a bit sad, she had been hoping to talk to him after the others went to bed but if they were starting early tomorrow she would need her sleep. Kagome laid down in her sleeping bag, held Shippou close and closed her eyes but didn't sleep just yet she was thinking about InuYasha. She was in love with him, and had been since she met him but she never had the guts to tell him the truth though the others could see it clear as day. Sighing she fell fast asleep dreaming of InuYasha, maybe it was finally time to tell him how she felt but she couldn't help but get a sickening feeling that something bad was going to happen very soon. The rest of the night was peaceful and the others were grateful for no demon attacks in the middle of the night.

Morning came and it was a beautiful one. The dew glistening on the grass as the sun rose, the birds chirping, a clear blue sky overhead. All the worries Kagome had the night before seemed to vanish with the night becoming day. Kagome awoke and she stretched with a big yawn, then got up and stepped outside, not at all surprised to see InuYasha sitting in the tree that was on the border of the village and the forest. **"Morning, InuYasha!" **Kagome called in a chipper voice. InuYasha turned his head and waved before jumping down.** "Are ya hungry? I'll start breakfast now!" **She called up to him.

"**I don't need food. You guys eat and make it fast." **InuYasha called back. Sighing Kagome nodded and turned walking away back towards the hut. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all just waking up as Kagome greeted them also. After an hour or so, they had eaten and packed everything up once more and got ready to head out into the forest. Kagome was staying close to InuYasha as always with Shippou on Miroku's shoulder and Kirara(Sango's faithful demon cat companion) on Sango's shoulder. **"Hurry up, we'll never reach the next town before nightfall at this rate with you slowpokes!" **InuYasha complained sighing more. Kagome laughed some and looked back at them, motioning for them not to listen to him at all.

After a while the silence was beginning to get awkward so Kagome decided to clear her throat then say, **"So…InuYasha, how was everything while I was away?" **She seemed nervous and InuYasha could sensed that easily.

"**It was quiet, you know that's how it is when you aren't here." **InuYasha replied in a somewhat grumpy tone.

"**Oh." **Kagome answered looking to the sky, something in her was saying 'tell him, tell him how you feel' she sighed and closed her eyes. **"Can we stop for a rest, InuYasha. My legs hurt…" **Kagome complained hoping they'd stop so she could tell him her feelings for him. InuYasha's attitude spiked at her request and she backed up a bit.

"**We haven't even been traveling for an hour yet and you need a break! Ride on Kirara or something!" **He barked angrily. She pouted some then got angry.

"**I'm so sorry if I get tired easily! You're such an insensitive jerk, InuYasha!" **Kagome yelled back. Sango and Miroku were wide eyed at the situation currently.

"**This won't end well for InuYasha if he fights her…" **Shippou sighed shaking his head and not even a minute later a loud crash was heard, upon looking InuYasha was now in the crater created from Kagome saying the dreaded word; Sit to InuYasha and the beads of subjugation had dragged him into the ground. Kagome sighed and leaned against a tree knowing InuYasha would come over and yell at her for saying it and that would be her chance to tell him.

"**KAGOME!" **Came a growling InuYasha, she looked up at him smiling. **"What did you do that for!" **He yelled.

"**You were being a jerk." **She replied calmly. InuYasha got in her face but she couldn't be angry at him she simply stared into his eyes.

"**What is wrong with you today. You're so dazed." **InuYasha asked as he plopped on the ground beside her with his legs and arms crossed.

"**Nothing, just thinking." **Kagome said as InuYasha arched his eyebrow at her. **"InuYasha…Can I talk to you a sec? In private." **She asked a little nervous again. Sighing InuYasha got up as did Kagome and they headed farther up and into the forest.

~Forest~

"**Fine, we're alone so start talking." **He demanded once they arrived. Kagome was twiddling her fingers together nervously and couldn't seem to look at him.

"**I've…known you for two years and I…I have, well my feelings for you have grown." **Kagome began shakily still staring at her feet. InuYasha was confused now, but didn't say anything until she was finished, the last thing he wanted was to make her angry and get sat again. **"InuYasha…I…Lo-What I mean to say is…Umm…" **She didn't know how to word it without being blunt.

"**Out with it damn it, Kagome!" **InuYasha yelled impatiently again as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome flinched and looked at him as she moved closer which made him more confused now.

"**I'm in love with you, InuYasha!" **She blurted out blushing hard now with her head down. InuYasha backed up, not expecting what Kagome had just told him. He loved her too but more like a sibling love. He was speechless not knowing how to take what she had just said. Kagome's face fell to sadness after getting no response and as she was about to accept the fact it'd never happen he said something she had least expected.

"**Kagome. I love you too." **Then he kissed her lightly on the lips and embraced her tightly. Kagome was so happy yet surprised she was almost sure he'd say something like 'I'm still in love with Kikyou' or 'We're from two different times, we can't be together' Sighing in relief she just held him close.

"**I'm so happy you feel the same, InuYasha." **Kagome said lovingly to him. InuYasha's ears twitched as he realized what she said then what he himself had said to her.** "Lets go back to camp." **Kagome suggested.

"**You go on ahead, Kagome. I sense Kikyou, I need to tell her about us being in love and I don't want her attacking you when I let her down." **InuYasha lied quickly. He had to get her away so he could think without her questioning him. Nodding Kagome took off excitedly to camp to tell the others the great news that InuYasha returned her feelings. Once she was out of sight, InuYasha went the other way to think. **"What did I just do. I got so lost in not wanting to hurt her…she thinks I'm in love with her now…I'm in love with Kikyou…" **InuYasha sighed hard but then he sensed her, sensed Kikyou and close by. Taking off in his lover's direction he was determined to see her, had to see her but what would happen was something he'd regret forever.

~At Camp~

"**Sango! Sango, you'll never guess what just happened!" **Kagome announced stepping foot to their campsite area. Sango stood quickly to greet Kagome. **"InuYasha loves me!" **She screamed excitedly hugging Sango tightly. Sango was stunned and in disbelief looking to Miroku.

Sango hugged Kagome back and demanded details about only a few minutes ago. Kagome explained it all and the girls were excited but Miroku was wondering why InuYasha had not yet returned from letting Kikyou down yet. Miroku looked down at Shippou. **"Something about this is off but I don't want to ruin Kagome's good mood. What do you think, Shippou?" **Miroku asked.

"**It doesn't sound like InuYasha at all, especially all the times we've caught him with Kikyou over the last two years…Do you think he really loves Kagome?" **Shippou asked looking to Miroku, worried that his 'mother' was going to end up hurt.

"**I just hope for Kagome's sake that InuYasha doesn't mess this up. But where is he, it shouldn't be taking this long." **Miroku wondered to himself looking to the sky praying InuYasha returned soon but to no avail, hours later it was now sunset and Kagome began to worry about her lover.

"**I'm worried, should I go look for him?" **Kagome asked looking into the dark forest where she and InuYasha were hours ago confessing their feelings of love to one another.

"**We'll go with you, Lady Kagome." **Miroku offered standing up and helping up Sango as they gathered their items they set off into the forest to find InuYasha.

~With Kikyou and InuYasha~

Kikyou was standing in a moon lit area as InuYasha arrived and saw his beloved he panted heavily for a moment before approaching her but she backed up. **"Why have you come?" **Kikyou asked in a cool, emotionless voice. InuYasha's judgment told him that she knew what went on between himself and Kagome earlier.

"**I came to see you! I love you, Kikyou. Why wouldn't I come see you?" **InuYasha asked as Kikyou scoffed angrily.

"**Shouldn't you be with my reincarnation, you lover her after all, don't you?" **Kikyou said mad and hurt.

"**Kikyou, you have to understand. Kagome misunderstood what I was saying. I love her like a sister and nothing more! I want you…I've always wanted you." **InuYasha said holding her hands in his own. Kikyou looked away from him coldly.

"**You kissed her." **Kikyou finally said. InuYasha's ears flattened to his head at her comment.

"**It was impulse. I was trying to avoid hurting her and it just happened. I was thinking about you, and kissing these lips, Kikyou. I swear it." **InuYasha said as he touched Kikyou's cold but soft lips with his thumb. Little did either of them know Kagome was just a few bushes away from them with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou still searching to find him.

"**Kagome, I sense him just up a head and I sense Kikyou so don't rush in ok?" **Miroku warned as Kagome excitedly nodded but when she looked in front of her she saw InuYasha and he was touching Kikyou's lips but nothing hurt more than what she heard next.

"**You're just saying that. You want her, have her." **Kikyou said turning her head from him. InuYasha grabbed Kikyou bu her arms and pulled her close angrily.

"**I love you, Kikyou! I've always loved you. Kagome is just a shard detector and once the jewel is done you and I will defeat Naraku and I'll bring you back and we can live happily ever after! I don't love Kagome, I lied to her so she wouldn't get hurt. Only you, Kikyou. I only love you!" **InuYasha yelled then pulled her in closer and kissed her deeply, passionately. Kikyou let a tear fall as she kissed him back.

Kagome was in shock, she was hurt and tears threatened to fall as she stared at the pair before her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and only hours ago he was doing the same thing to her. Kagome stood up not caring if they saw her now, InuYasha broke her heart and it hurt more than any of the other times she had caught them together. She didn't know what came over her but she reached for her bow and arrows, pulled one out, loaded it and shit it right past InuYasha to get his attention. He turned and was suddenly very afraid of the woman before him.

"**Ka-Kagome…Wait…You…Don't underst-" **InuYasha began but was cut off by Kagome firing another arrow with far more power than the first.

"**Shut up. I heard everything…I can't believe this…You hurt me InuYasha. Why couldn't you just tell me the truth? Why did you have to lie and do this to me?" **Kagome asked, her voice both angry and sad, tears streaming down her cheeks now.

"**I-I tried…I just…didn't want to hurt you…I'm sorry…" **InuYasha apologized bowing his head in shame.

"**Well, that didn't work out did it. I never want to see you again. Stay away from me or so help me, InuYasha I will seal you to a tree for another 50 years. Kikyou, give me the shards you have now and I won't kill you." **Kagome ordered silencing InuYasha with a hand up before he could protest. Kikyou was actually afraid too, Kagome could finish her off for good with one arrow and call back her soul, holding out her hand 5 shards laid in it. **"Sango, please get those from her." **Kagome asked as nicely as she could. Sango nodded and retrieved the shards as asked then handed them to Kagome.

"**Kagome…please don't do this." **InuYasha pleaded her not moving still.

"**I told you to shut up. Now sit! If you follow me, I'll end you half-breed." **Kagome warned as she grabbed her yellow bag and took off crying into the woods. InuYasha was in shock, never has Kagome called him a half-breed and it really stung him to hear it from her.

"**I can't believe you, InuYasha. Its dark out and Kagome is running upset and hurt because of you. We can't track her and you'll end up dead if you try too get her yourself. This is a new low, worse than your older brother." **Sango said in a cold tone, turning her shoulder to him.

"**She won't go far. We'll get her in the morning. Kikyou, you stay with me. I don't want you alone with her on the loose." **InuYasha ordered as they silently, angrily walked back to camp. Kagome ran for what seemed like hours before she finally collapsed to her knees trying to catch her breath, and calm her beating, hurting heart. Her vision began to go blurry, she was slipping in and out of consciousness but before she passed out she sensed demons close by and she could only hope they'd just end her, finally it all went black and she passed out on the forest floor.

~Western Lands~

The lord of the west was ruthless and had a heart of ice, he was currently patrolling his lands when he sensed a tremendous amount of power close by he ruled it to be demons and very faintly a human girl. He would usually let it happen but this was on his lands and there was to be any killing, he'd be doing it. Setting off in the direction of the demons it only took a few moments for him to see the demons then the girl. He made quick work of killing the surrounding demons, once dead he turned his attention to the unconscious girl dressed very oddly then it hit him. **"That's InuYasha's wench, the reincarnated miko." **He said emotionlessly looking over her. He knew he'd regret helping her but he couldn't leave her there to die because InuYasha would blame him for her death and he did not want that headache. Picking her up with his one arm he formed his flying cloud and went back to the castle.

~Western Castle~

"**Mi lord, is that not the wench who caused you to lose your left arm?" **Whined a green imp upon his lord's return to the castle.

"**Silence Jaken! Kira, Natsu!" **Called the ice lord. Almost instantly a female cat demon and a male fox demon arrived beside Jaken.** "Tend this girl's injuries and I wish to be informed when she awakens. No one is to disturb me otherwise. Is that clear?" **He ordered. The three nodded with a bow and took Kagome from him then rushed her upstairs. The rest of the night was quiet as Lord Sesshoumaru sat awake at his study room's desk looking out the window and wondering what could have possibly drove the girl to come this far without InuYasha. This puzzled him greatly and finally he decided to wait until she awoke then he'd question her and get the explanation he desired.

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story! More to come soon in **Chapter 2: Explanations.**

Key Fonts:

"**Bold Font= Talking"**

'_Italicized font= Thinking'_

Normal font= Story

~New Scene/Area/Place~


	2. Explanations

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the series "InuYasha", it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Last time: **Kagome finally admits her feelings to InuYasha, who cowardly lied and said he loved her back. Kagome went from happy to hurt in only a few hours, ran from InuYasha, Kikyou and the group to the western lands, passed out and was saved by Sesshoumaru.

**Chapter 2: Explanations.**

Morning came after what seemed like a night that dragged on forever with the sun rising in the east, drying the morning dew and warming the chilly morning air. The sunshine reached the western castle and illuminated the long hallways, all the rooms but one particularly shown brightly onto the face of Kagome who was still unconscious in bed being watched carefully by the maids as ordered to by their lord. One maid entered to switch the bandages on Kagome's injuries and stopped after hearing very soft groaning coming from the young girl she was tending to. Rushing over quickly to the bedside she lightly placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and shook her some. **"Miss? Miss?" **Called the maid lightly to get Kagome's attention.

"**Hm…Huh?" **Kagome mumbled out as she looked around to find herself in a very unfamiliar room and sat up quickly but winced holding her stomach. As the pain slowly faded she looked around more seeing the maid who had awoken her, she seemed to be a little frightened at Kagome's sudden actions. Kagome calmed some and smiled to the maid. **"Hi there. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My names Kagome, what's yours?"** Kagome introduced respectfully bowing her head.

"**I-It's Kira, Miss. Umm, I…I have to leave. Please excuse me, Lady Kagome."** Kira said lightly as she bowed and quickly rushed out the door and down the hall leaving Kagome very confused. Shaking her head she looked around the room she was now in, she really had no idea how she got inside such a luxurious place when she clearly remembered being outside with her friends. Kagome sensed demons all around but none that seemed dangerous. Kagome laid back on the bed trying to put the pieces together and figure this out.

~Sesshoumaru's Study~

A knock brought Sesshoumaru out of his daze as he turned from the window and looked at the door. **"Enter."** He spoke coldly watching the door open a mere few inches as the maid, Kira entered. **"Have you tended to the miko?"** Sesshoumaru questioned quickly turning to face the maid fully now.

"**No my lord. I was about to when she awoke suddenly."** Kira explained shortly to him. Nodding his head he dismissed Kira and she left without another word. Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked at the paperwork on his desk, notes and letters about upcoming events with the other lands. Deciding to let them wait a few more hours he left the room and strolled down the hallway to the room Kagome was staying in.

~Kagome's Room~

Kagome was lying on the bed with her eyes closed when she heard the doorknob click, she knew someone was entering but enjoying the comfort she didn't bother to open her eyes and see who was standing in the doorway. After hearing nothing for a few moments she sat up, stretched and looked at who had entered, and as a instant reflex she scrambled across the bed into the corner of the room afraid of who she was now staring at. **"Se-Sesshoumaru!"** She gulped.

"**You are in this Sesshoumaru's castle; you will address me as Lord Sesshoumaru, miko."** Sesshoumaru ordered in a stern tone. Kagome was confused now then it hit her. Sesshoumaru had kidnapped her or so she was assuming but she was completely off when he addressed her next with the question, **"You will tell this Sesshoumaru why you were unconscious in the middle of the forest."**

Kagome blinked in confusion. _'Middle of the forest? Didn't he kidnap me, how should I know?"_ Kagome thought as she tried to give him an answer before she made him angry. Why wasn't he attacking her, why was she in the forest alone. **"I really don't know, Sesshou-Lord Sesshoumaru. My mind is a little fuzzy on the subject."** Kagome replied bowing her head to him.

Sesshoumaru held his temper with her response. _'How can she not know? What did that half-breed do to her that was so bad she can't even remember the incident."_ Sesshoumaru thought aggravated now. Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome being closer to him now.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru? May I ask…What I'm doing here?"** Kagome asked politely. Sesshoumaru faced her with a cold face.

"**I found you in an unconscious state surrounded by demons on my lands. I killed them and brought you back here, then had my maids tend to you injuries. Now I'd like to know what that half-breed brother of mine did to you to make you run away from him."** Sesshoumaru asked again. It was silent now as Kagome's look on confusion fell to that of a cold face herself. It seemed the life drained from her eyes then it happened so fast Sesshoumaru barely caught it. Kagome fell to her knees holding herself as she remembered everything the night before. Seeshoumaru became very confused but didn't show any of it and he didn't know what but something possessed him to kneel beside her and comfort her. Sesshoumaru smelled water mixed with salt, he looked down at the broken girl in his arm and made a barely audible gasp. Kagome was crying hard. _"What did he do to her? Did he, no…even that's low for InuYasha. He wouldn't of, couldn't have taken advantage of her. I don't smell him on her…What happened."_ Sesshoumaru thought. **"Miko. You will tell this Sesshoumaru what the half-breed did to you."** Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't cry in front of him, it looked pathetic. Kagome quickly wiped her tears and stood up shakily but her head remained low. **"I told InuYasha I loved him yesterday. He told me he felt the same but then only a few hours later I caught him with Kikyou. He was telling her how much he loved her and that I was just a shard detector. I ran, I didn't know what else to do so I just ran as far as I could."** Kagome explained.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it, his own brother loving a dead woman over a human girl. Sesshoumaru almost felt sorry for her but it was a sliver of sympathy. **"My foolish little brother. You are truly an idiot."** Sesshoumaru smirked some and began brewing a few plans to use the miko to get the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha's fabled sword. But something in him told him that it would only become a headache. He watched Kagome go to the door and open it. **"Where are you going miko?"** Sesshoumaru asked standing up and facing her.

"**I'm sorry I've been a burden Lord Sesshoumaru. I'll just go home."** Kagome said which seemed to grab Sesshoumaru's attention.

"**Home? Back with InuYasha?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**No. I never want to see him again. I'm going to my time beyond the well."** Kagome replied but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't smile. She was hurting from all she remembered about InuYasha and Kikyou. Kagome was about to leave the room and shut the door when Sesshoumaru pulled her back inside carefully and shut the door.

"**You will leave when told to. This Sesshoumaru has more questions that he'd like answered before you return home."** Sesshoumaru stated coldly but upon hearing growling from Kagome's stomach, he thought it might be wise to discuss it over breakfast. **"Kira will show you to the bathing quarters. You will bathe, dress, then Kira will escort you to the dining hall where you join this Sesshoumaru for the morning meal."** Sesshoumaru said as he turned the handle on the door and left her there with Kira who was preparing Kagome's clothing.

"**I just want to go home…"** Kagome said sadly, being in the Feudal Era was only depressing her more but she did not want to anger Sesshoumaru. It was odd enough that he'd saved her and now inviting her to breakfast, this didn't seem like the Sesshoumaru she'd met two years ago at all. Shrugging her shoulders she looked out the window, it was a wonderful view of the forest; she'd miss this once she returned home to her own time and sealed the well for good. _'I'll never return to this time once I say my goodbyes to Sango, Miroku, and of course Shippou. InuYasha doesn't need me…He has Kikyou to help him find the shards and defeat Naraku.'_ Kagome thought but it was only bringing tears to her eyes once more as she began wobbling and found it best to sit on the bed as she began crying again.

Kira felt bad seeing as she was in the room the whole time and had heard the story clearly, after getting Kagome a change of clothing she walked over to Kagome and patted her back lightly. **"Everything will be ok, Lady Kagome. Come now, you can have a nice relaxing bath, change of clothing while we wash those, and a nice meal."** Kira comforted. Kagome looked at her, but still couldn't smile as nice as all that sounded. She would miss her friends, saying goodbye to them will be one of the hardest things she's ever had to do. Getting up she followed Kira to the door then down the hall, her head was low the entire time.

~Throughout The Castle~

A thought crossed Kagome's mind while the two of them walked in silence through the halls of the castle. Leaving the Feudal Era meant returning to normal, going back to school, getting a job. Kagome looked up some and her eyes wandered the castle walls, there were tons of paintings, mostly of Sesshoumaru but every 10 or so she'd see a painting of his father, his mother, and then one of all three of them.

"**Lady Kagome, we are here."** Kira said bringing Kagome out of her daze about the castle. Kira opened the door to reveal several hot springs around the room. Kagome was astounded at the size, these were much bigger than the ones in the forest. Kira led Kagome to the hot spring on the right and placed her bathing equipment down then stepped back. **"I have a few more things to tend to before the morning meal. You just wash up and I'll return soon."** Kira said bowing then leaving. Kagome looked to the hot spring as she began taking her clothing off and stepping in.

"**These are much hotter than in the forest…I wonder how Sesshoumaru keeps them so heated."** Kagome pondered out loud as she settled herself in and relaxed against one of the rocks letting the water soothe her aching body from all the running she did the day before. Kagome looked up at the ceiling as many questions came to mind about Sesshoumaru's current behavior. _'Why's he being so nice? It's not like him to just save humans, especially me since he's tried to kill me for the last two years for just traveling with InuYasha. What else could he possibly want to know about me? Why'd he comfort me? That's really unlike him.' _Kagome thought.

~With Sesshoumaru In The Dining Hall~

Sesshoumaru was wearing his usual outfit minus the armor and weapons while he waited for Kagome and the food to be done. He had so many of his own questions about the miko, considering she wasn't traveling with his brother anymore he may get some answers. Just as he was about to get lost in his thoughts he saw Kira walk by with a pile of towels in her arms. **"Kira. Where is the miko? Breakfast is done."** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**Lady Kagome is in the springs. I was just going to get her once I took care of young Rin, My lord." **Kira replied bowing to Sesshoumaru.

"**Rin will have her meal in her room. I wish to speak to the miko alone."** Sesshoumaru said sternly. Nodding, Kira hurried to complete her tasks and get Kagome ready. Sesshoumaru sighed as he took his seat at the head of the table as the food was brought out by the cooks.

~In The Springs~

Before Kira entered the room, Kagome was already bathed, dried, and partially dressed. Kira laughed some watching her struggle with the tie to the kimono. Walking over Kira assisted her to tie it properly then get the sandals on. **"Thank you."** Kagome bowed her head as Kira picked up the old clothes and towels and rushed her out the door. **"Slow down please. My legs still hurt from running…"** Kagome admitted with some embarrassment. Kira nodded her head apologetically as she slowed some leading Kagome towards the dining room.

~Dining Room~

Kira reached the dining room with Kagome close behind her as she stopped and knocked lightly. A human could hear the echo that rang throughout the hallways once Kira had knocked on the large double wooden doors. **"You may come in."** Came Sesshoumaru's voice through the doors. Kira opened one side and stepped back to let Kagome enter. Kagome looked poked her head inside before walking in fully and seeing Sesshoumaru standing up at the far end of the table. **"Kira, you may resume your duties. Thank you."** Sesshoumaru said dismissing Kira with the wave of his hand. Kagome looked back to see Kira nod, bow, then shut the door leave Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone together in the dining hall.

Kagome looked around astounded by the large room. Windows ran to the floor with dark blue drapery. The table could seat at least 50 people and had a white, gold laced table cloth upon it. There were two chandeliers over the table, there was even a carpet and those were a crème color. Looking at the table, Kagome saw a layout of assorted foods. **"Wow. This is…"** Was all Kagome could manage to get out; she hadn't even noticed Sesshoumaru beside her now.

"**Not quite like the village's you are used to?"** Sesshoumaru asked looking around, enjoying the beauty of his home. Kagome could only nod her head as Sesshoumaru let out a soft chuckle which gave Kagome the creeps. **"Miko, are you going to continue to stare in awe of my home or are you going to come join me and eat?"** Sesshoumaru asked glancing down at her.

"**Oh! Yes. Sorry my lord. Your home is even more beautiful than the mansions in my time."** Kagome complimented as she walked beside Sesshoumaru towards the table. Reaching the table Sesshoumaru pulled out Kagome's chair for her; she bowed her head and sat down. Sesshoumaru then took his place at the head of the table and sat down.

"**That is what I would like to talk about after you have eaten."** Sesshoumaru said very bluntly. This confused Kagome but she simply nodded and waited. After 5 minutes Sesshoumaru cleared his throat still looking at Kagome. **"Is there something wrong with the food?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**Oh not at all my lord. Where I come from it is customary that the head of the house gets his food first."** Kagome said respectfully. Sesshoumaru was quite astounded with Kagome in the time she'd spent with him so far. She was respectful, not trying to run or attack him. Not wanting to seem rude himself he nodded and gathered his food onto his plate and set it before him, then waited for her.

'_This is not the same young girl I met 2 years ago. Same on the outside but inside she is kind, polite, and respectful. Perhaps I was wrong about her.'_ Sesshoumaru thought while he watched Kagome get some food on her own plate and set it before her. Sesshoumaru also noticed that she wasn't smiling as much as he had observed in the past. _'My brother is a fool. He's broken the girl; she is lifeless, dead now because of his actions.'_ Sesshoumaru added to his mental list about Kagome. **"What's your name miko?" **Sesshoumaru asked.

"**Hm?"** Kagome asked looking at him confused.

"**What is your name, unless you would prefer to be called miko or girl during your stay." **Sesshoumaru asked again.

"**Oh. My name is Kagome, my lord."** Kagome replied looking up at him now. Sesshoumaru nodded as he picked up his chopsticks and began eating his breakfast. Kagome gave it a few moments before she did the same. It was silent during most of the meal. Sesshoumaru finished first and placed his chopsticks down and sat back watching Kagome eat slowly. Her spark was gone, her cheer and fiery attitude were gone. Kagome finished and wiped her mouth slowly as she placed the napkin on her plate.

"**Kagome. I'd like for you to tell me where you actually come from."** Sesshoumaru finally said breaking the silence.

"**Um…Well, I come from the future. 500 years to be exact. I'm from modern day Japan." **Kagome said. She was trying not to confuse the demon lord, it was an odd concept to grasp and understand if not explained correctly.

"**Tell me about this 'modern day Japan' you speak of."** Sesshoumaru asked nodding to what she'd said already.

Kagome nodded as she took in a breath, then a glass of water. **"Well, it's a lot like this time only no huts made of wood. There are cars that go on their own, no horse drawn carriages. There are schools, jobs, roads, electricity that power all sorts of machines. It's all much more advanced really. Oh and no one wears kimono's anymore unless it's a festival."** Kagome explained the best she could. Sesshoumaru nodded as she talked.

"**Very interesting. This Sesshoumaru would like to see this one day. And from what you said earlier, you travel through the Bone-Eater's Well to return to this time of yours?" **Sesshoumaru asked to confirm what she had said before breakfast. Kagome nodded her head smiling some. It was very weird seeing Sesshoumaru actually talk to her about modern times. **"I see." **Sesshoumaru said nodding his head understanding all this.

"**I should probably be heading home now. I'm sure you are very busy and don't need a human like me getting in your way. I have a strong feeling that InuYasha will be coming to find me even though I told him I never wanted to see him again and I don't want him to cause you any trouble." **Kagome said as she stood up and bowed to him. Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised at her comment about InuYasha. Sesshoumaru stood up nodding, he would not hold Kagome against her will and if her words were true about not wanting to see InuYasha ever again then he understood that she wanted to return home and seal off this time traveling well before InuYasha found her.

"**Well I thank you for being concerned about InuYasha bothering me but he is not a problem. I've given up my desire for his sword and if he should enter my lands, I have rights to attack him."** Sesshoumaru smirked some which caused Kagome to only laugh with a nod. This threw Sesshoumaru off a great deal. _'She's laughing? About me attacking InuYasha? I knew she was angry with him but him dying because of me is making her laugh. The half-breed really messed up this time.'_ Sesshoumaru thought completely shocked.

Kagome would cover her mouth somewhat embarrassed for her outburst. **"Lord Sesshoumaru, I must thank you for saving me, breakfast, and just now making me laugh." **Kagome paused a moment as her face fell to sadness again. **"But I really need to go home. This place, the Feudal Era. It hurts me to be here." **Kagome finished her sentence looking up at him. Sesshoumaru nodded, her understood what she meant wanting to leave so quickly.

"**I will escort you to the well then. Should we run into InuYasha, I will make sure he does not bother you, Kagome." **Sesshoumaru offered standing beside her. Kagome nodded and was a bit surprised at how Sesshoumaru's actions. She wanted to ask but she didn't want to anger him either.

"**Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Can I ask you something?"** Kagome asked a bit nervously.

"**You just asked one, but I suppose I can let you ask another."** Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Kagome blinked at his half joke then shook her head to resume asking her question. **"Why are you being so nice to me? Not that I mind or all but it doesn't seem like…you." **Kagome asked looking up at him. Sesshoumaru was sort of asking himself this question. Why was he being so nice to a human he used to fight and get in the middle of his with brother.

"**Anyone who hates my brother as much as me is fine by me." **Sesshoumaru finally answered her. Nodding Kagome put her hand on the door handle to exit the castle and opened it slowly. With a click the door released and she opened it. She turned to look outside and she backed up into Sesshoumaru at who she saw standing there.

So, who is at the door? Stay tuned for **Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors.**

"**Speaking"**

'_Thinking'_

Talking

~Scene Change~


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

Last time: Kagome woke up and realized Sesshoumaru had saved her, her memories of the night before when InuYasha betrayed her came back and she broke down. After a bath and breakfast, Kagome explained to Sesshoumaru about the modern times and what InuYasha had done to her. Kagome was about to be escorted home by Sesshoumaru when an unexpected visitor arrived at the castle.

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors.**

Kagome had backed up into Sesshoumaru in absolute fear of who she saw at the door. **"Inu—InuYasha! What are you…doing here?"** Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru unknowingly to even himself placed a protect hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome had told InuYasha the night before to stay away from her or she'd kill him. Kagome also knew that she was hurt and in a rage when she fired those arrows at him, threatening his life. InuYasha stepped in towards Kagome with the Tetsusaiga drawn out angrily. Sesshoumaru stepped forward with an emotionless face.

"**I believe Kagome asked you a question half-breed, now you'd be wise to lower that weapon and get out before I make you get out." **Sesshoumaru ordered in a stern, cold tone. InuYasha bared his fangs at Sesshoumaru and looked at Kagome.

"**Kagome! Get away from him. And I came here because I was worried you would get hurt or kidnapped by Naraku. I know you were just angry at what happened but I knew you'd get over it. So hurry up!" **InuYasha replied finally but it only made Kagome's anger rise up again. Kagome stepped away from Sesshoumaru and placed her hand on his to reassure him that she'd be fine against him. As usual InuYasha didn't know when to shut up and his next comment set Kagome right off the edge. **"Getting kidnapped by Sesshoumaru is just as bad! Only I can protect you from him!" **InuYasha smirked pulling Kagome's arm.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she placed her hand on his wrist and pried his hand off of her. Glaring intently at InuYasha, Kagome thrusted both of her hands forward and with help from her priestess powers she sent InuYasha flying back and into a tree which split upon impact. Kagome walked outside and stood over him angrily. Sesshoumaru's inner demon was laughing hysterically as Sesshoumaru himself was fighting back a laugh at the scene before him. **"Don't you touch me again half-breed. Sesshoumaru didn't kidnap me, he saved me from a hoard of demons in the forest after I ran away from you and your clay pot." **Kagome told him angrily.

InuYasha was in shock as he struggled to stand but the force of Kagome's blow actually did some damage to him. _'Sesshoumaru saved her? Did I really hurt her that much?' _ InuYasha thought as he looked at the innocent girl he had met 2 years ago. **"Come on, Kagome. Let's talk about this…" ** InuYasha asked getting to his knees now.

"**No more talking. I'm done with your lies and you. I can't believe I ever loved you! All you've ever done is abandon me and the others to go see Kikyou and for what! She works with Naraku you fool! Your brother, Sesshoumaru is 100 times the man you could ever hope to be! I feel safer with him now than I ever did in the two years you protected me."** Kagome yelled to the half-demon before her. Without another word she formed a bow and arrow in her hands, ready and loaded to fire. InuYasha gulped now. **"I will warn you one more time. Leave. Or I will take back my soul from Kikyou which will kill her and then I will kill you." **Kagome hissed in a cold tone.

InuYasha couldn't win, he couldn't fight Kagome and he knew full well that she could destroy him with one arrow. Kagome had become quite the archer over the 2 years and she was better than Kikyou now. One shot was all she needed to beat him. Weak and defeated he left and disappeared into the forest. Kagome let the bow and arrow fall from her hand as she dropped her arms to her sides slowly. Sesshoumaru was about to congratulate her on her performance on dealing with InuYasha but noticed she was sad and breathing heavily. **"Kagome. Are you alright?" ** Sesshoumaru asked walking over to her.

"**Used a little too much power."** Kagome admitted as she held her chest trying to calm her breathing. Sesshoumaru couldn't let her leave now. Lifting her up, Sesshoumaru carried her back into the castle and shut the doors.

"**Your body requires more healing. You will stay tonight and tomorrow I will escort you back home." **Sesshoumaru said. Kagome couldn't argue, he wasn't holding her against her will and she did need the rest before leaving the Feudal Era forever. Nodding she closed her eyes and sort of snuggled into Sesshoumaru's chest smiling some. Sesshoumaru gasped a little seeing her do this as he carried her upstairs to the room she was in before. **"You rest and I will send Kira to get you for lunch." **Sesshoumaru added as he laid her on the bed and stepped back.

Kagome nodded as she soon fell right to sleep in front of him but not before she yawned and said, **"You really are a good man, Sesshoumaru. Thank you, for everything."** Sesshoumaru took a moment watching her sleep but soon he left the room and made it into the hallway as Jaken came running by.

"**Jaken. I'm not to be disturbed unless Kagome needs me. Is that clear?"** Sesshoumaru ordered. Nodding shakily Jaken ran off. Sesshoumaru walked to his library and sat in one of the chairs sighing heavily, beginning to think he was lost his thoughts about Kagome. Sesshoumaru was unsure why this human girl intrigued him so much. Could it be that she was very powerful? Or that he never gave her a chance and now that InuYasha wasn't a problem. He could get to know her better now. Sesshoumaru wanted to learn more about Kagome but wasn't quite sure how to get her to agree to stay at the castle for a bit longer. He would think of something before lunch time.

Both rested at ease but little did either of them know, more unexpected visitors would be arriving soon. A few short hours later it was lunch as Sesshoumaru rose to his feet he decided that he'd talk to Kagome over lunch, show her around the castle in case she ever came back. Sesshoumaru figured the reason she was leaving was because she had nothing left, perhaps if he showed her that there are a few things she could come back to then maybe she would. Leaving the library he decided he would get Kagome himself as an act of kindness.

While Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to reach the stairs he pondered more closely on why he was as nice to Kagome as he is to Rin. Sesshoumaru went through many theories as he stopped at Kagome's door just as the butler bowed to him. **"Have the cooks prepare lunch and set it out. I will awaken Kagome."** Sesshoumaru ordered in a quieter but stern tone. The butler nodded but he didn't leave. **"Is there something you need?"** Sesshoumaru asked looking down at him.

"**Sir, the other lords have arrived. They await your presence in your office. I took the liberty of getting them tea while they waited." **Stated the butler which caused Sesshoumaru to let go of Kagome's door handle quickly. Sesshoumaru completely forgot about the meeting regarding Naraku. Rubbing his temples for a moment he lowered his hands to his sides nodding.

"**Gather Kira and have her awaken Kagome. Kira is to have Kagome wait for me in the dining area. Go, now." ** Sesshoumaru ordered as he turned heel and walked away. Sesshoumaru sighed as he headed for his study. Finally reaching it he opened the door, stepped in, and then closed it walking towards his desk. The other lords rose quickly. It was a custom to rise and bow in another lord's castle. Once Sesshoumaru sat down, they sat as well. **"I have other matters to attend to. Make this quick." **Sesshoumaru said in a cold tone. The others lord's were baffled at Sesshoumaru's words. He had never in the past rushed through a meeting to take care of something else.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru, you are aware that Naraku has become more of a nuisance?"** Spoke the lord sitting to Sesshoumaru's left.

"**And currently moving closer to your lands. It seems he is looking for something or someone."** Spoke the lord sitting in front of him.

"**You speak nothing new. I know all of this; I've been following him closely. He is still searching for the Shikon Jewel Shards." **Sesshoumaru stated angrily. He usually wouldn't rush a meeting like this but he did not need the other lords finding out he had two humans living in his castle.

"**Rumor in my surrounding villages states Naraku has been searching for a girl."** Stated the lord on Sesshoumaru's left again. This got Sesshoumaru's attention as he further listened to the lord of the North speak about Naraku searching for a girl who resembled the late priestess, Kikyou. **"It's said all over the lands that this girl is Kikyou's reincarnation and currently the only girl capable of restoring then protecting the Sacred Jewel." **He finished.

Sesshoumaru growled some at this new information. _'So Naraku is searching for Kagome. I won't let him have her. I can't let her leave now, not with Naraku on the loose.'_ Sesshoumaru thought. The other lords were confused at what was making Sesshoumaru so angry. The lord who had remained silent the entire meeting stood.

"**It would seem this meeting is over. We will meet again soon. Lord Sesshoumaru, good day to you."** He spoke as he walked to the door, the other lords right behind him. The Southern lord opened the door and gasped.** "It's you…The girl Naraku is looking for."** He said in shock. There just outside the door was Kagome with Kira beside her. Sesshoumaru rose quickly and pushed past the others to see Kagome there.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru! What is the meaning of you harboring the girl in your castle?"** The Eastern lord outbursted. The other lords were just as curious. Sesshoumaru sighed as he stood beside a very frightened Kagome.

"**I shall explain over lunch. Kira. Have to cooks prepare 3 more places at the table."** Sesshoumaru ordered.

"**What about the girl?" **Kira asked as she stepped back from Kagome.

"**She can come with me. Dismissed, Kira."** Sesshoumaru said shooing Kira with his hand. Kira bowed walking away briskly as Sesshoumaru began walking as well, Kagome had reflex to stay close behind him with her head low, and she felt as though she'd done something wrong to upset him. The other lords followed Sesshoumaru to the dining room.

~Dining Room~

Upon entering the room Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome to her seat beside him on the right then he took his own seat. As procedure the other lords did the same, taking their seats once Sesshoumaru had. Kagome sat a little slumped feeling bad. One of the lords did not like her posture and shot her a glare. **"You will sit straight and show respect to your elders, girl." **He growled. Kagome sat straight up trying not to mess up and embarrass Sesshoumaru in front of the other lords. Sesshoumaru could sense the fear coming off her, and then he sensed sadness and that seemed to upset him too. **"Lord Koji. You will address her as Lady Kagome in my presence and you'll do well not to yell at her again. Is that clear?" ** Sesshoumaru growled at him. Lord Koji sat back quickly after being snapped at by Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at him a bit surprised and he looked back at her with a small smile that only she saw and it made her feel better but something else seemed to be bothering her and she knew exactly what it was. InuYasha and what he did to her and now knowing that Naraku was after her only made it worse.

"**My apologies Lady Kagome. I was not informed that you were to be Lord Sesshoumaru's mate. Forgive my rudeness." **Lord Koji said bowing his head to Kagome, at this statement she wasn't sure how to respond.

"**Don't mistake kindness for engagement, Koji. Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation. Kagome was traveling with my younger, half brother collecting the shards. A foolish mistake on his part drove Kagome to run from him. I found her on my lands in the forest, unconscious and in trouble. I saved her and she's been here for a little less than 2 days." **Sesshoumaru explained to avoid any further questions about Kagome; he could tell she wasn't up to talking.

"**Well, that clears that up. But why is she still here?" **Asked Koji looking to Sesshoumaru.

"**She will be going home soon. She is here to recover and that is all."** Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome couldn't get InuYasha hurtful words out of her head; it was bringing her down quite a lot. Sesshoumaru also noticed this and decided to change the subject but to what. He was stumped. **"Kagome. You have had encounters with Naraku before, have you not?" **Sesshoumaru asked looking at Kagome. This seemed to get her attention. Anger rose quickly.

"**More than you know, Lord Sesshoumaru."** Kagome replied bowing her head.

"**Would you care to give some information to the other lords? But first, I think introductions are in order. Kagome, on my right is Lord Koji of the Southern castle. Beside him is Lord Kenta of the Northern castle. And last is Lord Takeshi of the Eastern castle. Lords, this is Kagome…"** Sesshoumaru paused not knowing Kagome's last name and as if reading his mind she smiled some bowing her head to them.

"**Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi. And sure, I don't mind telling them about Naraku."** Kagome introduced. The other lords had gone silent after she announced her full name. Even Sesshoumaru was a bit astounded when she said her name. **"Umm, did I say something I shouldn't of?"** Kagome asked confused now. Sesshoumaru snapped out of it and shook his head.

"**No, not at all Kagome. Please go ahead and tell us of Naraku."** Sesshoumaru urged as he shot a look to the other lords to let it go for now. Nodding they looked at Kagome to learn of Naraku. Nodding Kagome began at the beginning of when she shattered the jewel and worked her way into about Naraku once being a human of the name Onigumo. Then after the demons devoured his body he became Naraku. Kagome talked of the encounters with him, his evil deeds and intentions. By the time she had completed the story lunch was brought out and she took in a deep breath.

"**And, that's all I know." ** Kagome sighed heavily having the story finally be done. All 4 lords were in shock with wide eyes.

"**Well. I am certainly impressed, Lady Kagome. You know more about Naraku in two years than all 4 of us learned in the 50 years while Kikyou was alive. Well done, this information will be very useful in his defeat." ** Lord Kenta spoke first. The others nodded in agreement. Kagome felt somewhat proud that she, only a 17 year old girl from the future knew so much about Naraku in only 2 years time. But giving the story made her think to all the times with InuYasha, Kikyou and it upset her again.

"**Well, it would seem lunch has arrived. Let us eat and we will discuss this later. Kagome, thank you. Without your knowledge of Naraku we'd still be looking in all the wrong places for him." ** Sesshoumaru said and for once he bowed his head to her. Kagome smiled a bit, it made her happy to know she was helping out still in the capture and destruction of Naraku. Before Kagome went to get a plate of food she looked outside the window and screamed forgetting who she was in the presence of and ran to the window seeing Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Sesshoumaru was about to stop her but didn't sense InuYasha at all so he thought it might be alright for her to spend some time with them.

One of the lords was about to say something regarding her disrespect and not excusing herself from the table but Sesshoumaru put up a hand signaling that it was alright with him. Kagome was so happy to see them there and she looked to Sesshoumaru for confirmation to go outside and talk to them. **"Please Lord Sesshoumaru? Can I go outside to talk to them?"** Kagome asked pleadingly.

"**Meet them at the door; they may join us for lunch, Kagome. I feel it is not safe for you to be outside with Naraku lurking about."** Sesshoumaru advised. All Kagome needed was the ok, she told them to go to the main entrance. Sango and the others nodded as she bowed to Sesshoumaru and ran for the main doors. Kagome reached the entrance of the castle and saw Sango coming in, with the excitement boiling she tackled Sango down almost in tears.

"**Oh Sango! I'm so glad to see you."** Kagome cried tears of joy upon seeing Miroku and Shippou enter next; she helped Sango up then hugged the two males. **"How'd you get away from InuYasha?"** Kagome asked quickly as she shut the door and led the 3 of her friends towards the dining room remembering what Sesshoumaru said to her.

"**We didn't. We just left after he came back moping that you refused to return with him. We had to see you; we got worried when you didn't return the next morning."** Miroku answered following Kagome and Sango. Shippou was clinging to Kagome for dear life; he'd been worried the most. Kagome bowed upon entering the dining room as did the others once they noticed they were in the presence of the 4 lords.

"**Welcome."** Sesshoumaru said bowing his head to them, using his hand to motion for them to join. Once seated everyone ate quietly. Kagome had explained to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou about what happened after she ran off.

"**So, Sesshoumaru saved you? Wow, that's just incredible Kagome." **Sango said in shock as she glanced over to Sesshoumaru who was quietly talking to the 3 lords. After a moment the 4 of them stood and proceeded to leave the dining room.

"**I trust you 4 will be ok if I step out for a while?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded as did the others. Feeling assured Sesshoumaru left with the others back to his study to let Kagome catch up with her friends.

"**Alright, now that he's gone. What's up with him? He's always tried to kill you in the past."** Sango asked looking to Kagome intently to explain. Kagome giggled.

"**Sesshoumaru told me before InuYasha arrived this morning that anyone who hates InuYasha as much as he did was fine by him." **Kagome said laughing; it did make her feel safer that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to kill her. The 4 friends laughed and caught up, but the one thing on Kagome's mind was having to tell her friends that she'd be leaving forever soon. It was breaking her heart thinking of leaving them.

~In Sesshoumaru's Office~

Sesshoumaru had been explaining to the lords about Kagome or at least what he knew about her over the last 2 years. Her time traveling between Feudal and Modern Era's, her sacred powers, what she did to InuYasha that morning, what InuYasha had done to her the night before. The lords were very intrigued by Kagome, just like Sesshoumaru was. After Sesshoumaru finished his story about Kagome the lords looked at each other and nodded. **"You are all thinking the same as I, correct?"** Sesshoumaru questioned them.

"**Her last name. We all know it. I had no idea…that this girl was his daughter…" **Kenta said amazed putting all the pieces together.

"**I believe you will all agree with me when I say this. Sesshoumaru, you can't let her return to her time. Do whatever it takes, but keep her here." **Takeshi said as the others nodded.

"**Yes, I understand. We will meet again gentleman."** Sesshoumaru said standing up and shaking their hands as they too got up to leave the office. Koji turned before leaving and faced Sesshoumaru.

"**You must not let Naraku get his hand on her. If he learns the information we know, then he'll be in control and we can't stop him after that."** Koji warned. Sesshoumaru nodded once more as Koji left. Sesshoumaru sat in his office alone after they had left, he also advised Jaken for no one to disturb him unless it was an emergency. Sesshoumaru stared out his window in deep thought of the meeting today, and once more how he was going to convince Kagome to stay in Feudal times without telling her the truth that he and the other lords knew.

~Dining Room~

Kagome was listening to Sango and Miroku tell her about what happened after she had run off. So far all she knew was that InuYasha felt terrible but had Kikyou join the group since taken the jewel and ran. Kagome nodded once Sango completed the story. Kagome looked down to see Shippou sound asleep in her arms as always.

"**Kagome? Come back with us please? We can't stand Kikyou." ** Sango pleaded her best friend, practically her sister. Kagome bit her lip looking down; this was going to kill them and her inside.

"**I—I can't you guys. I can't be near him. Tomorrow morning…Sesshoumaru is escorting me to the well and I'm going home. Once I'm on the other side, I'm going to seal the well forever."** Kagome told them with tears in her eyes. Sango and Miroku gasped.

"**Lady Kagome, please reconsider this. If you seal the well…" **Miroku began but Kagome shook her head.

"**I know. Then you won't see me again. I can't stay in this time, I don't belong here. I never did…" ** Kagome cried lightly, she hadn't even sensed Sesshoumaru standing in the door way listening to this all. Sango and Miroku embraced Kagome tightly. Sango was crying hard like Kagome. Sesshoumaru had to think of something quickly as he strode over to the group of distraught friends.

"**Kagome. If this is to be your last night in this time period and seeing your friends. Then I must allow them to stay the night with you. I will have my servants bring some extra blankets for them."** Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome let go of her friends and stood up and without warning she just hugged Sesshoumaru tightly.

"**Thank you…Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."** Kagome said tears running down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise of her actions but with his one arm he hugged her back.

"**Go on now. Spend time with your friends. I have some work to take care of. I will see you all at dinner."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded as Sesshoumaru left the room. Kagome resumed hugging Sango and Miroku so they could spend their last night together. _"If only I could tell you the truth, Kagome. For some reason I can't stand to see you hurting like this…'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he exited the room to return to his study.

Later that evening the group and Sesshoumaru had dinner together, it was mostly silent and afterwards Kagome led Sango, Miroku, and Shippou upstairs to her room where they all fell asleep fast and of course sadly. Little did any of them know what would happen the next morning, it was sure to prove very interesting.

What will Sesshoumaru come up with to convince Kagome to stay in the Feudal Era? What's this secret that the 3 lords and Sesshoumaru know about Kagome? Stay tuned for **Chapter 4: Convincing. **

"**Talking"**

'_Thinking'_

Story

~Scene Change~


	4. Convincing

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome uses her miko powers to send InuYasha away from the castle. The lords of the North, East, and South arrived at the castle and learned about Kagome and discovered a secret about her past. Sango and Miroku showed up and learned Kagome planned on leaving the Feudal Era for good and it's up to Sesshoumaru to convince Kagome to stay.

**Chapter 4: Convincing.**

The next morning came quickly it seemed but it was anything but a bright happy day. Kagome awoke quietly and left the room before the others saw her. Kagome sighed as she strolled the hallways making her way downstairs and into the dining room, a cook spotted her and bowed. **"Lady Kagome? Is there anything you need? I wasn't aware you were awake or I would have had something prepared for you." **The cook apologized. Kagome shook her head to him.

"**Oh, it's alright. I was just looking for a quiet place to think before everyone got up."** Kagome replied lightly. Nodding the cook smiled.

"**Well the hot springs would be my first guess. I'll take you there if you like?"** The cook offered wiping his hands with his hand towel.

"**That'd be nice, thank you."** Kagome said smiling. The cook nodded and led her to the hot springs area and she opened the door to enter. **"Oh, where are the towels?" **Kagome asked.

"**I'll have Kira deliver you a towel and change of clothes."** The cook said as he walked away. Kagome stripped off her clothing and stepped inside the hot spring and lowered herself in to the point she wouldn't drown. Kagome sighed thinking about all that went down yesterday with the lords arriving, her beating InuYasha, and then her friends arriving but all that would change when she returned home after Sesshoumaru escorted her to the well.

~Sesshoumaru's Study~

Sesshoumaru had been up all night thinking of reasons to make Kagome stay. He may have found a few but nothing that would stick and then in the early morning he heard a woman scream. Getting to his feet he rushed to Kagome's room and opened the door quickly. **"What is going on in here? Who screamed?"** Sesshoumaru demanded in cold tone.

"**Kagome is gone!"** Sango said hysterically looking around for her best friend. Sesshoumaru grew worried that something happened or that someone took her.

"**Search the castle. We will find her."** Sesshoumaru ordered as he took off out of the room and down the hall. **"Kagome!"** He called out! Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippou were searching all rooms on Sesshoumaru's orders and having no luck. Sesshoumaru was pulling his hair out with worry; he couldn't smell her or sense her miko powers. Sesshoumaru ran to the dining room hoping she awoke early and was getting something to eat but saw nothing he saw the cook and sighed.

"**My lord? Something troubles you?"** The cook asked as he bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"**Have you seen Lady Kagome, Tora?"** Sesshoumaru asked concerned.

"**Oh yes! She was here an hour ago. She asked me if there was a quiet place to think around the castle so I led her to the hot springs my lord."** The cook replied in fear of his lord's anger. Sesshoumaru took off quickly to the hot springs and rushed in just as Kagome was stepping out. It was silent for only a moment and then Kagome screamed as she ducked back down into the water as Sesshoumaru turned around blushing, which was rare for him.

Kagome grabbed her towel sitting lying beside her and dried off quickly, then got her new kimono on and began drying her hair with a blush on her face. **"Ok…I'm dressed now, Lord Sesshoumaru."** Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru turned seeing her unharmed and dressed.

'_Thank god she's ok…'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he sighed heavily closing his amber eyes. **"Kagome, word to the wise. Please tell me where you're going next time you wake up at the crack of dawn. We were worried Naraku had taken you."** Sesshoumaru advised as Kagome walked beside him.

"**You were worried…about me?"** Kagome asked looking up at him. With only a nod Sesshoumaru left the hot spring room and leaned against the wall embarrassed at his actions. Kagome was surprised but shrugged it off as she exited the room next and saw Sesshoumaru. **"Hey, don't worry about what happened. Not like it's a first time."** Kagome laughed a bit. Sesshoumaru looked at her confused.

"**Man has seen you unclothed?"** Sesshoumaru asked now.

"**Yeah, InuYasha saw me when we first met."** Kagome explained as she began walking down the hall towards her room where Sango and the others were waiting. After an hour of calming down about Kagome's disappearance they all met up in the dining hall where Kagome was beginning her goodbyes to her friends. Sesshoumaru had yet to arrive to escort her home to the well.

Sesshoumaru had been in the forest tracking down Kagome's yellow bag that he always saw her with. Once finding it close by to where he'd found her in the forest he hurried back to the castle and to the dining room where he placed the bag down beside her. **"I thought you might need this to go home."** Sesshoumaru said handing it to her. Kagome nodded as she lifted the necklace holding the almost completed sacred jewel and she placed it in Sango's hands.

"**Once I've gone through the well you give this priestess Kaede." **Kagome said to Sango with tears in her eyes. Sango nodded and held the jewel close to her heart as Kagome said her goodbyes to Miroku and Shippou.

"**We will miss you, Lady Kagome."** Miroku said hugging her gently. Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms and whined pleading her to stay. Kagome was fighting back her break down that was sure to come once she reached her time and sealed the well.

"**And I will never forget any of you."** Kagome said as she watched them pick up the distraught Shippou from the floor and leave the castle. Kagome's knees shook with weakness from how much this hurt to say goodbye. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, **"I'm ready. Please, take me home."** Kagome asked him. Nodding Sesshoumaru took her bag from her and they began their journey to the well in InuYasha's forest.

~Forest~

The journey so far had been completely silent. Sesshoumaru was not sure how to begin his convincing stories to Kagome to see if she'd agree to stay. At the moment he was thinking of everything that had happened to her in the last two years that he's known her. It was clear that InuYasha hurt her often and didn't do a good job protecting her and being in this time hurt her due to memories of these events. Sesshoumaru then thought about Kagome's story of her missing her family in her own time, school and her friends. Sesshoumaru knew all he needed to but didn't know how to use it. _"This Sesshoumaru does not wing things. But this situation calls for nothing short of immediate. I must get her to stay here.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he looked over to the miko beside him.

Kagome's head was low as she walked; her feet seemed to drag across the forest floor with each step. Kagome's eyes were filled with tears; her cheeks were red from crying. Sesshoumaru felt bad and then got an idea. Just talk to her and lead into staying. **"Kagome. Is something troubling you?"** Sesshoumaru asked casually as he lifted his head to look forward.

"**I know I can't lie to you. Yes, something is but it's nothing I won't get over in time."** Kagome replied sadly, she seemed much more depressed now. This was something bigger than InuYasha or maybe everything was just coming to an end.

"**Why not tell me about it?"** Sesshoumaru offered. Kagome looked at him and sighed, she didn't not want to bore him with her problems. Kagome didn't know what was up with Sesshoumaru being so curious about her so suddenly but she also at the moment didn't care.

"**I've been here for two years, traveling back and forth between times, missing school, fighting with InuYasha, searching for jewel shards and Naraku. I don't want to leave, but I have too." **Kagome admitted with her head lowered once more.

"**Why do you have to leave? Seems like you've handled both times very well." **Sesshoumaru said looking to Kagome as they were beginning to reach a clearing in the forest. Sesshoumaru stopped thinking Kagome might need a break.

"**Hm? Why are we stopping, Lord Sesshoumaru?"** Kagome asked looking at him now. Sesshoumaru placed Kagome's yellow bag down and leaned against a tree.

"**I thought you might need a break from the walking."** Sesshoumaru suggested to her. Kagome was a bit surprised but certainly wouldn't complain. Kagome sighed as she slid down a tree and plopped on the ground, eyes closed. Sesshoumaru moved in front of Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up. **"Look, Kagome. You know me. I'm cold, heartless, hate humans and since you met me 2 years ago I've tried to kill you and get my hands on InuYasha's sword. I can tell you now that I don't always get what I want and it angers me. But you Kagome, you're different. We've got another few hours before we reach the well so in that time, I'd like for you to really think about your choice. Is going home what you really want?" **Sesshoumaru asked as he got up and walked away from her. As he walked away from her he couldn't help but wonder if being honest with her would work or not.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru. I'd love to stay I really would but I just can't travel with InuYasha. It hurts being here, all the memories. Everything he did to me…"** Kagome admitted sadly.

"**So don't travel with him. I'm sure your friends would travel with you over the half-breed and his clay pot."** Sesshoumaru replied looking over to her. Kagome didn't look up at all as she remained leaning against the tree thinking,

"**The only thing I'm good for is finding jewel shards…The others would be doing all the work and I just can't do that to them."** Kagome said sighing.

"**I don't believe that is true. You are Kikyou's reincarnation, Kagome. With a little training you can defeat any demon on your own with just a few sacred arrows."** Sesshoumaru said trying to brighten her spirits. Kagome only shook her head.

"**I'd have to kill Kikyou in order to even get my full powers."** Kagome said looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"**Don't you have them already?"** Sesshoumaru asked confused at her last statement. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"**It's not like that. Kikyou was brought back by her graveyard soil and bones by an evil witch. The witch needed her soul but it'd been reincarnated to me already. The witch took my soul and gave it Kikyou but I called my own soul back but only got some. Kikyou survives on the souls of dead women but without my soul, her others are useless." **Kagome explained to him. Nodding while she talked he was thinking of more ways to convince her to stay. So far it seemed she was giving it more thought if she knew how to take care of Kikyou and gain her full miko powers.

"**So, kill Kikyou. You hate her anyway."** Sesshoumaru said.

"**I can't. I'm not a killer…"** Kagome said shaking her head again. Sesshoumaru sighed some.

"**Well either way, Kagome. You're stronger than you think. I don't think it was wise of you to leave the jewel in Sango's possession. She cannot purify it if it should become tainted and once more they will not work with Kikyou to find the shards, thus leaving only you."** Sesshoumaru said becoming much blunter now. He had to get to the point and get her to stay, it was his mission decided and agreed upon by the other lords.

Kagome knew he was right, if Naraku got his hands on that jewel it was over for her friends. She clenched her fists thinking about all that Naraku had done to Sango and Miroku. It made her blood boil and Sesshoumaru sensed it but said nothing. Kagome looked forward and stood up as Sesshoumaru stood beside her. **"I'm rested now. I'm sure you don't want to have to be around me longer. I am just a filthy human after all…"** Kagome said as she continued on through the forest, her feet dragging across the forest floor. Kagome's shoes kicked the grass up as Sesshoumaru frowned. Sesshoumaru nodded silently and followed after her.

~With Sango, Miroku, And Shippou~

Sango and the two males walked sadly back to Kaede's village beyond the forest of InuYasha. Sango remained clutching the sacred jewel close to her chest as Shippou was still sniffling and wiping his tears away. **"I can't believe she's really going to leave forever…Stupid InuYasha."** Shippou pouted crossing his arms over his chest. Just as the 3 of them arrived in the village they were surprised to see InuYasha waiting for them outside of the hut with his own arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"**Who's leaving forever? Watch your mouth runt!"** InuYasha growled. Shippou stuck his tongue out at InuYasha and looked the other way.

"**Kagome is. We said goodbye at Sesshoumaru's castle."** Sango said with a cold tone towards InuYasha. Miroku took Shippou inside the hut to tell Kaede what they learned.

"**She ain't leaving. I still need her to find the shards besides; she has the jewel with her! She can't just leave because she feels like it." **InuYasha scoffed but shut up quickly when Sango showed him the jewel then she placed it away.

"**God damn that stupid girl! Where is she now? Still with my brother?"** InuYasha barked, his temper rising by the minute now. Sango closed her eyes and began walking towards the hut; before she entered she faced InuYasha some.

"**Maybe if you had treated her better, she'd still be here. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are in the forest heading towards the well. Sesshoumaru is escorting Kagome home himself."** Sango said. InuYasha grabbed her shoulder and pulled Sango back from entering. Sango shrugged him off. **"What do you want, InuYasha?" **Sango said angrily at him now.

"**What do you mean if I had treated her better? What did Sesshoumaru do that was so great?" **InuYasha asked his voice still loud and yelling. Sango scoffed and turned from him before answering.

"**For a demon who can't stand humans, a whole hell of a lot more than you did in two years. Sesshoumaru rescued her from demons, tended her injuries, gave her food and a place to stay and above all he actually treats her with respect and doesn't use her like you did. I'm sad that Kagome is leaving, she is like a sister to me but I'm glad she gets to get away from you! Miroku, Shippou and I will be going to the well to say goodbye for good. I'd invite you but I think I'll spare you getting killed by Sesshoumaru or Kagome." **Sango said as she then entered the hut. InuYasha was left outside dumbfounded at Sango's words, but being InuYasha of course he just snort and turned away from the hut staring at the sky.

'_Kagome won't leave…She always comes back…"_ InuYasha thought trying to convince himself that Kagome only needed a break but then again what Sango said seemed like Kagome really wasn't going to come back this time. Sango also had the sacred jewel and that put the icing on the cake that Kagome really was hurt and leaving for good.

~With Sesshoumaru and Kagome~

Kagome and Sesshoumaru for the last hour had been walking in silence towards the well and due to Sesshoumaru picking her up and carrying her in the moment she'd broken down not knowing what to do. Sesshoumaru knew he was getting through to her now all she needed was a little push. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were about 15 minutes from reaching their destination and Sesshoumaru could already sense Sango, Miroku, and Shippou waiting there for them.

"**Well Kagome. We will be at the bone eater's well in a few minutes. Have you truly decided what you want?"** Sesshoumaru asked as he stopped for a moment to look at her.

"**I don't want to leave. I like being here and having friends is a bonus but I'm useless."** Kagome said as she looked down still. She could feel the tears welling up again, this was really the final goodbye and it was hitting harder than ever. **"Even if I did stay, I have no place to go. I refuse to travel with InuYasha, Sango's village was destroyed and Miroku doesn't really have a village."** Kagome added looking up at Sesshoumaru now.

"**Well if that's the only thing stopping you from staying…"** Sesshoumaru said as they approached the well and saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Kagome looked at the well, the only thing connecting her to the Feudal Era and her own time. **"Then you are welcome to stay with me."** Sesshoumaru said taking Kagome by surprise. She looked at him in shock.

"**What did you say?"** Kagome asked. Even Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all looked in shock at what Sesshoumaru had just suggested.

"**Please do not make me repeat myself. I said if the only reason you are choosing to leave is because you have no place to go then you may stay with me in the castle."** Sesshoumaru said again. Just as Kagome was about to answer him she sensed InuYasha.

"**He's here…"** Kagome said as her mood instantly dropped again.

"**I'd rather have you go home forever than live with him."** InuYasha said coming out of the forest, his hand resting on Tetsusaiga. Kagome huffed and turned from him.

"**I'd rather live with him than travel with you."** Kagome mumbled. Sesshoumaru chuckled a bit at her comment towards InuYasha.

"**Just what the hell are you laughing at Sesshoumaru!"** InuYasha yelled pulling out Tetsusaiga and glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"**You and Kagome are amusing but she is much more intriguing when she hates you. Little brother you've done quite well in angering her."** Sesshoumaru said closing his eyes.

"**Heh. Kagome won't leave here. She loves me too much. She never does what she says she's going to."** InuYasha smirked which only made Kagome angrier. **"So let's cut to the chase and go to the village. It saves me coming to get you in 3 days."** InuYasha said placing his sword on his shoulders and heading back into the forest but when Kagome didn't move he got angry.

"**I'm not going with you, InuYasha. But I will stay here and find the shards myself and if you get in my way…"** Kagome started but was stopped abruptly when InuYasha slapped her across the face hard knocking her to the ground. Sango gasped and ran to Kagome's side.

"**InuYasha! How could you?"** Sango yelled as she looked over the cut on Kagome's cheek caused by InuYasha's claws. Sesshoumaru's eyes were flashing red as he growled seeing what InuYasha did to Kagome.

"**How dare you lay your filthy half-breed hands on Kagome. Father would be disappointed."** Sesshoumaru said as he calmed himself and knelt beside Kagome to check on her.

"**I don't care what the old man has to say. That wench is gonna find the shards of the jewel that she broke!"** InuYasha said walking over to Kagome. Miroku and Shippou stopped him with Miroku's staff. **"Get outta my way."** InuYasha warned moving the sword to start a fight.

"**You will not touch her, InuYasha. Kagome, are you alright?"** Sesshoumaru asked turning his attention back to Kagome who was holding her face, tears coming down her cheeks but she was silent and anger radiated off her.

"**She's been through worse. She's fine."** InuYasha said in a cocky tone. Sango glared at InuYasha and continued to comfort Kagome.

"**Kagome?..."** Sesshoumaru asked concerned for her. The next thing anyone knew Kagome rose to her feet and stood straight with her head down and took a few steps forward past Miroku and Shippou who in turn let her pass them, she stood before InuYasha with her hands at her sides.

"**You're right, InuYasha. I've been through much worse, but none of that compares to the amount of pain you have put me through in two years. So I've decided this; I'm going to stay in this time and I'm going to take Sesshoumaru up on his offer to live in the western castle. I'm going to find the shards and defeat Naraku without you. I'm going to fight on my own and you know something else InuYasha?..."** Kagome paused as she chuckled some cupping InuYasha's cheek with her right hand, **"I'm going to start with you!"** Kagome finished as she pulled her hand back, balled it into a fist and landed a right hook into the side of InuYasha's face. InuYasha flew backwards into a tree considering she also used her priestess powers to send him back.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and even Sesshoumaru all stared at Kagome in shock. It was silent as InuYasha got to his feet and smirked. **"You really think you can take me on? Stupid girl. Fine, have it your way."** InuYasha said as he put his sword away and stood ready to fight Kagome.

"**I don't think I can. I know I can. I'm not some weak, pathetic villager that you can disrespect. I'm Kikyou's reincarnation and once I'm done with you I'm taking back my entire soul from Kikyou. I'm done taking your orders and I'm done with you, InuYasha. You will learn to respect me. You don't know who you're messing with half-breed."** Kagome said but something was off about her voice and everyone including InuYasha caught it. Kagome's voice was demonic and as she finally lifted her head, fear flashed through InuYasha's eyes. Kagome's eyes were red and a purple aura surrounded her as she stood ready to fight InuYasha.

Will Kagome beat InuYasha? Stay tuned for **Chapter 5: Fights And Moving In.**

"**Speaking"**

'_Thinking'_

Story

~Scene Change~


	5. Fights And Moving In

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome and Sesshoumaru made their way back to the well after a heartbreaking goodbye to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Sesshoumaru all the while began to convince Kagome to stay in the feudal era and she wouldn't budge until InuYasha made a foolish action and hit Kagome across the face. In a fit of anger she punched him and they are about to have a showdown.

**Chapter 5: Fights And Moving In.**

Kagome and InuYasha stood in their fighting positions facing one another as Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru could only watch what was about to unfold between the former friends. InuYasha charged at Kagome and she simply stepped to the side letting InuYasha fall as he was falling Kagome took her elbow and slammed into the ground hard and jumped back crouching as she awaited him. InuYasha turned to see the girl he was fighting in shock, _'How the hell? There's no way she could have done that…but it's her, still her scent. Kagome…what has happened to you?'_ InuYasha thought as he got up and shook it off with a smirk. **"That's the only hit you'll get off me you stupid wench!"** InuYasha yelled with a laugh.

"**You're right, that is the only hit I'll get off of you…"** Kagome stated as she stepped to the side and vanished. InuYasha looked around for her quickly but he didn't even sense her coming at him from behind until she kicked him in the back causing him to fall to his knees then she landed a round house kick into the side of his face which made him fall again and Kagome stood over him. **"The rest of the time, I'm just going to slap you around."** Kagome smirked at him.

InuYasha wouldn't lose to her, he couldn't. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's leg and threw her down to the ground and got up pinning her there. **"You won't beat me Kagome. You can't! You just have an adrenalin rush and once it runs out you're mine!"** InuYasha said in a cocky voice but what he didn't expect was for Kagome to lift her leg and knee him right between the legs causing him to fall on his side in pain. **"That was a…cheap shot."** He coughed as Kagome got up laughing.

"**Was it really? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see that in the category of slapping a girl and making her bleed."** Kagome said with her hands on her hips. InuYasha took a minute to recover as he then got up slowly breathing heavily then without warning he charged at Kagome and pinned her to a tree digging his claws into her forearms making her bleed.

"**You made a stupid choice attacking me, Kagome." ** InuYasha said as he moved his clawed hand to her neck beginning to choke her. Out of instinct Kagome moved her bleeding arms up and placed her hands on his to try and save herself, her legs kicking around wildly as her eyes widened realizing that this could be the end of her.

"**Kagome!"** Sango and Shippou cried out as Miroku held them back from charging in. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Sango's shoulder and shook his head.

"**Trust her. She knows what she has to do to survive. It won't be easy to kill Lady Kagome off by choking her. Just watch."** Sesshoumaru said as he looked back to the battle between InuYasha and Kagome. Sango nodded worriedly and looked back holding Shippou close.

"**Come on Kagome…"** Sango whispered looking at Kagome who was still struggling.

"**All your hard work, your big talk! Look where it's got you now Kagome! About to die, any last words."** InuYasha yelled seeing Kagome's attempts to get free weaken with each passing moment. Kagome let a few tears fall as she tried to fight back, she stopped struggling and closed her eyes to give a silent goodbye.

As Kagome closed her eyes in her mind she saw her father appear and smile._**"Do not give up my angel. You have much to live for…"**_Her father spoke gently. Kagome shook her head at his words.

"_**But father, I don't have the strength to fight him off. This is the end for me. I'll see you soon…"**_ Kagome said with a half smile.

"_**No my dear. You are my daughter and you are much stronger than you think. Look inside yourself and you'll find the strength you need. There are many things ahead of you but you can overcome them all. I will see you one day but now is not your time. I will always be with you. Farewell my angel." **_Her father said as he faded away leaving Kagome reaching out for him. Kagome didn't know what he meant but she relaxed herself and then…

Opening her eyes they were red once more as she placed her hands on InuYasha's chest and lifted her legs up then kicked him back causing him to release. Not even stopping to catch her breath Kagome charged at InuYasha and punched him in the gut, then swept his leg making him fall on his back. Kagome walked towards InuYasha and had formed a blue bow and one arrow in her hands as she pulled back the draw string she stood over him ready to fire. Kagome's demon aura and red eyes disappeared as she looked into InuYasha's golden eyes and she then knew she got what she wanted. Fear rested in his eyes. **"I should kill you where you lie, InuYasha. But I am not a killer. If I ever catch you on Lord Sesshoumaru's lands, I will end you for good. Am I clear?"** Kagome ordered. Receiving a nod she retracted the bow string and walked away from InuYasha.

Shippou excitedly ran to Kagome and jumped into her arms as Sango and Miroku walked over to Kagome. Sesshoumaru gave a small smile nodding his head as he too walked over but as he did he sensed InuYasha moving and fast, running over to Kagome quickly he waited only a moment then roared out as InuYasha slashed across Sesshoumaru's chest and stomach causing him to double over in pain, bleeding profusely. Kagome didn't even have a chance to blink as InuYasha then attacked her with his claws across her back.

"**AH!"** Kagome screamed out as she looked at InuYasha smirking and laughing insanely. Kagome placed her hands on Sesshoumaru as Sango, Miroku and Shippou all stayed close to her.

"**I'll just kill you all now and take the jewel for myself!"** InuYasha said psychotically. Kagome looked to the sky closing her eyes as she was whispering to the heavens above. Opening her eyes she shot a blue blast at InuYasha and in a flash of white light as the smoke cleared they were gone leaving InuYasha by the well alone wondering what had happened.

~Somewhere Near The Western Castle~

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all awoke holding their heads. **"Ugh…what happened? Where are we?"** Sango said as she got to her feet looking around.

"**I think Kagome teleported us somewhere safe away from InuYasha…Shippou? Are you ok?"** Miroku asked walking over to Shippou to check on him. Sango looked around and saw Kagome lying unconscious beside Sesshoumaru who was also knocked out. Both were bleeding and needed help right away. Sango called Kirara who came out of the forest fully transformed and stood beside Sango who petted her lightly.

"**Miroku. Give me a hand getting Sesshoumaru and Kagome onto Kirara."** Sango asked. Miroku nodded and they placed the two on Kirara and began their walk to the western castle. It didn't take long and once there two guards carried Sesshoumaru and Miroku carried Kagome to Sesshoumaru's room where the healers got to work on Kagome knowing Sesshoumaru's demon abilities would heal him by the next day. Once Kagome had been bandaged they carefully moved her to her room from before leaving Sesshoumaru in his own room being monitored by the maids.

A few hours later as Sango and Miroku were in Kagome's room keeping an eye on her and discussing InuYasha's newly developed craziness and the fight they heard a knock on the door and Miroku got up to answer it. Opening the door some he saw Sesshoumaru standing there. **"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru. I thought you'd still be resting. Please, come in. Lady Kagome is still unconscious."** Miroku said bowing his head and opening the door for Sesshoumaru. Sango was sitting on the bedside watching Kagome intently making sure she was ok. Shippou was curled up and asleep beside Kagome's hip.

"**Monk, may I speak with you in the hall?" ** Sesshoumaru inquired. Miroku nodded and followed Sesshoumaru out of the room and into the hall closing the door behind him. **"How did we arrive back in the west? What happened?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**Well, you got attacked by InuYasha protecting Kagome, and then she was attacked. Next thing any of us knew, we were in the forest close to your castle, Lord Sesshoumaru."** Miroku explained quickly. Sesshoumaru nodded dismissed him to the room as he thought about what he'd been told. After making a quick decision he walked down the hall to his office and wrote 3 copies of the same letter, called his 3 fastest messenger's and sent the letters off to the lords of the other lands. Sighing he looked out his window and thought deeply about what had just transpired by the well. There was much more to Kagome than he had first suspected.

"**Kira!"** Sesshoumaru called. In moments, Kira arrived by his side bowing. **"You are to inform me when Kagome is awake."** Sesshoumaru ordered.

"**Yes my lord."** Kira said bowing. Sesshoumaru dismissed her and continued thinking deeply while he waited for Kagome to awaken.

~Kagome's Room~

Hours later around sunset Kagome began to stir and groan in her sleep signaling she was about to wake up. Kira was oddly enough in changing her bandages and stepped back so not to startle her. **"Miss Sango. Will you go inform Lord Sesshoumaru that the lady has awoken?" **Kira asked. Nodding Sango got up and left the room just as Kagome's eyes opened and she tried to sit up but winced in pain. **"Try not to move a lot. You are still very injured Lady Kagome." **Kira said calming Kagome some. Miroku and Shippou were waiting outside the room as Sango returned with Sesshoumaru right beside her. Knocking on the door with his knuckle he then entered Kagome's room. **"Lord Sesshoumaru. I've done as you asked."** Kira said bowing to him.

"**Well done. Take Lady Kagome's friends to the dining hall for dinner, we will be down shortly."** Sesshoumaru said. Kira nodded and left the room. Once Sesshoumaru knew they were gone he turned to Kagome and stared at her, he could easily see the marks InuYasha had left on her and it made his blood boil as he growled. Sesshoumaru turned his head in shame from her. **"I'm sorry, Kagome. That I couldn't protect you."** Sesshoumaru said hanging his head low.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru…I got myself into this mess. I challenged him, me being hurt is my fault." ** Kagome said placing a hand on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked at her and shook his head.

"**I should have gotten you down the well faster. Maybe it would have been safer for you to go home."** Sesshoumaru said looking into her brown eyes.

"**I'm glad you convinced me to stay, Lord Sesshoumaru. Now I can complete my mission and not be used. I never wanted to leave…I just figured it'd be best if I did."** Kagome admitted as she slowly got herself out of bed but still winced and fell back onto the bed with an 'oof!' Sesshoumaru stood up and offered his hand to her.

"**I'll help you. Come on the others are waiting for us. We will have lunch, your friends will head back to their village and I will get you settled in here."** Sesshoumaru said as he took her hand and helped her up. Kagome had a confused look on her face.

"**My friends are going home?"** Kagome questioned tilting her head to the side as Sesshoumaru led her into the hall.

"**Yes. Your friend the slayer said they'd be returning to the village to check on InuYasha and see if he has calmed yet."** Sesshoumaru replied as suddenly Kagome felt a wave of sadness wash over her. **"Something wrong?" **Sesshoumaru asked looking down at her while they walked.

"**If they leave…I won't see them again."** Kagome said sadly. Sesshoumaru thought a moment and then patted her hand lightly.

"**They may come visit anytime they like and see you. You live with me now Kagome. Your friends may come see you when they desire to."** Sesshoumaru said as they walked down the stairs. Once down Kagome was smiling wide, this was a side of Sesshoumaru she wish she would have seen before. He was actually nice and it a weird way it scared her but she loved it also. Soon they entered the dining room and Sesshoumaru led her to the table and helped her into her chair then he took his own seat as the cooks brought out their lunch.

"**You guys be careful when you go back. If he hurts any of you…"** Kagome warned them very worried also.

"**We know. He won't hurt us. He got caught up in the battle with you, seeing you with his worst enemy next to Naraku. I'm sure Kikyou has shown up and calmed him down by now."** Miroku said while they all ate. Sesshoumaru remained quiet as he ate just listening to them talk. After 40 minutes Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were packed up and ready to leave the castle. Kagome waved them off and then Sesshoumaru shut the doors.

"**Now that we are alone, would you like a…"** Sesshoumaru began but then was cut off by a young girl running towards him happily.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru!"** Squeaked the young girl hugging him and to Kagome's surprise Sesshoumaru hugged her back with his one arm.

"**Hello Rin. I trust you've been well?" **Sesshoumaru asked kneeling to Rin's height. Rin nodded quickly and smiled.

"**I heard a pretty lady was in the castle and I wanted to see her! Can I? Can I please, Lord Sesshoumaru." **Rin pleaded with her hands folded. Kagome couldn't help but laugh some at Rin. It'd been a long time since they'd seen each other. Last time was when Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had to work together to defeat Sounga and Takemaru. What fun days those were.

"**I suppose. But don't tackle her. Is that understood, Rin?"** Sesshoumaru said. Rin nodded as Sesshoumaru stood up and faced Kagome once more with his hand on Rin's shoulder. **"Rin. Do you remember Lady Kagome? She saved you in that fight about a year ago."** Sesshoumaru said. Rin got a wide grin and hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome winced a bit but hugged her back.

"**I've missed you Lady Kagome! I didn't know Lord Sesshoumaru brought you to the castle! Are you visiting? Can we go play?" **Rin asked excitedly. Sesshoumaru shook his head at Rin's happiness but was in a way happy. He knew that Kagome and Rin got a long well and perhaps Kagome living with them, Rin wouldn't bother Jaken so much.

"**Rin, calm yourself. Kagome is going to be living with us for a while so you two will have plenty of time to play. But for now, Kagome needs to get settled in." **Sesshoumaru said as Rin nodded. **"Good girl. Run along and play with Jaken for now."** Sesshoumaru added as Rin ran off jumping happily.

"**She has grown a lot. I'd almost forgotten that she is such a happy girl." **Kagome said standing up beside Sesshoumaru.

"**I must agree. Considering how I met her." **Sesshoumaru said beginning to walk and Kagome followed him.

"**How you met her? If I may be so bold lord Sesshoumaru, how did you come to know little Rin?"** Kagome asked curiously.

"**I saved her life; well to be technical brought her back to life. Her village had been attacked by wolves and I found her dead in the forest. I used Tenseiga to bring her back and she's been following me ever since." **Sesshoumaru explained remembering that day well. Kagome nodded as Sesshoumaru proceeded to show Kagome all around the castle and the restricted areas that she could not enter without him. Sesshoumaru also explained how certain events worked and that they'd cover more when the time came. Soon they arrived back at Kagome's room and he looked around. **"Kagome, do you like this room or would you like another? I feel that it is too small for you. It's a guest room."** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome looked around and blinked a few times looking back at him.

"**To small? Seriously? This room is 4 times the size of my bedroom at home." **Kagome said looking around the room again.

"**Well as long as you like it. My room is down the hall on the right and my office is towards the beginning of the hall on the left."** Sesshoumaru said pointing to the rooms as he said their locations. Kagome nodded as she smiled taking a deep breath.

"**I love this place. I should go home though and at least visit my family."** Kagome said leaning against the wall.

"**Then, tomorrow after my meeting with the lords I will take you home. I'm very curious to see this time of yours."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked at him after his comment was made.

"**You want to see my world? I don't know if you can pass through the well."** Kagome said wondering if he could. InuYasha could, but Souta her little brother couldn't cross the well even with the jewel shards. Even if he could how would she explain things? When Kagome took InuYasha to her time he freaked about everything. Perhaps Sesshoumaru was more collected and if he managed to get through the well then he'd be ok.

"**Even if this Sesshoumaru cannot pass the well, I will wait for your return in this time. I have some paper work to finish Kagome so I'll let you explore and get familiarized with the castle. If you have any questions then as the maids or servants. Oh and Kagome, one more thing."** Sesshoumaru said with a more serious tone. Kagome looked at him curiously.

"**Yes?"** Kagome asked.

"**Never leave the castle grounds without a guard or myself. Is that clear?" **Sesshoumaru advised. Kagome wondered why got so serious about that one thing but didn't think much of it as he walked away towards his office. Kagome nodded and entered her room and began unpacking her yellow bag to set up her room. The rest of the night was quiet while Kagome slept and Sesshoumaru worked and slept for a few hours.

What happens when Sesshoumaru goes through the well with Kagome? Does he make it through or not? Also what will be said at the meeting between Lord Koji, Lord Takeshi, Lord Kenta, and Sesshoumaru? Stay tuned to find out in **Chapter 6: Meeting And Going Home!**

"**Speaking"**

'_Thinking'_

"_**Kagome&Her Dad Talking Telepathically"**_

Story

~Scene Change~


	6. Meeting And Going Home!

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time:** Sesshoumaru convinced Kagome to stay in the Feudal Era under the agreement that she could live with him. Kagome and InuYasha fought one another for an hour or so. Sesshoumaru took a hit for Kagome, then she was injured and in the last moments Kagome managed to teleport them back to western lands with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. After an odd conversation, Sesshoumaru helped Kagome get settled in to the castle and it was a peaceful night.

**Chapter 6: Meetings And Going Home!**

Kagome started her morning off by waking up at 4am and just couldn't go back to sleep no matter what she tried. Sighing heavily Kagome swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up quietly. Silently tip-toeing Kagome made her way through out the castle and to the gardens, taking in a deep breath of the cool morning air she laid back on the stone bench in the center of the garden and looked up. Kagome loved watching sunrises in her time, but never once got to see it in the Feudal times. **"It's so beautiful…"** Kagome whispered as the wind blew her hair off to the side.

After the sun had rose and Kagome had seen a few birds fly by she sat up and closed her eyes just relaxing for once. For the first time in a long time she was able to enjoy this time period. Kagome was about to stand up when she sensed Sesshoumaru behind her, she turned to see him sit beside her. **"It is indeed beautiful. I'm glad you think so."** Sesshoumaru said as he looked up at the sky. Kagome looked at him confused. **"Oh! You were talking about the sunrise? Have you not seen one before."** Sesshoumaru said mentally smacking himself for not catching what she meant sooner.

"**I have. But not in this time. See, InuYasha always had us up and in the forest searching for shards before the sun rose. And by the time it began rising we were in the forest so I couldn't see it."** Kagome said closing her eyes and sighed heavily.

"**He isn't around anymore. He can't hurt you and as long as you stay here in my castle you may see the sun rise every morning and the sun set every evening."** Sesshoumaru said as he stood up holding his hand out to her. Kagome took his hand and pulled herself up and nodded.

"**Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. So, when is the meeting with the other lords? I don't want to be in your way."** Kagome said as the two of them made their way back to the castle. Upon entering Jaken came scampering across the room towards Sesshoumaru and bowed but soon after spotted Kagome and mumbled a bit under his breath. Kagome and Sesshoumaru both heard it and Kagome had lowered her head sadly feeling once again that she was not liked and didn't belong in the castle. Sesshoumaru sensed her sadness and glared at Jaken who stiffened quickly.

"**Jaken. As long as Kagome stays here in the castle you will treat her as you do Rin and myself. And you will address her as Lady Kagome. Is that clear?"** Sesshoumaru ordered in a cold tone. Jaken nodded scarcely and was about to leave when Sesshoumaru stopped him once more. **"You are to inform me when the other lords arrive, Jaken. I'd like for you to gather all the maids and butlers, then have them form in the dining hall in 10 minutes."** Sesshoumaru ordered again.

"**Yes mi lord." **Jaken bowed and walked quickly to do as he was instructed. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples in frustration as he sat down at the table and leaned back, sinking into the chair some.

"**I'm sorry to cause so much trouble…"** Kagome said sadly. Sesshoumaru looked at her quickly shaking his head.

"**Don't be absurd Kagome. They will come to accept it as they did with Rin. Come now, you know me personally. Am I one to allow humans to be so close to me?"** Sesshoumaru asked with a hint of laughter.

"**With all due respect my lord. You are not one like human's at all so…why have you allowed Rin and I into the castle."** Kagome asked looking at him seriously now. Sesshoumaru was completely stumped at how to explain his reasons behind allowing her to stay without giving away the real truth.

"**As I told you before Kagome. Rin remains here because as hyper as she may be, she still stays out of my way and I see her as a daughter of sorts."** Sesshoumaru said pleased with his answer but Kagome's next question through him off.

"**O…Kay but…You still haven't told me why you allow me to be here."** Kagome asked again. Sesshoumaru was inwardly biting his lip now. He silently prayed to the gods when the dining room began filling with the maids and butlers as he had requested only moments ago. Jaken came rushing to the front and bowed to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Standing up Sesshoumaru prepared to make his announcements to his staff.

"**My lord…before you begin. I thought you should know that Lord Takeshi, Lord Kenta, and Lord Koji have arrived. I placed them in your office with tea."** Jaken said as he was dismissed by Sesshoumaru and left. Sesshoumaru faced his staff and prepared to make his announcement. Kagome simply sat quietly with her head down listening to Sesshoumaru talk.

"**Effective immediately. Kagome will be staying in the castle as my personal guest. You are to respect her as you would myself and young Rin. You are to address her as Lady Kagome or Miss Kagome. Is that clear?"** Sesshoumaru asked firmly. Receiving nods from all around he nodded himself and dismissed them but then stopped and faced them once more. **"Ah one more thing. I need to see Kira, Natsu, and Aki now." **Sesshoumaru said as he seated himself beside Kagome.

The three brought themselves forwards while the dining room cleared out according to Sesshoumaru's orders. Kagome watched as the three bowed to Sesshoumaru and then her. She blinked a bit then just sat back closing her eyes but what Sesshoumaru said next completely shocked her. **"You wanted to speak to us sir?"** Natsu said as stood up straight with Kira and Aki.

"**You three are being assigned to Kagome. Kira, you are Kagome's personal maid. Natsu, you are Kagome's personal butler, and Aki you are Kagome's guard. No question's asked."** Sesshoumaru said. Nodding they bowed to Kagome only and backed out of the room leaving Kagome very confused.

"**That wasn't necessary, Lord Sesshoumaru."** Kagome said as she rose to her feet. Sesshoumaru gave a small shrug.

"**I know. Rin has 3 personal assistants too. They are there to help you if I'm not available."** Sesshoumaru said as he headed for the exit to the dining room. Kagome nodded as she caught up with him. **"I do have to get to my meeting with the lords, Kagome. You are free to roam the castle or play with Rin in the gardens until I am done."** Sesshoumaru said. Nodding Kagome took off to find young Rin while Sesshoumaru shook his head and headed to his office to meet with the lords and discuss matters about Kagome.

~Upstairs With Kagome~

Upstairs roaming the halls of the western castle was Kagome searching for Rin. **"Rin?"** Kagome called out and then Run came running to tackle Kagome into a tight hug before giggling and letting go. Kagome smiled as she kneeled before Rin. **"Rin, would you like to come play with me while Lord Sesshoumaru is in his meeting?"** Kagome asked holding out her hand for Rin to take.

"**Yes! Rin would like that very much!"** Rin said excitedly. Kagome laughed at Rin's speech but she was still young and in time Kagome hoped Rin would learn it from her later on. Kagome and Rin made their way out to the gardens, it was warm outside now that the sun had dried everything up. Kagome's guard Aki was following behind as was Rin's guard, Toshi. Kagome sat on the stone bench from before while Rin gathered some flowers, looking up to the castle Kagome could see Sesshoumaru's office window and she could see him sitting in his chair. Sighing she hoped everything was alright and that she wasn't causing to much trouble by living in the castle. Of course she had no idea that it was discussed previously that she needed to be in the castle and that these meetings were about her.

"**Rin, don't wander to far!"** Kagome called out as she sat in the grass and watched the clouds float by thinking about going home later that day. She couldn't wait, and she wondered if Sesshoumaru could indeed make it through the well if he was with her. Kagome sat up and picked a few flowers and then let them fly through the wind, it made Kagome smile. This place, the castle, the people around her just gave off a happy vibe that made Kagome feel so at peace.

~Sesshoumaru's Office~

"**If we tell her about her past, she will run and go home beyond the well. I say we take down Naraku then tell her so that she is free to do what she wants."** Lord Takeshi said firmly. Sesshoumaru was listening to the other lords debate the subject.

"**I have heard enough. Gentleman no matter how this gets debated, Kagome will find out the truth. If we tell her, yes she'll go home but I bet you anything that she will return to see her father whom she is believing to be dead. If we don't tell her she will fight Naraku, but still return home never knowing the truth."** Sesshoumaru said standing up and looking out the window. The other lords watched him move around.

"**What you propose then, Lord Sesshoumaru?"** Asked Lord Koji. Sesshoumaru said nothing, he was lost in the beauty outside in the gardens, he was looking at Kagome laying in the field. She seemed so happy.

"**I've decided that it is best that I tell her."** Sesshoumaru said turning to face them now.

"**Would you like us present for the truth?"** Lord Kenta asked as Sesshoumaru made his way around the desk and to the door. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"**I feel that idea is not best. If she should snap, its advised she snap with someone who has dealt with her power before. Now, I've promised to take Kagome to her time so she may explain to her mother that she will no longer visit as much."** Sesshoumaru said as he opened to door bowing to the other lords, signaling also that their meeting had come to an abrupt end. Lord Takeshi, Lord Kenta, and Lord Koji all bowed and nodded back out of respect as they left the office and Sesshoumaru followed behind.

~The Gardens~

Rin rushed back with a handful of flowers giggling excitedly as Kagome heard Rin calling her name. Kagome sat up and rose to her feet to see what Rin had brought. **"Kagome! Kagome! Can we make flower crowns!"** Rin asked excitedly laying the flowers on the stone bench. Kagome picked up a few to inspect and finally nodded.

"**Yes we can, Rin."** Kagome said. Soon the two girls began making the crowns and necklace's out of the fresh picked flowers. Sesshoumaru had bidded the lords goodbye as he looked to his left seeing Kagome and Rin had a good time, it made him happy that Rin wouldn't be so bored anymore. Sesshoumaru walked beside the two guards and dismissed them.

"**I'll take it from here. Resume your posts."** Sesshoumaru said. The two guards nodded, bowed and headed back to their original posts as Sesshoumaru approached the two girls. **"Seems you two have hit it off well."** Sesshoumaru said as he bent over and looked at Kagome's white daisy crown. Kagome looked back and smiled.

"**I've always loved Rin. She reminds me of Souta when he was little."** Kagome said as she got to her feet standing beside Sesshoumaru. Rin looked up and titled her head confused.

"**Who is Souta, Kagome?"** Rin asked as she continued working on her crown.

"**Souta is my little brother back in my home world. He's 11 now but when he was your age he was cute and innocent."** Kagome explained smiling, she couldn't wait to see her family again.

"**Oooh! I wanna meet him! Can I Lord Sesshoumaru!"** Rin asked looking to her lord with pleading eyes.

"**Perhaps another time, Rin. Now run along inside and tell Jaken that I will return in 3 days."** Sesshoumaru said as he patted Rin on her head. Rin nodded and ran off laughing happily. Kagome smiled as she looked to Sesshoumaru. **"Are you ready?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**Yes I am, Lord Sesshoumaru. I didn't think your meeting would be over so quickly."** Kagome said excitedly.

"**Just a quick meeting regarding Naraku and his current whereabouts. Now, hold on. We will be flying to the well. Its much faster."** Sesshoumaru said as he moved his arm for Kagome to hold on to him. Kagome nodded as she stood beside Sesshoumaru and held on to his waist. Looking down Kagome saw a red cloud form beneath his feet and soon they were high in the sky, flying over the forest towards the bone eater's well.

~At The Well~

Sesshoumaru touched his feet on the ground about an hour later having arrived right in front of the well. Kagome let go and smiled wide, she was so close to going home now and this time InuYasha wouldn't stop her. Sesshoumaru looked at the well, he was very anxious to see this time of Kagome's if he was able to get through the well. **"Well, are you ready Lords Sesshoumaru?"** Kagome asked looking up at him.

"**Yes. What must I do, Kagome. A chant, spell?"** Sesshoumaru asked curiously. Kagome laughed some shaking her head no to him.

"**Just hold my hand and jump on 3. Ok?"** Kagome told him holding out her hand. Sesshoumaru nodded as he got ready to jump in then held Kagome's hand. **"Ready. 1...2...3!"** Kagome said as she leapt into the well, Sesshoumaru jumped with her closing his eyes.

~Modern Times~

Kagome had seen the blue light and knew she made it through and in the excitement of being home she didn't think to see if Sesshoumaru made it also. Looking behind her she felt his hand in hers and looked up.

"**Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru called out squeezing her hand to make sure it was real.

"**I'm right here. You made it through, Lord Sesshoumaru. Just hold my hand ok? It's a tad dark, we need to go up."** Kagome explained to him. Sesshoumaru nodded silently as he scooped her up in his arm and leapt out of the well with Kagome, then set her down. **"Its going to be a little weird. I'm sure you can smell all the humans. I'm sorry if it bothers your nose…Just stay next to me."** Kagome said still holding his hand, leading him to her home.

"**You have quite a home here, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said as he looked around in complete awe of her world. She hadn't been lying, it was truly different from what he was used to. Reaching the home, Kagome slid open the door and smiled wide.

"**I'm home! Mama? Souta? Grandpa?"** Kagome called out as she walked in with Sesshoumaru behind her. Kagome's little brother and grandfather came rushing in and hugged her tightly. **"Oof! I missed you all so much! Where's mom?"** Kagome asked as she hugged them back. Sesshoumaru glanced at the two men who were hugging Kagome. He figured out quickly that Souta was the little boy and Kagome's grandfather was the old man.

"**Mom will be back in a little bit. She went shopping. Did you bring InuYasha with you? Whose that sis?"** Souta asked all at once. Kagome laughed.

"**I don't travel with InuYasha anymore, Souta. You won't be seeing him around. This is his older brother. Sesshoumaru of the Western lands."** Kagome introduced lightly. Souta blinked at Sesshoumaru's attire and hid behind Kagome. **"Sesshoumaru this is my little brother, Souta Higurashi and my grandfather, Takeo Higurashi." **Kagome said smiling. Takeo bowed to Sesshoumaru and eyed him carefully. Sesshoumaru bowed back being in Kagome's home it was only respectful.

"**It is a honor to meet you, Takeo and Souta."** Sesshoumaru said politely remembering his manners. He was after all in a completely different time and did not wish to cause trouble to Kagome just as she had not caused trouble for him.

"**Lets move this into the living room til mom gets home."** Kagome offered, all in agreement they headed into the living room and sat down. It was mostly silent until Takeo requested that Kagome explain what happened between herself and InuYasha. Kagome did as asked and talked about what happened, how Sesshoumaru came to help and has giving her a place to stay while she completes her mission of finding the sacred jewel shards. Takeo nodded understanding this all as Souta was admiring Sesshoumaru's swords.

A few hours later the door in the kitchen slid open and Kagome's mother announced she was home. Souta had gone off to play video games while Takeo went to take care of some customers. Kagome got up quickly and rushed to the kitchen to greet her mother. Sesshoumaru got up slowly and followed Kagome.

"**Kagome! Welcome home darling!"** Kagome's mother cried happily as she hugged Kagome tightly.

"**Its good to be home mom. I have so much to tell you!"** Kagome said squealing some. Just then Sesshoumaru walked in the door and bowed respectfully.

"**It gives me great pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Higur-"** Sesshoumaru began as he stood up straight but who he saw shocked him. **"Kisa?"** Sesshoumaru said astounded. Kagome choked on her own breath hearing Sesshoumaru speak her mother's name before she even introduced the two. Kagome's mother, Kisa smiled and nodded her head.

"**Yes. It is good to see you again too, Sesshoumaru."** Kisa spoke. Kagome froze looking at the two of them. Only a few things ran through her mind at this moment.

'_What? How does my mom know Sesshoumaru? How does Sesshoumaru know my mom? What's going on!'_ Kagome thought shocked and confused.

How does Kagome's mom and Sesshoumaru's know each other? What's the truth behind Kagome's past? All will be told in **Chapter 7: Secret Truths Revealed!** Stay tuned! ;)

"**Speaking"**

'_Thinking'_

Story

~Scene Change~


	7. Secret Truth Revealed!

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Sesshoumaru addressed his staff about Kagome living in the castle. Kagome and Rin played in the gardens. Sesshoumaru had his meeting with the others lords and decided he would tell Kagome about her past. Sesshoumaru made it through the well with Kagome and he met her grandfather Takeo and little brother Souta. Finally, Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's mother and the two of them knew one another before Kagome even introduced them.

**Chapter 7: Secret Truths Revealed!**

Kagome was moving her eyes between her mother and Sesshoumaru trying to figure out how they knew each other. It was all so confusing and completely silent in the kitchen now. **"Kisa? I had no idea you were Kagome's mother."** Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"**Wait, hold on a sec here. You two know each other?"** Kagome asked looking at them still. Kisa(Kagome's mom) nodded as she looked back to Sesshoumaru.

"**I've known Sesshoumaru for quite sometime. Why else do you think I'd let you go to Feudal Times so willingly? I knew you'd be safe."** Kisa said as she began putting the groceries away.

"**Mom! How you do you know each other! What are you keeping from me?"** Kagome asked sadly. Kagome was a smart girl and could feel it in her gut that her mom and Sesshoumaru were keeping a secret from her. Kisa sighed as she placed the last few items in their right cupboards and sat down at the table then looked to Kagome.

"**It's time we told her…"** Kisa said looking over to Sesshoumaru. He only nodded and seated himself. **"Kagome darling, please sit down. Its quite a long story."** Kisa began as Kagome sat down and waited for them to start explaining. **"Kagome. I know Sesshoumaru because I've met him before back when your father was alive. We used to live in the Feudal Era, you did too. You were 3 ½ years old when we left. I was still pregnant with Souta at the time. Your father…"** Kisa paused looking away pondering if she should tell Kagome.

"**Kagome, your father was a demon. He ruled the Northern lands along side your mother. War broke out and on your father's orders, you mother fled to the well with you and left Feudal times. Your father died here, he gave his life to save you and your mother."** Sesshoumaru continued the story knowing it was painful to Kisa to remember.

"**Hold up. I was born with the sacred jewel. I'm Kikyou's reincarnation! How could I of already lived in those times!"** Kagome asked growing frantic with confusion and anger. It wasn't making any sense to her, the stories didn't match up with what she had come to accept about being Kikyou's reincarnation and having the jewel when she was born. Kisa placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder to calm her.

"**Kagome. You were born before Kikyou in real time. You see when we went through the well, and arrived in this time. I used my powers to turn back time and this is where you were reborn and became Kikyou's reincarnation and held the sacred jewel in your body. You were dragged down the well when you turned 15 because that's how long the spell held for. On your 15****th**** birthday you'd be taken back to Feudal Times so you could rule the North."** Kisa explained as Kagome nodded but her mind was racing trying to take in everything she was being told.

"**Lord Kenta is actually the son of Lord Takeshi. When your father died he appointed Kenta to rule until you returned but none of the lords realized it was you until you told us your last name. The Northern lands by blood belong to you Kagome and that is why I have the staff in my castle address you as Lady Kagome."** Sesshoumaru explained. Kagome shook her head standing up angrily now.

"**No! You're both lying to me! Mom, you told me that the day before you and dad got married you two had a silly argument and then when you walked under the sacred tree in our time, you got over it and had Souta and me! You told me that our father killed himself when I was 3 ½! Why are you doing this to me?…" **Kagome asked as tears streamed down her red cheeks. Kisa stood quickly and held her daughter close but Kagome pushed her away and stood waiting for the rest. Kisa bit her lip and sighed.

"**Kagome. Your father is a full blooded demon. I am a demon but I use magic. Souta is a demon too but like you he will not be able to know any of this until he is your age. He is to young to understand and that is why I have not told you until now. Kagome you are a demon and rightful heir to the Northern lands. Your father's dying wish was that you take over and rule as he did."** Kisa said as she slowly made her way towards Kagome to hug her. Kagome backed up.

"**I'm…A demon?…"** Kagome questioned in shock, she was horrified at the story she'd just been told.

"**Kagome. I know that this is a lot to take in. We didn't tell you to avoid this. You getting this way."** Sesshoumaru said as he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked at them both like they were crazy as she slowly backed out of the room and ran outside through the front door. Slamming it shut she ran into the city blindly ignoring everyone she passed.

"**Maybe it would have been better coming from her father…"** Kisa said worriedly looking to Sesshoumaru.

"**Just give it some time to sit with her. To her, everything she grew up learning was just a lie."** Sesshoumaru said as he patted Kisa's shoulder. Both nodding they sat and continued talking about what their next step was once Kagome returned.

~In The City~

Kagome ran until she couldn't anymore, stopping in a nearby alley way she leaned against the wall panting for air. Kagome's eyes were warm and a rosy red color from crying, her hair looked as if a tornado had struck only her. Kagome looked up to the blue skies overhead and shook her head. **"It's not true…It can't be…Dad, where are you when I need you…Help me…please…"** Kagome whispered in to the wind.

A sudden flash of white and blue and Kagome was by herself in a very unknown place. Looking around she simply sat down and pulled her knees close to her chest and only began crying again. _**"Dry your eyes my angel. I am always with you. Come now, talk to daddy and tell me what's wrong."**_ Spoke the voice that Kagome recognized from before during her fight with InuYasha. Kagome looked up and she backed up at what she saw. Before Kagome was a tall full demon with black hair and purple eyes.

"_**I just…don't know what to believe anymore. My whole life…is a-"**_ Kagome began looking at him. He did look different but his voice is how she knew that it was indeed her father.

"_**Your life is still your life. I know what your mother told you was different then how you grew up. But you are still alive, Souta is still alive and all that's really different is the fact you are a demon now and rightful heir to the Northern lands. You are still Kagome Higurashi, my little girl.**_" Her father said lifting her chin as her eyes met his. Kagome nodded sadly as her father pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome couldn't help but hug her father back, she missed him so much and this is the best she could get.

"_**You are a bright young girl with many years ahead of you, Kaggy. Whatever you choose to do, just know that you've made me very proud and all I've ever wanted is for you, Souta, and your mother to be happy. I will always be here whenever you need me."**_ Her father said as he stepped back some and wiped one of Kagome's falling tears.

"_**Yes daddy. I love you…"**_ Kagome said looking up at him. Her father stroked her cheek and prepared to leave. _**"Daddy! Wait…"**_ Kagome called out to him. He turned to face her. _**"What did you mean before? When you said I'd see you soon?"**_ Kagome asked. He smiled and floated up a bit as Kagome watched him.

"_**You will see in time. You're destiny awaits. You are the daughter of Shigeru Higurashi and nothing will ever stand in your way. Listen to your heart, it will never steer you wrong."**_ Her father Shigeru said as he vanished. Kagome closed her eyes with a nod. By the time she opened them again she was in the alley way.

"**So, if I choose to rule the north then I follow in my father's footsteps. And if I should choose to continue my life as it is now then…nothing is different. I'm still me, still…Kagome."** Kagome said to herself as she walked around the city. Sighing she was snapped out of her thoughts when she passed her high school and saw her 3 friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walking out of the gates.

"**KAGOME!"** The 3 girls called to her as they rushed over and tackled Kagome in a hug. Kagome hugged them back smiling.

"**Hey guys. How are you?"** Kagome asked as she looked at them.

"**Where've you been? We have been so worried about you, Kagome."** Ayumi said gently. Kagome shrugged.

"**Been sick a lot. I'm sorry. How much have I missed?"** Kagome asked looking to Yuka.

"**A lot, Kagome. You should stay after and talk to the head master. He hasn't been to happy with your attendance."** Yuka suggested looking back to the school. Kagome looked down a bit. This was another aspect she had to take in to account. Schooling would become much of a problem if she took over the Northern lands. Sighing she closed her eyes letting her shoulder's drop.

"**So have you dumped that insensitive, jerk boyfriend of yours yet?"** Asked Eri quickly. Kagome blinked and then it clicked that she was talking about InuYasha.

"**Yeah. We are so over with. Hey, how about I got talk to the head master and then in an hour meet you guys at Wacdonalds?" **Kagome suggested to her friends.

"**Sure! Want us to order you something?"** Yuka asked.

"**Yeah, get me my usual ok? See ya then!"** Kagome said as she jogged on to the school grounds and entered the school. Kagome was glad to see her friends again, and was now thinking of how to finish school and handle the feudal era as she made her way to the main office. _"I could always do school during the week and shard hunt during the week? No…That's no good. How am I going to do this?…"_ Kagome thought. Looking up she saw the main office and walked in seeing the secretary who in turn looked up to see Kagome standing there.

"**Ah! Miss. Higurashi. We've been hoping you'd come in. The head master needs to see you right away. Please, have a seat while I inform him that you are here."** The secretary said as she got up and walked over to the head master's door and walked in after knocking. Kagome nodded and sat down to wait and began thinking more on how to juggle both lives. After 10 minutes passed the secretary walked out holding the door handle and called for Kagome. **"He will see you now, Kagome."** Kagome got up and bowed walking in to the head master's office.

"**Well, you must be feeling better if you've chosen to come back to school, Miss. Higurashi. Have a seat."** Spoke the head master as he looked up from his desk full of paperwork. Kagome sat down, she could tell in his voice that he was not pleased with her attendance record. **"Miss. Higurashi, I will be honest with you. Finals are in 3 weeks and I feel that if you miss just one more assignment or get one more bad grade then you will fail this year and have to repeat it over the summer break and take double classes next year. Due to your absences, I should expel you. I know you are a bright young girl and even in middle school you had quite a lot of absences but some how pulled through your entrance exams. Do you want to graduate, Miss. Higurashi?"** Asked the head master.

Kagome sat up straight nodding to him. **"Yes! Of course sir."** Kagome replied with no hesitation. The head master nodded. **"Please head master. There must be some way that I can make up the work. I'll do anything."** Kagome asked. The head master sat quietly thinking and nodding every few moments. Finally he stood up and walked around the desk sitting in the chair beside Kagome.

"**Very well, Kagome. I believe your teacher's are still here, I will call them down and we will meet in the conference room in 5 minutes."** The head master said reaching for the phone. Kagome bowed her head many times to the head master in thanks for being so patient with her. Kagome stood and left the room, then walked to the pay phone to call her mother.

~Higurashi Shrine~

Kisa was getting very worried as the sun began setting and Kagome had yet to return him. Sesshoumaru was also beginning to worry about her. Just then the phone rang and Kisa walked over to it and lifted it from the receiver. **"Hello?"** Kisa said.

"_Mama? It's me…"_ Kagome said through the phone. Kisa sighed in relief as she looked to Sesshoumaru and nodded as if to signal him that it was Kagome on the phone.

"**Where are you honey? I'm worried."** Kisa said leaning against the counter.

"_I'm at the school trying to salvage what's left of my high school career."_ Kagome replied quietly. She was still a little upset that she wasn't told this earlier. And now Souta would be kept in the dark just as she was about her true heritage. _"I just wanted to call and let you know that I'll be home a little after dark. I'm having a conference with my teacher's and head master, then I'm going to dinner with my friends."_ Kagome added.

"**Kagome please be careful. We still need to finish talking, so don't be out to late. I love you honey."** Kisa said softly. Kisa knew very well that Kagome was still quite angry and upset about this secret being held for so long.

"_Yes mama. Bye bye."_ Kagome said as she hung the phone up leaving Kisa only a click then dial tone on her end. Sighing Kisa hung the phone up and sat at the table once more.

"**She's alright. That's all I need to know for now."** Kisa said.

"**Kagome will come to terms with her past and present. She will use this to decide her future."** Sesshoumaru said as he sipped his tea that Kisa had prepared earlier for them while they waited for Kagome.

~Kagome's School~

Kagome sat in the conference room with Mr. Sato, the head master and her 4 teachers. She sat back in the chair while the adults talked and soon came over to the table and sat down all had folder in their arms that were placed down as they sat. **"We all know why we are here. Miss. Higurashi would like to continue her studies but due to her frequent illnesses has an attendance issue. How do we resolve this?"** Mr. Sato said addressing the teachers and lastly looking to Kagome. She still had no idea what she was going to do.

"**Mr. Sato, I believe all the teacher's here can and will vouch that Kagome is very smart and we too would like to see her complete high school. I think at this point it'd be wise for us to gather all of Kagome's work for the day or classes and have one of her friends deliver it to her house."** Said Ms. Mikage, Kagome's math teacher.

"**This would be wise but we have been teaching new sections every day. How is she to learn these in order to complete the work?"** Replied Mrs. Yamada, Kagome's language arts teacher. Mr. Sato was nodding, liking the idea so far. Kagome snapped her finger's finally thinking of something.

"**My mom. My mom went to school here, she can teach me, right?"** Kagome asked.

"**Your mother can teach you the work from classes? Mr. Sato, what do you think?"** Asked Mr. Kobayashi, her science teacher.

"**That would mean home-schooling and the grading process would be very different." **Said Mr. Sato. Kagome sat back pouting, she knew what would be suggested next.

"**What if we alternated between going to Kagome's house weekly and teaching the work? As a review?"** Offered Mr. Kobayashi. Mr. Sato lifted his head looking to him.

"**Elaborate, Mr. Kobayashi."** Said Mrs. Yamada.

"**Kagome you have 3 friends who have at least each of our classes with you, yes?"** Mr. Kobayashi asked. Kagome nodded not knowing where he was going with this now. **"Her friends take notes, they can photo copy them and deliver them to Kagome when they give her the missed assignments. On Friday after school one of us will go there and collect the work while also making sure she understands everything. And if Kagome is not sick then she can come into class and do the work on her own."** Mr. Kobayashi explained.

"**That's not a bad idea. Mr. Sato? Kagome? Any objections?"** Mr. Ito, her social studies teacher asked.

"**I have no objections. Miss. Higurashi?"** Mr. Sato addressed.

"**No. Not at all sir."** Kagome replied bowing her head to them all.

"**Then you 4 set yourselves on a schedule to see Miss. Higurashi every Friday and work with her. I will speak to Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka to see if they'd mind doing this."** Mr. Sato said.

"**Actually sir. I can talk to them after this meeting, I plan to meet them when we finish."** Kagome offered as she shook her teacher's hands.

"**Very well, Kagome. If they agree, I'd like to see them all first thing in my office tomorrow morning. Is that clear?"** Mr. Sato said. Kagome nodded as she bowed to him then hurried out of the room after being told that by tomorrow she'd be given all her make up work. Kagome rushed down the streets to meet her friends.

After a few hours later after Kagome talked about the teacher's plans and the 4 girls caught up Kagome was headed home. Kagome reached the shrine, thankful that her friends had agreed to help her out with schooling. Kagome walked in the door of her home and then saw Sesshoumaru and Kisa waiting, the same as when she left.

~Higurashi Shrine~

"**Welcome home, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru greeted her. Kagome nodded her head and sat down.

"**I'm sorry I took off. It was a lot to take in. Is there anything else I should know about myself?"** Kagome asked in a calm tone. Kisa shook her head as did Sesshoumaru. **"Then I bid you both a good night and I will think about things."** Kagome said as she excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom for a warm 30 minute bath, then she dressed in her pajama's and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru looked to Kisa.

"**Giver her time. Come now. It has been a long day. I think I agree with Kagome that we all need some sleep."** Kisa said as she led Sesshoumaru to the guest bedroom, then she herself went to sleep also and it was a peaceful night from then until morning.

What does Kagome decide to do? Look for the answer in **Chapter 8: Kagome's Choice.**

"**Talking"**

'_Thinking'_

Story

"_**Kagome & Father Talking Telepathically."**_

~Scene Change~


	8. Kagome's Choice

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome finds out about her past and has to make a choice to rule the Northern lands or just let it be and complete her mission.

**Chapter 8: Kagome's Choice.**

Finally the sun had risen in modern times as Kagome awoke bright and early and sat up in bed sighing after she stretched and looked out her window. Today was the day she had to make her choice about her future. Kagome's father, Shigeru's words never left her mind. That no matter what she chose he was still proud of the woman she had become. Kagome stood up and walked downstairs to see Sesshoumaru already sitting at the table with two cups of tea. **"Good morning, Kagome. I trust you slept well?"** Sesshoumaru inquired as he took a sip of his tea. Kagome nodded and sat down staring in to the tea before her, looking at her reflection she sighed closing her eyes.

"**This truth that you and my mother told me, does anyone else know?"** Kagome asked finally.

"**The 3 lords do. It is why they were shocked to hear your last name, and also why they came the day after you moved in."** Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome nodded as she finished her tea quickly and stood up again. Sesshoumaru watched her.

"**Let me make sure I have this all right. My mother, father, brother, and me are all demons. My father ruled the northern lands and when war broke out in the other time, my mother took me and fled through the well. Then my mother turned back time so that Souta and I were reborn and the seal on the well broke when I turned 15?"** Kagome paused looking to Sesshoumaru.

"**Yes, so far that is all correct."** Sesshoumaru confirmed.

"**And now, I have to choose to take over what my father left behind or simply finish my mission and never return? Talk about your life changing in 12 hours."** Kagome sighed as she placed her hands on the counter and lowered her head.

"**I know it doesn't seem fair but there is one little detail your mother didn't mention."** Sesshoumaru said as he stood up and walked over to her. Kagome flinched a bit but stayed silent. **"You have to choose before you turn 18 or your lose your right to rule."** Sesshoumaru added. Kagome turned slowly looking at him almost horrified.

"**You're telling me that I have…"** Kagome stopped and looked over at the calendar, **"2 weeks to make a life changing decision? Oh that's just perfect!"** Kagome yelled as she put on her shoes and stormed out of the house with her backpack on and began her walk to the school. Just as she left Kisa walked into the kitchen and sighed.

"**She didn't take that to well."** Kisa said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"**She needed to know."** Sesshoumaru said resuming his place at the table and took another sip of tea.

"**She has finals in 3 weeks, Sesshoumaru. This is going to be to much for her to take on…"** Kisa reminded as Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. Kisa placed on her shoes and slid open the door. **"I have to think of something."** Kisa said as she left the house. Sesshoumaru now alone sighed.

'_I have faith in you, Kagome. I know you will make the right choice.'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

~City Of Tokyo~

Kagome silently walked towards school thinking about everything she'd been told in the last day. Kagome was only 17 and shouldn't have to be making choices like these, stopping on the sidewalk she looked up at the white puffy clouds. She knew no one would hate her if she chose to just lead her semi normal life. Shaking her head as she heard the school bell ring she ran to get to class on time.

~Tokyo High School~

Kagome ran in and sat down just as the first bell rang. She set out her book for her morning class and began listening to the lesson. She had a lot to catch up on and couldn't afford one more mess up on her record. She would worry about the feudal era later. Unknown to Kagome, her mother was also on her way to the school to speak to the head master, Mr. Sato about Kagome.

"**Ms. Higurashi? The head master will see you now."** Came the gentle voice of the secretary. Kisa stood up and walked into Mr. Sato's office after bowing her head to the secretary and shut the door.

"**Well, its been quite sometime since I've wandered these halls."** Kisa said as she sat down in the chair in front of Mr. Sato's desk.

"**Ms. Higurashi. What can I do for you?"** Mr. Sato said as he folded his hands and looked up at her.

"**I'd like to home school my daughter."** Kisa said bluntly. Mr. Sato sat back sighing.

"**Kagome and her teacher's already have an arrangement. Due to her often illnesses, it has been agreed upon that Kagome will receive the work from her friends and each Friday one of her teacher's will come to collect the work and see if she is understanding it all."** Mr. Sato explained as Kisa nodded her head.

"**I just feel she can recover fully if she is learning at home. There is a lot going on in our home right now and besides being sick it is hard for Kagome to get to class."** Kisa said lifting her head up.

"**I see. Well, a mother does know best. I will begin the preparations. Please, excuse me."** Mr. Sato said as he stood from his seat and exited the room and began talking to the secretary. After a few moments he returned and picked up the phone and pressed a white button on the keypad. **"Excuse me, students. I need Kagome Higurashi in my office. Thank you."** Mr. Sato said placing the phone down. Kisa smiled bowing her head in thanks to his as the secretary came in with 4 books and some paperwork.

~Kagome's Class~

Kagome heard the head master page her to the office, she collected her books and bag then left the room. Kagome wondered what she was needed for. Shrugging she walked to her destination quietly. Entering the main office she sat down not seeing the secretary at her desk and waited.

~Main Office~

"**Alright, Ms. Higurashi. By signing this you are responsible to teach Kagome all 4 main subjects. As our agreement states 3 days before finals all 4 of Kagome's teacher's will arrive to your home and collect the work she has completed and grade it accordingly. She won't be getting worksheets or homework. At the end of each chapter she is to complete the chapter review and chapter test. The day of finals I will personally bring by the exams and observe as she does them in the kitchen. We will take on next year if she passes." **Mr. Sato explained. Kisa only nodded and signed the forms that would release Kagome from school. The secretary took the papers and left the room to see Kagome sitting there waiting.

"**Kagome. You may go in now."** The secretary said as she began working on her computer. Kagome stood and entered the office to see her mom there.

"**Kagome. Pack up your things and clean out your locker please. You are now being home schooled by your mother's request."** Mr. Sato said. Kagome looked down at her mother and shook her head in disappointment to what she had done. Kagome left the office and went to clean her locker as the bell rang. Kisa thanked the head master and left the office with the books.

~Outside~

Kagome left the school after saying good bye to her friends and walked right past her mother towards the shrine. Kisa caught up and stopped Kagome. **"What mom?" **Kagome asked in a frustrated tone.

"**I did this for you. You cannot look me in the eye and tell me you can handle making this choice while worrying about school."** Kisa said sternly. Kagome closed her eyes and looked away. Though her mother was right she had been using the school time to get away from the problems at home. Kagome knew to well she was on a time limit for this choice and it would pile up and she would lose it.

"**Fine. Lets just go home."** Kagome said as she pulled away from her mother's grip and began walking home deep in thought.

~Higurashi Shrine~

Kagome dropped her bag and shoes as she went upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut. Sesshoumaru looked to Kisa and nodded having already understood what happened. **"Should I go talk to her?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**No. Let her sit with her thoughts until lunch. I believe if she has some time to think without worry then she can make her choice."** Kisa said as she began planning out how she'd split the day into 4 different sections in order to teach Kagome.

~Kagome's Room~

Kagome laid on her bed staring at the ceiling as she thought about what to do with her life now. True that being out of public school was taking down the amount of worry. But she was going to be 18 in two weeks and had to make a choice by then. Closing her eyes and sitting up with her legs crossed she began meditating. Hoping that somehow the answer would come to her.

Hours later around 12:30 in the afternoon Kagome was still meditating. _'Help me father…'_ Kagome thought being as she was completely relaxed right now. Again she called for her father and he appeared before her.

"_**I am here, but I can not help you. This is a choice you must make. You are a smart girl and I know you will choose what is best for you. Don't think about anyone else, this is about you and your life."**_ Shigeru said kneeling before Kagome in her mind.

"_**Dad…Do you think I'll make a good ruler like you were?"**_ Kagome asked. Shigeru held Kagome close, a feeling she'd long missed.

"_**You are already a perfect daughter. I know you'll make an amazing ruler. I'll be with you every step of the way. No matter how old you get, you'll always be daddy's little girl."**_ Shigeru said. A single tear slid down Kagome's cheek as she nodded and came out of her meditation. **"I know I can do this."** Kagome said as she got off her bed and opened the door. And for a split second she could hear a whisper in the wind say "I always knew you could." Smiling Kagome nodded and left her room.

~Kitchen~

"**She's been quite for 3 hours. I hope she's ok."** Kisa said looking at the clock. No sooner than those words were spoken, Kagome came in to the kitchen smiling wider than ever. **"What's got you so happy?"** Kisa asked as Kagome sat down at the table humming a bit.

"**I've decided."** Kagome said simply. Kisa and Sesshoumaru sat up quickly curious as to her choice. **"But…I will not reveal my choice until tonight."** Kagome said. Kisa sat back with a huff at her daughter's joking tone. Sesshoumaru sat back and face palmed himself. Kagome giggled as she began preparing a snack to eat.

"**I don't know if I should be worried or excited."** Kisa admitted.

"**Knowing Kagome, I'd be worried."** Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. Kagome silently but happily ate her food and did some of her school work with no problems at all.

~Later That Evening~

After dinner was served and eaten Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Kisa waited for Takeo and Souta to leave the room. Once they left Kisa looked to Kagome who was washing the dishes. **"Alright, Kagome. No more games, what have you chosen?"** Kisa asked. Kagome turned and faced them but it wasn't what they were expecting. Kagome seemed sad and very distant. Kisa quickly hugged Kagome and looked into her eyes. **"Kagome darling, what's wrong?"** Kisa asked concerned. Kagome's change in moods had even gotten Sesshoumaru to wonder what could have caused her to change so quickly.

"**Before I tell you…There's something I need to see first."** Kagome said but her eyes were on Sesshoumaru. She would need his help to do this.

"**What is it darling?"** Kisa asked.

"**I need to see the northern lands…and father's gravesite."** Kagome said. Kisa backed up shaking her head.

"**I'm sorry Kagome. When I left, I vowed to never go back."** Kisa said sadly. Sesshoumaru stood up placing a hand on Kisa's shoulder.

"**I'll take her."** Sesshoumaru offered. Kisa looked up nodding. **"Gather your things Kagome. We will leave at daybreak."** Sesshoumaru said.

"**Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."** Kagome said as she went upstairs to get a good nights sleep.

"**Thank you, Sesshoumaru. For understanding how much it hurts me."** Kisa said bowing to him.

"**I have the oddest feeling that she's not going there to simply visit."** Sesshoumaru said. Kisa looked at him confused after he'd said this.

"**If not to simply visit, then why would she need to go there before she tells us her choice?"** Kisa asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head not knowing. **"Just keep your eyes on her."** Kisa reminded.

"**Don't need to tell me twice."** Sesshoumaru said. With that being said Kisa sent Souta and Takeo to bed, then herself. Sesshoumaru stayed up and stared at the moon wondering what Kagome needed to be in the north for. It was a quiet night but no one could even guess what would happen when Kagome stepped foot back in Feudal Times.

Stay tuned for **Chapter 9: Announcements. **What will happen when Kagome and Sesshoumaru return to the Feudal Era? What has Kagome decided to do?


	9. Annoucement!

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome was told about her past and her mother, Kisa has set her up to be home schooled. Kagome agreed to tell her mom and Sesshoumaru about the choice she made to rule the north or not after she returns to the Feudal Era and visits her father, Shigeru's grave site.

**Chapter 9: Announcement!**

Kagome was awake, showered and dressed all before 5am and currently sitting downstairs at the kitchen table with a hot cup of tea waiting for sunrise. Kagome sighed thinking about her choice and the day's events. Kagome heard footsteps as she looked up and saw Sesshoumaru walk into the kitchen. Kagome smiled and nodded her head to greet Sesshoumaru a good morning. Sesshoumaru got himself some tea and sat down across from Kagome. It was silent until Sesshoumaru cleared his throat looking at Kagome.

"**Kagome. May I inquire why you need to see your father's gravesite before you tell your mother and I your final decision?"** Sesshoumaru asked in a normal tone of voice. Kagome looked up at him.

"**No reason at all. I just want to go and I don't really know the way…I figured you might know though."** Kagome said truthfully. Sesshoumaru nodded to her.

"**Yes, I do. We will leave in an hour."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded her head understanding then she turned to see the sun rise, it was a beautiful sight. Time passed as soon Sesshoumaru stood from the table and cleared his space. **"Are you prepared to depart, Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome stood and walked towards the door.

"**Yes. Lets leave before mom wakes up."** Kagome said as she slid the door open and placed her shoes on. With that said Sesshoumaru and Kagome departed from the shrine and headed for the well house. Kagome took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and jumped in to the well after she took Sesshoumaru's hand. They were both surrounded by a blue light and with in a few moments they'd arrived back in Feudal times.

~Feudal Era~

Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arm jumped from the well on to the grassy field and Sesshoumaru let her down easy. Kagome looked around and smiled some. **"Can we make a quick stop in the village first? I need to get the jewel from Sango."** Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded as they began walking through InuYasha's forest to reach the village. It didn't take very long, Kagome knew the way from the past. Upon entering the village Kagome looked around happily as she saw her friends in their usual hut.

"**I believe it be wise if I just meet you here, Kagome. Don't be to long if you want to want to reach the northern lands by this afternoon."** Sesshoumaru advised as he leaned against a tree and closed his eyes to wait for her. Kagome nodded and headed immediately towards her friends in a light jog.

"**Sango! Miroku! Shippou!" **Kagome called out as she reached them. Sango smiled happily and hugged Kagome tightly.

"**What are you doing here? I thought for sure you'd still be in the west with Sesshoumaru."** Sango said as Kagome hugged Miroku and Shippou.

"**Sesshoumaru took me home. I have so much to tell you guys about my journey home with Sesshoumaru. Is 'he' here?"** Kagome asked emphasizing the word as she was referring to InuYasha.

"**No. Kikyou took him some where to cool off after your guys fights. We haven't seen them in a day or so. Not that we care, so what is it that you have to tell us? And Sesshoumaru went through the well with you to your time?"** Miroku asked quickly as they all went inside the hut to talk.

~Inside The Hut~

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all sitting down on their knees with the fire going and brewing a pot of stew. Shippou was excitedly cuddling with Kagome. **"So Kagome, tell us everything!"** Sango urged, very curious to know just what had been happening since their departure from the west.

"**Well to start…Yes, Sesshoumaru was able to make it through the well into my time. I introduced him to my little brother, and my grandfather but he already knew my mother. I found out later that we used to live in this time when my father was alive…Guys, I'm really a demon and I'm heir to rule the North."** Kagome said getting right to the point. Sango's and Miroku's eyes went wide as even Shippou looked up at her in shock.

"**I'm not sure I follow, Lady Kagome."** Miroku said confused. Kagome giggled some as she looked at her friends. From there Kagome began explaining everything from the beginning and it slowly began making much more sense to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Kagome talked about her two sessions of being able to speak to her father, the minor transformation in the fight with InuYasha, turning back time and becoming Kikyou's reincarnation and the fact she had to choose between ruling the north or just finishing the jewel. Kagome told the entire story to them. At the end she stopped and looked at them.

"**That actually make sense. Wow Kagome, who would of thought."** Sango said in shock.

"**But the question is…What are you going to do, Lady Kagome?"** Miroku asked. Kagome shrugged smiling.

"**Haven't fully decided. Sesshoumaru and I are traveling to the North so I can visit my father's grave."** Kagome said as she stood up remembering that Sesshoumaru was still on the outskirts of the village waiting for her to return.

"**Would you like us to accompany you, Lady Kagome?"** Miroku asked as he and Sango stood up to follow her out to meet Sesshoumaru.

"**Nah. It's ok guys. Sesshoumaru is taking good care of me, it certainly explains why he hasn't tried to kill me. He knew who I was when he found out my last name."** Kagome said as they walked through the village.

"**So, what kind of demon are you?"** Shippou asked as he sat upon Kagome's shoulder.

"**No clue. Hoping to get some answers when I make it to the north."** Kagome said shrugging her shoulder's lightly.

"**Will we ever see you again?"** Shippou asked afraid that he'd never see his mother again. Shippou had grown very attached to Kagome over two years and saw her as his mother due to how loving she was towards him.

"**Oh Shippou, no matter what I choose, I'll never leave. You guys are my best friends and Shippou, you know I could never leave you."** Kagome said as they approached where Sesshoumaru was. Looking up Kagome saw that he was already waiting to go. Kagome handed Shippou to Sango and kissed his forehead lightly. **"I'll be back soon. I promise."** Kagome said as she ruffled his hair slightly. Kagome hugged Miroku and then Sango.

"**Kagome, don't forget this."** Sango said handing Kagome the sacred jewel. Kagome nodded as she held the jewel close.

"**I'll see you guys soon."** Kagome said as she and Sesshoumaru began walking away back in to the forest towards the northern lands.

~Somewhere Nearby~

Watching from the trees came a sinister whisper, **"Who would have thought indeed. That girl will be mine. I'll have you soon my little miko."** With that said the shadowy figure vanished.

~Within The Forest~

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been traveling for a little over 3 hours through the forest. Kagome had been silent for the most part, hoping that she was making the right choice. Kagome would have told her choice at the shrine but she felt as though she needed something from her father's grave site. Little did Kagome and Sesshoumaru know that they were being followed closely.

"**Kagome. We will stop for a short break when we reach the clearing and get some lunch."** Sesshoumaru said looking back to Kagome.

"**Got it."** Kagome called back to him as she looked up some. After 10 minutes they reached a clearing next to a small stream and stopped as Kagome stretched her arms and laid back on the grass in a sunny spot. Sesshoumaru chuckled some and looked down at her.

"**I shall go find us some food. Will you be alright here by yourself for a minute or two?" **Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome sat up nodding to him. Sesshoumaru turned and headed into the forest to get them something to eat as Kagome stood up and looked around.

"**I never knew how beautiful the forest was…InuYasha never let me enjoy it…"** Kagome said as she closed her eyes and felt the gentle, warm breeze on her face.

"**Better hold onto that image miko. Because it's the last time you'll ever see daylight again!"** Came a sinister voice from behind her. Kagome's eyes shot open in fear as she felt a her arms be grabbed hard. Kagome winced but struggled and finally found her voice.

"**SESSHOUMARU!"** Kagome screamed out as she continued to try and get away from her kidnapper. But who it was doing this was very strong and Kagome was finding it hard to get away, and she couldn't get a clear sense of energy to identify.

Sesshoumaru came rushing through the forest and arrived back at where he had left Kagome to see none other than Naraku trying to take Kagome away. Sesshoumaru made his way over to Kagome in a flash and knocked Naraku back. Kagome quickly got up and glared at Naraku as she formed a red blast in her hands and fired it at Naraku which sent him flying back.

"**Nice shot…Wait, how'd you do that?"** Sesshoumaru asked realizing that Kagome had used some of her demonic energy so easily. Kagome didn't answer at first, instead she was already standing over Naraku with an arrow loaded and ready to fire.

"**You will never have the jewel as long as I'm alive, Naraku. Now die!"** Kagome said in a cold tone. Naraku kicked Kagome's legs causing her to fall on her back as Naraku quickly got away. Sesshoumaru ran over to Kagome to help her up. **"Coward…"** Kagome gritted through her teeth.

"**I will have you little miko. Sesshoumaru can't protect you forever…"** Naraku's voice came through the blowing wind. Kagome slammed the ground with her fist as she sat there a moment. Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku's comment as he kneeled beside Kagome.

"**Are you alright, Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**Yeah. Let's just go."** Kagome said as she stood up angrily. Sesshoumaru stood beside her nodding.

"**Don't you want to eat?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shook her head as she continued walking towards the north. **"Kagome. You have to eat. You've been walking for 3 hours straight and had no breakfast."** Sesshoumaru added.

"**I'll be fine. I just need to get to the north, now."** Kagome said in an angry tone. Kagome wasn't mad at anyone but herself. How could she of not sensed Naraku so close to them? How could she of not sensed them being followed? Who knew what Naraku would have done to her if Sesshoumaru hadn't come to save her. Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded as he followed close by Kagome keeping his senses about him. The rest of the journey was done in silence.

~Northern Lands~

Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the north and stopped for only a moment. **"Lord Kenta knows we are here. He should be arriving soon with two guards."** Kagome said as she continued walking towards the castle.

"**How can you be so sure?"** Sesshoumaru asked a little shocked that Kagome would make such an assumption.

"**Saw it."** Was all Kagome said. Before Sesshoumaru could even question he saw Kenta emerge from the light fog with two guards beside him. Sesshoumaru blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"**Kagome? Lord Sesshoumaru? What brings you to the north? I wasn't aware you were coming."** Kenta said.

"**My father's grave site. Where is it?"** Kagome asked instantly. Kenta looked to Sesshoumaru, they gave each other a questioning look about Kagome's new found cold attitude.

"**Behind the northern castle. Why?"** Kenta asked. Kagome said nothing, she just began walking towards the castle. Kenta didn't bother to stop her, he stayed behind with Sesshoumaru. **"She was cheerful last time I saw her, Sesshoumaru. What happened?"** Kenta asked.

"**We had a minor encounter with Naraku on our way here. As expected upon arriving in Kagome's time her mother saw me and knew instantly. We told Kagome everything and then she insisted on coming here to see her father's grave site."** Sesshoumaru said as they both began walking slightly behind Kagome.

"**Has she decided?"** Kenta inquired.

"**Yes. But she refuses to tell anyone until she sees Lord Shigeru's grave site."** Sesshoumaru replied.

"**What happened during the encounter with Naraku?"** Kenta asked.

"**He tried kidnapping her. Kagome called for me and I managed to get him away from her. Kagome tapped into her demonic energy rather easily and pushed Naraku back. He did get away swearing that he would have Kagome soon."** Sesshoumaru answered. Kenta nodded.

"**We are going to have to be careful. Shall I call for the other lords?" **Kenta asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"**When Kagome is ready to tell us her choice, we will call them."** Sesshoumaru said. Nodding the two followed Kagome towards the castle. Kagome saw the castle over the tree tops and stopped for a few moments, she could feel a pull at her heart, something was drawing her to it. Kagome didn't ignore the pull, she walked again but as she felt the anticipation grow she began jogging and finally she ran towards the castle.

"**Kagome! Why is she running?"** Kenta asked as they jogged to catch up with her.

"**I don't know."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome ran out of sight and reached the back of the castle and there in the garden's Kagome stopped running as she looked forward to see the one head stone sitting in a sunny patch of flowers. Kagome was panting for air as she slowly made her way to the headstone. Sesshoumaru and Kenta stopped when they hit a blue shield.

"**A spirit shield?"** Kenta questioned looking to Sesshoumaru.

"**I didn't put it up. Did you?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kenta shook his head. **"Kagome must of…I didn't know she could thought."** Sesshoumaru said afterwards.

"**There is a lot we don't know about Kagome. She was removed from this time long ago and her father passed and so Lady Kisa and family never returned."** Kenta said as he and Sesshoumaru watched Kagome slowly approach the head stone.

Kagome dropped to her knees slowly as she looked over the head stone, her finger lightly traced the engraved name. A tear slid down her cheek seeing her father's name on the stone. **"Oh father…I know what I want to do but I feel as though there is something else that I was not told."** Kagome said as she lifted her head towards the sky. Closing her eyes she saw her father appear before her.

"_**I knew you'd return to your home one day. There is one other thing you weren't told but it is not something I can tell you, Kagome. All things will come to the light soon enough."**_ Shigeru said.

"_**Please father…I feel so lost."**_ Kagome said looking at him.

"_**You will never be alone. Someone will always be right by your side."**_ Shigeru said gently as he wiped one of Kagome's falling tears. _**"You do what you feel is right. Many challenges you will face. Friends will become enemies, and enemies will become your friends. And never forget my daughter, you will always have me and your mother."**_ Shigeru added as he faded away. Kagome opened her eyes nodding.

"**It is time."** Kagome said as she stood up and kissed her index and middle finger, then placed it on the head stone. Kagome turned and faced Sesshoumaru and Kenta, she lowered the spirit shield and walked up to them.

"**Kagome? Are you alright?"** Kenta asked. Kagome ignored the question. Kent shrugged looking at Sesshoumaru.

"**Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome put up a hand to silence him. **"I won't ask aga…"** Sesshoumaru had been cut off by Kagome.

"**Will you shut up for a minute please? I sense something coming this way…"** Kagome said as she was trying to focus. Then she caught a scent and she identified it immediately. **"InuYasha is coming. Kikyou is with him and one other but I can't…Wait a second…Naraku!"** Kagome said as she pointed to the east.

"**She's right. Kagome, inside if you would."** Kenta said. Kagome shook her head as two red orbs appeared in her hands. **"Kagome. That is an order."** Said Kenta again in a firmer voice.

"**Listen you. I know that you are Lord Takeshi's son. I am Shigeru Higurashi's daughter and rightful heir to these lands and this castle. I do believe that as long as I am alive and on the grounds then I don't have to do a damn thing you say. So shut up."** Kagome said. Kenta shut right up in shock with his mouth hanging open causing Sesshoumaru to chuckle lightly.

"**You got told, Kenta."** Sesshoumaru laughed. The joke was over when InuYasha emerged from the forest with Kikyou on his back and Naraku approaching Kagome from behind. Closing her eyes she silently prayed to her father and just as Naraku was about to grab Kagome she thrust her arms out firing 1 red orb at Naraku and 1 at InuYasha.

"**InuYasha you best leave now before I finish you off. As for you Naraku…I'm going to end you once and for all!"** Kagome said. InuYasha was on the ground with Kikyou struggling to get up. Naraku smirked and laughed with an evil tone.

"**Lord Kenta! We sensed Naraku here and came to…help. What is going on?"** Came the voice of Lord Koji. Kagome turned and saw Koji and Takeshi arrive and stop beside Kenta. Kagome balled her fists and began getting very angry with the amount of problems rising just because she returned to the north.

"**I've had enough of this. Kenta, you are to return with your father to the East. InuYasha and Kikyou, get lost. As for you Naraku…Get the hell off my lands!"** Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru, Kenta, Koji, Takeshi, InuYasha, Kikyou, and even Naraku went wide eyed in shock. **"That's right. You're now dealing with the lady of the north. Kagome Higurashi. Naraku, you've pissed off the wrong demoness! And I'm going to make you regret ever consuming those demons and becoming half demon!"** Kagome announced as her eyes turned red and her purple demonic aura rose once more. Kagome flexed her nails which formed to claws, her hair grew longer and turned pitch black with two dark blue highlights in the front. Kagome's ears became pointed at the tips and slightly longer. Finally as she lifted her head up 4 striped appeared on her cheeks. 1 red and 1 purple stripe on each cheek to be exact then to end the transformation a black cat tail appeared behind her. **"You're going down…"** Came a demonic tone from Kagome.

Everyone stared at Kagome in awe, and for a fraction of a second fear flashed through Naraku's eyes as he was now staring at Lady Kagome, the demoness who ruled the Northern Lands.

Kagome's true demon form has been revealed as she has also announced that she is taking over the Northern Lands. There is about to be a showdown and who is going to come out the victor! Keep reading to find out in **Chapter 10: Tricked.**

"**Talking"**

'_Thinking'_

"_**Telepathy for Kagome & Her Dad"**_

Story

~Scene Change~


	10. Tricked

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time:**Kagome and Sesshoumaru made it to the North after a near close kidnapping by Naraku. Kagome visits her father's grave and finalizes her choice. InuYasha, Kikyou, and Naraku show up after Kagome tells Lord Kenta off. Kagome announces her choice right before she transforms in to her full demon form.

**Chapter 10: Tricked.**

Kagome stood in full demon form before Naraku. Everyone in the area could sense Kagome's demonic energy and InuYasha was completely dumbfounded at the situation. **"Umm, this is just a spell, right?"** InuYasha asked. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to back hand InuYasha across the face.

"**No you idiot. Kagome is a full fledged demon."** Sesshoumaru replied looking back from the corner of his eye. InuYasha was so confused, this wasn't right at all and was now convincing himself that it was just a spell. Kagome faced Naraku as their battle ensued for quite sometime. Many blasts, a lot of smoke affected the visuals from the spectators. It was a great battle but it was unclear even after 3 hours it couldn't be guessed who would win.

"**I will take you down Naraku! I don't care how long it takes!"** Kagome yelled after landing on her feet in a crouched position in front of Naraku.

"**You will be mine miko…Mark my words. Sesshoumaru can't protect you forever and one day when you think everything is ok…I'll be there…"** Naraku said as Kagura floated down in her feather and took Naraku away. Kagome tried to run after them but she was far to injured but so was Naraku. Kagome fell to her knees, blood everywhere, breathing heavily. Sesshoumaru and Koji rushed over to her.

"**Forget me. Stop Naraku!"** Kagome ordered. Sesshoumaru, Koji, Takeshi, and Kenta did as they were told. Being on Kagome's lands meant they did have to follow her order's, racing off they tried to catch up with Naraku. Kagome struggled to get to her feet and failed miserably. InuYasha and Kikyou looked at one another and then nodded agreeing. InuYasha approached Kagome and picked her up then carried her into the castle being led by the two guards to the master bedroom, in this case Kagome's bedroom.

~Inside The Castle~

"**Stop squirming."** InuYasha said as he held Kagome tighter.

"**Put me down, InuYasha. And get out of my castle."** Kagome ordered as she continued to attempt to get out of his grip.

"**The more you struggle the longer it will take for you wounds to heal, Kagome."** Kikyou said gently.

"**This coming from the revived priestess who steals souls from dead women."** Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. Kikyou rolled her eyes as they brought Kagome to her bedroom. **"I'll be fine. Just let me go."** Kagome said beginning to get frustrated now.

"**Oh shut up, Kagome. Kikyou didn't do a damn thing to you."** InuYasha said with a huff.

"**Oh right, nothing except steal half my soul and may I remind you that it is the only thing keeping her alive so if you want her to live you best silence your barking."** Kagome said with a smirk on her face which got InuYasha to be quiet. Upon reaching Kagome's room the guards waited outside as the door was closed. Kikyou had told the guards that she'd take it upon herself to heal Kagome's injuries.

~Kagome's Room~

InuYasha laid Kagome down on the bed and stepped back then leaned against the wall while closing his eyes. Kikyou sat on the edge of the bed looking over Kagome's injuries. **"Get out of my room, and out of my castle. I'll heal myself."** Kagome ordered. Kikyou shook her head.

"**You can't. You don't know how. I'm guessing that this is your first full transformation. How about you just lay back and let me help you for once. Then InuYasha and I will leave after the other's return."** Kikyou offered in a gentle but emotionless tone. Kagome sighed as she laid still and let Kikyou work. Kagome turned her head to the side waiting, hoping Naraku didn't get away. Kikyou glanced to InuYasha who opened one eye and nodded. Kikyou took out a small bottle and lifted it to Kagome's lips. **"Drink this. It'll ease the pain and extinguish any poisons that Naraku may of placed in your body."** Kikyou said.

Kagome rolled her eyes but sat up just enough to drink what Kikyou was trying to give her. It tasted foul but she swallowed it and laid down. Kikyou placed the bottle away in her kimono and placed her hands over Kagome's minor injuries to heal them. Kagome yawned and fought to keep her eyes open. **"Is it…supposed to make me tired?"** Kagome asked in a sleepy tone.

"**Yes. Just relax, don't stress your body."** Kikyou said. Kagome nodded but felt as thought something was very wrong. Being to tired she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. **"Good…InuYasha. Time to move."** Kikyou ordered. InuYasha walked over and lifted Kagome and then with Kikyou on his back they left the castle through the window and ran into the forest completely undetected.

~Within The Forest~

Sesshoumaru and the other lords followed Naraku as far as they could until his scent vanished in the thick fog but before Sesshoumaru gave the order to head back he felt something very wrong happening. **"Lord Sesshoumaru? What is wrong?"** Asked Lord Takeshi.

"**I feel like something bad just happened to Kagome. We should go back."** Sesshoumaru said. Lord Koji shook his head at the idea.

"**She's a full demon like the rest of us, she is fine."** Koji said. Sesshoumaru don't know what came over him but he quickly grabbed Koji by his collar and pushed him into a tree.

"**Full demon or not, we left her badly injured at the northern castle with Kikyou and InuYasha. Now Lord Koji can you honestly say something seems off about Naraku, InuYasha, and Kikyou all arriving at the same time? I think yes."** Sesshoumaru said angrily as he released Koji and turned to return to the northern castle.

"**What has gotten in to him? I've never seen Lord Sesshoumaru lose his temper so easily over a girl he has tried to kill in the past."** Lord Takeshi said as he walked over to Koji. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned his head only slightly.

"**Whether you two accept the current situation or not it stands that Kagome is a full demon and is the new ruler of North. We as rulers have protected one another back when Lord Shigeru was alive, and now that his daughter needs help you'll abandon her? I'm disgusted. I will stand by my honor, at least I have some decency left. Good day to you gentleman."** Sesshoumaru said in a cold tone as he used his demon speed to head back to the castle.

"**If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's falling for her."** Kenta said.

"**If you know what is good for your health, I advise you to never say those words to Lord Sesshoumaru, son."** Takeshi said. Kenta shrugged as soon the three of them began their walk back to the north.

~Northern Lands~

Sesshoumaru arrived on the grounds and immediately went to Kagome's room and stopped before the guards. **"Is Lady Kagome resting and tended to?"** Sesshoumaru asked quickly keeping his calm.

"**Yes sir. High priestess Kikyou and your younger brother tended to her."** Spoke the guard to his left. Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at Kagome's door as he placed his hand on her door handle and stopped to sniff the area, his eyes widened as he gasped and opened the door. His fears were realized when he saw Kagome gone.

"**You fools. Lady Kagome is missing! Neither of you thought to guard her from inside the room! I want all available guards to search the grounds and locate Kagome now!"** Sesshoumaru ordered. No questions asked the guards ran off to do as told. _'Kagome…where are you?'_ Sesshoumaru thought worriedly.

Just as Takeshi, Kenta, and Koji arrived they saw Sesshoumaru rush out of the castle. **"Where's the fire?"** Kenta said sarcastically.

"**Kenta. Silence. Lord Sesshoumaru, why the franticness?"** Lord Takeshi inquired.

"**I was right. InuYasha and Kikyou are working with Naraku. As soon as we left they took Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said.

"**Lets not panic, Lord Sesshoumaru. We will find them."** Koji said quickly.

"**I do not panic but you can't seem to recall what will happen if Naraku gets his hands on Kagome's power. Kagome is weak and injured. I will go on ahead and track my brother."** Sesshoumaru said and with that he took off into the forest following InuYasha's scent. _"When I find you, InuYasha. I will kill you for taking Kagome away…No one will harm her as long as I am alive."_ Sesshoumaru silently vowed as he continued on the trail.

~Naraku's Castle~

Kagome felt herself being carried, she felt as thought she flying but soon it all stopped when she opened her eyes and saw InuYasha carrying her. She panicked quickly and squirmed in his arms but he only held tighter causing her to wince from her injuries. **"What the hell do you think you're doing! Put me down this instant, InuYasha!"** Kagome demanded slamming her fist into his chest.

"**Quit your yapping stupid wench."** InuYasha said angrily. Kagome was about to use her powers when she sensed Naraku close by and grew angry as she made a tight fist but then InuYasha dropped her on her behind in a sort of dungeon.

"**Well done, InuYasha. I knew you'd join me eventually. Kikyou, never a disappointment."** Naraku said in an evil tone. Kikyou nodded her head only once as she handed something to Naraku and then she and InuYasha left leaving Kagome alone with Naraku. **"Finally…the jewel is mine and so are you little miko. Sesshoumaru can't save you now."** Naraku said as he held the almost completed sacred jewel in his palm. Kagome gasped finally putting all the pieces together.

"**InuYasha and Kikyou…it was all a lie. They didn't want to help! You ran away because you knew I'd send Sesshoumaru and the other's after you. Long enough to…I'm going to kill you, Naraku!"** Kagome yelled angrily as she stood up and charged at Naraku who back handed her across the face which sent her into the stone wall. Kagome weakly stood up again and tried to form a energy blast and couldn't.

"**You're to weak little miko. And no one will come rescue you."** Naraku said as he chained Kagome to the wall and left laughing menacingly.

"**Let me out of here!"** Kagome yelled as she banged and thrashed against the wall trying to use her powers. After a while Kagome gave up and sat back against the wall crying lightly.

"**That's right Kagome…cry. Soon you'll realize that no one will come for you and you'll do as I say in order to keep your family safe…"** Naraku said as he watched this scene with Kagome through Kanna's mirror. InuYasha approached Naraku with a stern face. **"What?"** Naraku said.

"**Don't forget our agreement. You said you wouldn't hurt Kagome."** InuYasha said.

"**I won't hurt her as long as she cooperates. Why do you care, did she not attack you twice and humiliate you in front of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Sesshoumaru?"** Naraku reminded.

"**I don't care. Just don't hurt her."** InuYasha said.

"**All I have to do is break her spirit. Then she will do as I say without the need for any force. You are dismissed."** Naraku said shooing InuYasha from his sight.

"**If you harm Kagome at all then I will hurt you."** InuYasha said as he left to meet Kikyou in the forest.

~Within the Forest~

Sesshoumaru had lost InuYasha's scent and slammed his fist in to a nearby tree with anger. **"Lord Sesshoumaru!" **A voice called. Sesshoumaru looked back angrily and saw Koji and Takeshi running towards him. **"Have you located Lady Kagome?"** Asked Koji. Sesshoumaru calmed some and turned around to meet them.

"**No. The scent stops here."** Sesshoumaru informed them.

"**We will find her. Kagome is strong, we have all witnessed it. She won't be taken down by the likes of Naraku or InuYasha so easily."** Takeshi said.

"**I hope you are not wrong."** Sesshoumaru said as he looked back to the forest, it was getting dark now and he could only pray that Kagome would stay strong until he got there to save her. _"Stay strong, Kagome. I'm coming for you…"_ Sesshoumaru thought as he began searching again with Takeshi and Koji's help.

~Naraku's Castle~

Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror to monitor Kagome's behavior and see when to strike and break her spirit. Meanwhile in the basement Kagome was laying against the wall with her eyes closed trying to concentrate hard to contact her father. _**"Father…where are you? I need you…"**_ Kagome called out into the emptiness. After a few more attempts she lowered her head more, she was really alone this time and didn't know what to do. Just as she was about to give up she heard a whisper in the wind saying "Don't give up. I am always with you, remember who you are…" Kagome looked around but saw no one.

Naraku entered the dungeon smirking which brought Kagome's out of her thoughts on why she would be told to remember who she was. Kagome was almost positive that it was her father speaking to her. Kagome knew who she was, what was there to remember. **"Have we finally calmed down?"** Naraku asked. Kagome said nothing. **"Good. Now the fun begins."** Naraku said moving towards her.

"**Get away from me."** Kagome warned.

"**You don't want me to have to use force now do you, Kagome? I don't think you want your family to suffer because you're stupid."** Naraku warned, this seemed to get Kagome's attention.

"**You can't hurt my family. My father is dead. My mom and my brother don't live around here."** Kagome smirked. Naraku lifted Kagome's chin and licked her cheek and whispered something into her ear that would haunt her for many years to come.

"**I know all about you traveling through time. I know that your baby brother Souta and mother, Kisa live in your time. But I can still harm Sango, Miroku, and Shippou."** Naraku said. Kagome was growing angry and confused.

"**How do you know…what the hell do you want with me? You don't know me!"** Kagome exclaimed angrily as she began to struggle to get loose from her chains. Naraku laughed as he crouched down before Kagome and held her face still before his own.

"**Oh but I know you very well Kagome. I know that your mother while pregnant with your little brother Souta took you and fled these times. I know my older brother or as you know him your father is dead. And here's the kicker…Your father is dead…Because I killed him."** Naraku said with a sickening laugh to follow.

"**You-You're brother…my…fath-father…dead. You're my…un-uncle? YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" **Kagome yelled enrages now. Naraku only laughed as he stood up to leave Kagome angered in the dungeon.

"**That's right my little niece. I killed your father…and I'll kill the rest of your family unless you do as I say."** Naraku said as he walked away.

"**I'll kill you Naraku! I swear I will kill you!"** Kagome yelled as she fought as hard as she could to get loose but it was no use. So many thoughts filled her mind, so many emotions fueled her actions. She didn't know what to think, or who to believe anymore.

"_That's right Kagome. Be angry at them for lying to you, hold on to the rage because I'm going to use it to take over this world. Sleep well my little miko."_ Naraku thought as he slipped into the darkness laughing.

~With Sesshoumaru, Takeshi, And Koji~

Sesshoumaru had froze in his steps as he sensed a very strong demonic power coming from the east. Takeshi and Koji walked up beside him. **"You sensed it too I take it."** Koji said. Sesshoumaru only nodded.

"**Kagome…"** Sesshoumaru whispered concerned for her now. It was very clear to the other lords, Sesshoumaru had a part of him that cared for Kagome, they weren't sure why or how. But all that aside they knew they had to get to Kagome and soon.

Has Naraku broken Kagome's spirit? What will happen now that Kagome is Naraku's prisoner? Will Sesshoumaru make in time to save her? Don't go away! Stay tuned for **Chapter 11: Unlikely Saviour.**


	11. Unlikely Saviour

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome is kidnapped by InuYasha and Kikyou, then brought right to Naraku. Sesshoumaru, Koji, and Takeshi leave the northern lands to locate Kagome and they all pray that Naraku hasn't gotten into her mind. Kagome is locked in Naraku's dungeon enraged by the two facts she learned from Naraku. One Naraku killed her father and two that Naraku is Kagome's uncle.

**Chapter 11:**** Unlikely Saviour.**

Night had fallen over the Feudal Era as Kagome was still locked up in Naraku's dungeon while Sesshoumaru, Koji, and Takeshi continued their search for her. Sesshoumaru was refusing to stop until he found Kagome and brought her to safety. Sesshoumaru had vowed countless times that he would destroy Kikyou, InuYasha, and Naraku for this.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru! Are you even listening?"** Takeshi said bringing Sesshoumaru from his thoughts.

"**What?"** Sesshoumaru asked in a cold voice.

"**We should stop for the night."** Koji answered looking over to Sesshoumaru.

"**If you two weakling's want to stop then fine. I will keep going and I will find her."** Sesshoumaru replied as he continued walking. He would not stop, not give in. There was to much at stake and Sesshoumaru refused to let Kagome fall into darkness. Sesshoumaru prayed that he wouldn't be to late.

~Naraku's Castle~

Kagome had given up struggling, she didn't have anymore strength to fight. Kagome was still badly injured from her previous battle with Naraku at the northern castle. Kagome was trying to keep her eyes open and guard up but she couldn't any longer and passed out. Naraku of course was watching from Kanna's mirror.

"**Quite the fighter. Weak like her mother was."** Naraku smirked. Naraku stood up and made his way down to the dungeon with Kanna at his side. Naraku stood back as Kanna held her mirror up to Kagome and drew out her soul then held it up to Naraku. Naraku placed his hand on her soul lightly and began murmuring a spell. **"It is done." **Naraku said. Kanna silently nodded and returned Kagome's soul to her body. **"Darkness will consume her and she will do anything to extract revenge for her father."** Naraku laughed as he and Kanna walked off leaving Kagome passed out on the floor and un-chained.

The next morning seemed to come quickly but it was anything but blue skies. Kagome awoke with a pounding headache as she noticed her chains were off. Very confused about what was going on she stood up and looked around. Naraku entered the dungeon and smiled gently. **"What am I doing here?"** Kagome asked looking at him.

"**My silly dear, don't you remember anything from yesterday? Your mother brought you to me for a visit. Don't tell me you have forgotten your uncle Naraku?"** Naraku informed as he ruffled Kagome's hair a bit. Kagome laughed as if she were 4 years old and forgot something.

"**Haha, I'm sorry uncle. I forgot we don't see you often. How'd I get down here?"** Kagome asked.

"**You were wandering the castle and fell asleep from the journey. I didn't want to bother you honey."** Naraku said as he led her out of the dungeon and towards the main hallways.

"**Silly me. I feel as though something is different."** Kagome said as she walked beside him.

"**Things are very different. Don't you remember your mom telling you that you're a demon? She brought you here so I could help you train it."** Naraku replied as he patted her hand lightly while they walked outside.

"**Oh yeah. I do seem to remember that now. So umm, where do we start?"** Kagome asked cheerfully. Naraku smirked a bit.

"_Its working perfectly. She remembers nothing about what I said. I have full control over her and nothing will stand in my way."_Naraku thought. **"Well, how about we get you transformed first. Focus hard my niece."** Naraku said hoping she could transform on her own without having to be angry. Naraku could sense Sesshoumaru coming and needed to get Kagome transformed and go forward in his plan or Sesshoumaru was sure to mess it up.

Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes and began focusing hard and soon she transformed much more quickly than the first time. Naraku clapped as he got into a fighting stance to train her but then looked to his left and saw InuYasha and Kikyou coming. **"Uncle? Who are they?"** Kagome asked looking over to see them.

"**Just a few friends my dear."** Naraku said as he excused himself and approached InuYasha and Kikyou.

"**You let her out? And she isn't taking off? What did you do to her!"** InuYasha barked quickly as he ran over to inspect Kagome.

"**Kagome! Attack him! He is your first opponent!"** Naraku ordered. Kagome nodded as she began attacking InuYasha with everything she had. InuYasha was doing his best to stay clear of her.

"**Kagome! Kagome, snap out of it! Don't listen to Naraku, he is your enemy!"** InuYasha said hoping to get through to her. InuYasha didn't need Naraku to explain what he did, it was very clear now. Naraku was going to use Kagome to take over the world and he had brain washed her to do it.

"**Enemy? He is my uncle! I don't know who you are…"** Kagome said still attacking InuYasha.

"**Its me! InuYasha. We've been working together for 2 years to gather the jewel shards! Don't you remember anything?"** InuYasha said this time as he took hold of her arms to restrain her. Kagome stopped attacking a moment. Something flashed in her mind about InuYasha and the group but then something flashed about InuYasha hurting her.

"**I do remember you hurting me…You all betrayed me!"** Kagome yelled as Naraku smirked. He had full control even if Kagome remembered everyone it only came to her as something bad, something to make her hate.

"**Kagome…it was a misunderstanding! Come on, wake up you idiot!"** InuYasha yelled. Kagome broke free of his grip and fired a blast that sent him flying backwards into Kikyou. Kagome jumped for joy and rushed over to Naraku happily.

"**I did it! Did you see uncle?" **Kagome asked excitedly.

"**Yes I did. I'm very proud of you, Kagome. I'm sure your father is proud of you too."** Naraku said, this would be what gave him total control.

"**Uncle Naraku. Can you tell me about my dad? Mom never tells me what happened?"** Kagome asked. Naraku put on a fake sad face as he nodded.

"**Well you have the right to know. He was murdered honey, by a dog demon lord who goes by the name of Sesshoumaru. I did everything I could to save him but his wounds were far to great for me to take care of. I'm sorry sweetie, I tried so hard."** Naraku said sadly to add effect. Kagome gasped but patted her uncle's back.

"**Where is this Sesshoumaru! I will get revenge for my father! Please tell me uncle!"** Kagome pleaded. Naraku was silently applauding his work.

"**He lives in the west as ruler. Rumor has it that he is trying to find your family and kill them too."** Naraku told her. **"I fear he may be to much for you, Kagome…"** Naraku added in a concerned voice.

"**No uncle! I can do it! I can't let him hurt my family, or you!"** Kagome said with confidence. Naraku nodded as he hugged her and then he opened his eyes to see Sesshoumaru standing there angry as ever as the other two lords came up behind him.

"**Yes, you are right. If you want to do this, then I must let you. They have already arrived, it makes it easier for you."** Naraku said as Kagome turned around and saw Sesshoumaru there. Naraku smirked as he moved back to watch Kagome.

Sesshoumaru look mortified at Kagome's appearance and he could tell right away that something was wrong. Kagome had hate in her eyes, a cold hatred look and she was looking right at him. _"Naraku has already tainted her soul, filled her mind with lies that we are her enemies and he is her only ally."_ Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at the woman before him.

"**Sesshoumaru? What do we do, we may already be to late to save her…"** Takeshi whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"**I can smell InuYasha, go find out what you can. I'll handle Kagome…"** Sesshoumaru said. Koji was about to protest when Sesshoumaru growled at them. **"Go."** He said. Nodding Takeshi and Koji moved away to find InuYasha. Sesshoumaru stood before Kagome, he had to treat this delicately or any light left in her would vanish.

"**You killed my father and now I will kill you."** Kagome said as she prepared to charge. Sesshoumaru blinked a moment and looked over to see Naraku snickering. This was worse than he thought. Naraku had twisted the stories and Kagome was believing every word of it.

"**Kagome. I did not kill your father. I was very good friends with him and your family. I'd never hurt him. Naraku is lying to you."** Sesshoumaru said calmly. Kagome bared her fangs at Sesshoumaru growling. Koji and Takeshi found InuYasha trying to recover from Kagome's blast.

"**What did Naraku do to Lady Kagome?"** Koji asked angrily. InuYasha sat up breathing heavily and looked at them.

"**He took everything Kagome knew as truth and turned it into a lie so she would hate and attack us. I wish I knew more but she attacked me."** InuYasha explained.

"**This is more serious than I thought."** Koji said as he and Takeshi looked behind them to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru about to fight.

"**My uncle would never hurt my family! Stop lying!"** Kagome yelled angrily.

"**Why is Kagome calling Naraku her uncle?" **Koji asked looking to InuYasha.

"**Don't ask me, I don't know. She said it before when she attacked me."** InuYasha replied.

"**He has really gotten into her head. There is no way that is true…"** Takeshi said. Koji nodded in agreement.

Sesshoumaru faced Kagome calmly. **"Kagome. I know you're in there…It's me, Sesshoumaru. You live with me in the western castle, you came to me when InuYasha broke your heart. You have to remember, Naraku is your enemy!"** Sesshoumaru said inching his way towards her. Kagome held her head in pain as Naraku grit his teeth hoping he didn't lose his hold on Kagome's soul.

"**What…what's this that I'm seeing?"** Kagome asked herself as she bent over some. Kagome was seeing flash images of her talking to InuYasha, then running off and waking up to see Sesshoumaru. Kagome shook her head vigorously and looked up angrily at him. **"You're just twisting facts! You kidnapped me from my uncle!"** Kagome yelled as Naraku grinned now.

"_Damn, he has a strong hold on her…What could make her break free?"_ Sesshoumaru thought as he stood his ground. Sesshoumaru could hear an evil laughter is his mind.

"_You'll never save her Sesshoumaru. She thinks you killed her dear father. Looks like I win this time."_Naraku said in Sesshoumaru's mind. That's when it hit Sesshoumaru like a pile of bricks and he gave a cold smirk as he stepped towards Kagome.

"**You just gave me what I need to free her from you. You are truly an idiot."** Sesshoumaru said. Naraku realized what he said and made a quick dash for Kagome but Sesshoumaru was faster. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her towards him looking deeply into her brown eyes with his own golden eyes. **"Kagome Higurashi you will shut up, look in to my eyes and listen to me! I did not kill your father, I have been helping you for the last week! We even went to your time period beyond the well. Now you tell me you stupid girl, if I was your enemy would I of helped you at all?"** Sesshoumaru asked shaking her a bit.

Kagome fought him but with one glance at his eyes it flashed into her mind and she remembered it all. Kagome stopped struggling as she looked at him. **"Sesshoumaru? What…what's going on?"** Kagome asked. Naraku had slipped up behind Kagome and knocked her back causing her to scream. Kagome caught her balance and glared at Naraku. **"Leave me alone! I'm not falling for your crap again! Stay away from me…"** Kagome said with her hands up defensively.

"**You will get rid of these annoyances now or you're family and friends will suffer the consequences."** Naraku ordered. Kagome shook her head but was scared and showing it easily.

"**No…You can't hurt any of them!"** Kagome said.

"**Don't you remember, Kagome…I'm your uncle. I know all about your little trips through the well, I've been watching you very closely for two years…I know all about you…"** Naraku said. Kagome was confused, he was hinting to something but she didn't know what. Sure it was clear that he was stalking her for two years but he wanted her to remember something, something that would change her life forever but it was something she already knew. **"Sesshoumaru didn't kill your father. I just wanted you to attack them, they are in my way."** Naraku said as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek then grabbed her by her neck. **"I killed your father. And now, I'm going to kill you."** Naraku said as he began choking her.

"**Kagome!"** Sesshoumaru yelled as he started to run for her.

"**One more step and she dies, Sesshoumaru."** Naraku said. Sesshoumaru stopped worried now. Kagome was kicking wildly trying to breathe.

"_Kagome…come on, get away…I can't help you…"_ Sesshoumaru thought but he didn't see InuYasha sneaking up behind Naraku and in just a few seconds Kagome was lightly tossed towards Sesshoumaru who caught her and they both looked at InuYasha who was fighting with Naraku now. **"Kagome, are you alright?"** Sesshoumaru asked helping her stand up.

"**Yeah…Just…shaken up."** Kagome panted as she looked up at him. Sesshoumaru could see that Kagome's injuries from her previous fight with Naraku hadn't been tended to at all and were beginning to get infected, he was wondering why her demon abilities weren't healing her. Sesshoumaru looked to his brother who had ultimately saved Kagome.

InuYasha pushed Naraku back and growled. **"Don't you ever touch Kagome again!"** InuYasha yelled as they continued fighting. **"Sesshoumaru! Get her out of here, now!"** InuYasha called to Sesshoumaru. Not needing to be told twice Sesshoumaru understood as he picked up Kagome and left Naraku's castle. Koji, and Takeshi nodded as if to tell Sesshoumaru they'd stay behind as back up.

"**What are you…doing? We can't leave him there! That's my fight, Sesshoumaru!"** Kagome yelled.

"**With all due respect Lady Kagome, you are the last eligible candidate to rule the north and because you already announced yourself as the new lady of the north we can't let anything happen to you. If you fight Naraku you'll get killed. I can't let that happen, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded knowing he was right.

~Northern Lands~

Sesshoumaru carried a sleeping Kagome all the way back to the northern lands, once they'd arrived he brought her to her room and called for the healers to clean and bandage her injuries. An hour later Sesshoumaru was pacing Kagome's room waiting for her to wake up, he needed to be informed of what went on at Naraku's castle.

"_Why was Naraku saying he was Kagome's uncle? How come we never knew that he killed Lord Shigeru? All these years and we never could of even guessed…"_ Sesshoumaru thought as he looked over to Kagome.

Kagome was peacefully sleeping but her mind was racing with everything that Naraku had told her. It made no sense at all, something was wrong about it all. The story her mom told her, her father's death. Nothing added up and Kagome wanted the truth. Hours passed and soon it was beginning to get dark. Kagome had still not awoken and Sesshoumaru was getting very worried, while also wondering how the battle between Naraku and InuYasha was doing. Koji and Takeshi had not returned.

Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of Kagome's bed and moved a few strands of her hair from her face and looked at her intently. **"Come on Kagome…You've been asleep for nearly 6 hours."** Sesshoumaru said quietly. As if the gods were listening Kagome's eyes began to flutter some as she groaned. **"Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked leaning over some. Kagome's eyes opened slowly to see Sesshoumaru.

"**Where…Are we?"** Kagome asked as she tried to sit up but Sesshoumaru eased her back down.

"**You need to remain still, Kagome or you'll never heal. We are in the northern castle."** Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome nodded as she stayed laying down.

"**Where's InuYasha? Did he win?"** Kagome asked quickly. Kagome was overwhelmed by guilt as Sesshoumaru shook his head. **"He isn't…"** Kagome began but stopped. Kagome couldn't even bring herself to asked if InuYasha had died saving her life.

"**I'm sure he is fine, Kagome. Takeshi and Koji stayed with him. When I know something, you will too. For now, you need to rest and let your body heal you."** Sesshoumaru said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"**Are you leaving?"** Kagome asked concerned. Sesshoumaru turned back shaking his head again.

"**Not at all. I'm going to go get you something to eat. Trust me, Kagome. I won't be leaving your side until I know everything is alright. You have my word on that."** Sesshoumaru said as he opened the door and summoned one of the maids. After a few moments he closed the door and walked back over to Kagome and sat on the edge of the bed. Silence had befallen the room as Sesshoumaru couldn't seem to take his eyes off of hers. Kagome blinked some blushing lightly as she turned her head. Sesshoumaru realized he was staring and looked away also.

"**So…umm…Will everything be ok at your castle while your away?"** Kagome asked as the was playing with her fingers looking out the window of her bedroom.

"**Yes. I've been away for months at a time and the castle has remained in tact." **Sesshoumaru said nodding. This was his chance to find out more about her and what went on at Naraku's castle. **"Kagome. If you don't mind, I'd like for you to tell me what happened while you were Naraku's prisoner."** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome looked down some but nodded. Just as Kagome was about to begin, the maid knocked and brought in Kagome's meal. Bowing she handed it to Sesshoumaru then left.

"**Wow, that was quick."** Kagome said in surprise as Sesshoumaru placed the tray of food on Kagome's lap. **"Oh right, I was going to tell you about what happened."** Kagome said but Sesshoumaru put a hand up to silence her.

"**Eat first. Then we can talk."** Sesshoumaru said. Nodding Kagome began eating like she hadn't eaten in days. Sesshoumaru held back a chuckle as he thought, _"Something about her…Something draws me close to you, Kagome. I am not sure what but something about you makes me want to know more."_ Sesshoumaru silently told himself that he would find out what this feeling was that made Sesshoumaru decide he had to be the one who always helped her.

So! Sesshoumaru has decided to stay by Kagome's side until she is fully healed and could begin her duties as ruler of the north. What happens when Sesshoumaru finds out what Naraku said and Kagome begins seeing traumatic events from her past. Up next is **Chapter 12: The Truth Hurts.**


	12. The Truth Hurts

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome was kidnapped by InuYasha and Kikyou, held captive by Naraku and then turned evil. Kagome was led to believe that Naraku was her uncle(which was in fact true) and that Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and the others betrayed her then killed her father. Sesshoumaru brought Kagome back to the light and she learned that Naraku killed her dad. InuYasha saved Kagome and ordered Sesshoumaru to get Kagome to safety.

**Chapter 12: The Truth Hurts.**

Kagome was enjoying her meal as Sesshoumaru watched her, thinking of things to ask. Kagome wiped her mouth as Sesshoumaru took the tray and placed it on the table beside the door. **"That was so good."** Kagome said cheerfully.

"**Yes. Your father hired only the best cooks for his castle."** Sesshoumaru said as he took his spot on the edge of the bed again. Kagome smiled happily then remembered that Sesshoumaru wanted to know about what went down at Naraku's castle.

"**I suppose you want to know what happened now, huh?"** Kagome asked looking up to Sesshoumaru.

"**Yes I'd like to know what happened but…"** Sesshoumaru paused holding up a finger then lowering it, **"Only if you are ready to talk about it."** Sesshoumaru finished. Kagome nodded as she looked away, it was making her a little sad remembering it all. Kagome didn't know where to begin, all she'd learned in only 2 days time was taking its toll.

"**Thank you."** Kagome said to Sesshoumaru. He cocked his head to the side a little confused.

"**For what, Lady Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**For giving me time…For everything actually."** Kagome replied in a calm tone.

"**No problem at all. I am going to go see if there is any word on InuYasha, Koji, and Takeshi. Will you be alright?"** Sesshoumaru asked as he stood up.

"**Mmhm." **Kagome said nodding her head. Sesshoumaru gave a side smirk with an arched eyebrow.

"**Last time you said that you were nearly taken by Naraku in the woods remember?"** Sesshoumaru reminded as Kagome gave a nervous chuckle. **"Don't worry, the guards will be right outside. I'll be back in a few minutes."** Sesshoumaru said.

"**Okay!"** Kagome said as she laid back in bed and looked up at the ceiling going in to deep thought about the last few days.

~Downstairs~

Sesshoumaru made his way outside and looked around, he sensed nothing. **"I wonder what is taking so long. Its been well over 4 hours…"** Sesshoumaru said folding his arm over his chest then felt his nub of a left arm and sighed closing his amber eyes. **"Its been so long since that occurred…It was a loss but to almost be defeated by the very woman resting upstairs was in fact an honor."** Sesshoumaru said to himself as he turned and began walking upstairs to see Kagome again.

~Upstairs, Kagome's Room~

Kagome was up and staring out her window, she could shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Sesshoumaru knocked on the door and popped his head inside to see Kagome up and moving. **"Kagome. You shouldn't be moving."** Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to her quickly.

"**I know, I'm sorry. I just can't stand to sit still for long periods of time."** Kagome said as she made her way back over to the bed and sat on the edge. Sesshoumaru nodded his head understanding what she meant as he sat beside her. It was silent between them until Kagome broke the silence. **"Sesshoumaru. I really do appreciate everything you have done for me. If it weren't for you I would have just gone back to my time and never looked back."** Kagome said.

"**It was my pleasure, Kagome. As soon as I heard your last name and found out you were Shigeru's daughter, I had to think of something. Kenta wasn't really a good lord…he showed up for meetings but slacked on everything else."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded some, her mind was elsewhere thinking about all that happened and Sesshoumaru noticed this. **"Kagome? Would you like some time alone?" **Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome snapped out of her daze yawning a bit. **"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just really tired…"** Kagome admitted embarrassed. Sesshoumaru shook his head as he helped her to lay down in bed and covered her up.

"**Don't worry, Lady Kagome. You just rest and if I should hear anything about InuYasha I will let you know."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded with a small smile as she closed her eyes sighed. By the time Kagome opened her eyes Sesshoumaru was already out the door. Kagome looked up once more wondering if InuYasha was ok. Kagome still cared for him even though he broke her heart, and betrayed her but above all that he saved her from Naraku's grasp and helped her get away with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome closed her eyes and entered her deep thoughts once more. So many things were racing by. Naraku was her uncle, Naraku killed her father, InuYasha hurt her, betrayed her, then saved her, there was some gap in her mother's story, Sesshoumaru was being nice, she was lady of the north. So much had happened and she didn't know how to deal with it all. Kagome sighed heavily and sat up very frustrated. **"Damn it. I can't just sit here while InuYasha is fighting my battle."** Kagome said slamming her fists into her bed. Kagome knew that her body wouldn't take anymore beating's and the fact that Sesshoumaru would never let her leave the castle. _'InuYasha…please be alright…'_ Kagome thought.

~Within The Castle~

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily opening his eyes as he was sitting in the dining room with his head plopped on his knuckles wondering the same thing as Kagome. How was the battle going? He hoped to hear some news soon. Sesshoumaru hoped Kagome was alright too, she's had such a hard week. Sesshoumaru admired how strong she was staying. What really weighed on his mind was how much more she could take.

Around the castle the maids and servants were cleaning and preparing the castle for Kagome's initiation as lady of the north. Sesshoumaru knew that Kenta would have to stay for a little bit and explain to Kagome how things were done. The guards were told Sesshoumaru already to keep close eye on anyone who came to see Lady Kagome. Two guards were to remain at Kagome's door or at her side at all times as long as Naraku was alive, Kagome was not safe.

~Kagome's Room~

Kagome was laying in her bed trying to rest but just couldn't get comfortable. Kagome finally rolled on to her stomach and closed her eyes. Kagome had just closed her eyes and was resting for about 10 minutes when she quickly rolled on to her back and sat up. Blinking her eyes she hiccupped and it paused. Kagome covered her mouth quickly, got up, and ran to the bathroom in her room, slamming the door. The guards flinched a bit and looked back, then at each other.

"**What was that?"** Asked the guard on the right. The left guard shrugged. They heard nothing from the room and knocked on the door a few times. **"Lady Kagome? Is everything alright?"** Asked the guard on the right. Silence. **"Go get Lord Sesshoumaru, now."** Said the guard again. The guard on the right nodded and briskly made his way down stairs.

The guard reached the dining room and ran in panting. **"Sir."** The guard said bowing. Sesshoumaru sat up quickly worried.

"**Why aren't you with Lady Kagome?" **Sesshoumaru asked standing up now with anger.

"**The lady's room is silent sir. We heard a loud bang and then nothing."** Said the guard. Sesshoumaru walked past him as the guard followed. Reaching Kagome's room Sesshoumaru stopped before the guard who was there.

"**Anything?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**No sir."** The guard replied. Sesshoumaru knocked on the door lightly.

"**Kagome? It's Sesshoumaru. May I come in?"** Sesshoumaru asked. No answer. **"Kagome? Are you ok?"** Sesshoumaru asked again. Still no answer. Not wanting to risk being to late he opened the door and rushed in with the two guards behind him and they looked around.

"**Shall I alert the castle sir?"** Asked the guard to Sesshoumaru's right.

"**No. I can smell her, she's still here…"** Sesshoumaru said as he then looked to the bathroom and pinpointed Kagome to be inside. Sesshoumaru made his way towards the bathroom door and knocked lightly. **"Kagome. Is everything alright?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Sesshoumaru could hear panting and heavy breathing, a little groaning. Fully concerned he opened the door to see Kagome curled up on the floor, crying, a foul smell in the air. Sesshoumaru rushed to Kagome's side to help her up. **"Retrieve the healer, now. Kagome? What's wrong?"** Sesshoumaru asked holding Kagome in his lap.

"**It…hurts…"** Kagome winced. Sesshoumaru held her close as the guard left the room to do as he was told.

"**Its alright. What hurts, Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome was only able to point to her stomach and chest. Sesshoumaru rubbed her shoulders but it didn't last long as Kagome got on her knees, hunched over the toilet and threw up again. Sesshoumaru kneeled beside her and pulled her hair back while rubbing her back lightly and in a circular motion. **"Its ok. I'm right here, its going to be alright."** Sesshoumaru said trying to comfort her.

Kagome didn't know what was wrong or why she'd become so ill so quickly. Kagome was thankful Sesshoumaru was there to help her though. Kagome remained over the toilet for a few more moments before laying back against Sesshoumaru moaning in pain. The healer came rushing in. **"There there. It will be alright, Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru, any idea's?"** Asked the healer.

"**She said her chest and stomach hurt."** Sesshoumaru said. The healer nodded and stood up.

"**Will you carry her to the bed please?"** The healer asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and lifted Kagome carefully and took her to the bed where he laid her down gently. **"Now will you gentleman clear the room. You may wait outside."** The healer said. Worried Sesshoumaru took the two guards and left the room closing the door. The healer looked over Kagome's body, her injuries. Nodding she placed a cool rag on Kagome's forehead and stood up.

"**Am I going to be ok ma'am? What's wrong with me?"** Kagome asked weakly looking over to the healer.

"**I have to say it is probably just a stomach bug. It should only last a few days or so."** The healer said bowing to Kagome.

"**What caused it?"** Kagome asked.

"**You injuries, infections. I did catch some miasma too, but it seems your demon abilities are taking care of most of it. Is there anything I can get for you?"** The healer asked.

"**Can you send Sesshoumaru in please?"** Kagome asked.

"**Yes my lady. Right away."** The healer said as she opened Kagome's door and left the room. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her and awaited an explanation. **"The lady has asked for your presence in her room, Lord Sesshoumaru."** The healer said. Sesshoumaru turned and entered the room.

"**Kagome, are you alright?"** Sesshoumaru asked as he bent over to check on her. Kagome smiled some nodding.

"**I'll be alright soon. Just a little stomach thing…"** Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru nodded feeling a little more at ease as he sat down on the bed again.

"**That's…That's great. Anything I can get for you?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shook her head looking at him. **"I sense distress, Kagome. Come on now, talk to me."** Sesshoumaru said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome closed her eyes sighing.

"**I'm just thinking about what happened…"** Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru took his index finger and lifted Kagome's face up by her chin.

"**You need to let it out…"** Sesshoumaru advised. Kagome again nodded knowing he was right.

"**It was right after I sent you, Koji, and Takeshi after Naraku. InuYasha and Kikyou took me into the castle. Kikyou tricked me into taking some liquid that made me fall asleep. Next thing I remember was InuYasha carrying me through the forest, we got to some dungeon, I got chained to the wall just as Naraku came in the room and…"** Kagome was stopped by Sesshoumaru putting up a hand angrily.

"**Did he touch you!"** Sesshoumaru asked quickly.

"**No…He just started going on about him killing my dad, and being my uncle, knowing all about my family. After that he left. I woke up and well you know the rest…"** Kagome finished. Sesshoumaru nodded understanding this all.

"**Good…good."** Sesshoumaru said relieved that Naraku hadn't laid his hands on Kagome. Now all Sesshoumaru needed to hear was the news that Koji, Takeshi, and InuYasha were on their way back. Sesshoumaru decided that it was a waiting game now.

"**Sesshoumaru…Can I ask a favor?…" **Kagome asked nervously. Sesshoumaru looked over to her. **"Can…Can you lay with me?…"** Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru a bit shocked nodded as he laid back on the bed beside Kagome.

"**You'll always be safe. I promise this." **Sesshoumaru said. Kagome closed her eyes and snuggled close to Sesshoumaru.

"**You're the only one…Who I can truly…Trust. Even after everything you've done…I've somehow always felt safe with you…"** Kagome said as she fell asleep. Sesshoumaru laid there staring at the ceiling while trying to figure out what Kagome meant.

~Naraku's Castle~

It was a dusty fog as Takeshi and Koji coughed as they made their way through the remaining evidence that Naraku set off an explosion that InuYasha had been caught up in. **"Koji. Can you see anything?"** Takeshi called through the dust.

"**Nothing. You?"** Koji called back as he was waving his hands to clear the dust away. **"Can you sense InuYasha or Naraku?"** Koji called out.

"**No. I can't even smell th-Wait…I see something up ahead. I think its…Oh my god!"** Takeshi said in a shocked voice as he approached what he saw. Koji looked around as he sensed Takeshi and quickly made his way over.

"**What's wrong? Why did you…"** Koji asked but stopped when he saw what Takeshi was looking at. Koji's eyes widened as he gasped. **"InuYasha…" **Koji said. The dust had cleared and there before them was InuYasha, laying on the ground not moving.

"**We have to tell Sesshoumaru. We need to go back now."** Takeshi said as he was slowly recovering.

"**We have to take him with us. This is what we'll do. I will carry InuYasha back and you go ahead to warn Sesshoumaru."** Koji said as he knelt down to pick up InuYasha's battered body. Takeshi nodded as he sighed preparing to leave.

"**I know Sesshoumaru can cope with this in some time but Lady Kagome…this will crush her."** Takeshi said. Koji nodded.

"**Yes, but we will all be here to help her."** Koji said as he lifted InuYasha up. Takeshi nodded as he set off into the forest at full speed to reach the north knowing Koji would be right behind him shortly.

~Northern Lands~

Takeshi reached the north within an hour and was cleared by the guards to enter. Takeshi closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and made his way up the stairs to tell Sesshoumaru the bad news. Approaching Kagome's door he hesitated to nock but knew he had to. Sesshoumaru opened the door before he could even knock. **"Where's Koji and InuYasha?"** Sesshoumaru asked right away.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."** Takeshi said lowering his head. Sesshoumaru felt an unexplained pain shoot through his chest, as he somehow knew what had happened.

"**I feel as if I already know, Takeshi. Confirm my suspicions…InuYasha has left us, hasn't he?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Takeshi nodded as he placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"**I'm so sorry my friend." **Takeshi consoled him. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"**Its alright. I feared as much when you did not return in the first hour. Where is Koji?" **Sesshoumaru asked looking up at Takeshi.

"**He is bringing InuYasha. They should be arriving shortly."** Takeshi said. Sesshoumaru nodded as he glanced back in the room at Kagome. **"Is she alright?"** Takeshi asked.

"**She is right now but I don't know how she'll be when she finds out that InuYasha died saving her life."** Sesshoumaru said. In Kagome room she had just woken up to hear that sentence and she was horrified and did not believe it. Kagome jumped out of bed and opened the door.

"**Sesshoumaru! Its not…Its not true, right? InuYasha isn't…He can't be…InuYasha isn't…"** Kagome asked but stopped when she saw Koji stop before her with InuYasha's lifeless body in his arms. Kagome was shaken and completely speechless.

Kagome is completely distraught after finding out InuYasha is dead. How will Kagome deal with the loss. Lets find out in **Chapter 13: Kagome's Sadness.**


	13. Kagome's Sadness

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Sesshoumaru promised Kagome that he would take care of her, Kagome became ill with a stomach bug, Takeshi and Koji returned to the Northern Land with bad news that InuYasha had died in his battle with Naraku.

**Chapter 13: Kagome's Sadness.**

Kagome had rushed out of her bedroom after overhearing that InuYasha had died. Kagome refused to believe it until she saw InuYasha's lifeless body in Koji's arms. Kagome was speechless, her face was horror struck as she reached her hand out to touch InuYasha. Kagome pulled her hand back as tears began falling like mini streams. Kagome collapsed to the floor. **"No…No…This is a dream, a trick by Naraku. InuYasha can't be dead…He isn't dead! Wake up stupid…wake up!" **Kagome urged herself.

Sesshoumaru dropped to knee as he held Kagome close, forcing her to look at him. **"Kagome. Kagome! Stop. InuYasha is dead. Naraku killed him. He is gone."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru pulled her close rubbing her back. **"Take InuYasha's body away from here. We will hold a funeral for him this evening." **Sesshoumaru ordered. Takeshi nodded and he and Koji left. Sesshoumaru gathered Kagome in his arm and brought her back into her room after shutting the door. Sesshoumaru sat her on the bed as he sat beside her.

"**This is my fault…InuYasha is dead because of me. Because I wasn't strong enough…" **Kagome whimpered.

"**Kagome. You came back to the light on your own. InuYasha saved you of his own will. Naraku killed InuYasha, this is not your fault."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome lowered her head and looked away.

"**Please…Just…Go. I need some time, Sesshoumaru." **Kagome said. Sesshoumaru was going to protest but he knew this hurt Kagome a lot. Kagome was after all in love with InuYasha even though he broke her heart. Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up.

"**If you need me, I will in the library."** Sesshoumaru told her. With that he opened Kagome's door and left the room. Kagome stood up and walked to her window looking outside of it she saw Takeshi and Koji talking while preparing a grave for InuYasha, whose body was laying on the stone bench beside them. Kagome dropped to her knees crying hard on the window sill.

~Main Entrance~

Sesshoumaru had just made it downstairs and to the main entry way when he heard a female ordering for the guards to let her in. Sesshoumaru strolled over and opened the door to see Sango, Kikyou, Miroku, and Shippou. The guards moved to let Sesshoumaru through. **"They may come in."** Sesshoumaru said as he turned to re-enter the castle with the group behind him. The guards shut the doors again. **"I am glad you have come. I assume Kikyou gathered you before the battle ended for back up in InuYasha's battle against Naraku?"** Sesshoumaru inquired in a collected tone.

"**Yes. Is he alright? Is Kagome ok? Where is she?"** Sango asked quickly. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes remaining silent. **"Sesshoumaru…"** Sango said again hoping for some sort of answer. Sango covered her mouth as it was beginning to come to her mind.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru. Is InuYasha?…"** Miroku asked this time as he placed a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"**Sango. You and Kikyou should go upstairs and see Kagome. Shippou, you as well."** Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou nodded as she led Sango and Shippou up to Kagome's room. Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Miroku. **"Naraku has taken InuYasha's life. Takeshi and Koji are preparing his funeral."** Sesshoumaru said. Miroku nodded shakily.

"**And how is Lady Kagome? Does she know?"** Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru nodded again.

"**Yes. She knows. She even saw his body when Koji brought him from the battle field. She broke down as I knew she would."** Sesshoumaru said.

"**If you'd like Lord Sesshoumaru, I'll speak at the funeral?" **Miroku offered.

"**Thank you. If you'd like to, you may go see Kagome as well."** Sesshoumaru said. Miroku nodded as he began walking towards Kagome's room. Sesshoumaru sighed as he then made his way to the library.

~Kagome's Room~

Kagome heard a knock and looked up thinking it was Sesshoumaru or a maid. **"Go away…"** Kagome cried.

"**Kagome? It's me, Sango…"** Sango called through the door. Kagome quickly got up and stumbled her way to the door and opened it to see Sango, Kikyou, and Shippou. Kagome only stared at Sango for a moment, and then the two cried and hugged. **"We just heard…Kikyou came to get us. When we didn't see anyone at the battle field we came here. Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry." **Sango said.

"**I'm sorry too. If I had told InuYasha to leave me alone he would have been with you. You never would have run off, this never would have happened. I hope you can forgive me one day."** Kikyou said. Kagome looked over at her for a minute but then she just turned back to Sango and Shippou. Kikyou said nothing else.

"**How are you holding up?" **Sango asked gently.

"**Not that well. But it helps that you guys are here…Will you stay…For the funeral tonight?"** Kagome asked.

"**Of course." **Sango said. Kagome thanked them and for the next few hours it was crying, blaming, and sadness had befallen the northern castle. Sesshoumaru made his way upstairs to Kagome's room and knocked, then opened the door. Sesshoumaru had taken off his armor, carried one sword on his left side.

"**We are ready to begin. Miroku, come with me please."** Sesshoumaru said. Miroku stood up from the bed and followed Sesshoumaru out as the door closed. Kagome felt the pain coming back three-fold as Sesshoumaru had announced they'd be starting. Sango stood up as did Kagome as they got dressed and headed downstairs to the gardens.

~Northern Castle Garden~

Sango brought Kagome around the corner and Kagome looked up to see a stone path leading to the box that held InuYasha inside of it. Kagome's eyes looked around to see Lord Koji, Lord Takeshi, Lord Kenta, and Lord Sesshoumaru sitting in the first row. Miroku was standing behind InuYasha's coffin. Kagome wanted to run away but Sango patted her arm letting her know that everything would be alright.

"**Come on Kagome. I'm right here, well get you through this."** Sango said. Kagome didn't make any motion that she heard or understood. Kagome began walking with Sango down the stone path, at the end she sat beside Sesshoumaru and Sango sat beside Kagome.

"**Are we ready to begin?"** Asked Miroku. Sesshoumaru nodded as he looked over to Kagome who had her heard low and she was shaking. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and held it tightly. Kagome leaned over onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder and only stared at InuYasha's coffin in front of her. **"InuYasha was many things. He was a lover, fighter, friend, enemy, brother, son. He was known by many names too. But above all that InuYasha was a good man. He always protected his friends, stayed at their sides. He will be greatly missed but I am sure I can speak for him when I say this. 'I'll be watching over you idiots, so don't do anything stupid.' If anyone else would like to say anything, they may at this time."** Miroku said looking around. At first no one stood up and just as Miroku was going to begin again, Sango stood up.

"**I'd like to say something, Miroku." **Sango said as she walked around the coffin and Miroku moved aside to let Sango speak. **"In the two years I knew InuYasha he was crude, rude, insensitive and many more things. He put up with me every time I tried to save my brother Kohaku. InuYasha under his horrible exterior had a big heart and he never let anyone down. I will miss him and his snide remarks about everything."** Sango said. With that she placed her hand on the coffin and ran her fingers over it lightly as a tear fell. Sango then took her seat beside Kagome again.

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and approached the coffin. **"I'm sure everyone knows that I hated InuYasha and tried to kill him many times to get the Tetsusaiga. Though I was after his life, I observed how much he protected his friends. InuYasha was a half-demon but he was still a great man and I will miss him. Because even though I know I never accepted it, it is true now than ever before. InuYasha was still my little brother."** Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru looked at the coffin and bowed his head. **"Good bye little brother. Tell father I am sorry for all these years of hatred and that I finally see what he wanted me to learn."** Sesshoumaru said then lifted his head and took his seat beside Kagome.

"**If there are no other farewells then we shall close the cere-" **Miroku was cut short as he saw Kagome slowly rising to her feet.

"**Kagome. It's alright, we all know how much you cared for InuYasha…"** Sesshoumaru said as he and Sango were trying to get Kagome to sit down again.

"**N-No…I want to…say something."** Kagome said in a cracked voice.

"**Kagome, you can barely stand…"** Sango pointed out.

"**I'll be ok." **Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and had Sango let Kagome go. Kagome made her way to the coffin crying the whole way. Kagome was silent for a few minutes, everyone watching her. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off the coffin, knowing InuYasha was so close but gone forever was killing her inside. **"I met InuYasha…two years ago. He was mean when we met and searching for the jewel shards. I grew to love him, not ever…being able to…leave his side…He hurt me…a-a lot and even after…all he's put me through…I-I still…"** Kagome stopped as she saw many quick flash backs of their two year together. The last two of the flash backs were when InuYasha told Kagome he loved her back and when InuYasha saved her from Naraku.

Sesshoumaru sensed the sadness growing as he sat forward to keep a closer eye on Kagome, ready to get up if need be. Kagome was shaking more now as she was trying to finish her words. Kagome looked down at the coffin as her lip quivered and her knees began shaking. Miroku placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and then it happened. Kagome broke down falling to her knees crying on InuYasha's coffin. Sesshoumaru and Sango rushed to Kagome's side. **"InuYasha! Come back…please come back! You said you'd always be here! You lied! Come back…InuYasha…please…"** Kagome cried hard as Sango helped Kagome get up but she only threw herself back down.

"**Kagome…"** Sango whispered feeling absolutely horrible for Kagome. Sesshoumaru rubbed Kagome's back until she calmed down some and finally stood up with Sesshoumaru's help and support.

"**I love you…I love you InuYasha…And I always will…"** Kagome whispered as she blew a kiss to the coffin. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Sango stepped back as Takeshi and Koji slowly used the ropes to lower InuYasha's coffin into the ground then began shoveling the dirt to fill the hole. Kagome closed her eyes and turned in to Sesshoumaru's shoulder and cried lightly. Sesshoumaru held her close as he rubbed her shoulders.

Sango was crying lightly in to Miroku's shoulder as Shippou rubbed his eyes trying to stop the tears. **"Come on Kagome. Lets go inside, it'll be getting dark soon." **Sesshoumaru said.

"**No…Just, give me a few minutes please?"** Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked to Sango and Miroku who both nodded. Sesshoumaru agreed and helped Kagome kneel beside InuYasha's grave as they all walked away to give her some alone time. Once it had cleared Kagome ran her hand over the fresh dirt. **"Oh InuYasha…How can you be gone?…Why did you save me? I'm going to miss you so much."** Kagome whispered as she laid down in between her father's and InuYasha's grave sites crying lightly still.

~Inside The Castle~

Sango was being comforted by Miroku and Shippou while Takeshi, Kenta, Koji, and Sesshoumaru were all talking close by the garden door on what to do about Naraku. Kikyou was just staring at the sky as she saw a few drops fall. It was going to be a hard night for everyone. Sesshoumaru crossed his arms sighing. **"We have to do something about Naraku, Lord Sesshoumaru. He killed your brother!" **Kenta exclaimed.

"**I'm aware of this. I never thought I'd have to bury my own brother."** Sesshoumaru said angrily.

"**What did Kagome tell you about her encounter with Naraku? Is it true that he is in fact her uncle? Did he really kill Shigeru?"** Koji asked. Sesshoumaru confirmed his questions with a simple nod.

"**For now we let this go. Kagome is my main focus. Her heart only keeps hurting and I can't stand to watch. You 3 do as you wish."** Sesshoumaru said as he walked away to go look outside but as he did he saw a guard carrying Kagome through the pouring rain towards the door. Sesshoumaru opened the door and quickly asked, **"What happened?"**

"**We were patrolling and we saw the lady asleep between the graves."** The guard said. Nodding Sesshoumaru took Kagome from him and brought her upstairs then laid her in her bed. Sesshoumaru called for the maid and left the room. The maid changed Kagome in to a new kimono and she left the room to let Kagome rest.

"**Is she alright?"** Sesshoumaru asked as he saw the maid exit the room. The maid turned nodding.

"**Yes. She wasn't outside for long. After a long rest she should be alright. Her body made her sleep due to the trauma and stress its gone under. I suspect by tomorrow she should be better."** The maid said. Sesshoumaru nodded and dismissed her as he entered Kagome's room. Shutting Kagome's door he sat in the chair beside her bed and simply watched her as she slept incase he was needed.

~Downstairs~

Lord Takeshi shook his head sighing. **"I do feel for him but I think he's missing the point. If we find and destroy Naraku now then he can't hurt Kagome anymore."** Takeshi said looking to his son Kenta.

"**He said we could do what we wanted. Why don't we just go without him?"** Kenta asked. Koji shook his head no.

"**Kagome is the only one who can deliver the final blow. Kagome has to purify the shards he has. Sesshoumaru will accompany Kagome where ever she goes so we have to wait."** Koji said.

"**It has been a long day. We all need our rest. Come Kenta, Lord Sesshoumaru or Lady Kagome will write to us when we need to meet again. Lord Koji, we shall see you around."** Takeshi said as he and Kenta bowed then left. Koji soon left behind them to his castle in the south.

A maid arrived in the dining area and bowed to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. **"I was told to bring you to the guest rooms to rest for the night. Lady Kikyou, will you be joining the group."** Asked the maid. Kikyou shook her head as she exited the room and went outside in the pouring rain. The maid led a distraught Sango, calm Miroku and tired Shippou to a guest room and then resumed her duties.

Shippou rested on the bed sleeping already as Miroku and Sango prepared for bed. **"Do you think Kagome will be ok?"** Asked Sango as she laid down.

"**Yes. She has us and I do believe I can speak for Lord Sesshoumaru that he too does not want to see her hurting and as such he'll help her recover from this."** Miroku said as he laid on the couch with a pillow and blanket. Sango nodded as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Miroku did the same. The castle was quiet and sad. All on Sesshoumaru's mind was helping Kagome cope with her recent heartbreaks but he wasn't sure how to help her.

How is Sesshoumaru going to help Kagome move on and get past InuYasha's death when all Kagome can do is blame herself and is bent on revenge and sadness. **Chapter 14: Healing Slowly.**


	14. Healing Slowly

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **The realization of InuYasha's death set in with Kagome as she broke down during his funeral. Sesshoumaru was now facing himself with helping Kagome cope with the loss and get back to her old self in order to rule the northern lands.

**Chapter 14: Healing Slowly.**

After a long, quiet night of pouring rain the sun rose and poked through the dark, gray clouds that loomed over the Northern Castle. Kagome awoke to the sun creeping into her room as she slowly sat up holding her head. **"How are you feeling this morning?"** Sesshoumaru asked from the chair across the room. Kagome looked up quickly a little scared but upon seeing Sesshoumaru she calmed herself and shrugged.

"**I don't really know how I'm supposed to feel after burying the man I love yesterday."** Kagome said as she laid back in bed staring out the window. Sesshoumaru frowned hoping she was at least a little better but her still understood her pain and knew it would take a lot of time to recover from.

"**I thought at much. Are you hungry?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shook her head as she pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru sighed as he shook his head and sat down beside Kagome on the bed. **"You can't close yourself off from the world, Kagome. Trust me, become cold and emotionless will get you nowhere but alone."** Sesshoumaru said as he stood up and left her bedroom. Kagome waited for the door to shut as she then shook her head.

"**How much more alone can I get that no father and no lover?"** Kagome asked herself as she continued staring out the window.

~Dining Room~

Sesshoumaru was surprised to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippou already downstairs ready for breakfast. He nodded and sat down with them. **"How's Kagome?"** Sango asked looking to Sesshoumaru.

"**Cold, dead inside. Everything that has happened has killed her spirit. I'm not sure what I can do to fix it."** Sesshoumaru said as he closed his eyes. Miroku and Shippou let out a heavy sigh.

"**So what do we do?"** Sango asked offering her help.

"**I don't know…But I can tell you this, it hurts me to see her like this."** Sesshoumaru said. Sango nodded wondering what she could do to help. Not wanting to see Kagome get worse she stood up and left the dining room without saying a word. Sesshoumaru and Miroku blinked as they saw her walk off in a hurry.

"**Monk. You name is Miroku right?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Miroku nodded. **"Sango has lost her father and family correct? And she has her changes in mood about the subject? How do you manage to cheer her up and get her back on her feet?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Miroku shrugged looking up.

"**Usually we'd all tell that we're there for her and no matter what we'd help avenge her fallen family and comrades. What usually kept her going is the fact her brother, Kohaku is still alive and in Naraku's clutch. Sango has vowed to save him no matter what and that is how she continues to fight."** Miroku explained as Sesshoumaru nodded beginning to think of a few ideas to help Kagome cope.

~Kagome's Room~

Sango knocked on Kagome's door once and then burst in. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sango and sighed. **"I did ask to be left alone."** Kagome said. Sango walked over and pulled Kagome to her feet.

"**I will not let you sit here and wallow in the sadness of losing InuYasha. We all lost him, Kagome. You can't blame yourself. Sadness is only making you weaker! You did not kill him! He died protecting you, Kagome."** Sango demanded. Kagome bit her lip looking away but saw Sesshoumaru standing in the door way too.

"**Sango is right, Kagome. InuYasha saved you, and died to keep you safe. You becoming depressed and no longer fighting for what's right would mean that InuYasha died in vain. Don't torment yourself with sadness, you should be angry and building your energy. And do you know what for?"** Sesshoumaru said as he approached her.

"**To beat Naraku."** Kagome replied.

"**So while you're in here getting weaker because you lost InuYasha, Naraku is out there gathering shards and getting stronger, oh don't forget killing more innocent lives!" **Sango yelled at Kagome. Kagome flinched but said nothing. Sesshoumaru was even a little surprised at what Sango had said to her.

"**Perhaps you should give me some time with her Sango."** Sesshoumaru said as he led Sango out of the room and shut the door. **"I know it was harsh, Kagome but she is right."** Sesshoumaru said placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome remained silent as a few tears fell now. Sesshoumaru felt worse for making her cry now. **"My apologies, Kagome. My intention was not to hurt you more. I shall leave you for now."** Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave.

Kagome shook her head as she ran after Sesshoumaru and hugged him from behind. Sesshoumaru stopped turned around to hug her back. **"Don't…leave me…alone…Please?"** Kagome asked lightly. Sesshoumaru stroked her hair letting her cry on his chest.

"**It's alright. I'm not going anywhere."** Sesshoumaru said as he held her close.

"**I want to move on it just hurts so much…"** Kagome cried.

"**Being here is bringing back memories. Sitting alone and wishing you could change the past is making you upset. You need to get out, have fun. You know that is what InuYasha would want for you, Kagome. He died saving you so you could keep living your life."** Sesshoumaru told her gently. Kagome looked up at him as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. Sesshoumaru wiped her eyes with his thumb and stared into her eyes. Kagome couldn't take hers off of his amber eyes. Sesshoumaru leaned down wanting to kiss her but Kagome pulled back blushing some. Sesshoumaru looked away clearing his throat.

"**You're right, Sesshoumaru. Thank you for staying by my side through this. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do at your castle."** Kagome said feeling like she was stopping Sesshoumaru from doing his own duties. Sesshoumaru shook his head to her.

"**By definition of duties. We are to help one another keep our lands and the villages around us safe. Naraku is a threat to you therefore I'm simply doing my job."** Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. Kagome nodded understanding what he meant. Sesshoumaru thought a moment about what Kagome had said before about the castle and being alone brought painful memories back. **"I may have a solution to you problem."** Sesshoumaru said after a few minutes.

"**What's that?" **Kagome asked looking at him now.

"**The memories come back because you're alone. No one is around to keep you busy or distract you from thinking about what has happened lately. I think that as long as you are with someone and doing something else, you should in time heal. It will be a slow heal but at least you can heal."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded thinking this might be a good idea.

"**Yes, that actually sounds good right now. I guess it's ok to think about it but I can't wallow in it. Is that what you're trying to say?"** Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"**Then with that established until you feel like you can handle what happened alone, I shall be with you. Besides this gives me an excuse to teach the duties of being a ruler. Now, lets get some food in you."** Sesshoumaru said as he opened Kagome's door and led her out. Kagome smiled as she walked with Sesshoumaru.

'_There's something about him…that makes me feel better. There's a side to him that I've never seen. Maybe Sesshoumaru isn't all bad after all, maybe he just needs a friend and I can be just that to him.' _Kagome thought as they reached the dining hall. Sesshoumaru shot Sango a look that told her not to say a word about what happened upstairs. Sango nodded as she walked over to hug Kagome, then they all sat down and waiting for the cooks to bring out the food.

"**So…Lady Kagome, what are we going to do today?"** Miroku asked looking over to Kagome as he drank some of his water.

"**I don't know. I've never been a ruler before…"** Kagome said shyly.

"**There isn't much to it. But I won't be teaching you anything today. Today we rest, recover and then tomorrow I will begin showing you what is expected and required of you being the ruler of the northern lands."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded and bowed her head to him in thanks. Sesshoumaru figured that Kagome just needed some time with her friends today, and that was fine by him.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru? I know we said no work today but I sort of want to explore the castle. I mean, if I'm going to rule it then I should know my way around it, right?"** Kagome said.

"**That is fine with me Kagome. If you'd like to explore your home then I'd be honored to accompany you."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled some as 2 cooks brought out breakfast, once everyone had a plate in front of them they all looked at Kagome.

"**Eat guys."** Kagome said as she picked up her chopsticks and began eating the food before her. Once Kagome had begun eating the others did too.

"**Was it not you who said that the head of the home eats first."** Sesshoumaru said with a small smirk. Kagome nodded as she continued eating, the food was amazing. 15 minutes later they had all finished as the cooks came to clean up after Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all stood up and prepared their things to leave the north.

"**Where are you guys going? You can stay here, I don't mind at all."** Kagome said as she stood up wondering why they were leaving. Sango smiled and hugged Kagome.

"**I know Kagome. But Naraku is still out there and while you're recovering from your injuries, we will keep him at bay and as weak as possible for you. We'll still come to visit."**

Sango said as Kagome hugged Miroku and Shippou who was crying lightly. Kagome rocked Shippou lightly. Sango smiled and rubbed Shippou's hair then got an idea. **"Kagome, why doesn't Shippou stay here with you. He's been missing you a lot since you found out about being ruler of the north and all."** Sango suggested.

Kagome blinked and looked at Shippou, and Sesshoumaru. **"You don't need my permission, Kagome. This is your castle."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was trying to decide if it was a good idea she shrugged off all bad thoughts, she would protect her little boy no matter what.

"**Would you like that Shippou? Do you want to stay here with me"** Kagome asked holding Shippou in her arms lovingly. Shippou got a big smile on his face as he hugged Kagome tightly. **"Then it's settled. Shippou will stay with me."** Kagome said as she held him close nuzzling his cheeks with her own. Sango and Miroku nodded happily as they opened the double doors to leave the castle.

"**We'll come back and visit in a few weeks, Kagome. Take care and if you need us for anything…"** Miroku said lightly.

"**I know. I'll call for you somehow."** Kagome said as she nodded and waved them off. The guards shut the doors after bowing to Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome and gave a soft smile. **"Want to tour the castle with me Shippou?"** Kagome asked.

"**Yeah! I've never seen a castle before, Kagome!"** Shippou said. Kagome laughed some as Shippou hopped onto her shoulder and Sesshoumaru walked up beside her.

"**Ready? Your castle is about the same setup as mine, so I may know where a few key points are."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded ready to browse around.

"**Alrighty! I'm ready!"** Kagome said as she walked beside Sesshoumaru.

"**I still can't believe you're lady of the north. That's so cool!"** Shippou said excitedly. For the next two hours Sesshoumaru showed Kagome the ball room, library, and her office. The rest of the time was spent seeing the bedroom's, and the dungeon. Kagome looked around the dungeon and backed out quickly and waited for Sesshoumaru to catch up.

"**Kagome?" **Sesshoumaru said questioningly as he noticed Kagome was no longer beside him.

"**I think she left because of the memories from being kidnapped by Naraku…"** Shippou said from atop of Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru nodded as he blew out the torch and saw Kagome leaning against the wall.

"**Kagome…Are you ok?"** Shippou asked as he hugged Kagome lightly.

"**Yeah…Just some bad memories, Shippou."** Kagome said smiling weakly. Sesshoumaru held out a hand and helped Kagome to her feet. Shippou yawned and leaned against Kagome's chest. **"Are you tired my little angel?"** Kagome asked. Shippou nodded as Kagome headed back to the 2nd floor and placed Shippou in his bed and left the room to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"**He'll probably sleep through dinner. According to Sango, they were traveling for quite sometime."** Sesshoumaru said.

"**That's ok. I'll have the cooks set something aside for him to eat later if he should wake up hungry."** Kagome said smiling. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"**How are you holding up?"** Sesshoumaru asked as they walked back to Kagome's room.

"**I'm ok I guess. It's only day 1 after all."** Kagome said shrugging.

"**Yes, this is true. Would you like to rest also?"** Sesshoumaru asked as he opened Kagome's bedroom door.

"**Well I've seen everything I want to see. Resting sounds good. Do you want me to have the maid prepare you a room?"** Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head sitting in the chair beside Kagome's bed.

"**I shall remain here."** Sesshoumaru said closing his eyes. Kagome nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window. Sesshoumaru stood up and sat beside her. **"All things heal in time." **Sesshoumaru said looking at Kagome.

"**I know…But, I think you were right. Getting out and being distracted helped a lot. Thank you. You really are an awesome guy."** Kagome said looking at him now with a somewhat big smile on her face. Sesshoumaru nodded as his eyes locked with hers as he was unknowingly leaning closer to her. Kagome closed her eyes as she titled her head and leaned up to meet Sesshoumaru who also now had his eyes closed. Closing the gap between them Sesshoumaru and Kagome kissed passionately.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome have kissed for the first time. Can Sesshoumaru help Kagome move on and get her ready to become the ruler of the North? Find out in **Chapter 15: Moving Forward.**


	15. Moving Forward

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Sesshoumaru helps Kagome deal with the pain of losing InuYasha by distracting her with a tour of the castle. Sango and Miroku left to find Naraku. Shippou agreed to stay with Kagome in the castle. Sesshoumaru and Kagome kissed for the first time!

**Chapter 15: Moving Forward.**

The kiss between Sesshoumaru and Kagome held for about a minute before Kagome pushed him back panting lightly. Sesshoumaru mentally smacked himself for what he'd done. _'Idiot! Why did you just kiss her?'_ Sesshoumaru yelled at himself as he stepped away from Kagome. **"Forgive me, Lady Kagome. I don't know what came over me."** Sesshoumaru apologized as he bowed to her. Kagome was speechless but soon got it together and shook her head.

"**Nothing to forgive. It's not like I said no, it was a moment of grieving. That is all."** Kagome said gently. Not wanting to argue Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagome and looked away. **"I think I'll take that rest now. Will you do me a favor and go downstairs and ask the cooks to set something aside for Shippou? Incase he wakes up in the middle of the night hungry."** Kagome asked.

"**Sure. Rest well."** Sesshoumaru said as he bowed and left the room. Once Kagome heard the door close she moved back until she felt the edge of the bed touch the back of her knees and then she sat down shaking lightly.

"_I just kissed…Sesshoumaru. What is wrong with me? Stupid Kagome, stupid!"_ Kagome thought as she banged her head with the palms of her hand. Kagome laid back and pulled her legs up on to the bed then rested her head on her arms which were up on the pillow. Kagome was deep in thought about her emotions when Sesshoumaru and her kissed. Things were so unclear to her. She felt as thought she betrayed InuYasha by kissing his older brother but she felt one other emotion, something she had not felt in a long time. Kagome felt safe and that made her happy. **"But why did he kiss me?"** Kagome asked as she fell asleep sighing while thinking of her 1 kiss with InuYasha.

~Dining Room~

Sesshoumaru had done as Kagome asked and was now sitting at the table with his head in his hands, pulling at his hair trying to figure out what possessed him to kiss Kagome. **"But why did she kiss me?"** Sesshoumaru asked as he slammed his head lightly down on the table.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru?"** Came a young voice. Sesshoumaru looked up and saw Shippou rubbing his eyes and jumping into the chair beside him.

"**I didn't know you were awake."** Sesshoumaru said sitting up straight. Shippou yawned loudly stretching.

"**Yeah, I got hungry. Where's Kagome?"** Shippou asked looking around curiously.

"**Resting upstairs."** Sesshoumaru said. Shippou nodded.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru? Why did you hate Kagome all those times? How come you're being so nice to her now? Is it because she's the lady of the North? Why can I smell her on you?"** Shippou asked quickly.

"**You ask a lot of questions."** Sesshoumaru replied closing his eyes calmly.

"**I'm a kid. I'm supposed to be curious of who my mommy is interested in."** Shippou said smiling wide. Sesshoumaru choked on his water.

"**Wait a second. Kagome and I are not…together!"** Sesshoumaru said quickly to defend himself. Shippou waved his hand laughing.

"**I didn't say you two were. Calm down, Lord Sesshoumaru. You two kissed, didn't you?"** Shippou asked smirking. Sesshoumaru blinked a bit looking at Shippou now. **"Aha! I was right. I can smell Kagome on you but it's mainly around your face. I peeked in on Kagome before I came here and smelled you on her!"** Shippou said laughing some.

"**Quiet fox-child. It was a mistake. It should not have happened and it will not happen again."** Sesshoumaru said. Shippou burst out laughing.

"**You like Kagome! That's why you kissed you! You don't want to see her hurt anymore! Besides that fact, Kagome isn't a human anymore. The fact she's a demon draws you closer to her!"** Shippou said pointing at Sesshoumaru who was fuming with embarrassment.

"**Kagome does not need anymore trouble in her life. Once she is settled in as Lady of the North then I will return to my castle and that will be the end of this closeness."** Sesshoumaru said in a warning tone to Shippou.

"**I know I'm just a kid but come on…You like her, don't you?"** Shippou asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head to Shippou.

"**Even if I did. It is not like she'd ever like me back. That is the end of this discussion fox-child."** Sesshoumaru ordered. Shippou sighed nodding as he hopped down after getting a piece of fruit out of the bowl that sat on the table.

"**You know something Sesshoumaru? You're a lot like InuYasha. He liked Kagome too but never admitted it because he was hung up on Kikyou. He made a stupid choice not to be with Kagome. Maybe if he'd stayed with her, he'd still be alive. I saw Kagome die a little each time he ran off to Kikyou and yet Kagome stayed beside him…"** Shippou began as he walked away from Sesshoumaru.

"**Is there a point you're going to get at?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**All that aside. When you took Kagome in after she ran from InuYasha, the first time I saw her after that I saw a light inside of her that I haven't seen since I met her 2 years ago. And even though InuYasha is gone and she's hurting like crazy…I still see that light inside of her, but I only see it when she's with you. So here's a piece of friendly advice. Don't be stupid like your brother and let a good thing pass you by. I'll see ya for dinner later."** Shippou said as he headed back towards his room. Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head.

Sesshoumaru would never admit it but he did like Kagome. Not a lot but there were many things about her that he didn't know and wanted to know. Sesshoumaru knew his mission was to prepared Kagome to be ruler and he couldn't break that. **"I will think about what he said. But it is as I said before, Kagome will never return the feelings. We are merely co-workers as we all rule our respected lands."** Sesshoumaru said as he stood up and left the dining room to check on Kagome. Just as Sesshoumaru was about to exit the dining room he bumped in Kagome and stepped back quickly. **"Sorry, Lady Kagome. I was just coming to check on you. How was your rest?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**It was alright. Did a lot of thinking, then I realized something."** Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru, then she smiled. **"All my stuff is still at your place…"** Kagome added.

"**Ah yes, this is true. Shall I send for it?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shook her head no to his offer.

"**I'd rather just go get it myself. If, that's ok?" **Kagome asked.

"**Well, I'd accompany you but sure, that is fine by me. When you would you like to retrieve your items?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome thought a moment.

"**Tomorrow morning work for you?"** Kagome asked.

"**After sunrise. It should only take us 4 hours if we go nonstop."** Sesshoumaru said.

"**It will only take a few moments actually. I did a little digging in the library and found a book of my mom's old spells. I remember Sango telling me that we teleported away from the first battle with InuYasha. I looked into in and now I know what it takes to teleport."** Kagome said as she sat down at the table. Sesshoumaru sat beside her even more intrigued that she was looking more into her true heritage so quickly.

"**Excellent. Once we return here, I shall help you prepare for the coronation."** Sesshoumaru said.

"**Coronation?"** Kagome asked tilting her head.

"**Yes of course. Coronation of you becoming the new ruler. It's required by the demon council that a new comer taking up the role as ruler or the next heir taking up the role as ruler must have a proper coronation."** Sesshoumaru explained.

"**So…it's like a party of me becoming the ruler officially?"** Kagome asked.

"**More or less. Kagome, maybe you should convince your mother to attend the coronation?"** Sesshoumaru suggested.

"**I'd love for her to come. I just don't think she'll go for it."** Kagome said.

"**Never hurts to try."** Sesshoumaru said.

"**True. Well, after I get my stuff from your castle to my own, then I'll make a trip to the well and see if I can get her to come for 1 day."** Kagome said.

"**Good, good."** Sesshoumaru said as he sat back. The two were silent for 5 minutes.

"**What were you and Shippou talking about?"** Kagome asked finally. Sesshoumaru was hoping that she hadn't been around to hear his and Shippou's conversation.

"**Nothing that concerns you, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said plainly. Kagome sat back nodding.

"**Oh…Alright then."** Kagome said as she looked outside seeing her father and InuYasha's grave. Sighing she faced forward and closed her eyes relaxing and thinking. No matter what Kagome changed the subject to she couldn't stop wondering about the kiss Sesshoumaru and she shared. _'Should I just ask him about it? Or will he just tell me to forget it?…' _Kagome thought.

"**Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said bringing Kagome out of her thoughts. **"Now that you've come back to earth. Is there anything you'd like to know about being a ruler?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome thought for a moment.

"**I've got plenty of questions, Lord Sesshoumaru. I just don't know where to start."** Kagome said smiling.

"**Ask whatever comes to mind first."** Sesshoumaru said calmly to her.

"**What sort of things do I have to do?"** Kagome asked right away.

"**Well, you have to patrol your lands and the villages surrounding it. You have to answer to letters, sign documents, attend meetings. Other than that, it's really basic. You don't have to spend all your time in the castle, I'm sure you noticed that I do not."** Sesshoumaru said as Kagome nodded while he talked. Sesshoumaru went on to tell Kagome more things she'd have to do such as grand balls, parties, and problems that the villager's may be having. This conversation continued until dinner was served to them and Shippou came downstairs to join them.

"**So, I have to host certain events?"** Kagome questioned, she wasn't much of a planner.

"**Yes. We all meet when it comes time for winter ball and decide who hosts the upcoming one. Don't worry, I believe next year is your year considering the circumstances of you finding out your past and learning you're the next heir so soon. The servants will handle the party and balls if you just tell them which event it is."** Sesshoumaru said while they ate their food.

"**How does the servant thing work?"** Shippou asked curiously. Sesshoumaru eyed him for a moment.

"**What do you mean, how does it work? The servant know their duties."** Sesshoumaru replied.

"**No no. I mean like…you know how Jaken is your personal servant and you assigned Kagome that personal maid, guard, and butler when she lived with you. Is that in every castle, or just yours?"** Shippou asked, this question seemed to get Kagome's attention too.

"**Your servants do a they are told. So yes, if Kagome requested a certain servant to do things then they would have to do it or face consequences."** Sesshoumaru answered.

"**And…what sort of consequences would be given to a servant if they didn't do as told?"** Kagome asked this time. Sesshoumaru looked to her sternly.

"**Depends what happened. If you give an order to a servant and they refuse to do it then you can fire them. If servants slack off and don't do their work, they can be fired. And of course if a servant should betray you then the penalty is death."** Sesshoumaru said.

"**So you can't just give them warnings?"** Shippou asked.

"**It all depends on the ruler. My coldness over time has taught my servants not to question my orders and while I'm away if anything should go wrong then I act accordingly depending on what went wrong."** Sesshoumaru explained. Shippou nodded understanding.

"**So being me. If a servant didn't do as told then I can give them a warning, and if it happened again, fire them?" **Kagome asked.

"**Yes, that is correct. But if any member of your staff betrays you, it is instant death. And if you don't kill that servant, the demon council will."** Sesshoumaru said in a collected tone.

"**Have you ever…had to kill a servant, Lord Sesshoumaru?"** Kagome asked looking down a bit. Kagome hated killing but if it was in the duties of being a ruler and keeping the castle and villages safe then she would do it.

"**Only one. The rest learned not to cross me."** Sesshoumaru replied as he finished his meal. Shippou and Kagome finished a few minutes later. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru nodding.

"**I understand." **Kagome said as Shippou hopped into her arms and nuzzled her lightly.

"**Kagome. Once you become the ruler of the north officially, do I have to call you Lady Kagome like everyone else?"** Shippou asked leaning against her.

"**Silly Shippou. What ever gave you that idea?" **Kagome laughed.

"**Rin always calls Sesshoumaru 'Lord Sesshoumaru' or 'My lord'."** Shippou referred pointing to Sesshoumaru.

"**No, Shippou. You can either call me Kagome, Mom, Momma, or Mommy."** Kagome said as she kissed the top of Shippou's head lightly.

"**Yay! Can I have my own maid, guard and stuff if you get one?"** Shippou asked excitedly.

"**Yes you may, Shippou."** Kagome said smiling. Shippou yawned and closed his eyes relaxing against Kagome now.

"**Kagome? Can I ask you something?"** Shippou said looking up at her now. Kagome looked back down when a gentle smile.

"**Ask away, Shippou."** Kagome said as she stood up holding him in her arms.

"**Will you be my mommy?"** Shippou asked shyly. Kagome looked at him in silence for a minute, then a tear slid down her cheek as she hugged him close.

"**I'd be happy to, Shippou."** Kagome said smiling. Shippou hugged her back and smiled as he began falling asleep against her chest.

"**I love you, momma."** Shippou said as Kagome carried him up the stairs, to his room, and covered him up in his bed.

"**I love you to, my son."** Kagome said as she then left the room and saw Sesshoumaru standing there.

"**You've made him very happy, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said in a quieter tone.

"**Yeah…I think I'm going to head to bed too. Big day tomorrow."** Kagome said yawning. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"**Sleep well, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said as he bowed and headed for the library. Kagome smiled softly as she went to her room, crawled in bed and fell fast asleep.

~Library~

Sesshoumaru was sitting back in a green chair thinking about the day, the talk with Shippou and of course the kiss between Kagome and himself. _'She's loving, caring, kind, smart, and beautiful. Kagome is the type of demoness I could mate and probably be happy with.' _Sesshoumaru thought.

"_You also said yourself that she could never like you."_Spoke a deeper voice. Sesshoumaru cringed a bit hearing that voice again. _"Yes, that's right. I'm still here Sesshoumaru."_ Came the voice again.

'_Go away.' _Sesshoumaru hissed angrily.

"_I am a part of you, remember? I'm your inner demon. So pardon the pun but take your own advice for once. Kagome is never going to like or love a cold hearted demon like you."_ Came the voice of Sesshoumaru's inner demon again.

'_Shut up. I did not ask for your opinion.'_ Sesshoumaru warned. After a few moments it was silent but Sesshoumaru knew his inner demon was right. Kagome could never even consider a monster such as himself. What Shippou had told him came to his mind, about not being an idiot like InuYasha. That's when it hit Sesshoumaru like a ton of bricks. Sesshoumaru did care about Kagome but all she knew was the few nice things he did for her, and the fact he was a cold hearted jerk. Sesshoumaru knew what Shippou meant, and he now understood why his inner demon was telling him that it was pointless. Sesshoumaru let out a quiet chuckle, he knew what he had to do now and nothing would stop him. Sesshoumaru spent the rest of the night planning. Sesshoumaru vowed to prove his inner demon wrong, and show everyone that he was in fact a nice guy. **"I can be nice…"** Sesshoumaru said confidentially.

Sesshoumaru has made his choice to show Kagome that there is a nice, caring side to himself. But how will he show it? What does Sesshoumaru have planned? Find out in **Chapter 16: Sesshoumaru's Plan!**


	16. Sesshoumaru's Plan

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Sesshoumaru gets some advice from Shippou about Kagome, he also gets told by his inner demon that Kagome could never love a monster like him. Sesshoumaru and Kagome talk about what she will have to do once she is sworn in as the ruler of the North. Sesshoumaru vows to show Kagome a whole new side of him.

**Chapter 16: Sesshoumaru's Plan!**

Kagome awoke with the rising of the sun and sat up stretching. Kagome smiled as she looked around and placed her legs over the bedside and stood up yawning. **"I haven't slept that good in years."** Kagome said as she went to the bathroom to take a hot bath. Humming a light tune she grabbed a towel from her closet and closed the bathroom door.

~Dining Hall~

Sesshoumaru was up before the sun rose as he had the cooks prepare a nice morning meal for Kagome. Shippou came running in to the room and saw the food laid out and smiled wide. **"Wow. That's a lot of food for just one breakfast."** Shippou said. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"**Its for your mother. She deserves a good meal after all she's been through."** Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"**Do you think Kagome will be ok?"** Shippou asked as he sat in his chair looking down sadly.

"**What do you mean? Is Kagome not ok now?"** Sesshoumaru asked quickly.

"**Yeah, she's fine. But I mean…With all that's happened. Do you think she can overcome it?"** Shippou asked looking up at Sesshoumaru now. Calming down Sesshoumaru nodded yes.

"**Your mother is very strong, she will recover in time."** Sesshoumaru replied. Shippou nodded as he sat in is chair and waited for Kagome to join them.

~Kagome's Room~

Kagome stepped out of her bath and wrapped herself up in the towel and smiled at her reflection. Opening the door to the bathroom, the steam let out as Kagome went to her closet and picked out a light blue kimono with white crane birds, dark blue and purple flowers around it. Kagome slipped on her sandals and combed her hair with her fingers. Taking a final glance in the mirror that hung on the door she nodded satisfied and then left her bedroom.

Kagome hummed a small tune as she made her way down to the dining hall where she entered and waved happily to her son and Sesshoumaru as she took her seat. Kagome stopped humming as she looked at the two of them smiling brightly. **"Good morning boys." **Kagome greeted cheerfully.

"**Morning momma. How did you sleep?"** Shippou asked as he hopped into her arms lovingly. Kagome hugged him softly and kissed his cheek as then Shippou got back into his seat. Sesshoumaru bowed his head to her morning greeting.

"**I slept great! That bed in my room is awesome so comfortable."** Kagome said.

"**I'm glad mommy. Can we play in the gardens today?"** Shippou asked as they all began getting their food. Kagome picked up her chopsticks and shook her head lightly which got her a pouty face from Shippou.

"**I'm sorry sweetie. I have to go to the west with Lord Sesshoumaru to pick up my stuff, then go to the modern era to see if I can get my mom to come to the coronation of my being ruler. If its not to late when I get back, then yes, we will play."** Kagome said as she began eating her food slowly, being sure to enjoy it all. Sesshoumaru also ate but occasionally looked up to see how Kagome was liking the food.

"**Yes momma." **Shippou said as he started eating with a wide grin on his face. After breakfast was eaten, Kagome stood holding Shippou in her arms as Sesshoumaru called for the cooks to clear the table off.

"**Now you be a good boy and stay in the castle while I'm gone ok?"** Kagome said as she rubbed noses with Shippou.

"**Yes mommy."** Shippou said. Kagome kissed his forehead and placed him down so he could go play, Kagome watched him run off as Sesshoumaru stood beside her.

"**Ready?"** Sesshoumaru asked in a calm tone. Kagome nodded as she turned to face him with a smile. Nodding Sesshoumaru led Kagome outside and stopped once he'd noticed that she had stopped to speak with a guard. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to see what she was saying to him, rather curious at the same time.

"**My son is inside the castle, please send one of the other guards to keep an eye on him. Oh and no one is permitted to leave or enter the castle until I return. Leave all messages on my desk. Thank you."** Kagome said as the guard bowed.

"**Yes ma'am."** The guards spoke as he stood straight again. Kagome smiled nodding as she walked up beside Sesshoumaru.

"**Well well. Look like you will make a good ruler after all. You take to the job like a fish does to water."** Sesshoumaru smirked. Kagome playfully punched his arm blushing as they walked into the castle.

"**What can I say? I'm my father's daughter after all." **Kagome said with a child-like giggle.

"**I can't argue with that logic."** Sesshoumaru said as he stopped and faced Kagome.

"**Good. So you ready to teleport?"** Kagome asked as she faced him holding out her hand to Sesshoumaru who took it softly. A warming sensation ran through him as their fingers touched then intertwined. Kagome closed her eyes after seeing Sesshoumaru nod and silently murmured a spell. A few moment later they were gone.

~Western lands~

Kagome and Sesshoumaru appeared right before the main gate and balanced themselves upon landing on the ground. Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's hand and shook his head. **"Wow, for a first time teleporting Kagome that was very smooth."** Sesshoumaru said as Kagome blushed lightly.

"**Thanks. Come on lets make this quick."** Kagome said as she began walking into the castle. As they passed the guards, they were bowed to silently. Jaken ran up to Sesshoumaru excitedly as he landed on his knees and bowed.

"**Welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru."** Jake said right away.

"**Have Kira gather all of Kagome's belongings and have them ready at this door in 1 hour." **Sesshoumaru ordered. Jaken sighed, nodded and went to do as he was told.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru! Welcome back!"** Came the voice of Rin. Sesshoumaru knelt down and greeted her with a light smile. **"Can I play with Lady Kagome?"** Rin asked happily.

"**Why don't you ask Lady Kagome, Rin."** Sesshoumaru suggested. Rin nodded and looked to Kagome.

"**Do you want to come play with me, Lady Kagome?"** Rin asked.

"**I'd be happy to, Rin."** Kagome said as she took Rin's out stretched hand.

"**I have to do some work anyway. I'll come get you when we are ready to leave."** Sesshoumaru said as he turned and went to his office. Kagome nodded and walked with Rin to the gardens.

~Western Garden~

Kagome sat on the stone bench watching Rin play in the grassy field, the breeze felt amazing. Kagome stared up at the sky sighing as she closed her eyes for just a few moments thinking about InuYasha and her father Shigeru._ 'I hope you two are all right up there…' _Kagome thought as she then stood up and went to play with Rin in the field.

Kagome and Rin played for 35 minutes until Kagome noticed that Rin seemed a little slower, less energetic, and sad. Concerned for the young girl Kagome walked over to her and knelt beside her as she placed a hand on her back smiling. **"Hey, Rin. Are you ok?"** Kagome asked gently. Rin slowly turned her head shaking it lightly.

"**I don't feel good Lady Kagome…"** Rin said crying a little and holding her stomach. Kagome frowned as she nodded and lifted Rin up into her arms then took her back to the castle. Kagome could feel Rin's temperature rising as Kagome got Rin up to her room and laid her in her bed.

"**I'm going to go get Lord Sesshoumaru, ok? I'll be right back."** Kagome said with a small smile. Rin nodded as Kagome rushed out the door and right to Sesshoumaru's office and knocked quickly.

~Inside The Castle~

"**Come in."** Said Sesshoumaru as he looked up when the door opened to see Kagome standing there out of breath. Sesshoumaru quickly stood with concern. **"What is wrong Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**Rin doesn't feel good. She's asking for you, my lord. I brought her to her room."** Kagome replied bowing. Sesshoumaru nodded feeling some what relieved that Kagome was ok. Sesshoumaru left his office with Kagome following him. Sesshoumaru opened Rin's door slowly and peeked in to see Rin laying on the bed breathing heavily and crying some. Kagome closed the door once she was in too.

"**Rin…What's wrong?"** Sesshoumaru asked gently as he walked over and sat on the side of her bed.

"**Everything hurts, Lord Sesshoumaru…"** Rin cried. Sesshoumaru grew worried as he turned to Kagome for more of an explanation.

"**We were playing outside in the garden, and after about a half hour she just seemed not so energetic, slow and sad. That's when she told me she didn't feel good so I brought her inside and got you."** Kagome said hoping it would help as she walked over and placed her hand on Rin's forehead to check her temperature. **"She's burning up."** Kagome said as she tried to thing of something that would help Rin feel better.

"**Any idea's on what her illness could be?"** Sesshoumaru asked as he felt Rin take hold of his hand and squeeze it tightly.

"**I'd need my first aid kit, its in my yellow bag."** Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded as she turned his head looking at Rin's door.

"**KIRA!"** Sesshoumaru yelled. Within a minute Kira was at Rin's doorway bowing to Sesshoumaru. **"Bring me Lady Kagome's yellow bag from her room, immediately."** Sesshoumaru ordered. Nodding Kira ran off to do as she was told.

"**It's ok, Rin. I'll take the pain away from you…"** Kagome said in a soft tone as she placed a hand over Rin's forehead and closed her eyes as Kagome's hand had a blue aura emitting from it as she slowly moved her hand over Rin's body, once reaching her toes Kagome pulled her hand back and opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru said nothing but watched this very curious as to what Kagome just did to Rin. **"How do you feel now sweetie?"** Kagome asked.

"**It doesn't hurt anymore but I still feel like throwing up."** Rin said weakly.

"**If you have to throw up then you should. Maybe if you get it out of your system you'll feel better."** Kagome said smiling. Rin nodded as she laid there much more comfortable as Kira came in with Kagome's yellow bag and placed it beside Kagome. **"Thank you, Kira."** Kagome said bowing her head. Kira then bowed to Kagome and Sesshoumaru and left. Kagome opened her back and rummaged through until she found the white box with red plus sign on it.

"**What's that book of?"** Sesshoumaru asked as he saw Kagome take out a book and place it on the bed.

"**It's a book of most common illnesses and how to treat them."** Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded as he was still wondering how Kagome managed to take Rin's pain away. Kagome took out a water bottle and a small white pill then broke it in half and held it out to Rin. **"Ok Rin. I want you to take a drink then drop this pill in your mouth and swallow the water and pill ok?"** Kagome told her smiling. Rin took the pill and the water and did just as Kagome had said.

"**What did you give her?"** Sesshoumaru asked curiously. Everything Kagome did seemed to get his attention, she was only 17 and knew so much. Sesshoumaru could tell that Kagome would rule the Northern Lands without a problem.

"**It's a pill that will bring down her fever and take away any pain that may come back. It will also help her sleep."** Kagome explained as she picked up the illness's book and flipped through it to find the chapter she needed to diagnose Rin's sudden illness. Rin yawned and began falling asleep peacefully as Kagome glanced up from the book smiling. Kagome ran her finger down the list of symptoms that she was reading over and nodded closing the book and placing it back in her yellow bag.

"**So, what's wrong with her, Lady Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked wondering if Kagome had found out what had Rin sick so quickly.

"**According to the book and my own guess, it's just the flu. It's common this time of year for humans in my time. Rin will be just fine in about 3 days."** Kagome said happily. Sesshoumaru nodded understanding what Kagome was telling him.

"**So how do you treat this flu?"** Sesshoumaru asked looking up at Kagome now.

"**Tylenol to help with pain and keep her fever down, the rest will pass on it's own."** Kagome replied as she moved some of Rin's hair out of her face and carefully covered her up under the blanket.

"**I'll inform the healer and she can keep an eye on Rin while we are gone."** Sesshoumaru said as he stood up.

"**Why don't I speak with her instead? I can tell her what she needs to give Rin and when."** Kagome offered. Sesshoumaru nodded also believing that it was a good idea for Kagome to explain the situation.

"**I will call for her. Will you stay with Rin until I return?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded happily. Sesshoumaru stood up and left the room to find the healer as Kagome sat on the edge of Rin's bed staring out the window and getting lost in her thoughts, her memories of her time in the Feudal Era.

'_I always said I'd leave this time once the jewel was completed…and now within only a week I've found out that this place is my birth home…'_ Kagome thought as she sighed heavily. Kagome would lay back on the bed softly and look up at the ceiling, wondering if InuYasha and her father, Shigeru were ok. Kagome heard the door open as she sat up and turned to see Sesshoumaru and the healer beside him bowing. **"So, Rin only has the flu. Her immune system will fight the flu on its own and she will recover in about 3 to 4 days. These pills will take care of her fever and the pain. Just give her a cup of water and half of this white pill every 4 hours. And…that's it."** Kagome explained. The healer nodded taking the bottle of pills and going over to check on Rin as Kagome stood beside Sesshoumaru.

"**Your personal belonging's are ready, Lady Kagome."** Came Kira's voice from behind them. Kagome turned and nodded.

"**Thank you, Kira. Dismissed."** Sesshoumaru said bowing his head. Kira nodded with a smile and left. **"Ready to go, Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked looking down at Kagome.

"**Yes. I'll just teleport my stuff to the North with a note to have it put in my room and then we'll leave for the well."** Kagome said.

"**Sounds like a well thought out plan, Kagome. You can use my office to write the note."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded as Sesshoumaru led Kagome to his office which was in the East hallway. Sesshoumaru opened his office door and led Kagome inside to his desk. **"The paper is in the left top drawer and the quill is right over there."** Sesshoumaru said.

"**Thanks Sesshoumaru. I'll be done in just a sec."** Kagome said as pulled out a piece of paper and held the quill in hand, she wrote a small note that read, 'Please take these items up to my room. Signed, Lady Of The North; Kagome Higurashi.' Kagome folded the note stood up. **"Ready."** Kagome said smiling. Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked down to the main door as she strapped the note to her backpack and closed her eyes stepping back. Murmuring once more a small spell the bags disappeared from their sight.

"**You're doing very well for someone who just learned she was a demon only 3 days ago."** Sesshoumaru smirked. Kagome shrugged with a smile.

"**I'm a fast learner. Ok, so now we go to my time to see my mom."** Kagome said as they walked outside and in to the forest so Kagome could teleport them to the well. Once outside Sesshoumaru immediately took hold of her hand waiting to be teleported. Kagome smiled shaking her head as in a flash they were now standing in front of the well and yet Sesshoumaru hadn't let go of Kagome's hand.

~Bone Eater's Well~

Kagome looked down blushing a bit and not really knowing how to respond to the fact Sesshoumaru was still holding her hand. Sesshoumaru smirked some his plan was working, Kagome wasn't pulling away from him so she must be enjoying it. **"We have to be in contact to both successfully transport through the well, correct?" **Sesshoumaru reminded.

"**Oh yeah, haha. Alright, ready to jump on 3?"** Kagome asked as she stood on the lip of the well and looked to Sesshoumaru.

"**Yes."** Sesshoumaru confirmed. Kagome looked back to the well ready to jump.

"**1...2...3!"** Kagome said as they both jumped in to the well and were surrounded by the blue light which meant they would make it through together.

~Modern Era~

Kagome landed feet first and looking up to see the well house's wooden roof and looked behind her to see Sesshoumaru had made it also. Kagome prepared to climb the drop down wooden ladder that her grandfather put in place so Kagome could come and go as she pleased, all of a sudden Kagome felt herself be lifted up by Sesshoumaru and carried out of the well. Kagome looked at him as he walked outside holding her and smiled some. **"You know for a guy with only one arm, you're pretty good at carrying a 150 pound girl."** Kagome laughed some.

"**Lots of practice with Rin. Shall I put you down here or when we get inside?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome blinked looking back at him confused.

"**I get a choice?"** Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded lightly. **"Well I wouldn't want to seem rude at the fact you're being such a gentleman so…When we get inside you can put me down."** Kagome laughed. Sesshoumaru chuckled some as she walked over to the main entrance to Higurashi Shrine and then placed Kagome down gently. Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek causing him to gasp a little. **"Thank you good sir."** Kagome giggled as she walked into the house happily.

Sesshoumaru stood there a moment confused as he lifted his hand and touched the spot Kagome kissed, it was still warm and it gave him a fluttering feeling inside his stomach. Kagome's head popped out from the door frame looking at him with an arched eye brow.

"**Uh…Are you coming in, Lord Sesshoumaru?" **Kagome asked curiously. Sesshoumaru shook himself from his thoughts and nodded as he walked in to the house and slid the door closed. **"Mama! Souta! Gramps! I'm home!"** Kagome called out. Hearing footsteps Kagome smiled seeing her mother, Kisa come into the kitchen.

"**Kagome! So glad to see you home honey. How did things go?"** Kisa asked immediately as she put on a kettle of water for tea and sat down across from Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"**Well…I made my choice. I will take over my duties as Lady of the North and I also uncovered my demon form. InuYasha died in a fight that was supposed to be mine and oh yeah, one more thing I found out. Naraku is my uncle! Care to explain mother?"** Kagome asked angrily as she tapped her foot on the ground anxiously waiting for an answer.

"**Wait a minute. Naraku is that evil half-demon that wants those jewel shards you collected right? He's your uncle?"** Kisa questioned.

"**You mean…You didn't know that Naraku was my uncle?"** Kagome asked sitting up now. Kisa shook her head.

"**I guess even the late Lord Shigeru has some secrets that passed with him in to the afterlife."** Sesshoumaru sighed shaking his head as Kagome stood up.

"**It doesn't matter I suppose. I'm going to go take a bath and then I will tell you what I came here to tell you mom."** Kagome said then left the kitchen.

"**Start talking, Sesshoumaru. What happened in two days?"** Kisa asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and began telling Kisa of Kagome's transformation, her fight with Naraku, being kidnapped by InuYasha and Kikyou, Naraku's information to Kagome but Sesshoumaru left out the fact that Naraku killed her husband, and even told Kisa his plan's for Kagome. **"Very interesting, about all that happened I mean. And, Kagome is taking alright to InuYasha's death?"** Kisa inquired.

"**Seems to be."** Sesshoumaru answered. Kisa nodded agreeing.

"**As for your plans. Here is what you want to do ok?"** Kisa said as Sesshoumaru leaned in a bit to hear Kisa's whispering advice. About 10 minutes later Kagome entered the kitchen just as Kisa finished telling Sesshoumaru what he should do to help Kagome.

"**Should I even ask what you two are planning?"** Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru and Kisa shook their heads smiling. Kagome rolled her eyes as she poured herself a cup of tea and sat next to Sesshoumaru.

"**So mom…"** Kagome began but Kisa put up a hand.

"**I believe I know what you wish to know, Kagome. And the answer is yes. I will of course attend your coronation. Just let me know when it is ok?"** Kisa said. Kagome smiled happily nodding her head quickly in response.

"**Thank you mama!"** Kagome said cheerfully. Kisa nodded and gave Sesshoumaru a look telling him it was time. Sesshoumaru nodded and faced Kagome with a serious face even though on the inside for the first time ever he was nervous as can be.

"**Kagome. I'd like to ask you something."** Sesshoumaru began trying to keep his calm demeanor up.

"**Sure, ask away."** Kagome replied looked over to him now.

"**Would you like to go on a date with me?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kisa smile as Kagome's face fell from happy to very serious but yet she was completely speechless to Sesshoumaru's question. Sesshoumaru waited in anticipation for her answer. Kisa kicked Kagome's leg under the table to break the silence.

"**Ow. Mom! Was that necessary?"** Kagome asked rubbing her ankle now.

"**Yes, it was. Now be respectful and answer Lord Sesshoumaru. What can it hurt honey? Live a little."** Kisa hinted. Kagome nodded as she looked back to Sesshoumaru calmly with a small smile.

"**I'd be happy to go on a date with you Sesshoumaru. When?"** Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru was so happy though it didn't show more than a smile on the outside.

"**Tonight at 7. Here in this time."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome's eyes widened at his reply but nodded wondering how this would work.

Sesshoumaru has begun his plan by asking Kagome on a date with him in modern times! What will happen on this date, can Sesshoumaru get Kagome to move on? Read and find out in the next segment of Heartbreak Leads To Love. **Chapter 17: The Date.**

"**Talking"**

'_Thinking'_

~Scene Change~

Story


	17. The Date!

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome uses her demon ability of teleportation to get her stuff from the western castle to the northern castle and then teleport herself and Sesshoumaru to the well. Upon arriving in the modern era, Kagome's mom learns what happened in the course of 2 day, and agrees to return to the Feudal Era to be present at Kagome's coronation of becoming ruler and Sesshoumaru gathered the courage to ask Kagome out on a date which would take place in modern times later that evening.

**Chapter 17: The Date!**

Kagome was still stunned at Sesshoumaru's reply of where and when the date was. Kagome sensed that her mother would kick her in the leg again if she didn't answer so Kagome shook her head to come out of her thoughts. **"Here?"** Kagome asked again.

"**Yes. Why not?"** Sesshoumaru asked wondering what could possibly be wrong with having a date in the modern times.

"**We are demons, Sesshoumaru."** Kagome said lightly.

"**Oh that's an easy fix my dear. Kagome you can just place an appearance spell on both of you to appear human for a few hours."** Kisa suggested. Kagome looked to her confused.

"**I don't know how to do that kind of a spell mom."** Kagome argued.

"**You're a smart girl, I'm sure you will figure it out honey. Have fun you two!"** Kisa called to them as she left the kitchen to greet Souta who was just coming home from school. Kagome sighed heavily as she sank in her chair closing her eyes trying to figure out how to do a spell to hide their appearances.

"**Magic and spells is all about focusing on what you want, Kagome. Just focus and say a little rhyming sentence that directly affects your desire."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked up at him nodding as she stood up facing Sesshoumaru.

"**Ok, ok. I'll try…"** Kagome sighed as she focused on Sesshoumaru and herself looking like humans for a few hours. Kagome heard Souta coming as she lost her focus and took Sesshoumaru's hand leading him upstairs to her bedroom and shutting the door. Kagome began focusing once more after she faced Sesshoumaru. **"Try as they might for 5 hours tonight, the true forms we know will go so we can enjoy the show!"** Kagome said, after a minute she opened her eyes and saw nothing had changed.

"**If you can learn to teleport in one day, you can do this spell Kagome. I know you can."** Sesshoumaru said to give her some confidence.

"**Try as they might our true forms will hide for just 5 hours on this night!"** Kagome said immediately after Sesshoumaru finished his sentence. Still nothing. Kagome sighed closing her eyes in disappointment.

"_**You said the spell to reflect tonight my dear. You said your true forms will hide for 5 hours tonight. I do believe your spell will work once night falls at 7." **_Shigeru said in Kagome's mind. Kagome blinked smacking herself in the forehead realizing how obvious the mistake was.

"**It'll work. Hey Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something?"** Kagome asked looking up at him.

"**What is it?"** Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome thought for a moment about asking him why he wanted to take her on a date, she didn't want to hurt his feelings by questioning something nice he was doing. Shaking her head Kagome decided not to ask why he wanted to take her on a date.

"**So, what are we doing tonight?"** Kagome asked curiously.

"**I thought a movie and dinner sounded good."** Sesshoumaru answered. **"Your mother suggested it when I asked her what things you'd enjoy on a date."** Sesshoumaru added.

"**Ah ok. Sesshoumaru, I'm getting the odd feeling that you don't know what a movie is."** Kagome said with a smile.

"**Nothing gets by you, does it. You are correct, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said, a little embarrassed at his own lack of knowledge. Kagome giggled some nodding.

"**A movie is just a bunch of moving pictures and noise on a big white screen."** Kagome said. **"It's also in a dark, quiet place."** Kagome added.

"**Sounds interesting. I do have a favor to ask, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said.

"**Sure, what is it?"** Kagome replied smiling, rather excited for tonight.

"**I, uh…have nothing to wear."** Sesshoumaru said embarrassed. Kagome blinked in confusion, he didn't have to dress up all casual like for 1 date between friends. **"I don't blend in…"** Sesshoumaru rephrased. Kagome nodded understanding now.

"**Well, I guess we're going shopping aren't we?"** Kagome laughed as she sat on her bed looking at the clock. **"Well its 1:00 right now so I'll have Souta show you where the bathroom is and you can shower, and I'll go out with mom and get you some clothes to where."** Kagome said.

"**Alright."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome stood up and went over to her dresser and looked in the mirror seeing her actual demon form for the first time and sighed sadly looking down, hands resting on the edge of the dresser.

"**I do look like him…"** Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru looked over to see Kagome staring in the mirror.

"**Yes you do, you are a lot like your father was. I don't know how I never saw it before, even though I've known you for 2 years, going on 3."** Sesshoumaru said patting her back a little then he stepped back to leave the room and give Kagome a few minutes to herself, but before he left he said one other thing, **"Your father lives on in you, Kagome. Remember that."** With that Sesshoumaru closed the door. Kagome stared at her reflection and Sesshoumaru was indeed right, she could see her father staring right back at her.

~Downstairs~

Sesshoumaru saw Kisa sitting at the kitchen table drinking her tea, Sesshoumaru walked beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. **"Everything will be fine. I'm sure there is a reason that Shigeru never mentioned Naraku being his brother."** Sesshoumaru said to comfort her. Kisa nodded looking up at him.

"**Yes, you are right. Where is Kagome?"** Kisa asked looking around for her daughter.

"**Upstairs looking at herself in the mirror. I believe she said that she was going to change and go shopping to get me some clothes to wear while in this time."** Sesshoumaru said as he sat down across from Kisa.

"**Ah, very well then."** Kisa said. They sat in silence a few moments until Kagome came down the stairs dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink turtle-neck with her purse over her shoulder smiling and in human form. Sesshoumaru was astounded that Kagome was able to use her powers so easily to blend in with modern times. Sesshoumaru stood to bow to Kagome.

"**You look great, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru complimented with a small smile. Kagome blushed a little.

"**Thanks Sesshoumaru. I'm going to head out and get you some clothes for this time, you go ahead and wash up. I'll be back soon." **Kagome said as she kissed her mom's cheek and waved to Sesshoumaru as she left the house to walk to the mall. Kisa nodded as she too stood up and faced Sesshoumaru.

"**Why don't I show you to the restroom and you can clean up? Kagome will be quick."** Kisa offered.

"**That sounds good."** Sesshoumaru said as he followed Kisa back upstairs and to the bathroom. Kisa showed him how to work the shower and where the towels were then left the room.

~In The City~

Kagome happily walked to the mall humming lightly. Kagome saw the mall up ahead and decided to jog the rest of the way to save time but upon getting closer she saw her 3 friends Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. Kagome smiled happily and ran up to them now waving. **"Hey! Guys, wait up!"** Kagome called to them. Reluctantly the 3 girls stopped and waiting for Kagome to catch up, catching her breath she joined them.

"**Hey, Kagome! I didn't think we'd see you again. The principal told up that you were being home schooled now." **Ayumi said.

"**Yeah, I know. But hey, I'm here right? Lets shop like old times!"** Kagome said with a wide smile.

"**Agreed!"** Eri said excitedly. With that said Kagome, and her 3 best friends walked into the mall and began to shop like any teen would. An hour later Kagome, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were sitting in the food court, all caught up on the time Kagome missed at school. As Kagome listened to the stories of what had been going on, Kagome was in deep thought if she should tell them about why she never went to school.

'_No…I couldn't possibly explain to them all that I'm really a demon who protects the jewel and rules the Northern lands. They'd want proof, and there's no guarantee that they'd make it through the well or that they'd be safe in Feudal Times. No, I can't tell them about it, but I hate lying to them, but ifs for the best.'_ Kagome thought as she then felt Yuka shaking her a little bit. **"Hm? I'm sorry, I got lost in thought about the work I have to do at home later." **Kagome said with a weak smile.

"**I hear ya there. You must have a lot to catch up on! Is it easier at home?"** Yuka asked. Kagome shrugged.

"**It's iffy. Sometimes it is and sometimes its not. But my mom is a great teacher and its easier to remember it all."** Kagome said as she looked up to the clock on the wall and realized that it was 3:30pm and Sesshoumaru was at home probably wrapped in a towel because she lost track of time. Kagome stood up gathering all her bags and bowed to her friends. **"Sorry guys. I gotta get going home. I promised my mom I'd help her clean the house today. I'll call you all soon, or we can meet up online!"** Kagome said as she fast walked out of the mall, once out she sighed heavily and decided to run most of the way home.

~Home~

Kagome walked in the door panting as she plopped down in the chair at the table as Sesshoumaru walked in. Kagome looked up tiredly and saw him. **"Here ya go. 3 set's of clothes, Sesshoumaru. Have Souta help you change ok?"** Kagome yawned as she held up the bag for him.

"**Did you run the whole way home, Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded as Sesshoumaru took the bag for him. **"Thank you, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said as he bowed to Kagome and walked back into the living room to find Souta. Kagome managed to fall asleep on the table for 2 ½ hours until Kisa came in and shook her lightly to wake her.

"**Huh? What happened?"** Kagome said as she woke up suddenly looking around. Kisa laughed a little as she took Kagome's bags from the floor.

"**You fell asleep once you got home from the mall. We were going to move you but you looked so peaceful so we let you stay there."** Kisa said. Kagome sat up but stopped wincing. Sesshoumaru walked in dressed in his new clothes and it made Kagome stare at how he looked. Sesshoumaru was wearing a light blue collared, button up shirt with casual gray pants, and black tie shoes.

"**Here, let me see if I can loosen you up Kagome."** Sesshoumaru offered as he smiled softly and walked behind Kagome. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on Kagome's back and began using his thumbs to loosen the knots in her back. Kagome moved her neck cracking it slightly as she closed her eyes relaxing. Kisa smiled and left the room figuring Sesshoumaru had everything under control.

"**Wow, who knew you could be such a good back massager."** Kagome said smiling. Sesshoumaru chucked as he continued to massage her neck, shoulder's, and back.

"**My mother taught me. I learned many things from my mother."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome lowered her head. Sesshoumaru lost his mother too and Kagome didn't know if it hurt him at all to talk about it. **"Feel better?"** Sesshoumaru asked looking down at her.

"**Yes, I feel much better. Just thinking is all."** Kagome replied smiling weakly. Sesshoumaru pulled out the chair beside her and sat down.

"**I know that face, Kagome. I'm not your enemy, you can talk to me."** Sesshoumaru urged. Kagome shook her head to him placing a hand on his cheek.

"**I know. But tonight we have a date and what's on my mind can just wait."** Kagome smiled wider. Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded as Kagome stood up looking at the clock above the sink.

"**Going to get ready?"** Sesshoumaru asked curiously. Kagome nodded as she left the kitchen and went upstairs to take a bath. Sesshoumaru waited at the kitchen table with Kisa in mostly silence. 3 ½ hours later Kagome slowly made her way down the stairs wearing a light blue knee-high skirt and a dark blue long sleeved top with black slip on shoes. Kagome's hair was down as she wore black eyeliner and light purple eye shadow. Sesshoumaru felt his heart pounding in his chest as he saw Kagome enter the kitchen. **"You look…astounding, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru managed to say after 5 minutes of silence.

"**Thanks. I wasn't sure if it was to much or not."** Kagome blushed as she turned her head a little. Sesshoumaru bowed, took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"**You look perfect."** Sesshoumaru said as he stood up straight and offered his arm to Kagome. Kisa smiled with a small tear in her eye as she took out the camera and snapped a picture of the two.

"**Alright you two, go on and have a good time!"** Kisa said happily. Kagome blushed as Sesshoumaru led her outside. Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked the streets together talking about whatever they could until they reached the movie theater.

~Movie Theater~

Kagome and Sesshoumaru paid for their tickets and got seats sitting in the middle of their moving room. Kagome got them popcorn and a large soda to share while they watched the movie. It was a classic romance/action/comedy movie that Kagome had to somewhat explain the movie to Sesshoumaru. An hour and a half later Kagome and Sesshoumaru were walking out of the theater laughing with their soda's. **"That was a great movie. Men of your time are very interesting in how they show women their feelings."** Sesshoumaru said as Kagome nodded in agreement. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and realized the spell had set in, he looked completely human.

"**I did it, the spell worked."** Kagome said excitedly but in a quiet tone pointing at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru blinked confused, he had almost forgotten about the spell Kagome did earlier.

"**How do I look?"** Sesshoumaru asked enthusiastically, really wanting to see how he looked as a human. Kagome looked around seeing the theater hallway cleared as she opened the women's bathroom door and pushed Sesshoumaru inside and pulled him towards the mirror smiling. Sesshoumaru looked into the mirror and gasped.

Sesshoumaru noticed that he had short black hair, brown eyes, his fangs, facial markings, and claw were gone. He looked handsome as ever in Kagome's eyes. The excitement was short lived when Kagome heard the bathroom door opening up as Kagome panicked. Though Sesshoumaru was human, he was still a male in the girl's bathroom. **"Quick, make it look like we're kissing!"** Kagome urged. Sesshoumaru remembered something he saw in the movie and picked her up sitting her on the counter, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her deeply as a group of 5 girls walked in sticking their tongue's out in disgust. The girl's left after a few minutes and then Sesshoumaru pulled away and let Kagome get down.

"**That was close."** Sesshoumaru said wiping his brow trying to act human for Kagome's sake. Kagome was stunned at Sesshoumaru's actions, she didn't think he could be so 'badboy-ish'. **"Kagome? We should get going if we're going to make our reservation on time."** Sesshoumaru said shaking Kagome a little bit. Kagome snapped out of it and nodded smiling.

"**Wait…What reservation?"** Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru shook his head, basically saying that he wasn't going to tell her and that it was a surprise. Kagome blushed nodding as Sesshoumaru led Kagome to a 3 ½ star restaurant and she covered her mouth in shock. **"How'd you find out about this place?"** Kagome asked happily.

"**That my dear, is a secret you will never find the answer too. I am the great Lord Sesshoumaru."** Sesshoumaru said in slightly cocky tone which made Kagome laugh. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he opened the door and allowed Kagome in first then he walked in placing his arm around her waist as the approached the reservation desk.

"**Welcome to Fujiko Gardens! Your name please, sir?"** Asked the hostess gently.

"**Taishou, Sesshoumaru for 8:30."** Sesshoumaru said. The hostess checked the list and smiled pulling out two menu's for them.

"**Right this way for your table sir."** The hostess smiled. Sesshoumaru winked at Kagome as they followed the hostess to a table for two against the wall. The hostess moved aside for them to sit and then she placed the menu's down. **"Your waiter will be right with you."** The hostess said as she bowed and walked away to resume her post at the reservation desk.

Kagome was awe struck of the restaurant looking around with her hands folded nicely in her lap. Sesshoumaru lifted his menu over-looking it. **"I've always wanted to come here, I've heard so many good things."** Kagome said.

"**I know. Your mom mentioned something about this place."** Sesshoumaru said as he sensed another male coming closer to their table with two glasses of water. Kagome blushed once more as saw the waiter coming over. Placing the water down, the waiter then took their order's and left with a bow. Kagome and Sesshoumaru began talking until their food came, they ate slowly to enjoy and they both enjoyed the other's company. At the end of their meal, Sesshoumaru paid the bill and then they left the restaurant.

~House~

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked hand in hand back to Higurashi Shrine. Quietly walking into the house they went up to Kagome's room and closed her door. **"This has been the best night of my life, Sesshoumaru. Thank you for a great time." **Kagome said as she sat down on her bed, but Sesshoumaru pulled her back to her feet, wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"**Only one thing would make this night perfect for me."** Sesshoumaru said looking deeply in to Kagome's brown eyes. Just as Kagome was about to respond the spell wore off as they both became full demon's once more, this only made Sesshoumaru want this one thing more.

"**What would make this perfect my great lord?"** Kagome laughed a little. Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek.

"**If you'd let me kiss you." **Sesshoumaru said. Kagome blushed and nodded slowly. Sesshoumaru leaned closer and closed his eyes as did Kagome as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest as they kissed. The kiss held for about 3 minutes before Sesshoumaru stopped it. **"Sleep well, Kagome." **Sesshoumaru said as he left Kagome's room and went to the guest room that Kisa had set up for him. Kagome jumped on her bed and screamed into her pillow happily.

'_He makes me feel…happy…'_ Kagome thought as she snuggled her pillow and fell fast asleep smiling. Outside in the hallway Sesshoumaru had been listening to Kagome's scream of joy, this made him smile as he then went to his bedroom and began thinking of what to do next which would help Kagome move on.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru have gone on their date and ended it with a passionate kiss. Stay tuned to see what Sesshoumaru does next for Kagome! **Chapter 18: Preparing the Coronation!**


	18. Preparing The Coronation!

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome performs a spell to make Sesshoumaru and herself become human for 5 hours, enough time for them to enjoy their date. Kagome and Sesshoumaru go to the movies and dinner and end their night with a passionate kiss. Kagome fell asleep happy as ever as Sesshoumaru went to the guest room to think of more ideas of how to help Kagome move on all the while preparing Kagome for her coronation in to the Northern Lands.

**Chapter 18: Preparing the Coronation!**

Kagome awoke with a big yawn and sat up stretching then rubbed her eyes. Kagome looked around as she removed her blanket and put her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up looking in the mirror then smiling as the night's events replayed in her mind. **"Such a great night. To bad we couldn't make it last longer, Sesshoumaru is such a fun person to hang out with."** Kagome said as she gathered her clothes and began to get changed and ready to return to the Feudal Era later that day. Kagome prepared a few things from her room and headed downstairs in to the kitchen to see everyone already there waiting for her.

~Kitchen~

Kagome looked around smiling as she saw her mom cooking, her grandpa reading the paper and Souta talking to Sesshoumaru. Kagome walked over and hugged her mother, then leaned over and kissed her grandfather on the cheek happily. **"Sis, are you ok?"** Souta asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"**Yeah! I'm great, Souta."** Kagome replied as she twirled around then sat in the chair beside Sesshoumaru as her mother placed a few plates down on the table to eat, then went back to cooking. Kagome took some food and began eating while she hummed happily.** "So when are we going back Lord Sesshoumaru?"** Kagome asked looking up at him now.

"**We can leave whenever you'd like, Lady Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said a bit shocked at her good mood.

"**Good. Give me…15 minutes and we'll go."** Kagome said as she finished her breakfast and then ran upstairs to get the backpack she'd filled with her schooling items. Going back downstairs and gleamed happily. **"I'm ready."** Kagome said as she opened the sliding door. Sesshoumaru stood up nodding as Kagome looked at her mom.

"**We'll see you later mom!"** Kagome called as she and Sesshoumaru left the house and walked to the well house. Kagome was skipping the whole way as Sesshoumaru tried to figure out just why she was so happy. Kagome opened the well house doors and walked down the wooden stairs with Sesshoumaru right behind her. Sesshoumaru grinned and scooped Kagome up as he jumped down the well with her.

~Feudal Era~

Arriving in the Feudal Era Sesshoumaru leapt out of the well and placed Kagome down. **"That was fun."** Kagome said excitedly as they began making their way back to the northern lands. Kagome was in such a happy mood the whole 5 hour walk back to the north, and Sesshoumaru could only assume that it was due to their date the night before. Kagome calmed down a bit as she looked over the tree tops and saw the flag of the northern castle's highest tower.

~Northern Lands~

Kagome was greeted by her two guards with a bow as was Sesshoumaru. **"Any messages?"** Kagome asked as she walked through the main entrance.

"**Yes my lady. They are on your desk."** Spoke the guard who remained in his bowed position.

"**Thank you. Resume your post."** Kagome said as she and Sesshoumaru shut the double doors and made their way up to Kagome's office where she took her seat at the desk and made herself comfortable. Sesshoumaru remained close to the door as Kagome looked up at him confused. **"You can sit you know."** Kagome said calmly. Nodding Sesshoumaru took a seat in front of the desk as Kagome began sorting through the letters and messages that were left for her.

"**Seems you already know what is expected of you as the ruler."** Sesshoumaru said leaning back in the chair.

"**I suppose. It's basic stuff. Reading letters and what not." **Kagome said as she placed a letter down and began reading the next.

"**Good good. I'm sure one of those is about the coronation and how imperative it is that we get you official."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded as she waved the letter she was currently reading before him.

"**Yeah it's from Kenta."** Kagome said as she placed it down and stood up looking out the window with her hands folded behind her back. **"Then I suppose we shall just do it tonight. No point in waiting. Tell me what I have to do."** Kagome said as he turned and faced Sesshoumaru who chuckled standing up with a nod.

"**Just like your father, taking charge of every situation."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome blushed nodding. **"Well first of all, you have to inform the demon council, the other lords and invite your surrounding villages to the castle."** Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome nodded and sat down as she began writing 5 letters, all the same. As Kagome did this Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to locate all of Kagome's messenger's and had them assemble before her desk.

"**Deliver these to there proper addresses please."** Kagome ordered. The messenger's took the letter's and left immediately. **"Next?"** Kagome asked smiling.

"**Preparing the castle. Just call a meeting and announce that the coronation is tonight and they will handle the rest."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded again and went downstairs just in time to see a maid rush by.

"**Excuse me!"** Kagome called to her. The maid stopped right away, faced Kagome and bowed. **"Will you have all the maids, butlers, and cooks assemble in the ball room please?"** Kagome requested.

"**Of course Lady Kagome."** Replied the maid as she stood straight up and ran off to do as told.

"**Well done, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said nodding his head in approval. Kagome smiled wide as she and Sesshoumaru walked to the ball room to wait for the maids, butlers, and cooks.

~Ball Room~

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood waiting patiently as the doors opened and everyone came in quietly. Amongst the quietness Kagome heard Shippou calling for her. **"Momma!"** Shippou yelled as he jumped into Kagome's arms. Kagome kissed his cheek and held him close. **"I missed you mommy. What's going on?"** Shippou asked looking around at the crowd of servants in the ball room.

"**I have to prepare for the coronation tonight. Are you going to be mommy's big helper and keep everyone in line?"** Kagome asked in a gentle tone. Shippou nodded as he hopped on her shoulder as she took in a deep breath to address the servants. **"I'm sure you all know by now that I am Shigeru Higurashi's daughter, Kagome. I will be taking over as ruler of this castle and these lands. Tonight is to be the coronation of me becoming ruler so I'm going to need everyone's help in getting this place ready! I'd like to see the head maid, head cook, head butler, and head guard in my office please. Thank you, dismissed."** Kagome said. Silently the crowd dispersed leaving only 3 servants in the room, then a guard entered.

"**Why do you need them mommy?"** Shippou asked, even this made Sesshoumaru curious.

"**Didn't mommy promise that she'd get you your own servants?"** Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru stepped back knowing now as Shippou gleamed happily.

"**Kagome. You do know that the heads of each department are supposed to be for you right?"** Sesshoumaru said.

"**I figured as much. But Shippou deserves only the best."** Kagome said looking at the 4 servants before her.

"**You're the best mommy ever!"** Shippou said hugging Kagome tightly.

"**Can I have your names please?"** Kagome asked the servants. All bowing they nodded as a young girl with cat ears stepped forward.

"**My name is Kiara. I am the head maid."** Said Kiara. Kagome nodded as Kiara stepped back and a young human male stepped up.

"**I'm Rai, the head butler."** Said Rai with a smile. Kagome could tell that Shippou would have fun with Rai. The cook dressed in a white kimono stepped towards them.

"**Shiori. Head cook ma'am."** Spoke the female voice of the cook.

"**Keitaro, head guard my lady. It's a pleasure to serve you."** Said Keitaro. Kagome nodded to them all.

"**I know the technical rules state that you are suppose to serve me above all but my Shippou deserves the best. Effective immediately, you serve him. Go on Shippou, get to know them."** Kagome said smiling as she kissed Shippou's forehead. Shippou nodded as he jumped off Kagome's shoulder happily.

"**That was a very interesting choice my lady."** Sesshoumaru said into Kagome's ear.

"**I know. I'm going to take a random guess and assume I have to go introduce myself to the surrounding villages?" **Kagome questioned.

"**Good guess. Shall I escort you?"** Sesshoumaru offered with a smile and bow. Kagome giggled some nodding.

"**I'd be honored my lord."** Kagome said. Sesshoumaru kissed her hand as they walked towards the double doors that would exit the castle.

"**The honor is all mine to be escorting the beautiful lady of the north."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red at this comment as they began their journey to the other villages. Little did they know that Sango and Miroku were in the village which would be their first stop. Kagome and Sesshoumaru traveled for about 30 minutes towards to West and entered the village, which they were greeted with a bow and murmuring from the now growing crowd.

~First Village in the North~

"**Uh hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi, Shigeru's daughter. I've come to tell you that after tonight I'll be ruling the Northern lands and you are all invited to the coronation this evening at dusk."** Kagome announced as the village elder smiled bowing in gratitude for the invitation.

"**Oh, thank you Lady Kagome. Are the children permitted to attend also?"** Asked the elder.

"**Yes of course! My son will play with them."** Kagome said cheerfully.

"**We can't stay to long. You have 3 other villages to invite my lady."** Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome nodded in agreement as they turned to leave but stopped when she heard two familiar voices call her name. Kagome turned slowly and squealed in joy seeing Sango and Miroku at the front of the crowd.

"**Oh my god! You guys are here?"** Kagome said excitedly.

"**Of course. We got a lead on Naraku and the village gave us some information! We had no idea this was one of your villages."** Miroku said as they hugged Kagome gently.

"**Neither did I until Sesshoumaru told me."** Kagome said.

"**Can we come to the coronation to, Kagome?"** Sango asked.

"**Duh! I need my sister at my side when I become the ruler of the North!"** Kagome reminded holding Sango's hands.

"**What is this information about Naraku. If he is close we will have to be careful tonight."** Sesshoumaru asked leaning towards Naraku. As Sango and caught up Miroku informed Sesshoumaru that Naraku was indeed close but nowhere to be found. Sesshoumaru nodded as he walked over to Kagome. **"We need to get moving if we are going to invite the rest of the villages."** Sesshoumaru advised.

"**Aw! But I want to stay and talk to Sango!"** Kagome whined.

"**We'll talk at the coronation, Kagome. How about you let us help. We'll take the south and east villages then meet you at the castle."** Sango offered as Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder.

"**No, that's my job guys."** Kagome shook her head not wanting to burden her friends.

"**It's no problem at all Kagome. We weren't planning on staying in this village long anyway. We do have to find Naraku."** Sango said as Miroku stood beside her.

"**Aw, you guys are the best friends a girl could ask for!"** Kagome said hugging them both then stepping back beside Sesshoumaru. **"Alright, we'll head to the North village then meet you at the castle."** Kagome reminded as she and Sesshoumaru turned and left the West village. Sango and Miroku waved until Sesshoumaru and Kagome were out of sight then they sighed and held their heads low.

"**Come on, let's invite those other villages."** Sango said as Kirara jumped on to the ground and transformed in her other form of the large two tailed demon cat. Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"**It's hurting you not telling her, isn't it?"** Miroku said gently. Sango nodded.

"**She has the right to know, but it's for the best right now that she doesn't. Sesshoumaru has finally gotten her to be happy. Telling her what we discovered in this village upon our arrival would only upset her. I'd rather her learn on her own."** Sango said. Miroku nodded, not wanting to argue about the subject as he saw Sango jump on Kirara and then he hopped on as well and held on to Sango.

"**And what will happen when she discovers that we knew and didn't tell her?"** Miroku asked as Kirara took flight in to the skies. Sango stayed silent for a few moments before looking behind her at Miroku.

"**Pray she doesn't hate us forever."** Sango said. The rest of their journey was quiet and quick as they delivered the message of Lady Kagome's coronation to the South and East villages. After they were given the word from the village head's that they would attend, Sango and Miroku got on Kirara and headed for the castle where surely Kagome and Sesshoumaru were waiting for them.

~Northern Castle~

Kagome stretched and yawned as she and Sesshoumaru entered the castle after getting a bow from the two guards in front. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had only been going about an hour and thirty minutes thanks to the help from Sango and Miroku taking the other two villages. **"Okay. I've invited all the villages, the demon council, and the other lords. I've also got the castle preparing for the coronation. What's next?"** Kagome asked as she turned and faced Sesshoumaru.

"**That is about it. You just have to go check all the preparations, making sure they are to your standards. Then wait for guests to arrive. Oh, and get yourself ready. Your maid will assist you in this."** Sesshoumaru said.

"**I don't have a maid yet. I gave them to Shippou, remember?"** Kagome said in a gentle tone.

"**Yes, this is true. Well then this is your next order of business. You have to assign your personal servants and guards to yourself."** Sesshoumaru said nodding his head. Kagome gave him a confused look. **"Just go to the maid, cook, and butler chambers and choose who you'd like to be your personals. Oh and outside pick a personal guard too. I have to return to the west and dress properly for tonight, then check on Rin. I will arrive on time with the others. You can handle this, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. Standing up straight he left the castle with a wave and wink to Kagome and vanished from sight.

"**Okay…So I'm on my own until tonight. No big deal, Kagome. You can do this!"** Kagome said confidently to herself as she walked to the ballroom to check on the progress. The tables had been set up, place settings were down, the lighting was perfect. Kagome smiled, her servants really did know how to handle it all. Kagome was very impressed as she left the room and headed to the maid chambers to pick out her personal maid as Sesshoumaru had instructed her to do.

~Maid Chamber~

Kagome opened the door where she was sure was the maid chamber and smiled seeing them all work diligently. Kagome bowed her head to the maids as they bowed to her when she passed. Kagome saw one maid towards the back of the room who was on her knees scrubbing the floors and wearing a baggy, dirty white kimono. The girl looked to be about 11 years old and was human by Kagome's guess. An older maid saw Kagome standing before the maid on the floor and rushed over grabbing the girl by her arm and pulling her to face Kagome. **"You will stand and bow to Lady Kagome. My lady, I am so sorry for her. The guards found her while you were out, she was wandering the castle grounds. We put her to work right away."** Spoke the older maid. Kagome put up a hand to silence her.

"**Silence."** Kagome said in a harsh tone. This had made Kagome rather angry to know a young girl was forced to be a maid for only wandering the grounds. **"Did she do anything wrong?"** Kagome asked looking to the older maid.

"**No ma'am…But Lord Sesshoumaru said…"** Again she was silenced by Kagome's hand.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru is ruler of the West. I am ruler of the North, I give the orders around here, not him. Is that clear? Resume your duties."** Kagome ordered. The maid nodded, bowed and walked away with her head low. Kagome shook her head rather disappointed at how they treated the young girl. **"What's your name?"** Kagome asked gently as she lowered herself to the 11 year old's height.

"**M-My name…is…A-Aiko."** She said shakily. Kagome nodded smiling still as she stood up placing her hands on Aiko's shoulders.

"**I'd like for you to come with me, ok?"** Kagome said. Aiko nodded and walked beside Kagome as they left the maid chamber's and entered the hallway. Kagome stopped and looked at Aiko gently but Kagome noticed that Aiko was crying lightly.

"**I'm sorry Lady Kagome. I would of bowed, I didn't know you were in the chambers…Please forgive me…"** Aiko whimpered.

"**No no. I'm not angry at all, Aiko. You've done nothing wrong, please don't cry. That other maid said the guards saw you wandering the Northern grounds. Where's your home honey?"** Kagome asked in a sweet voice. Sniffling some Aiko dried her eyes.

"**I used to live in the Southern lands with my parents, but they were killed. I've been on my own for about a month and I made it here."** Aiko said. Kagome nodded feeling sad for the girl before her.

"**Everything will be ok. Do you have anywhere to go, Aiko?" **Kagome asked kneeling in front of Aiko who only shook her head. Kagome didn't want to send her out on her own with Naraku still alive. Kagome decided something as she lifted Aiko's chin up, **"Aiko, I'd like for you to be my personal assistant. Would you like to help me out from now on?"** Kagome asked smiling.

"**Oh, Lady Kagome. I'm not very helpful at all…"** Aiko said sadly. Kagome shook her head.

"**I think you're perfect to help me. So, what do you say, Aiko?"** Kagome asked again. Aiko smiled nodding her head quickly. Kagome stood up happily as she opened the maid chamber doors again with Aiko at her side. **"You there. Come here."** Kagome ordered motioning her finger to the maid who had yelled at Aiko earlier. The maid came over and bowed glaring at Aiko. **"You are to help Aiko move her belongings to the room across the hall from my own. The you are to get her a decent kimono. Understood?"** Kagome asked in a stern voice.

"**Yes my lady."** Spoke the maid. Aiko hugged Kagome's leg bowing her head in thanks. Kagome then left the room and walked towards the entrance to pick out a personal guard, but upon going outside Kagome saw Kirara land with Sango and Miroku jumping off her back, Kirara transformed back to normal and hopped on Sango's shoulder.

"**Kagome!"** Sango yelled running up to her and giving her a hug. **"The other villages said they'd attend."** Sango told her after their hug.

"**Excellent. Go on inside, I just have to pick out a personal guard according to Lord Sesshoumaru."** Kagome said. Sango and Miroku went inside nodding as Kagome examined the 6 guards at the entrance. After a minute of looking Kagome sighed. **"Let's make this easier. Which one of you 6 is the highest rank?"** Kagome asked. A guard on the far right stepped forward with his speak and bowed.

"**That would be me my lady. I am Seiji Iyagi. An honor to serve you, Lady Kagome."** Seiji said. Kagome bowed back to be respectful.

"**I'm advancing you, Seiji. You are now my personal guard. Come along please."** Kagome said as she walked back inside the castle. Seiji nodded and followed silently as ordered to. Kagome smiled as she saw Sango and Miroku sitting in the dining area. **"Sango, will you come help me get ready for the coronation."** Kagome asked. Sango nodded as they then walked to Kagome's room, in the hall Kagome passed Aiko who bowed. **"Aiko. I need you in my room please."** Kagome said. Aiko nodded as she walked beside Sango into Kagome's room.

~Kagome's Room~

Aiko and Sango helped Kagome get cleaned up and dressed for the coronation. Kagome's hair was washed, combed, then put in to an up-do with some hair down over her shoulder. Kagome was wearing a formal blue kimono, her eye shade color was a dark purple and bright red lipstick. Kagome stared at herself in the full length mirror as Aiko put bracelet with the Northern emblem on her wrist. **"Can you two give me a minute alone. Aiko, will you see if any guests have arrived yet, also make sure the butler's and maids are ready?"** Kagome asked.

"**Of course my lady."** Aiko said as she bowed and left the room. Sango nodded smiling as she left also and went to meet Miroku downstairs. Kagome took the next few minutes to take in a deep breath and prepare for her coronation. Kagome heard a knock on the door as she turned.

"**Yes?"** Kagome called to whoever had knocked. The door opened as Seiji stepped in bowing.

"**You look stunning my lady. Oh yes, you have a visitor. Shall I send her in?" **Seiji asked. Kagome was confused, she had already seen Sango, what other female would come to visit her in her room. Seiji moved aside after Kagome nodded and opened the door to reveal Kagome's mother, Kisa standing in the door way.

"**Mom!"** Kagome screamed with shock and excitement.

Kagome's mom, Kisa has arrived at the castle to see her daughter become the ruler of the North. Many things will happen on this night as Kagome takes on her father's job. All the preparations are finished and the guests are beginning to arrive, but nothing could have prepared Kagome for the shock she would receive before the night ends. **Chapter 19: An Unforgettable Surprise!**

"**Talking"**

'_Thinking'_

Story


	19. An Unforgettable Surprise!

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **The castle prepares for Kagome's coronation and Kagome has picked out her personal maid and guard after giving the Shippou the head guard, maid, butler, and cook. Oh, and Kagome's mom arrives just as Kagome finishes getting ready.

**Chapter 19: An Unforgettable Surprise.**

Kagome has a rush of many emotion's as her coronation draws closer. At this moment her main emotion is excitement when her mom arrives at the castle. Kagome smiled wide as she rushed over carefully and hugged her mother Kisa tightly. **"I'm so glad you made it. How'd you get here though?"** Kagome asked pulling back from the hug.

"**Sesshoumaru brought me here."** Kisa said smiling as she returned the hug and stepped back to look over her daughter's attire. **"You look wonderful dear. But, there is a piece missing…"** Kisa added as she looked at Kagome.

"**A piece missing? What are you talking about mom?"** Kagome asked confused as she tilted her head to the left. Kisa pulled out a purple velvet, rectangular box and dusted it off slightly as she opened it revealing a diamond necklace with a piece in the middle that had the emblem for the north inside of a pentagram. Kagome eyed it curiously as she touched it carefully.

"**This is the emblem of the North, the pentagram represents the five elements. Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Spirit. You are a magical demoness, Kagome. I wore this when I ruled the North beside your father and now you shall wear it as you rule."** Kisa explained as she removed the necklace from the box and unclasped it to place it on Kagome's neck. Kagome bent some as her mother attached the two pieces and stepped back so Kagome could admire it in the mirror.

"**Oh mom…It's beautiful."** Kagome said as a few tears fell from her eyes. Kisa hugged Kagome tightly once more as Aiko poked her head into the room with a smile.

"**Lady Kagome. I'm sorry to interrupt but the guests are approaching the castle."** Aiko said gently. Kagome wiped her tears away with a finger as she calmed herself down putting on a big smile and nodding. Kisa walked over to the door winking at Kagome.

"**We will see you downstairs in about 30 minutes dear. I'll come up to get you."** Kisa said as she closed the door. Kagome sat on the edge of her bed sighing as she closed her eyes trying to relax. In truth, Kagome was very nervous but what seemed to settle her mind was the fact Sesshoumaru was there to help her and her father believed in her. Kagome knew she could do this, she just hoped she wouldn't mess up. Kagome got up and looked out the window at her father and InuYasha's headstones in the garden.

"**I wish you guys were here for this…I miss you."** Kagome whispered as she saw her breath fog up the window. Kagome got the childish urge to write 'I miss you' in the fogged up area. Kagome felt a warm tear slide down her cheek as she heard the door open and she quickly wiped it away turning.

"**It was an understatement when I heard that there was a pretty girl upstairs. All I see is a beautiful, mature woman."** Spoke a calm, seductive voice. Kagome smiled as she saw Sesshoumaru enter the room.

"**Don't lie, Lord Sesshoumaru. Though I won't turn away a compliment from a gentleman like you."** Kagome replied as Sesshoumaru walked over to her and bowed formally, then kissed Kagome's hand.

"**This Sesshoumaru never lies. I was hoping I'd have the honor of escorting you down stairs my lady."** Sesshoumaru said as he stood up straight.

"**Little late. Mom said she was going to bring me down in 30 minutes, probably 20 now."** Kagome said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"**I already spoke with your mother. I will escort you and your mother is going to make you the official ruler."** Sesshoumaru said with a slight smirk on her face. Kagome shook her head as she stroked his cheek.

"**In that case, I'd be honored if you'd escort me."** Kagome said lightly as she sat down once more on the bed. Sesshoumaru said beside her knowing she had something on her mind.

"**What's on your mind?"** Sesshoumaru asked instantly. Kagome sighed.

"**Just don't want to mess up."** Kagome said closing her eyes and lowering her head. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder and had her look up at him.

"**You won't mess up, Kagome. I'll be at your side the whole time. However there is one thing I want in return."** Sesshoumaru said in a lighter tone. Kagome blinked confusedly, it wasn't like Sesshoumaru to want anything in return.

"**What could you possibly want from me?"** Kagome asked curiously.

"**A dance. Once dance is all I ask of you."** Sesshoumaru replied as he stood up and offered his hand to Kagome.

"**I promise to save you one dance, Lord Sesshoumaru."** Kagome said as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet as the door opened revealing Aiko.

"**It's time."** Aiko said smiling. Kagome took in a deep breath as she held on to Sesshoumaru's right arm.

"**I'm ready."** Kagome exhaled slowly as they began walking slowly to the stairs. Silently Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked to the dining room where the ceremony was to be held. Aiko rushed ahead to open the doors at the signal for Kagome to enter.

~Dining Room~

Kagome heard the guard make the announcement that Kagome would enter and everyone was to rise and remain silent. Aiko opened the door slowly as Kagome looked into the full dining room, split in to two sides with a red carpet leading down to the throne. Kagome knew she was being watched for any mistakes by the demon council who happened to be right before her with the final piece to her attire which would reveal to anyone that she was now the ruler of the Northern lands. As Kagome reached the front of the dining room, she could sense that all eyes were on her and it was nerve-racking but she felt Sesshoumaru place his hand on hers and she felt better right away.

Kagome looked before the crowd as she saw her mother beside her and then to left she saw the head of the demon council with the final piece to her kimono. Kagome took in a deep breath as she saw the councilmen begin to talk to the crowd, he then faced Kagome. **"Kagome Higurashi, do you solemnly promise to rule the lands of the North and protect all who reside here from this day forward?"** Asked the councilman.

"**I, Kagome Higurashi solemnly promise to do these things."** Kagome vowed lifting her right hand. Kagome spoke in a calm, stern tone showing that she was serious. The head councilman walked behind her preparing to place the over coat of her kimono on her shoulders when there was a fuss going on outside the main doors of the dining room. Suddenly the doors opened causing a murmur to arise through-out the room and in came 2 guards holding a man dressed in raggy clothing who was quite dirty.

"**What is the meaning of this intrusion during this sacred ceremony?"** Came the cold voice of another member of the council. Kagome said nothing at first, her eyes were on the man struggling to get away from the guards. Kagome couldn't help but feel that she knew him.

"**We found this commoner trying to break in sir. What shall we do with him?"** Spoke the guard. The councilman behind Kagome dismissed them.

"**To the dungeon with…"** Said the councilman but he was stopped by Kagome's voice angrily rising and silencing the entire room.

"**That is enough. These are my lands, and I will decide what will be done with him. Bring him to me."** Kagome said in a stern voice. The guards practically dragged the man by his arms up to Kagome and forced him to kneel before her. Kagome looked down at him with a cold stare but that's when she sensed it, unsure of her abilities she remained calm and collected. **"Who are you? Why are you here?"** Kagome demanded. The man kept his head low, his breathing was heavy and he was very weak.

"**He claimed that he lived here and had to see you my lady."** Said the guard quickly.

"**I was not speaking to you. I asked him and he is the only one I'd like a response from. Step away from him, now."** Kagome ordered.

"**But my lady he could be a threat."** Said the guard looking up at Kagome.

"**I gave an order. Let him go, now."** Kagome ordered once more. Nodding the two guards let go of the man's arms and stepped back after bowing to Kagome. **"Tell me who you are."** Kagome said again as she stepped closer to the weak man. The room remained silent as the old man said nothing at first, this was testing the patience of the entire demon council and other 3 lords present at this ceremony. Kagome was about to raise her voice a third time when she saw the old man lift his head, and as soon as her purple eyes made contact with his own she gasped stepping back with a hand over her mouth. **"It can't be…No. It can't be…you…"** Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru was growing worried but knew his own place before the demon council and wouldn't move. Kagome dropped to her knees and placed her hands on the man's shoulders. **"Take this man away."** Spoke the councilman but everyone froze when Kagome began shaking and crying.

"**Da-Daddy?"** Kagome said. Everyone gasped at what Kagome had said, even her mother was horrified. A small, weak smile appeared on the man's face.

"**I promised you…that I would see you soon my daughter. I would never miss your coronation…"** Said the man. Kagome laughed, completely shocked but she laughed and cried as she threw her arms around his neck. As soon as Kagome and the man maid contact a light flashed and when Kagome pulled back from the hug there in his truest form stood Shigeru Higurashi.

"**Lo-Lord Shigeru! Forgive us my lord, we had no idea you were…"** The guards bowed pleading for forgiveness but Shigeru simply waved it off. Kisa stepped forwards placing a hand on her mate's cheek and crying now.

"**I'm sorry I left you alone all those years darling. Can you ever forgive me?"** Shigeru said as he stroked Kisa's hair.

"**How are you…alive? When we returned after the war was over, you were…dead."** Kisa said in shock.

"**I never died. Before the war ensued, I found a old witch who preformed a spell on a fallen soldier to make him look like me. I was taken away and have been recovering in the Western village of the Northern Lands. I was made a human so I could live normally until Kagome made it to this time, once we connected the spell broke and here I am, demon once more."** Shigeru explained.

"**This is…certainly unexpected Lord Shigeru and very unorthodox for a ruler. If you are alive then you may take back…"** Spoke the councilman but Shigeru shook his head.

"**No. I have served my time as ruler and I have full confidence that my daughter will do just as well. However, now that I am present. I would like the honor of crowning my little girl."** Shigeru said. The councilman handed Shigeru the kimono piece and stepped back with a head bow. Kagome was in tears as her father stood before her with a wink and placed it on her shoulders. **"I, Shigeru Higurashi former ruler of the Northern Lands hereby abdicate my office as ruler and dub my daughter, Kagome Higurashi the official ruler of these lands and all who reside here."** Shigeru said as he stepped back and held Kisa close to him. The crowd though shocked and confused clapped for Kagome as she ran in to her father's arms.

"**I missed you so much…"** Kagome cried hard burying her face in his chest. Shigeru kissed the top of her head as he kissed his mate Kisa.

"**I know. And I'm sorry that I've put you both through so much."** Shigeru said as Sesshoumaru, Kenta, Koji, and Takeshi approached the happily reunited family and shook his hand one at a time.

"**It is great to have you among us once again, Shigeru."** Said Koji bowing with a smile. Shigeru nodded agreeing.

"**I must personally thank you, Sesshoumaru for helping my girl during those hard times."** Shigeru said as he bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"**I did promise you long ago before I became ruler of the West that I would watch over her."** Sesshoumaru laughed a little which made Kagome look at him, but her face was horrorstruck at what he'd said. Kagome pushed away from her mother and father. **"Kagome, what's wrong?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**All those times you took care of me, those times you didn't kill me, the date…It was all because you promised my father you'd look out for me?"** Kagome questioned rather upset now. Sesshoumaru now realized why she was upset with him.

"**No Kagome, it's not like that. I mean I did promise your father but…"** Sesshoumaru began to explain but Kagome put up a hand then she walked off and left the dining room. Sesshoumaru was about to go after her when Kisa and Sango stopped him and then they went after Kagome. Sesshoumaru felt horrible as he lowered his own head, disappointed at himself.

"**Give her some time. My daughter is very stubborn, she'll come around." **Shigeru said as he patted Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshoumaru nodded as he could only look at where Kagome had exited the room.

~Kagome's Room~

Kagome had run upstairs to her room and threw herself on the bed sobbing hard. Kagome heard a knock but sensed two females present. **"Go away."** Kagome yelled sadly.

"**It's mom honey."** Kisa called to her daughter through the door. Kagome didn't answer, she just wanted to be alone. Sango looked at Kisa as they nodded in unison and opened her door anyway, then walked in. **"Come on dear. What's wrong?"** Kisa asked. Kagome sat up using her arms, tears streaming down her face as Sango and Kisa sat on either side of her.

"**Mom, really? Sesshoumaru was only nice to me because he promised dad he would!"** Kagome yelled angrily. Kisa rubbed Kagome's back to soothe her as Sango sighed.

"**Kagome, it's alright. I'm sure that's not what meant Sesshoumaru meant when he said what he did."** Kisa said holding Kagome close to her.

"**Yeah Kagome. Besides, your father asked him to watch over you and be nice. Taking you on a date was his own idea. Staying at your side after Naraku kidnapped you was his own idea. The only thing Sesshoumaru has done is watch over you. Everything else was his own choice."** Sango said hoping it would cheer up her best friend. Kagome sighed shaking her head.

"**So…It's not like he did it because he likes me or anything. Might as well forget it. He's lord of the West, I'm lady of the North. The coronation is over, Sesshoumaru will return to his own lands after tonight."** Kagome said as she wiped her eyes. Kisa rubbed her arms comfortingly.

"**You like him don't you honey?"** Kisa said in a gentle voice.

"**He gives me…a different feeling than InuYasha did. I feel safe…and happy when I'm with Sesshoumaru. I can actually be me around him." **Kagome admitted with a heavy sigh to follow. Sango, Kisa, and Kagome shared a big hug until Kagome calmed down all the way. Kagome heard a knock at the door as she sat up and Sango rose to her feet and answered the door.

"**Kagome. Sesshoumaru is here to see you."** Sango announced as she stepped aside letting Sesshoumaru in the room.

"**It's fine. Can you guys give us a minute please?"** Kagome asked as she stood up quickly not wanting Sesshoumaru to see her cry over him. Sango nodded she and Kisa left the room closing the door. **"I guess you came up to say good bye."** Kagome assumed looking away a little bit. Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed a little confused at Kagome's question.

"**Good bye? Who is leaving?" **Sesshoumaru asked curiously. Kagome looked at him wondering what he meant, she was pretty sure he was going back to the West. **"Kagome, I wanted to explain about what I said earlier."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome shook her head to him.

"**No, I took it the wrong way. I'm sorry."** Kagome apologized shaking her ahead ashamed.

"**Kagome, it's alright. Why don't you come downstairs and bid your guests a good night."** Sesshoumaru suggested as he stood up and offered his hand to Kagome who stood up right away with a light smile.

~Downstairs~

Kagome said good bye to her guests and the guards closed the door as she sighed heavily leaning against the wall. **"I'm so tired."** Kagome yawned after to asked Aiko to prepare rooms for her mom, dad, Sango, and Miroku. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement as he looked around.

"**It's great that you're father is back. Naraku is going to make an appearan-"** Sesshoumaru began but stopped when Kagome put a hand up to his mouth.

"**Can we not talk about him tonight? I know he'll show up at some point but if I see him tonight I'm going to kill him hands down."** Kagome asked softly as she moved her hand away from his mouth. Sesshoumaru nodded as he looked outside at the mood shining brightly into the dining room. Kagome felt like something was bothering him, she felt like he was upset about something. Suddenly Kagome remembered what she told Sesshoumaru before the coronation began.

\Flashback\

"_**You won't mess up, Kagome. I'll be at your side the whole time. However there is one thing I want in return."**__ Sesshoumaru said in a lighter tone. Kagome blinked confusedly, it wasn't like Sesshoumaru to want anything in return._

"_**What could you possibly want from me?"**__ Kagome asked curiously._

"_**A dance. Once dance is all I ask of you."**__ Sesshoumaru replied as he stood up and offered his hand to Kagome. _

"_**I promise to save you one dance, Lord Sesshoumaru."**__ Kagome said as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet._

_\End Flashback\_

Kagome inwardly growled at herself for forgetting about her promise to Sesshoumaru. Kagome had to make it up to him somehow and she got a wonderful idea on how to do just that. **"Sesshoumaru, I was curious on what I do next. I mean I'm officially ruler now so what do I do?"** Kagome asked hoping to get him to stay longer at the castle.

"**Not much to it. Your father can walk you through it tomorrow morning. It's been a long night, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said as he bent down and kissed Kagome's cheek as he prepared to leave the castle. Kagome watched him leave the castle and begin walking out into the moonlit night. Kagome felt a tear slip down her cheek as she lowered her head.

"**Go sweetie. The one thing a father wishes for is that his daughter is happy. Don't let a good thing pass you by."** Shigeru said from behind her. Kagome turned and saw him holding Kisa close. Kagome smiled as she kissed his cheek, hugged her mother and ran out the castle door's calling for Sesshoumaru.

~Clearing in the Forest~

Kagome caught up with Sesshoumaru in a small clearing in the forest where she ran right into his arms hugging him tightly. Sesshoumaru looked at her wondering if she was ok. **"Kagome, what's wrong. You shouldn't be wandering the forest alone at night."** Sesshoumaru said concerned. Kagome grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, Sesshoumaru was stunned but pulled Kagome close and kissed her back just as passionately. After 2 minutes they pulled apart for air as Sesshoumaru looked at her wanting to know what caused her actions so suddenly.

"**I promised you a dance this evening. And I will not go back on my word."** Kagome said. Sesshoumaru smiled softly as they began dancing the night away, completely uncaring to anything else. Time seemed to stop that moment as Sesshoumaru and Kagome were lost in each other's eyes.

The truth comes out that Kagome's father, Shigeru never died. Kagome and Sesshoumaru share a kiss and dance the night away. Next up: **Chapter 20: Growing Feelings.**


	20. Growing Feelings

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome's father, Shigeru arrives at the coronation and it comes out that he never died all those years before. Kisa and Kagome are overwhelmed with a mix of emotions as Shigeru names his daughter the new ruler of the North before everyone at the castle. At the end of the night after getting some advice from her father, Kagome rushes out of the castle to Sesshoumaru and after a passionate kiss they danced the night away in the forest.

**Chapter 20: Growing Feelings.**

It was a quiet morning as the sun brightly shined in to the eyes of two happy demons in the middle of the forest. Kagome squirmed trying to hide from the sunlight, but underneath her she felt another warm body and blinked a few times before opening her eyes and seeing a bare chest that she was laying on. Kagome lifted her head quickly trying to remember what happened last night but when she saw Sesshoumaru she calmed herself and sat up straight stretching and then shook him lightly. **"Hey, Sesshoumaru. Wake up."** Kagome said in a soft voice.

"**It's so early though."** Sesshoumaru mumbled as he sat up with ease and cracked his neck looking at Kagome before him, this sight couldn't help but make him smile softly right away.

"**I know. But we stayed out all night and I am pretty sure that for two ruler's is completely unacceptable. I've only been a ruler for about 10 hours and I know we have to get back to complete our duties."** Kagome said as she held out her hand which Sesshoumaru took and Kagome pulled him to his feet and handed him his top kimono piece. Kagome realized after waking up that Sesshoumaru had used it to cover them last night after their long dance.

"**Well yes, you have things to complete. When I returned to the Western estate yesterday I took care of my remaining work and everything is in good order. I shouldn't have to return for about 3 days."** Sesshoumaru answered as he got his kimono on and tucked it in to look formal. Kagome laughed a little as she looked at him with a blush.

"**I had a great time last night, Sesshoumaru."** Kagome replied lightly. Sesshoumaru nodded as he bent over and kissed her red cheeks.

"**As did I. Must say that I have not had that much fun since we were children, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru told her as he stood up and they began their journey back to the Northern castle. This comment got Kagome's attention as she looked up at him while they walked quietly.

"**As children? How come I don't remember anything of being a demon and living here?"** Kagome asked curiously. This was making Kagome question her mother's story about her past, it was full of holes and made no sense at all.

"**Because your mother lied to you, Kagome. We have some time before we reach the castle, I believe now that you are ruler and your father has returned that you should know the full truth."** Sesshoumaru said in a sterner voice, it was clear to Kagome that Sesshoumaru did not like the fact that Kisa didn't tell Kagome everything and even made some things up. As they walked Kagome listened to Sesshoumaru pretty much tell her the whole story over only this time it made much more sense. Kagome now understood that when the war began Shigeru did tell Kisa to flee with Kagome to the well but never to enter it, to simply wait for him and then they'd find somewhere safe to hide until the war ended.

"**Sorry to interrupt but how did you know my mother went down the well?"** Kagome asked. If Sesshoumaru was fighting in the war beside his father then how did he know that she and her mother had fallen accidentally down the well.

"**Your father had sent a guard 5 minutes after you two left to make sure you made it. When my father, Takeshi, Kenta, and Koji arrived at the North to check on all of you we saw what looked like your father to be dead and the guard returned with in the hour with the news that a demon attacked your mother and you, you guys fell down the well."** Sesshoumaru explained. Kagome nodded as she urged him to continue the story. Sesshoumaru went on to tell Kagome that her mother and Kagome that they returned to the North through the well a day later where all the lords were waiting and that is when they told her that Shigeru was dead. After learning her husband was dead she returned to the North to bid him a farewell, and this time with your grandfather Takeo you all left this time for good.

"**So that explains us going to modern times. But how come I can't remember?"** Kagome inquired.

"**Your mother sealed the well and erased your memory and led you to believe you have been living in modern times all your life. Also telling you that your father died in crash when you were little. Then once through the well, she sealed it."** Sesshoumaru said as they approached the entrance of the castle seeing her mother and father waiting for her. Kagome nodded understanding all Sesshoumaru had told her and then she looked at her mother. Kagome walked up to Kisa with a cold stare in her eyes.

"**You lied to me mother. I was never reborn, you took away my memories and told me father was killed in a car wreck. This…is my home and you took whatever I had left of dad! Why?…"** Kagome asked. Kisa sighed sadly as she stepped towards Kagome, but she moved back wanting an answer.

"**Kagome darling please understand. I didn't want it to become confusing for you at a young age."** Kisa said gently.

"**So instead you confuse me when I'm 17, alone, already lived in Feudal Time for 2 years, missing dad, finding out I'm a demon, and heartbroken because InuYasha hurt me? Thanks mom. I feel the love."** Kagome said as she shook her head and walked into the castle. Shigeru looked to Sesshoumaru who nodded and went after Kagome.

~Kagome's Office~

Kagome had gone right to her office and sat down at her desk to start doing work. Kagome was furious that her mother lied to her about her past. Kagome shook her head as she began filing papers when Sesshoumaru knocked 3 times and opened the door, walking in and then closing the door. **"My mother sent you to check on me?"** Kagome asked not looking up from her work.

"**Actually your father did but I was going to come up either way. Kagome, the past matters now. You are here now and you know the truth. Once you are settled your parents will return to either a village on your lands or return to modern times and visit you often."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome put down her pen and sighed placing her head on her arms. Sesshoumaru walked around the desk and placed his hand on her shoulder. **"Don't let it get you down. You're stronger than that."** Sesshoumaru reminded.

"**Still not the point. She lied to me about my past."** Kagome said lifting her head and standing up to look out the window. **"Seems like every time I try to move on or be happy, something else comes up and hurts me."** Kagome added after a few moments of silence.

"**You'll be happy when you let everything else stop getting in your way."** Sesshoumaru said as he sat down in the chair beside Kagome. Sesshoumaru wanted to show her a good time, and prove that she could be happy whenever she wanted but he wasn't sure how with her being ruler and having so much to catch up on. Then Sesshoumaru got an idea, he had to show Kagome how t have a good time. **"Hey, save this stuff until later. I want to take you out for a little while."** Sesshoumaru said looking over at her. Kagome eyed him wondering what he was up to.

"**Fine. I'm already behind though."** Kagome said as she walked next to Sesshoumaru who stood up and took her hand guiding her towards the door.

"**Call your maid and have her get you ready for a festival."** Sesshoumaru said as he opened the door and prepared to leave. **"Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes."** Sesshoumaru added as he closed the door and left quickly. Kagome shook her head at him but yet she couldn't help but smile, he was really trying to make her feel better and that alone cheered her up.

"**Aiko!"** Kagome called loudly. Within in 3 minutes Aiko entered Kagome's room and bowed.

"**Yes my lady?"** Aiko said with a sweet voice.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru apparently told me to have you get me ready for a festival?"** Kagome told Aiko.

"**If I may speak so boldly my lady. Lord Sesshoumaru seems very different."** Aiko spoke as she began flipping through Kagome's wardrobe to find a festive kimono as instructed.

"**I was hoping I wasn't the only one who noticed that fact."** Kagome said as she plopped down in the chair beside the wardrobe closet as Aiko looked.

"**Maybe he wants to court you."** Aiko suggested as Kagome looked over confused. Aiko giggled lightly as she pulled out a dark blue kimono with koi fish all over it. **"It means date you in human terms."** Aiko confirmed as she prepared to help Kagome change.

"**Nah. I don't think Sesshoumaru likes me like that. We are co-workers, both of us rule two different lands. I don't believe it would ever work if that were the case." **Kagome said as she took off everything except her bra and panties. Aiko helped her into the blue kimono and tied it and then did Kagome's hair up in a chopstick-like bun.

"**Well if it did happen you could always give your lands back to your father and mother and then you'd become lady of the west."** Aiko said as she stepped back to let Kagome see herself in the mirror. Nodding Kagome walked towards the door as Aiko opened it up for her bowing lightly.

~Downstairs~

Sesshoumaru was awaiting Kagome by the door, he looked up at the stairs seeing her come down them slowly and Aiko by her side. Sesshoumaru smiled a little and met her at the stairs taking her hand and kissing it lightly. Aiko held back a laugh as she elbowed Kagome in the side as if trying to tell her 'I told you so.' Kagome shooed Aiko off to resume her duties as Sesshoumaru took Kagome outside and the guards closed the doors. **"All ready to go?"** Sesshoumaru asked as he offered his arm to Kagome.

"**Ready, Sesshoumaru." **Kagome replied as she linked her arm to his left, seeing his other arm missing made her remember that it was somewhat her fault that he lost it in the first place. Kagome felt a little bad and wished she could do something to make it up to him. **"So…where are you taking me?"** Kagome asked.

"**That my dear is a surprise."** Sesshoumaru smirked as they continued walking through the forest. Kagome continued thinking about the past, all her encounters with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru never did kill her and thinking about that she never killed him in any fight, nor did she ever try to. Kagome closed her eyes walking beside Sesshoumaru, it seemed like hours of silence when finally Sesshoumaru entered a big clearing in the forest and as Kagome looked around she managed to figure out why Sesshoumaru wanted her in a festival kimono.

"**Wow, it's so festive. Are we allowed to be here?"** Kagome asked curiously looking around and seeing only humans.

"**It's on my lands, of course we're allowed."** Sesshoumaru said as he placed his arm over Kagome's shoulder's and walked in letting her take in the sights and enjoy it.

"**This is amazing. I've never been to a festival in these times."** Kagome said rather excitedly.

"**I thought as much."** Sesshoumaru chuckled as they walked around. For the next few hours Kagome and Sesshoumaru talked, played some games, and just enjoyed each other's company. Around lunch time Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned to the western castle to check on Rin and get something to eat.

~Western Castle~

Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek with a giggle. **"Thank you, for such a wonderful time."** Kagome said gently as her hands were resting on his shoulders while he held her close to him.

"**Thank you for giving me a chance after all I've done to you over the years."** Sesshoumaru said looking down into her eyes which he seemed to get lost in quite often.

"**Everyone deserves a second chance I always say."** Kagome laughed as her hand slipped accidentally and she was touched the nub where his left arm used to be. Kagome's happy face dropped as she sighed. **"I wish I could fix this for you…"** Kagome said sadly. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"**I've gotten used to it. It's not a problem, Kagome. Don't stress over it."** Sesshoumaru said lifting her chin so she'd look at him. Kagome shook her head as she placed both hands on Sesshoumaru's nub and closed her eyes concentrating hard. Sesshoumaru was more than confused as he watched Kagome do this. A pink glow surrounded his arm as suddenly before Sesshoumaru's eyes, his arm grew back fully and looked perfect. Kagome moved her hands as she wobbled a bit and with his two arms Sesshoumaru caught her as she passed out.

4 hours later Kagome groaned as she woke up slowly seeing herself covered up and in a bed that was not her own, she sat up quickly panicking and thinking she'd been kidnapped again. Kagome felt a hand on her back, she turned to throw a punch and saw Sesshoumaru there, Kagome relaxed right away exhaling a breath she had been holding. **"Oh, its only you…What happened?"** Kagome asked.

"**Well, you gave me my arm back and then you passed out. So I brought you up to my room to rest."** Sesshoumaru said as Kagome laid back on the pillow.

"**I'm glad you like it."** Kagome said with a small smile. Sesshoumaru nodded still admiring his new arm that Kagome had given him.

"**Thank you, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said as he lowered his arm letting Kagome lay on his, he pulled her close and rested his head on hers.

"**Anytime. You really are a good friend, Sesshoumaru."** Kagome said as she closed her eyes relaxing on Sesshoumaru's chest. Kagome did have feelings for Sesshoumaru but she knew he would never feel the same about her. Kagome felt sad but she knew she'd always have friend in him if nothing else. Kagome again fell asleep thinking of only the man she was laying beside right now. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was wide awake and thinking hard of another idea, something that would really woo Kagome. Sesshoumaru thought and thought for hours until the sunset when Kagome woke up Sesshoumaru was staring out the window.

"**Good to see you're awake, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said in a calm voice. Kagome sat up and stretched her arms above her head then looked over at Sesshoumaru and wondered if he was alright.

"**Best sleep I've had in years."** Kagome smiled as she stood up and walked beside Sesshoumaru. **"What's on your mind?"** Kagome asked seeing his serious face. Kagome was genuinely worried now, Sesshoumaru being serious after a great fun-filled day meant something was really wrong. Sesshoumaru turned and faced Kagome with a calm, soft look in his eyes as he placed both of his arms on Kagome's shoulders and leaned in close to her.

"**Kagome. There is something…I have to tell you, but I'm not sure how you'll take it."** Sesshoumaru began, Kagome flinched with worry, sadness was already washing over her but she remained strong to hear him out. Kagome was fearing the worst that Sesshoumaru was going to tell her they could see each other anymore because it would be unprofessional of two full demons courting while they were ruling their lands.

"**Sesshoumaru…"** Kagome said as if to tell him to just tell her.

"**Kagome. These last week has been the best time I've ever had and being with you made it more than perfect but it is something that cannot continue. I don't want to be your friend…"** Sesshoumaru said but he stopped when he saw the door burst open with his messenger running inside frantically. **"What is the meaning of this intrusion?"** Sesshoumaru yelled angrily for being disturbed.

"**Forgive me my lord. Urgent news from Miss. Higurashi's father."** Spoke the messenger. Kagome forgot everything Sesshoumaru was saying and focused on this news from her father. The messenger handed Sesshoumaru a letter and backed away bowing. Sesshoumaru opened the letter and began reading, once finished she lowered his head sighing as he closed his eyes. Kagome was beginning to panic.

"**What? What does it say!"** Kagome asked quickly. Sesshoumaru looked at her with sympathetic eyes as he folded the letter and placed it in his kimono and turned his attention to Kagome.

"**Kagome. You may want to sit down for this…"** Sesshoumaru suggested as he led her to the bed but she pulled her hand back and looked at him with worry. **"Kagome. Your mother and father left these times shortly after we did this morning. Your father sent his guard to the castle with the letter I just read. Your brother, Souta is in the hospital. He was hit by a car coming home from school and according to your father he isn't doing so well." **Sesshoumaru told Kagome in a calm tone. Kagome backed up as she ran to the door, but stopped and turned back to look at Sesshoumaru.

"**I have to go back. I have to see him…Sesshoumaru I am sorry but whatever it is you had to tell me will have to wait."** Kagome said as she left his room in a hurry. Within 2 minutes Sesshoumaru could see Kagome running full speed in the direction of the well. Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat down on the bed.

'_Oh Kagome. How much more heartbreak must you suffer. I vow that I will be there for you no matter what. I will wait for you…'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he then walked to his office and began his work knowing that when Kagome did return she would be hurting once more and needing someone to help her get past it and he was just the demon for the job.

What's this? Does our demon lord have feelings for Kagome? Will he reveal his feelings? When tragedy strikes Kagome's family, what does Sesshoumaru do to help Kagome cope with her pain? All your questions will be answered in **Chapter 21: Kagome's Pain.**


	21. Kagome's Pain

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Sesshoumaru takes Kagome to a festival in the Western lands, and then Kagome surprises Sesshoumaru by returning his left arm to him with a spell. Just as Sesshoumaru is about to tell Kagome something important, a letter is delivered to the West saying that Kagome's little brother Souta was badly injured in a car accident, this leads Kagome to quickly return home to be at her brother's side. Sesshoumaru vows to be there for Kagome no matter what.

**Chapter 21: Kagome's Pain.**

Kagome reached the well in a mere 10 minutes with her demon speed and jumped down it without hesitation. Kagome felt somewhat better when the blue light surrounded her and brought her to modern times. Landing on the dirt bottom Kagome said a small spell to make herself appear human as she climbed the wooden ladder and ran to the shrine hoping her parents were there. Entering the house Kagome looked around frantically and worried for her brother. **"Mom! Dad!"** Kagome called out.

"**Oh Kagome, thank goodness you've returned. Your mother and father are at the hospital with Souta."** Takeo said as he entered the room and hugged Kagome.

"**What room?"** Kagome asked quickly as she hugged her grandfather back.

"**I believe room 206 on the 2****nd**** floor."** Takeo said as he poured himself some tea and sat down at the table with a heavy sigh. Kagome nodded and quickly ran out of the house and to the hospital as fast as she could.

~Tokyo Hospital, 2nd Floor~

Kagome slowed her run to a mere fast paced walk as she reached the elevator and pressed the number 2 button on the number pad as the doors shut tightly and the elevator began moving slowly. _'Please be ok, Souta…'_ Kagome thought as finally the elevator doors opened and Kagome rushed out down the hall to her left hoping to get to Souta's room quickly. Kagome found room 206 and opened the door slowly and saw her parents holding one another close. Shigeru turned and hugged Kagome as she came in quickly.

"**I'm glad you got the letter."** Shigeru said as he stepped aside letting Kagome see Souta laying unconscious in the bed. Souta was hooked up to IV's, a heart machine, and had a breathing mast on his face. Kagome looked away holding back tears. **"He's critical and in a coma."** Shigeru said as he pulled Kagome close to him.

"**Is he going to be ok? Will he wake up?"** Kagome asked instantly looking at her father.

"**The doctor's aren't sure. They are keeping a very close eye on him."** Kisa said in a cracked voice. Kagome knew this was tearing her apart inside.

"**How…did this happen?"** Kagome asked as she walked to Souta's bedside and sat in the chair provided for guests.

"**We had just come home and Souta saw us waiting for him, he recognized your father from pictures I had shown him in the past. Souta didn't even pay attention, he was in a state of shock as he just walked across the street not looking at all. This is all my fault…"** Kisa cried in her hands as Shigeru comforted her.

"**No dearest, this is not your fault. It is mine, if I hadn't pretended to be dead then it would have been a shock to Souta to see me for the first time after what he believed that I was dead."** Shigeru said angrily at himself. Suddenly a doctor entered with a clipboard, he fixed his glasses as he approached Kisa and Shigeru.

"**May I speak with you both in the hall please?"** The doctor asked. Kisa and Shigeru nodded sadly as they exited the room with the doctor leaving Kagome alone with Souta.

"**Oh Souta…"** Kagome cried as she held his hand in hers. **"Can you hear me, Souta. It's Kagome. You gotta wake up, because if you do then I'll take you to the Feudal Era like you always wanted. I'll get you anything you want."** Kagome said trying to smile, hoping it'd get him to wake up. Nothing happened as Kagome laid her head on the blanket and she cried hard begging the gods to heal her little brother. **"You're my only little brother…you can't leave me like this…"** Kagome cried hard as Shigeru and Kisa returned into the room and comforted Kagome.

"**Doctor Narusegawa says that Souta should wake up but when they cannot say."** Shigeru said as he rubbed Kagome's back. Kagome cried lightly on Souta's bed as Kisa and Shigeru just stood there beside her, all sad and praying for the best.

~Feudal Era, Western Castle~

Sesshoumaru was in his office pacing back and forth deeply concerned for Kagome, hoping that she had made it safely to her own time. Sesshoumaru also on had the fact that he liked Kagome on his mind and almost told her before this tragic incident with her brother. Sesshoumaru sighed heavily as he summoned Jaken.

"**You called my lord?"** Jaken replied as he entered Sesshoumaru's room with a bow.

"**I will return in a few days. Keep an eye on Rin."** Sesshoumaru ordered as he prepared to leave the room. Jaken sighed heavily with a nod as he followed Sesshoumaru out.

"**Aye mi lord."** Jaken said. Sesshoumaru then left the castle and made his way slowly to the well, hoping he was making the right choice.

~Modern Times~

Kagome had fallen asleep at Souta's bedside for a few hours. Shigeru stood up and shook Kagome to wake her up. Kagome awoke with a startle, **"Is he awake?"** She asked right away.

"**No honey. You fell asleep, go on home and give your grandfather an update."** Shigeru said. Kagome shook her head, refusing to leave Souta's side. Kisa looked at her husband as they both sighed. **"Alright then, we will return home and update your grandfather."** Shigeru said as Kisa stood up and put on her jacket. Kisa kissed Kagome's forehead as they left the room leaving Kagome alone with Souta. Kagome remained silent as she stared at her little brother's motionless body.

"**Please wake up…"** Kagome pleaded to Souta quietly. Kagome continued to hold Souta's hand, talking to him and seeing if anything she said would get a response or movement.

~Higurashi Shrine~

Kisa and Shigeru returned home and talked with grandfather Takeo about Souta's coma and what the doctor's had told them. **"I shall be praying by the sacred tree!"** Announced Takeo as he grabbed some talismans and rushed outside.

"**Thank you father." **Kisa said with a head bow. Shigeru and Kisa then sat down with some tea, sighing heavily and also praying for their son to make a fast and full recovery. After 20 minutes when Shigeru was about to speak the kitchen door slid open slowly as Sesshoumaru walked in and bowed his head.

"**I thought Kagome could use a friend."** Sesshoumaru said lightly. Shigeru gave a soft smile nodding.

"**Yes, she could. Kagome isn't home though, she is at the hospital with Souta. She refuses to leave his side."** Kisa said as she placed her half empty cup of tea down on the table. Sesshoumaru nodded understanding.

"**Then, I shall wait for her."** Sesshoumaru replied as he sat down at the table beside Shigeru, hoping Kagome was ok.

~Hospital~

It was nearly night fall when a nurse came in to check Souta's vitals and saw Kagome hunched over and asleep on her arms which were on Souta's bed. The nurse shook her lightly to wake her. Kagome grumbled a little but opened her eyes and sat up. **"I must of fallen asleep again…"** Kagome said as she looked over to Souta who was still unconscious in his coma.

"**Yes, and it's actually time for you to go. Visiting hours are over until 8am."** Said the nurse, Kagome didn't want to leave but knew she had to. Standing up Kagome kissed Souta's cheek lightly.

"**I'll be back tomorrow little brother. I promise…"** Kagome said as she left the hospital and began her walk home, she took her time of course thinking of how to help Souta. Kagome also began thinking of all the possibilities of Souta walking up. Souta might be fine, he could end up paralyzed, or he could get amnesia. Kagome shook her head as she approached the shrine and sensed Sesshoumaru with her parents. Sighing Kagome entered her home and saw everyone sitting at the table.

~Higurashi Shrine~

"**Welcome home honey. Would you like something to eat?"** Kisa asked as she rose to her feet quickly and hugged Kagome. Returning the hug Kagome shook her head no to the offer.

"**No thanks mom. I'm just going to go upstairs, take a shower, and then go to bed."** Kagome said as she kissed her father's cheek and left the room after giving a small wave to Sesshoumaru. Shigeru nudged his head telling Sesshoumaru to follow her before she went to the bathroom for her shower. Catching the hint Sesshoumaru stood and followed Kagome out and into the living room.

~Living Room~

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's wrist and stopped her from going up the stairs. Kagome didn't look at him, as if she were trying to hide her face from him. **"Kagome. Kagome look at me please."** Sesshoumaru said refusing to let go as Kagome tired to tug her arm away from his grip. Kagome lifted her head slightly as one of her now purple eyes peered at him. **"I know you are hurting, you don't have to hide it from me. I'm here for you."** Sesshoumaru said gently. It took a minute but Kagome gave in as she turned around and held on to him crying lightly. Sesshoumaru sighed in relief that she stopped fighting him and finally gave in to his comfort.

"**I don't…know what to do. Souta is just laying in that bed completely helpless and I don't know what I can do for him."** Kagome cried hard in to Sesshoumaru's chest as he rubbed her back.

"**You be there for him, just as I am here for you. He will return, Kagome. You mustn't lose your faith, he is your brother after all."** Sesshoumaru said as he lifted her head up and wiped her falling tears away.

"**I know all that…but how do I deal with this, all of it, Sesshoumaru. Every time I try and be happy…something stops me. I grow up as a human, find out I'm a demon who used to live in a time where I thought I didn't belong. I become ruler of the North, lose the man I love to a fight that was mine, find out my father is alive not dead and a demon who I had no connection to is apparently my uncle and wants my abilities to take over the world! You tell me what the hell you would do if it were you!"** Kagome yelled running upstairs and slamming her door hard making the house shake some. Sesshoumaru stood there in shock after Kagome yelled at him, she was right he hadn't been through nearly what she had to take in. Kagome's simply life turned upside down and inside out in only a week and she didn't know how to handle it all.

"**Don't take it to heart, Sesshoumaru. Kagome is a strong girl, she proved that enough before she found out her true past. She will over come the things that have occurred in time."** Shigeru said as he patted Sesshoumaru's back then sat down on the couch with his wife, Kisa.

"**Yes, I know. I just wish I could do more to help her realize that."** Sesshoumaru said as he stepped down off the stairs and sat in the arm chair beside the couch. Shigeru then sat up and looked at Sesshoumaru confused.

"**Wait a second, in her rant of anger did she say her uncle wants to take her powers?"** Shigeru asked. Sesshoumaru nodded looking at him wondering why he was asking such a question.

"**Naraku kidnapped Kagome about a 4 days ago and announced that he was her uncle and was the one who killed you."** Sesshoumaru informed remembering that Shigeru was technically considered dead all those years.

"**The half demon, Naraku? The once human who went by the name of Onigumo?"** Shigeru asked to confirm with Sesshoumaru.

"**Yes. He has been terrorizing Kagome and her friends since her arrival back in Feudal times."** Sesshoumaru said becoming very curious as to what Shigeru was trying to figure out.

"**This, Naraku is lying. I have no siblings."** Shigeru said as he sat back holding his wife close. Sesshoumaru was thinking about telling Shigeru that they shouldn't tell Kagome about what they discovered yet so she wouldn't completely lose it and run blindly to Naraku to kill him. Sesshoumaru decided he would say this to Shigeru but just as he was about to he saw Kagome standing before them in between the couch and chair.

"**Naraku isn't my uncle? He lied to me?"** Kagome asked. Shigeru looked over and sat up quickly now realizing what he had announced so easily without even thinking Kagome was listening in.

"**Kagome, it's been a long day. It can wa-"** Kisa began but Kagome opened the door to leave when Sesshoumaru got up and held her hand.

"**Please don't go…You're brother needs you here remember? We will all take Naraku down, you don't have to do it alone. I promised you I'd always be by your side, and I will not go back on my word."** Sesshoumaru said into Kagome's ear hoping she'd at least agree to go in the morning. Kagome released her fist and closed her eyes turning around and looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"**Stay by my side? Before I found out about Souta you told me you couldn't be my friend anymore. I will not go tonight for Souta's sake, but as soon as Souta wakes up and I return to my lands…I will hunt Naraku down and kill him."** Kagome said sternly and angrily as she then she pulled her hand away from Sesshoumaru's hand and went upstairs to her room. Shigeru and Kisa were both looking at him wondering what Kagome meant.

"**Don't take it the way she said it. I did say I couldn't be her friend but I never got a chance to finish because we received the letter about Souta and Kagome left quickly."** Sesshoumaru said as he placed his hand on the railing with a sigh looking upstairs.

"**What's stopping you now, Sesshoumaru. Kagome can't return to the hospital until tomorrow morning, so tell her what you wanted to before."** Kisa said with a soft smile, Shigeru nodded in agreement. They both knew what Sesshoumaru wanted to tell Kagome, but it was up to Sesshoumaru to actually get her to listen so he could tell her. Sesshoumaru gripped the railing and began walking up the stairs silently towards Kagome's room.

"**Little fact about Kagome. She's as stubborn as me, make her listen."** Shigeru added with a wink. Sesshoumaru nodded as Kisa and Shigeru faced forward and continued to watch the television.

~Kagome's Room~

Kagome was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling when she heard a knock and sensed Sesshoumaru at the door. Kagome closed her eyes and turned her head towards the wall. **"Go away, Sesshoumaru."** Kagome ordered.

"**We need to talk. Will you open the door, Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome made a humph noise ignoring his request. **"I won't ask again."** Sesshoumaru warned.

"**This is my room, I don't have to listen to you."** Kagome called back to him.

"**Open the door, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru ordered in a colder voice, one that Kagome recognized from the past.

"**Why don't you make me."** Kagome said in cocky voice with a smirk. It was silent for a moment giving Kagome the impression that she'd won the argument but then the door was kicked open as Sesshoumaru walked in and slammed it shut as Kagome sat up angrily ready to yell at him for barging in.

"**There. I saved you a walk and I opened it for you." **Sesshoumaru said in an triumphant voice but still had an emotionless expression on his face. Kagome stood up and pointed her finger at him angrily.

"**You're such a jerk! Get out of my room!"** Kagome demanded. Sesshoumaru stood his ground shaking his head.

"**Not until we talk."** Sesshoumaru replied crossing his arms over his chest with his eyes closed.

"**We have nothing to talk about! You can't be my friend? Fine. Leave, get out. Go back to the West, Sesshoumaru. This isn't your time period, you don't belong here!"** Kagome yelled, it was paining her to say it thought. Kagome did care about him in many ways but for him to of been a great friend and then tell her he couldn't be her friend anymore, he may as well return to his castle and they'd just talk when it came to their lands.

"**If I leave this time, then so do you. Yes, true I don't belong in this time period. But guess what you stupid girl, neither do you."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome froze at what he called her, a name she'd only heard from him back when she traveled with InuYasha.

"**How dare you…This is my time!"** Kagome yelled again. Sesshoumaru was getting tired of this petty argument and took Shigeru's word's to heart as he grabbed Kagome's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"**Damn it Kagome, will you just shut up for 10 seconds and listen to me for once?"** Sesshoumaru yelled shaking her roughly. Sesshoumaru knew he was being harsh but he also knew that Kagome would calm down, stop and listen to him. Kagome did stop but was still angry with him, and upset with wanting to know why he couldn't be her friend.

"**Just tell me why you can't be my friend anymore…"** Kagome asked looking down sadly. Sesshoumaru slowly released his grip on her as he took a step back sighing.

'_It's now or never. Kagome has to know how you feel…'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he nodded to himself taking in a deep breath, **"I can't be your friend because I want more than friendship, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said in a calm, gentle voice. Kagome gasped as her eyes widened and she lifted her head looking up at him now.

"**Wh-What did you…say?"** Kagome asked in a shocked voice.

In a blow out fight between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Sesshoumaru has revealed to Kagome that he can't be her friend because he wants more than that. Kagome is completely shocked, not understanding why and what more could he want from her. Were does this lead for these two? Don't go away! Up next is **Chapter 22: Feelings Revealed!**


	22. Feelings Revealed

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome spends all day at Souta's bedside in the hospital, praying for a miracle that he'll awake from his coma. Sesshoumaru arrives at the Feudal Era a few hours before Kagome returns home, 1 huge fight later and Kagome is shocked to find out the reason behind Sesshoumaru not wanting to be her friend anymore. Because he wants more than friendship.** A/N: It's gonna be a long chapter guys, hope you don't mind!**

**Chapter 22: Feelings Revealed.**

After what seemed like an hour Kagome's room was silent as a loud fight came to an end leaving Kagome in absolute shock. Sesshoumaru had let go of Kagome's arms and stepped back at this point letting Kagome calm down before he spoke again. Kagome's eyes were wide with surprise as she was trying to process what Sesshoumaru said to her in their heated argument. Finally, Kagome found her voice to ask, **"Wh-What did you…say?"** Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked at Kagome once more.

"**I can't be your friend because I want more than friendship, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru repeated in a calm, soft tone. Kagome felt her knees give out as she lost her balance and fell forward but Sesshoumaru caught her and helped her to sit on the bed.

"**What more could you want, Sesshoumaru? We're both rulers and friends, what else could we be?"** Kagome asked looking over at him now. Sesshoumaru looked deeply into Kagome's eyes with a soft look on his face.

"**I want to be with you, Kagome. Everything I said had a different meaning than what you took it as. I don't want to be your friend, I want to be your boyfriend. You don't belong here because you belong with me. Kagome…I love you."** Sesshoumaru said gently. Kagome didn't know how to respond to this. Kagome was shocked, upset, happy and confused. Kagome said nothing to him as she remained seated on the bed.

'_He loves me? I mean I like him too but, love? Just…tell him you need some time Kagome…He'll understand…'_ Kagome thought as she looked over and faced Sesshoumaru calmly. **"Sesshoumaru, listen. You're an amazing guy. Smart, funny, good-looking but right now with everything going on…It's just not a good time to be in a relationship. I have the North to worry about, Naraku, my son Shippou…"** Kagome began but as she saw his face fall from happy to upset she began feeling bad. Here Sesshoumaru was pouring his soul to her and she was turning him down, she was almost sure that many women were dreaming of being in the position she was now. **"But…I can tell you this much. I like you too. I can't say love right now but I do really like you a lot."** Kagome said with a soft smile hoping it would cheer him up a little.

"**You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked as he looked over at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Kagome smiled softly as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"**Of course not. I've liked you for a while, Sesshoumaru. Never in a million years would I of ever believed that you'd fallen in love with me in such a short time. I do like you but right now I just feel like we should get to know each other better."** Kagome said gently looking up into his golden eyes. Sesshoumaru nodded understanding, Kagome was in fact right to tell him what she did. Sesshoumaru would agree to her terms and get to know her better but first order of business on both sides was dealing with Naraku.

"**Perhaps you are right, Kagome. It would end badly if we were to rush in to this. I do not wish to hurt you anymore that you've already been hurt in the last week."** Sesshoumaru said lightly. Kagome smiled at him, this made her happy to know his intentions. **"This of course just gives me more excuses to take you out on dates."** Sesshoumaru smirked as he bent over and kissed her cheek then stood straight and began walking to the door to exit her room and let her go to sleep.

"**Wait!..."** Kagome called to him with a hand out as she saw him put his hand on the door handle to leave. Sesshoumaru blinked a few times confused and turned to face her. Kagome looked down blushing a bit as her hand lowered to her side. **"I—I would like for you…to stay…"** Kagome said. Sesshoumaru removed his hand from the door and walked over to Kagome once more.

"**Stay? Kagome I told you I wouldn't leave your side and I'm a demon of my word."** Sesshoumaru said as he lifted Kagome's head to look in to her eyes again. Sesshoumaru could tell that Kagome was deep in thought about something but he didn't know what. **"What's on your mind, Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru finally asked her.

"**Hm? Oh, nothing."** Kagome said quickly as she sat down on the bed. Sesshoumaru sat beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"**Why do you want me to stay?"** Sesshoumaru asked her gently. Sesshoumaru had now realized that Kagome meant stay in the room with her not stay in her life but he was more than sure that she wanted that too.

"**I just…I don't know why…It makes me…feel safe when you're around."** Kagome admitted still blushing a deep crimson color. Sesshoumaru smiled as he held her in his arms and nodded to her request.

"**It's ok. Go on and lay down, I won't leave."** Sesshoumaru said softly as he nuzzled her cheek. Kagome smiled as she pulled back the covers and laid back in the bed resting her head on the pillow, her brown eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru's golden ones. Once Kagome was comfortable Sesshoumaru laid on his back beside her and moved his arm so Kagome could lay on it if she wanted. Smiling happily Kagome squirmed over and laid on his chest. **"Rest well, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said as he turned his head and kissed the top of her head.

"**You too, Sesshoumaru."** Kagome said as she closed her eyes, yawned, and finally fell asleep happily. All night Sesshoumaru laid awake unable to get the image of Kagome out of his mind, he was trying to think of ways to keep her happy. Kagome spent her sleep time dreaming of Sesshoumaru and how happy he made her everyday just by being at her side.

The next morning came with a bright sun high in the sky and a gentle, warm summer breeze. Kagome awoke and looked over to see Sesshoumaru still laying in the bed beside her. Kagome smiled as she lightly shook him awake and stepped out of the bed. Sesshoumaru silently opened his eyes and saw Kagome, this instantly put a small smile on his face. Their quiet moment was short lived when the door opened and Shigeru walked inside the room. **"Well I can see you two had a good night. Anyway, your mother and I are off to the hospital to visit with Souta. Once you are dressed and awake you can join us."** Shigeru said as he nodded his head and left the room.

"**I trust you slept well, Kagome." **Sesshoumaru asked as he sat up and got out of Kagome's bed.

"**I did actually, best sleep in a long time."** Kagome replied as she was rummaging through her dresser drawers picking out an outfit to wear that day. **"How about you?" **Kagome asked as she stood up with her clothes in her arms.

"**I didn't sleep. Stayed awake to watch over you."** Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome smiled brightly at his reply, it was sweet and unlike him but lately Sesshoumaru continued to surprise Kagome with his somewhat humane manners.

"**Well, I'm going to get dressed and make some breakfast for us."** Kagome said as she opened her bedroom door and walked down the hall humming until she reached the bathroom. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru looked around Kagome's room for any clues on what might be fun for their next date. After 10 minutes Sesshoumaru had found nothing and Kagome was coming back towards the room because Sesshoumaru could sense her. Just as Sesshoumaru was about to give up he saw a picture of Kagome with her friends at some type of festival. Sesshoumaru thought for a moment but decided against it considering he'd already taken her to a festival in Feudal times.

"**Wow. You look great, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said as he turned and saw Kagome walk in wearing a light blue blouse and flowered skirt, and strap up white sandals. Kagome blushed looking away a bit but bowed her head in thanks to him.

"**Thanks. Are you hungry?"** Kagome asked as she picked up her brush and began getting the knots out of her hair. Sesshoumaru watched her do this and was curious about the object and that's when it hit him, the perfect idea for a date.

"**Yes I am actually. Would you be interested in going with me on another date, Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked with a small smile. Kagome looked over as she put down her brush and smiled nodding.

"**Sounds like fun."** Kagome replied happily. Kagome loved to spend time with Sesshoumaru he was really fun when you took the time to get to know him. Kagome pondered where they would go this time, Sesshoumaru must have an idea or he wouldn't have asked her at all. Sesshoumaru didn't seem the type to ask a question with no plans already made. **"Well, I'm going to go make breakfast. Want to join me downstairs?"** Kagome asked as she walked over to her door and opened it once more to leave.

"**I shall join you in a few moments, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru answered as he nodded while he talked. Kagome shrugged smiling and left the room humming lightly. Sesshoumaru continued looking around the room nodding as he did. _'It's perfect. Show an interest in her time, have her show you around. Right? That would be good for a date?"_ Sesshoumaru thought looking in the mirror questioning his plan.

"_Yeah, real good plan, Sesshoumaru." _Came a familiar voice causing Sesshoumaru to sigh closing his eyes._ 'Who asked you? Shut up.' _ Sesshoumaru growled at his beast. Sesshoumaru then left Kagome's room and made his way to the kitchen to see Kagome cooking for the two of them. Sesshoumaru smiled and sat down waiting to see what Kagome was making.

"**All done. I didn't know what you'd like so I made several dishes for you to try out."** Kagome said placing several things down before him as she turned the stove off and sat down before him and began picking some foods and placing them on her plate with a smile. Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at the items Kagome had made, they smelled great but were completely different from what he was used to. Sesshoumaru took a little on everything and picked up his chopsticks and began eating slowly, enjoying the tastes.

"**This is amazing, Kagome. You are quite the cook."** Sesshoumaru complimented as he began to eat a little faster now that he knew the food was good. Kagome blushed lightly as she nodded her head.

"**Learned from mom. I'm glad you like it, Sesshoumaru."** Kagome replied as she continued eating. The two ate in silence and once done Kagome was about to clear the table when Sesshoumaru stood up shaking his head.

"**Let me clean up this time."** Sesshoumaru offered. Kagome shook her head as she got up anyway and tried to take the dishes from him. Sesshoumaru pulled the dishes back lightly smirking.

"**No no! You're the guest, let me do it, Sesshoumaru."** Kagome insisted but still couldn't get Sesshoumaru to release the plates he was holding in his tight grip. **"I'm sure we can reach a compromise, Lord Sesshoumaru."** Kagome added with a smirk of her own. Sesshoumaru quickly jerked the dishes away and placed them in the sink now seeing that Kagome was making it into a game for them to play. Kagome made an eep noise as Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up by her waist and sat her on the counter as he pulled her down slightly and kissed her deeply just as Takeo walked into the room and went wide eyed at the sight before him.

"**Oh dear. Kagome, what on earth are you doing?"** Takeo asked still shocked slightly. Sesshoumaru moved away from Kagome leaving her to jump off the counter with a light blush on her cheeks.

"**Nothing grandpa! How are you this morning?"** Kagome asked trying to change the subject.

"**Fine. I have some chores to do, will you be going to the hospital to see Souta today?"** Takeo asked as he grabbed the broom. Kagome nodded a firm yes to her grandfather. **"Very well. Give him my love."** Takeo said as he left the kitchen and Sesshoumaru chuckled. Kagome walked over and stomped on his foot angrily.

"**Please behave, Sesshoumaru. Are you coming with me?"** Kagome asked curiously.

"**If you'd like me to, I will not object."** Sesshoumaru responded becoming serious once more.

"**Well, let's get you changed and looking human again."** Kagome said, with a nod they returned upstairs where Sesshoumaru got dressed in his human clothes and Kagome preformed the spell to make him appear human until they returned home later that day. Sesshoumaru dressed himself in light blue jeans and a white button down shirt with black shoes. Kagome stood behind him as she fixed his collar and smiled stepping to the side. **"You look great!"** Kagome exclaimed.

"**Well I would hope so considering you are the one who picked out these garments for me to wear, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru chuckled some as he looked himself over in the mirror before deciding that he looked decent enough to go out in public with Kagome. Nodding Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Kagome who was admiring the pentagram necklace that she was given by her mother on the day of her coronation. **"You know what the necklace stands for, don't you Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**Mom said that she wore it when she ruled beside dad, and that when I ruled she wanted me to have it."** Kagome replied slowly as she fiddled with the necklace a little wondering what it did stand for. Sesshoumaru laughed a little as he held the necklace lightly in his middle and index finger.

"**Each of the colors represent an element. It's in your family because you are an element demon, Kagome. You can use each of the elements if you train properly."** Sesshoumaru informed her as he let the necklace go and stepped back to let Kagome admire it some more. Kagome sighed as she plopped down on the bed closing her eyes, Sesshoumaru sensed her frustration building. **"What's wrong?" **Sesshoumaru asked sitting beside her.

"**I know about my past, but I know nothing of myself. Sad really, gone my whole life thinking I'm human."** Kagome admitted a little angrily.

"**Understandable. That is something that I cannot help you with though. You have to discover your true-self."** Sesshoumaru said, wishing he could of given her a less lame answer. Sesshoumaru felt like he was failing her, she needed answers that he couldn't give and couldn't help with at all. Kagome lowered her head nodding at what he said, the two sat silently in her room until Kagome stood up and looked in the mirror.

"**Well."** Kagome began after a few moments of quiet, **"We know I'm demon and we know I'm elemental. I took on the form of a cat demon when I first transformed so…I'm an elemental cat demon then?"** Kagome questioned herself. She wasn't expecting an answer but she was trying to put it together.

"**I can give you this much. You always took on the form of a cat demon when you were younger."** Sesshoumaru said, hoping it'd help. Kagome turned and looked at him slightly confused at his comment.

"**I always took on the form of a cat? Are you saying I was something else and cat demon?"** Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru had to think on it for a moment and nodded. **"That just makes no sense at all, Sesshoumaru. Maybe I should ask my parents?"** Kagome suggested. Sesshoumaru shrugged nodding thinking it would be a better idea for her to ask them instead of him. **"Let's go to the hospital then! Gives me a chance to show you around town and we can hang out some more."** Kagome smiled wide as she opened the bedroom door and headed down the hallway. Sesshoumaru blinked a few times at how fast her mood changed but shook it off and followed her down the hall.

'_She never ceases to amaze me.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he met her at the main door. Kagome was humming lightly waiting for him and once she saw him she opened the door and let Sesshoumaru out.

"**See ya later gramps!"** Kagome called out and then shut the door. Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked the streets of Tokyo happily, taking in the sights that Kagome told him about. Kagome explained many things about the Modern era that intrigued Sesshoumaru further, never would of imagined Kagome lived in such a well created place as a human where everything was easier. Kagome showed Sesshoumaru the busses, trains, airplanes, shops, cars, everything she could as they reached the hospital.

~Hospital~

As they arrived at the hospital Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand as they reached the elevator and she pressed the 2nd floor button and the large metal doors closed tightly and the elevator began moving upwards, it surprised Sesshoumaru as Kagome explained how it worked. It stopped after 2 minutes and the doors opened to see Shigeru and Kisa standing there, looking very upset. **"Mom? Dad? What's wrong? Has something happened to Souta?"** Kagome asked quickly with a worried tone.

"**No he is fine dear. There's still no change in his condition, we were just about to go get some coffee in the cafeteria and come back after."** Kisa replied sadly. Kagome exhaled deeply after hearing that Souta was ok, that had scared her indefinitely. Kagome nodded as she hugged them both and stepped out of the elevator to let them in and they remained in the hallway until the elevator doors closed once more.

"**Are you ok, Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked as he saw Kagome looking worried and breathing heavily.

"**Yes, that scared me when I saw my parents with that look on their faces."** Kagome answered as she calmed down before beginning to walk down the hall towards Souta's room. Kagome took a deep breath before entering the room and seeing Souta laying on the bed still hooked up to all his machines, it made her want to cry instantly but she with-held from crying to try and remain strong. Sesshoumaru felt bad for Kagome, having to deal with all this pain at once and never having a break to just be happy. Sesshoumaru was now even more determined to remedy this problem.

Kagome took her seat on Souta's left and held his hand rubbing it slightly, she tried to keep a broken smile on her face as she prepared to talk to her little brother. Sesshoumaru decided to sit back and let Kagome be and only step in if he needed to, so he took the spare chair by the window. **"Hey little brother. It's me again. Hope you rested well! Because I know you're going to wake up soon. You have to wake up so I can chase you around for being in my room and always playing video games! I have so much to tell you, Souta so come on, wake up for me…Please…"** Kagome pleaded, but no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she wanted to cry but wanted to stay strong for him. Kagome lowered her head on to Souta's arm and shook a little sniffling, trying to hold back. Sesshoumaru couldn't take this, he couldn't watch her go through all this pain alone. Sesshoumaru stood up quietly and placed his hands around Kagome, holding her tightly. Kagome gasped looking up at him, wanting to know what he was doing.

"**Kagome…Stop trying to be so strong. Let it out and cry, I'm right here. I won't leave your side."** Sesshoumaru said. That's what did it, Kagome stood up and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck as he held her close as she finally broke down and cried on his shoulder.

"**He has to…wake..up..He has too, Sesshoumaru…"** Kagome cried as Sesshoumaru rubbed her back.

"**I know…I know. He will, Kagome. I know he will."** Sesshoumaru said comfortingly to her. Kagome continued to cry on his shoulder until Kisa and Shigeru returned 15 minutes later. Kisa sighed seeing her daughter like this as she looked at her husband and Shigeru nodded as they decided together.

"**Sesshoumaru, why don't you take Kagome down to the snack area and let her take a break. Being around Souta is only making it harder."** Shigeru said as he patted Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"**Yes sir."** Sesshoumaru said as he began to lead Kagome out but she stopped and faced her parents after wiping her tears.

"**No…wait. There's something I need to talk to you guys about."** Kagome said, her voice still cracked and upset. Shigeru and Kisa looked at each other and then back at their distraught daughter. Sesshoumaru re-entered the room and shut the door so they wouldn't be disturbed since he already knew what Kagome was going to talk to them about. Kisa and Shigeru sat down as Kagome approached them calming down some. **"We need to talk about me and my heritage. I want to know what kind of…Well you know where I'm going with this question."** Kagome asked in a serious voice now, still cracked though.

Shigeru looked at Kagome sighing and shook his head at her as Kisa only looked down, this was not only confusing Kagome but making her angry now. Even Sesshoumaru was giving them a confused look, how could they not even know their own species of demon. **"Shigeru sir, are you unaware of your demon form's species?" **Sesshoumaru asked him curiously.

"**It's not that we don't know. It is always an uncertain transformation that we've never quite figured out. You see Kagome, we are blessed with an ability most other elemental demons do not have. We have the ability to shape-shift in our demon forms. Every male child born into the Higurashi family is able to shape-shift, you being so far the only female also have this ability. You are elemental because your mother is elemental. Your form is what you choose it to be."** Shigeru explained in a hushed tone so that they would not frighten any eavesdroppers that were close by the door. Kagome at this point was beginning to understand but was still confused why she became cat demon right away on her first transformation and the only thing on her mind was destroying InuYasha and Naraku.

"**It is because your favorite animal is a cat. When you transform it pulls from your subconscious and that is why immediately you became a cat demon in your fight against InuYasha and Naraku. Now due to the lack of privacy I believe we should hold this conversation until this evening, Kagome."** Kisa reminded as Kagome nodded while still deep in thought.

"**Kagome, why don't we go get something to eat. I'm getting a little hungry."** Sesshoumaru said as an urge to get Kagome in a more suited place to think about what she'd been told about her demon form. Kagome didn't say anything as she walked over and kissed Souta's forehead then left the room with Sesshoumaru following closely behind. Stepping in to the elevator once again Kagome sighed as she hit the 1st floor button and the doors closed. Kagome remained quiet as the elevator began to start up as Sesshoumaru looked over at her concerned. **"Kagome. Talk to me. What's on your mind?" **Sesshoumaru asked finally just as the elevator began to move down.

"**Just trying to put everything together…I'm a shape-shifting, elemental demon but I always take on the form of a cat, because my favorite animal is a cat? Just seems odd is all."** Kagome said looking over at Sesshoumaru now. Nodding Sesshoumaru understood what it meant as he laughed a little.

"**It just means that unless you choose otherwise, your main form is that of a cat demon."** Sesshoumaru confirmed for her with a small smile. Kagome nodded smiling also now, she did something very unexpected at that moment, she hugged Sesshoumaru tightly around his waist. Sesshoumaru looked down with wide, confused eyes as he held her back figuring she wanted a hug.

"**Thank you, Sesshoumaru. For all you've done for me in this last week. I really don't think I could have survived it all without your help."** Kagome said in a caring, sincere voice. Sesshoumaru smiled as he looked down at her while she lifted her head and looked up at him, their eyes remained in a loving stare for a good 2 minutes until it was interrupted by the elevator stopping abruptly. Kagome turned and pressed the open door button but nothing happened.

"**What's going on."** Sesshoumaru asked wondering what had just happened. Kagome faced him a little scared now.

"**The elevator is jammed. We're stuck in between the 2****nd**** and 1****st**** floor…"** Kagome said in a drawled out tone. A ringing began as Kagome picked up the phone and answered, **"Hello?"** Kagome asked right away. After about a minute Kagome nodded with a sigh and hung up the phone. **"Yeah, we're stuck. They are working on it now."** Kagome told him as she sat down on the elevator floor with her knees pulled up and her head resting on the wall. It didn't take Sesshoumaru long to figure out that they were going to have to wait until the elevator was fixed. Sesshoumaru sat down beside Kagome and offered his arm for her to lay on. Kagome took the gesture and relaxed with her eyes closed.

Sesshoumaru was in deep thought of how to spend their alone time, he was fresh out of ideas. Sesshoumaru also wanted to know if he'd made any progress with impressing Kagome to the point she'd agree to be his lover. Sesshoumaru had never felt this way about any one and he felt somewhere inside him that Kagome would be the answer to his ice cold heart which she had already begun to melt with her amazing, beautiful smile. _**'Make a move.'**_ Spoke Sesshoumaru's beast. Sesshoumaru inwardly growled at his beast interrupting his thoughts of Kagome. _'Shut up. This is not the time, Beast.'_ Sesshoumaru replied back. A scowl was made by his beast, _**'You two are alone and she is warming up to you already. Seal the deal."**_ Sesshoumaru's beast demanded. Sesshoumaru sighed knowing his beast was in fact right. The longer it took him to be lovingly the longer it would take Kagome to care for him as he did for her.

"**Sesshoumaru? Are you alright?"** Kagome asked pulling Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. Sesshoumaru nodded as he looked deeply into Kagome's eyes, she blushed at his staring. **"What are you staring at, Sesshoumaru?"** Kagome asked.

"**Your beauty."** Sesshoumaru replied as he leaned in close and placed his lips against Kagome's softly as they shared a deep kiss. Kagome warmed up to the kiss immediately as Sesshoumaru deepened it hoping she wouldn't reject him and to his surprise she didn't not. Sesshoumaru nibbled on Kagome's lower lip asking for entrance, Kagome thought nervous obliged and parted her lips allowing Sesshoumaru's and her own tongue explore. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were trapped in the elevator for approximately 30 minutes and they spent this entire time making out.

~30 Minutes Later~

Kagome and Sesshoumaru broke their make out session when the elevator began moving and finished its journey to the first floor. As it stopped again this time on the right floor Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood up holding hands. Sesshoumaru faced Kagome with a caring, gentle smile. **"Kagome, I know you said you needed time but I just can't wait any longer. I need to know now...How do you feel about me?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome froze a little, she wasn't ready to decide but he was right she couldn't be kissing and making out with him without giving him an answer to her feelings towards him.

"**I will make my decision by tonight. We should get going for now, ok?"** Kagome said, nodding Sesshoumaru and Kagome left the hospital and continued walking around Tokyo and enjoying the sights and shops while Kagome continued her deep thoughts on her feelings for Sesshoumaru.

~Higurashi Home~

Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned home as the spell fell and they returned to their demons forms. After a near silent dinner and clean up Sesshoumaru and Kagome were once again up in Kagome's room. Sesshoumaru was patiently waiting for an answer from Kagome but he wouldn't pressure her. Kagome was pacing the room she had made her choice, she loved him and that much was obvious to her after their first date but she wasn't sure how to tell him or how it would even work with them both being rulers.

"**Kagome, if you are not ready please tell me and I will back down. I know you have a lot on your mind beside the question I asked."** Sesshoumaru said as he stood up but Kagome shook her head and lightly pushed him back down to a sitting position. Sesshoumaru was confused but didn't more again. Kagome stopped her nervous pacing and faced him after taking in a deep breath.

"**Sesshoumaru, I made my decision a few days ago but I've been trying to figure out how any of it would work. It would be impossible for us to date or I think it's called courting for demons…"** Kagome began which shot Sesshoumaru hard; he felt a horrible pain in his gut but waited for Kagome to finish. Kagome sat beside Kagome and stroked his cheek with a small smile. **"However. No matter how impossible it may seem, I don't think I can go another day without you knowing that I love you too, Sesshoumaru."** Kagome finished, her words were sincere as ever with the smile she was giving him. Kagome didn't even Sesshoumaru a chance to respond as she pulled his face down to hers and they kissed again. After a few minutes their kiss ended as Sesshoumaru only held Kagome close to him.

"**Oh Kagome, you've made me very happy. So now, I have another question for you."** Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at her. Kagome waited for the question patiently. **"Will you be my girlfriend?"** Sesshoumaru asked gently.

"**Thought you'd never ask. Yes, I will, Sesshoumaru."** Kagome answered as they shared another quick kiss and held one another. Kagome never wanted this moment to end, in this moment she was truly happy but it was short lived when the phone rang and she picked it up to answer it, **"Hello?"** Kagome said into the mouth piece. Sesshoumaru was smiling and waiting for Kagome to come sit with him again, but when he saw Kagome's smiling face become a look of horror he stood quickly to be at her side. **"I'll be right there dad."** Kagome said as she pressed the 'off' button on the phone and place it down. Kagome looked at Kagome it horror and sadness in her eyes.

"**Kagome? What's going on, what's wrong?"** Sesshoumaru said with worry in his voice now, a look of worry also took over his smiling face.

"**We have to go back to hospital. Something is wrong with Souta…"** Kagome said with a scared voice.

"**Then let's not waist anytime love. I will come with you."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded as she said the spell to make them human and they rushed out of the house back towards the hospital both wanting to know what was wrong with Souta.

Kagome has finally become happy when she tells Sesshoumaru she loves him back and agrees to be his girlfriend, but it was immediately taken away when she received devastating news from her father about Souta's condition. Kagome's mind is racing as she and Sesshoumaru hurry back to the hospital to find out what is wrong. A turn of horrible events will force Kagome to her breaking point, are she and Sesshoumaru strong enough to make it through together? Only one way to find out, stay tuned for **Chapter 23: Sesshoumaru's Miracle Choice.**


	23. Sesshoumaru's Miracle Choice

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Sesshoumaru reveals his feelings to Kagome after an argument(in chapter 21) and Kagome is unsure of her feelings for him but after 30 minutes stuck in the hospital elevator, Kagome decided that night she loved Sesshoumaru too and the new couple couldn't be happier. But their happiness was cut short by an upsetting phone call from Kagome's dad about Souta's condition worsening.

**Chapter 23: Sesshoumaru's Miracle Choice.**

Running as fast as they could being humans at the moment, Sesshoumaru and Kagome made it to the hospital and rushed in towards the elevator. Kagome panted shaking as she pressed the 2nd floor button and the elevator began moving. Sesshoumaru remained calm though very worried for Kagome and the amount of stress she was getting from all these unforeseen events. Sesshoumaru looked over to see Kagome shaking viciously with worry so he lightly took her hand and stroked it lightly, assuring her that everything was going to be alright and that he was there for her.

'_Poor Kagome…As soon as she gets happy, something terrible like this happens. Come on Souta, you must pull through.'_ Sesshoumaru silently prayed as he felt the elevator stop and the doors opened slowly. Kagome couldn't run out fast enough and Sesshoumaru right behind her as they approached Souta's room and Kagome slowed down and walked in to see her parents holding one another and speaking with the doctor. Kisa looked up to see Kagome and rushed over to hug her with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"**Oh Kagome, thank goodness you are here."** Kisa cried as Kagome returned the hug and looked to her father who was finishing up with the doctor. The doctor apologized for the news that had been given and left the room with his clipboard and Shigeru walked over to hug Kagome.

"**I got here as fast as I could being human. What's wrong with Souta?"** Kagome asked right away once the doctor had closed the door. Kisa stood up and moved back in to Shigeru's arms sniffling a little bit and wiping her tears.

"**They ran more tests after you left believing that something was preventing Souta from waking up and recovering. They found that Souta has Leukemia and his kidney's are failing. If he doesn't get a transplant, he will never wake up and eventually just…"** Shigeru stopped not wanting to say the worst before his wife even thought she knew what could happen. Kagome froze with fear of losing her brother. Even Sesshoumaru was scared and worried now, Kagome losing her brother would severely affect how the rest of her life went. Sesshoumaru was certain that anymore tragedies would force Kagome into a depression that would make her as cold as he once was.

"**Well get on it then! Find a match and get it done. Why are you guys stalling!"** Kagome asked angrily. Kagome wasn't angry but she was very upset and it was coming off as anger because why wait, it should be done by now. Shigeru placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and as Kagome looked up at his eyes and saw tears and pain in them, Kagome now understood that this was much bigger than a simple transplant.

"**It's not that easy, Kagome. A human kidney…won't work unless we make Souta human and we don't have time for such a transformation. Souta's only chance is a demon's kidney and your mother and I…Are not matches for Souta. We've already been tested."** Shigeru told Kagome which hit her like a ton of bricks as she felt her legs begin to buckle.

"**So you're telling me that Souta is going to die without this transplant? No, I won't allow it. Where's that doctor, tell him to test me! I'm probably his match!"** Kagome yelled as tears began falling from her eyes now, Sesshoumaru winced at Kagome's loud voice but withstood it, he couldn't stand seeing her in this much pain. The doctor came in to warn them to keep their voices down but Kagome pinned him to the wall angrily. **"Don't you dare tell me to keep my voice down. My brother could die and you didn't even bother asking if a sibling could be a match. Test me now. Because if my little brother dies because of your incompetent, foolish mistake then I will sue your asses, got it doc? Now move." ** Kagome ordered, the doctor though scared nodded and called for the nurse to have Kagome tested. Kagome released the doctor and he left quickly as was even angrier and having a hard time keeping it under control.

Shigeru walked up to Kagome and placed his hands on her shoulders cautiously. **"Kagome, you have to remain calm or your spell will fall and your demon side will be revealed. We must play this safe."** Shigeru told her but his words didn't work as Kagome shoved him off and went to punch the wall but her arm was stopped by Sesshoumaru holding her wrist still.

"**Kagome, look at me now. Look into my eyes. If you don't stop then we'll be removed from this place and forced to return to the Feudal Era so the people of your time don't kill us. If you are indeed Souta's match and we get run off then it will be your fault Souta dies. Calm down my love, everything will be alright."** Sesshoumaru told Kagome and that seemed to get her to unclench her fist and close her eyes to calm down.

"**Forgive me, father for my rudeness."** Kagome bowed to Shigeru as Sesshoumaru released her arm and closed his eyes thankful that he got through to her. Shigeru shook his head shaking it off, he knew that this was a tough time for Kagome and he wasn't mad at her. The 3 of them stood together beside Souta and waited, prayed for some good news. Finally after 20 minutes of hellish waiting the doctor returned with the results, but his face was anything but happy.

"**Well doctor, is our daughter a match for Souta?"** Kisa asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"**I'm sorry, she is not. Are there any other family members that could be tested?" **The doctor asked looking at Shigeru and Kisa. Kagome was even more upset that she wasn't even a match to save Souta, Kagome was preparing for the worst as she held Souta's hand. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and faced the doctor calmly.

"**I'm a close family friend and I know that the chance is slim…But I would like to be tested and see if I might be a match for young Souta here."** Sesshoumaru spoke up. This earned a gasp from Kisa, Shigeru and Kagome looked up completely astonished. The doctor eyed Sesshoumaru carefully and nodded as he called for the nurse once more. Sesshoumaru remained calm while the nurse did what she had to and left.

"**Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"** Kagome asked as she stood up and walked in front of Sesshoumaru.

"**I know my chances of being Souta's match are very close to none but I can't possibly live with myself if I am a demon, I'm here with you, and did nothing to try and help."** Sesshoumaru said, this seemed to make Kagome cry more which was far from Sesshoumaru's intention. **"My apologies, I did not wish to make you cry Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said lowering his head some.

"**No, no. Sesshoumaru what you just did, offering to be tested for Souta, it means the world to me. Thank you…"** Kagome said as she hugged him lightly with a small smile. Sesshoumaru sighed in relief as he hugged her back and got a approving nod from Shigeru.

"**Yes, thank you Sesshoumaru. Its means a great deal that you've been here for Kagome and this family through this ordeal."** Kisa said as Sesshoumaru nodded giving her a 'your welcome' kind of look. Kagome remained in Sesshoumaru's arms until the doctor returned with Sesshoumaru's results. Everyone faced the doctor waiting patiently, he lifted the clipboard to double check before giving the family the answer.

"**Mr. Taishou?"** The doctor asked as Sesshoumaru nodded waiting. **"By a far chance and a miracle, you are a perfect match for Souta Higurashi. Congratulations. As soon as the family signs off on it and you give me your signature, I can prep the OR for surgery."** The doctor said. Sesshoumaru though wide eyed that he was in fact Souta's match nodded right away as the doctor bowed and left to prepare the paperwork. Kagome had tears in her eyes and as soon as Sesshoumaru turned Kagome through her arms around his neck and planted a passionate kiss right on his lips. Sesshoumaru returned her kiss and held her close as Kisa quickly rushed over and kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek, tears also in her eyes. Shigeru smiled as he held out his hand to shake Sesshoumaru's.

"**We really appreciate this, Sesshoumaru. Are you certain you want to do this, you don't have to."** Shigeru said, not wanting Sesshoumaru to feel obligated that he had to save Souta. Sesshoumaru shook his head rapidly.

"**It would be my greatest honor to save Souta, sir."** Sesshoumaru replied with no hesitation. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru as he wiped her tears away.

"**Why would you do this love? Not saying I'm not grateful but why?" **Kagome asked him gently with a smile on her face. Sesshoumaru looked deep in her eyes as he pulled her in for another deep kiss.

"**I told you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was a match and didn't know it. I could never let an innocent child die and I can't bear to see you in pain. My only desire is to make you happy, Kagome." **Sesshoumaru said as the doctor returned with the paperwork and a pen.

"**Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi if you'd sign here and here. And Mr. Taishou please sign here."** The doctor said as they all signed in their correct places. **"Excellent. I will begin the prep work right away. A nurse will be in shortly to get you ready and bring you both to the OR."** The doctor said as he left with the signed papers. Sesshoumaru walked over to Souta's bedside and placed a hand on his head.

"**If this is the one thing I can do to save your life and make up for all the horrible things I've done in the past…Then I do it with great honor."** Sesshoumaru said which took everyone by surprise. An hour went by as finally Souta was off the machines and Sesshoumaru was walking beside him with a smile on his face. Kagome kissed her love goodbye and told him that they'd see him soon, then said goodbye to Souta as the nurses took both of them to the operation room.

~Operation Room~

Sesshoumaru looked around the room as he lay on the operation table, his final glance was at Souta before the nurse told him to count down from ten after placing the mask of her nose and mouth. Sesshoumaru wasn't scared at all as soon he fell under to the medicine he was given.

~Souta's Room~

Kagome, Shigeru, and Kisa all sat waiting for news on the surgery. Kagome was worried about both Sesshoumaru and her brother but she knew deep down that they'd both come through perfectly. Kisa and Shigeru were praying to the heavens and thanking them for the miracle of Sesshoumaru being Souta's match. Kagome sat for the entire 2 hours thinking of Sesshoumaru's sacrifice. Giving his kidney to Souta who he'd only met a few days ago in order to save his life and make Kagome happy, these facts only made her love him more. After the 2 hours were over the doctor returned and removed his mask as Kagome, and her parents stood up.

"**They both pulled through with flying colors. We've placed them in the same recovery room so it'd be easier for you to visit them. And I thought it may take longer but as soon as we closed them up Souta began breathing on his own again. After the test results come back I'm 100% sure that Souta's cancer in gone. I believe that in a few days they will both be ready to leave the hospital."** The doctor said smiling. Kagome and Kisa cried as Shigeru held them both and bowed his head to the doctor who left the room letting the family have their moment of joy. Once they had calmed the nurse escorted them to Sesshoumaru and Souta's recovery room.

~Recovery~

Kagome raced to Sesshoumaru's side as soon as they entered the room, she pulled up a chair and sat down holding his hand as Kisa and Shigeru went to Souta's bedside and cried seeing their son only hooked up to an IV and heart moniter. Sesshoumaru was hooked up to the same machines of course. Kagome couldn't believe what Sesshoumaru did for her and her family, in one day he had fully redeemed himself to her and proved that he was sorry for the past and only wanted to make her happy. Time passed and around 9:30pm just as the nurse was about to tell them visiting hours were over Souta began to stir and move.

"**M—Mom? D—Dad? Sis?"** Souta got out as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see his family. **"Where…am I?"** Souta asked very confused. Kisa cried as she kissed her son and hugged him lightly.

"**You were in an accident honey and now you're in the hospital. But you are fine now."** Kisa said as Souta looked past her to see his father and the shocked reaction took over his face.

"**You guys realize that you'll have to tell him the truth early right?"** Kagome laughed as she kissed Souta's cheek while one hand was still holding Sesshoumaru's hand. Kisa and Shigeru only nodded as they enjoyed the small reunion. The nurse couldn't bear to break this up so she simply left the room and placed a Do Not Disturb sign on the door.

"**Truth? About what?"** Souta asked looking to his mom again. **"That I'm really a demon and that dad never died? That he's was faking his death in the Feudal Era?"** Souta asked which left all 3 of them blinking in confusion.

"**How…Did you already know?"** Shigeru asked quickly but in shock. Souta sighed as he relaxed and closed his eyes pointing to Sesshoumaru.

"**Once the nurses and doctors left, we both happened to be awake at the same time. I was confused so Sesshoumaru told me so I would freak out and stress out my body after surgery. He was still tired so he's only asleep but I've been in and out for the last hour."** Souta said. Kagome shook her head but smiled as she kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek.

"**I'm sure you have a lot of questions son and we promise to answer them all once we are at home."** Shigeru said in a calm, relieved tone.

"**Nah. I figured out most of it after Sesshoumaru explained the main points. Dad faked his death to protect mom , sis, and me. Sis is ruler of the North, I'm a demon too, Sis and Sesshoumaru are dating, and Sesshoumaru's the one who saved my life. That about cover it?"** Souta asked. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, Souta was definitely no little kid anymore and had the smart mouth of any 13 year old boy. Shigeru chuckled nodding as Kisa only snuggled her son's as much as possible.

"**Why don't you guys go home and sleep. I'll stay here with Souta and Sesshoumaru."** Kagome offered knowing Souta wanted to talk to her and not them.

"**Yes, I am quite tired. Alright, we will be back in the morning. Sleep well."** Kisa said as she yawned a bit and Shigeru held her close as they began to leave the room.

"**Dad." **Souta called softly. Shigeru turned to face his son. **"I'm glad you're home…I missed you."** Souta said.

"**I'm glad I'm home too son. And I promise from this day on, no one will separate us again."** Shigeru said smiling with a wink. Souta and Kagome nodded as their parents left happy.

"**Holy crap, I'm a demon!"** Souta exclaimed but Kagome hushed him quickly.

"**Hey hey! Keep it down; remember what time we're in right now."** Kagome reminded with a laugh. Souta nodded apologetically but still smiling.

"**So does this mean I can come with you to the Feudal Era now?"** Souta asked. Kagome nodded as she looked back to Sesshoumaru wondering when he'd wake up. Kagome heard a yawn from Souta and faced him again.

"**You go to sleep too. The faster you recover the faster we can get out of here. Love ya kid."** Kagome said as she kissed Souta's forehead. Souta nodded as she closed his eyes and pulled up the covers and fell fast asleep. Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru continuing to hold his hand. **"You truly are the greatest, Sesshoumaru. I love you."** Kagome whispered to Sesshoumaru as she laid her head down on his arm and closed her eyes. Kagome was just about to fall asleep when she felt Sesshoumaru move and she looked up at him, she saw him smiling at her as his eyes opened only a little.

"**That can't be comfortable my love. Come on, sleep next to me."** Sesshoumaru said quietly. Kagome nodded as she stopped and climbed into the bed and laid next to Sesshoumaru happily. They stayed quiet for Souta's sake but that didn't stop them from getting in a quick make out session for 20 minutes. Around 10:15pm they stopped making out and Kagome closed her eyes yawning. Sesshoumaru chuckled some as he groped her behind a little which got him a deep blush from Kagome's cheeks.

"**Hey, don't be getting naughty on me Sesshoumaru. You're still in recovery babe."** Kagome warned with a smile.

"**Yes my love. So mind if I ask something?"** Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome got comfortable and nodded. **"Why did you call me babe just now?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**It's just a thing in this time when two people date. They call each other Hun, Honey, Baby, Babe, Love, My love, Dearest, Dear…Just makes it sound more loving."** Kagome replied as she began falling asleep slowly. Sesshoumaru nodded as she hugged her with one arm and kissed the top of her head before laying back and closing his own eyes.

"**Night babe."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome giggled a bit smiling as she snuggled close to him and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru smirked a bit knowing he'd made her happy with his comment. With his work complete of making Kagome happy he too fell asleep with her in his arms.

Sesshoumaru made a tough choice to get himself tested and see if he was a match for Souta's much needed transplant. By a miracle Sesshoumaru matched perfect and without hesitation agreed to surgery to save Souta's life. Kagome was deeply moved by this sacrifice and has fallen even more in love with Sesshoumaru. Where will this lead for our newly formed couple when they return the the Feudal Era and have their duties at ruler? Can they maintain their relationship with work always getting in the way? Don't miss the next chapter; **Chapter 24: All Work And No Fun? **Don't miss it! ^.-


	24. All Work And No Fun?

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Sesshoumaru and Kagome race back to the hospital only to find out that Souta has Leukemia, and needs a kidney transplant but Kagome, and parents are not matches for him. Fearing the worst that Souta will die, Sesshoumaru steps up and gets tested. By a miracle he is a perfect match, wasting no more time Souta and Sesshoumaru are taken to the OR for surgery and only 2 hours later both are safe, and fine in recovery. Souta wakes up and takes his parents by surprise in telling them that he already knows he's a demon and his past. After a laugh Kisa and Shigeru leave the hospital and Souta sleeps while Sesshoumaru wakes up, he and Kagome make out and they both fall asleep together.

**Chapter 24: All Work And No Fun?**

It had been 3 months since Kagome and Sesshoumaru revealed their feelings to one another and since Sesshoumaru made a brave and bold choice to be tested and by a stroke of luck was a perfect match to save Souta's life when he needed a transplant or would have died. Kisa and Shigeru chose to continue their lives appearing as humans in Modern times while only visiting Kagome on the weekends with Souta. Kagome spent all her time in the Feudal era after she miraculously aced her final exams in school and graduated. Sesshoumaru also had to return to the West to catch up on his piling paperwork and now Kagome and Sesshoumaru hardly saw each other. Still Sesshoumaru and Kagome wrote letters to one another and made a few dates when work was caught up, they saw each other a meetings but that was it.

Currently, Kagome was in the North, on her bed crying. She and Sesshoumaru had just had another argument about the fact they never saw each other because of their positions as rulers. Kagome had ordered Aiko, her maid to have everyone leave her alone while she took time to think about her relationship with Sesshoumaru, it wasn't going as good as she thought and wondered continuously if they should end it or not. Kagome sighed as she got up off her bed and stared out the window, tears still falling. **"Aiko!"** Kagome finally called. In 2 minutes Aiko was at Kagome's side bowing. **"What do I do?"** Kagome asked hoping for some advice.

"**My lady? Forgive me but I am unsure of what you mean?"** Aiko responded politely though very confused.

"**About Sesshoumaru. All we do is argue now and never see each other."** Kagome informed closing her eyes sadly. Aiko looked down, she wasn't sure of how to handle a situation such as this but she did have an idea of who could help.

"**Lady Kagome, if I may speak so boldly? Perhaps you should take some time off and return home. I'm sure your mother and father would love to see you and I think they could be of more help than myself."** Aiko suggested cautiously, hoping to not upset her ruler. Kagome thought for a moment, Aiko was right. Kagome nodded as she packed up her backpack and prepared to leave the room.

"**Aiko, you are in charge until I return in 3 days."** Kagome ordered. Aiko bowed with a nod as she ran off to complete her tasks for the day. Kagome sighed as she looked at a picture of she and Sesshoumaru before they left the Modern era after his recovery. **"We were so happy then…what happened?"** Kagome asked herself, sighing once more she left her room and walked slowly towards the castle's exit.

"**Heading home my lady?"** Asked her head guard, Seiji. Kagome nodded silently as she opened the door to leave when Shippou came running up to her.

"**Momma, where are you going?"** Shippou asked her sadly. Kagome turned to see Shippou before her, he was about her knee's height now and still had the most adorable green eyes that she couldn't help but smile at.

"**I have to go home for a few days. Need a little time to think."** Kagome told her son, she could never hide anything from him. Shippou pouted some but nodded, he knew that his mom needed time alone to figure out things with Sesshoumaru.

"**Ok momma. But Aunty Sango and Uncle Miroku are coming over tomorrow remember?"** Shippou reminded. Kagome silently cursed for forgetting this, nodding Kagome kissed Shippou's forehead and gave him a light hug standing up.

"**I'll be back in time then. Be good while I'm gone, ok?"** Kagome said as she headed out the door waving.

"**Mom, what if Sesshoumaru comes by looking for you?"** Shippou asked curiously. Kagome sighed looking back at Shippou.

"**Tell him the truth. I went home for a day to clear my head."** Kagome replied, her voice seemed to dull at the response she gave to Shippou. Right now Kagome wanted to get away and not worry about Sesshoumaru, she needed to think about how to handle things with him. Shippou nodded as he ran back inside and Kagome shut the door sighing. Kagome looked at the sky once more as she then began her walk to the well that would take her home.

~In The Forest~

Meanwhile as Kagome was on her journey, Sesshoumaru was angrily walking back to the west also thinking about the argument he had with Kagome.

/Flashback/

"_**I'm tired of this Kagome! We never see each other anymore! I left my work behind to come see you and you yell at me and can't take an hour away to have lunch with me!" **__Sesshoumaru yelled after Kagome turned down his invitation to lunch. _

"_**Don't start with me. You should have written first, I have piles of paperwork to do! You've been a ruler since I met you and I'm sure much longer before then, you should know how much I have to catch up on!"**__ Kagome yelled back as she stood up now angrily facing him. _

"_**And I suppose I should also know that I've written you and you ignored my letters? I sent one yesterday to ask you to lunch. When you didn't answer I came to make sure you were alright. Everything I've done is to make sure you're ok because all I want to do is make you happy."**__ Sesshoumaru argued back. Kagome folded her arms over her chest staring at him still._

"_**And I've said thank you to everything you've done for me. I'm sorry ok! I'm not perfect! Go."**__ Kagome ordered pointing to the door now. Sesshoumaru straightened up and reacted calmly but was still mad._

"_**Are you telling me to leave?"**__ Sesshoumaru asked now._

"_**Yes. I have work to do. Please leave…"**__ Kagome said again. Sesshoumaru threw his hands in the air and turned to leave as he opened the door._

"_**You know. Ever since we came back to this time all you've done is be a work-a-holic. I have been a ruler for years and even I know when I need a break. That's why I came here, so you could take a break and we could spend some time together but I guess work is more important. Work didn't matter to you when Souta was in the hospital or the fact that I went through surgery to save your brother's life, Kagome. I could have let him die like the cold heartless demon I once was, but no, I saved him instead and did work matter to me? No. Your happiness mattered to me. You write to me when I have my Kagome back. I don't know who you are anymore."**__ Sesshoumaru said as he began walking out. Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment as he heard her start to cry, he began to feel bad. Before Sesshoumaru could even turn back to apologize Kagome had run past him crying towards her room. Sesshoumaru sighed and decided to leave the castle before he upset her more. He was angry that they didn't have time for one another but he was more upset about what he said because he was the one who hurt her._

_As Sesshoumaru walked past Kagome's room he heard her say something that really stung him and made him realize how much he hurt her, __**"I can't believe he said what he did. It made me…feel like I did when InuYasha and I argued…"**__ Sesshoumaru had made her feel like she did when InuYasha was always hurting her, Sesshoumaru waiting no longer, he left the North quickly and was beginning his trip home to the West and had decided to give Kagome some time to calm down._

/End Flashback/

Sesshoumaru stopped and slammed his fist into a tree knocking it over, he was so angry at himself for not staying and fixing things with her but he knew they'd only fight more. Sesshoumaru had been walking for about 2 hours and was half-way home to the West when he couldn't take the pain of knowing how bad he hurt Kagome. He couldn't lose her, he loved her. Sesshoumaru turned and began walking back to the North determined to fix this, he just hoped that Kagome would forgive him. While Sesshoumaru walked he was planning how to make it up to her.

~Bone Eater's Well~

Kagome had reached the well sooner than the usual walk considering she teleported and now was standing before it, staring down it and wondering if she should really leave. Kagome considered herself to be a mature 18 year old adult, why did she have to run to her parents for help in a relationship like a 16 year old would? Kagome shook her head feeling stupid. _'No go back and fix this, you're a big girl now.'_ Kagome told herself as she turned around and began walking back to the North.

~Northern Castle~

Sesshoumaru had reached the castle and the guards let him in right away but Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Sesshoumaru sighed thinking she was still upstairs in her room crying and upset. Sesshoumaru hated himself for this. Aiko walked by and Sesshoumaru approached her quickly. **"Aiko, sorry to bother you but is Lady Kagome still upstairs?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Aiko bit her lip shaking her head, she didn't want to lie but knew Kagome needed time and wouldn't blow her cover.

"**N—No. I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru. I am unsure of where she went. Try the gardens or her office."** Aiko said as she bowed then quickly ran off to complete her tasks. Sesshoumaru stood up and began walking towards Kagome's room. Shippou was in Kagome's room as Sesshoumaru entered and began looking around.

~Kagome's Room~

Shippou looked up when he saw Sesshoumaru and quickly jumped to his feet with a bored look on his face. **"She isn't here, Sesshoumaru. Kagome left for the modern era about an hour ago."** Shippou informed him knowing why he was there. Sesshoumaru sighed heavily as he looked down ashamed of himself. **"You feel bad, don't you? How do you plan to make it up to her?"** Shippou asked concerned for his mother's well being and best interest at heart.

"**I haven't really thought of it yet. I was just going to tell her how sorry I was and how happy she makes me."** Sesshoumaru finally said as she plopped down on Kagome's bed as Shippou sat beside him.

"**Going to take more than that for Kagome to forgive you for what you said. Try dinner and apologizing."** Shippou suggested as he hopped off the bed to leave the room. Shippou stopped before he opened Kagome's door and looked back at Sesshoumaru. **"Remind her why she fell in love with you 3 months ago." **Shippou said as he flung the door open and ran into a firm leg, rolling back a bit he rubbed his head and looked up seeing Kagome standing there. **"And wouldn't you know it. Here's your chance, Sesshoumaru."** Shippou said as he quickly scampered off leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone together. Upon seeing Kagome, Sesshoumaru stood quickly and stood before her.

"**Kagome…"** Sesshoumaru breathed out rather surprised. Kagome stood there as tears began forming and her backpack dropped from her hands. Kagome though crying was happy to see that he had come back too and without another word she shut the door and ran into his arms holding him tightly.

"**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I put work ahead of you. I love you so much, Sesshoumaru…"** Kagome said as she cried in to his chest. Sesshoumaru blinked but soon let it go just holding her tightly in his arms.

"**I'm sorry too, Kagome. I had no right to yell at you the way I did. I love you too."** Sesshoumaru said gently to her. Kagome smiled as their lips met in a passionate but quick kiss. **"Can you ever forgive me love?"** Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome smiled nodding.

"**Only if you can forgive me baby."** Kagome replied lovingly as she cupped his face and stared into his golden eyes.

"**Already done."** Sesshoumaru said. With that they kissed again but it didn't stop after a few moments. Their kiss intensified and became much more passionate as Sesshoumaru's hands rubbed Kagome's back up and down. After a 20 minute make out Sesshoumaru's urge for her was growing, and he backed her up against the bed and laid her down gently as his hands roamed the front of her body slowly. Kagome was enjoying it all but she realized what was going to happen if she didn't stop things now. Once Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's hand begin to get her kimono off she stopped his hand and broke their kiss. Sesshoumaru looked at her worried that he'd hurt her, **"What's wrong love?"** Sesshoumaru asked quickly.

Kagome sat up and fixed her kimono tie as she panted and shook her head to him. **"We can't, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry…I'm just not ready…"** Kagome said feeling bad and blushing. Sesshoumaru at first had been confused but then it made sense. Sesshoumaru nodded as he to sat up and sat beside her as he held her hand.

"**It quite alright, Kagome. I would never pressure you in to something you weren't ready for. I'm sure you would let me know."** Sesshoumaru said as he kissed her cheek. Kagome smiled as she snuggled against him.

"**You really are the best, Sesshoumaru."** Kagome said happily. Sesshoumaru and Kagome held each other lovingly not even noticing that there was a very jealous demon watching from the window with a smirk.

'_You will be mine, Kagome. You took everything from me…'_ Thought the demon who was watching them. As the night came to a close and it had begun to get dark, Sesshoumaru had kissed Kagome and began his journey back to the west. Kagome watched him go and then she shut the door smiling and returned to her room. Kagome had completed her work and Shippou was in bed, finally she could relax before bed. Kagome laid on her bed looking up thought she sensed another presence in the room at sat up looking around but saw nothing. Kagome again laid down shaking her head. **"Were you looking for me?"** Came a voice from the shadows.

Kagome sat up quickly as she looked to see where the voice came from. **"Who are you?"** Kagome asked as she prepared herself for a fight. The shadowy figure came out and was revealed to be Kenta, Takeshi's son. Kagome placed a hand on her pounding heart and smiled as she got up. **"Oh, Kenta. You scared me. Why were you hiding out in the shadows of my room?"** Kagome asked.

Kenta shrugged smiling gently. **"Thought I'd come by and check on you."** Kenta replied in a cool tone.

"**I'm alright. Did Takeshi send you?"** Kagome asked curiously. Kenta shook his head as he walked towards her. Kagome was getting bad vibes so she backed up a little. **"So, did you need something?"** Kagome asked.

"**Yes actually…"** Kenta began just then his eyes glowed red as he rushed her and placed a cloth over her mouth and nose, Kagome struggled a bit but then began to feel very dizzy. **"I need you, Kagome…"** Kenta whispered before Kagome blacked out completely.

~Unknown Location~

Kagome began to mumble and groan as she moved slightly and finally opened her eyes slowly. Kagome tried to move her arms but she heard a clanging noise and looked to her wrists to see chains, then it came back to her. Kenta kidnapped her and took her from the Northern castle. **"Good, you're awake."** Came a sinister voice. Kagome froze recognizing it immediately.

"**N—Naraku…You're behind this?" **Kagome growled as she struggled to get loose.

"**No. I'm simply helping out. Kenta is the brains behind this little operation. You see once you reclaimed you lands, Kenta was unable to rule any longer and as such he wanted to still be in your life but you chose Sesshoumaru and for quite some time, Kenta has been watching, waiting for his moment. He came to me and so here you are."** Naraku said in a cocky tone. Kagome looked to Naraku's right and saw Kenta standing against the wall.

"**Are we ready to have some fun, Kagome? By the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were dead alongside InuYasha."** Kenta laughed as he moved closer to Kagome now. Kagome tried to inch herself away but being chained made it hard and thus leaving her helpless.

"**Don't do this…Please don't do this, Kenta."** Kagome pleaded. Kenta scoffed as he climbed over Kagome and leaned in then licked her face.

"**I'm going to do what I want and no one will save you because your son is asleep and Sesshoumaru thinks you're safe in your bed…You are mine, Kagome."** Kenta said as he pulled out his knife and with one long, slow cut down her kimono it opened up revealing her body to him. Kagome was crying lightly trying to get away. Naraku simply left Kagome and Kenta in the room and went about his business for his plan was to break Kagome's spirit to the point of no return.

'_Help me…Sesshoumaru…'_ Kagome pleaded out as she closed her eyes not wanting to watch as Kenta played with her body and took advantage of her. Kagome hated herself right now, she should have fought back as soon as she discovered Kenta had snuck in her room. Kagome was chained and all she could do was pray that someone , anyone saved her.

Sesshoumaru almost take their relationship to the next level! But now, Kagome has been taken captive by Kenta and about to be raped and she fears no one will be able to save her in time. But an unlikely enemy will step up and do what's right. But will it be to late? Stay tuned to find out who! **Chapter 25: Enemies Turned Allies!**


	25. Enemies Turned Allies

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome and Sesshoumaru argue over never seeing one another and Kagome chooses to go home for a day and ask advice from her parents but at the well she decided that she could handle it alone. Sesshoumaru, also feeling bad about the argument returned to the North to apologize. Sesshoumaru and Kagome make up and almost take their relationship to the next level but Kagome stops it saying she isn't ready. Understanding fully Sesshoumaru says goodbye and returns home happy that he and Kagome made up. But only moments later Kagome was taken captive by Kenta and about to be raped if someone doesn't save her.

**Chapter 25: Enemies Turned Allies. **

Unknowingly to Kagome as she laid helpless and chained, a pair of eyes was watching the horrible things done to Kagome. But these eyes were full of sympathy and worry, without a moment to spare this on-looker fled the castle silently towards the west. This woman flew on a white feather as fast as she could praying she wouldn't be to late to save Kagome. _'I must get Sesshoumaru, only he can help now.'_ Spoke the woman's voice. This woman arrived at the west quickly and demanded to the guards to be let in, when they refused and began causing a ruckus, Sesshoumaru emerged from the gates with a cold look on his face.

"**Kagura. What are you doing on my lands?"** Sesshoumaru asked immediately after he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her in to the wall hard causing her to gasp for air.

"**Li—Listen to me…I haven't…come to fi—fight, Sessho…maru."** Kagura choked out trying to get his hands off her neck. Sesshoumaru growled even more demanded an answer out of her.

"**Then why are you here at this hour?"** Sesshoumaru asked calmly but still a cold tone remained in his voice.

"**Y—you must…come with me…t—to Naraku's…castle."** Kagura panted out, Sesshoumaru removed his hand after this comment and let Kagura drop to her knees to catch her breath. Sesshoumaru was confused though it did not show, why would Kagura purposely lead him to her master's hide out.

"**Naraku is Kagome's fight. We will get her first if you truly intend on betraying him, we will need her."** Sesshoumaru said as he stood waiting for Kagura to get up and once she did her next comment sent Sesshoumaru right over the edge.

"**Kagome is already there! Naraku and Kenta are working together now and if you don't move it and follow me, Kagome is going to be in serious trouble! They've kidnapped her, Sesshoumaru."** Kagura yelled hoping he'd listen now. Sesshoumaru froze as he became very angry in a matter of seconds. Kagura had already formed her feather and began flying towards the castle as Sesshoumaru began running closely behind. Sesshoumaru didn't know if he could trust Kagura but at this point if Kagome was involved he had no choice but to listen and follow her.

~Naraku's Castle~

Kagome was squirming and screaming trying to get free and every time Kenta touched her she would snap at him, her eyes were red from tears but she was chained none the less and could do nothing except prolong it and hope that she'd be saved. Kenta had had enough as he lifted his hand and smacked Kagome across the face, cutting her cheek some. **"You will behave my little Kagome…I'm going to make you mine and Sesshoumaru can't do a thing to stop me."** Kenta laughed as he let his hands roam all over her exposed body, Kagome only cried praying for a miracle now. Kenta bent down and began licking and kissing her upper body, squeezing her nipples hard until Kagome screamed out. Kenta continued torturing her body with his hands for about 20 minutes and finally he moved down her body with his claw to her womanhood.

"**Don't do this…Kenta, I'm begging you…"** Kagome pleaded to him. Kenta over used his finger tracing the outline of her entrance.

"**Begging me? Oh please do, Kagome. It only makes me want you more…"** Kenta whispered into her ear as he took two fingers and slammed them inside of Kagome's core. Kagome screamed out as loudly as she could, it rang through-out the trees. Kagome cried as Kenta continued to finger her vigorously, making her bleed because of his claws scratching the inside of her walls. **"Yes Kagome…scream out…scream out my name. I know you want me…you're so wet…"** Kenta seethed as he moved he head down and began licking at her wet folds. Kagome was shaking her head violently for him to stop. After 10 minutes Kenta stopped and removed his own clothing and prepared his manhood at Kagome entrance and smirked at her. **"Won't be so innocent anymore…"** Kenta laughed as he was about to push in her, the wall was cut down and Sesshoumaru burst in angry as ever and pushed Kenta off of Kagome.

Kagome had closed her eyes after Kenta removed his clothes and positioned himself at her entrance but then Kagome heard an explosion and looked over to see Sesshoumaru standing there, she tried to smile but couldn't. Behind him, Kagome saw Kagura walk out towards her and unlock her chains. Sesshoumaru looked over and saw Kagome, his Kagome crying, naked, and bleeding from her lower regions. Sesshoumaru growled out as he closed his eyes with his sword at Kenta's throat now. **"Kagura. Cover Kagome up and move her away from the castle."** Sesshoumaru said in an emotionless tone. Kagura pulled off her outer kimono and wrapped it around Kagome like a blanket and held her in her arms.

"**I will take her back to the North if you like."** Kagura offered. Sesshoumaru could only nod as Kagura helped Kagome to stand up, Kagome winced out which only made Sesshoumaru hurt. One Kagura and Kagome had left the castle and were outside Sesshoumaru looked to Kenta.

"**I will kill you for what you've done to her."** Sesshoumaru said as he was about to slit his throat but Kagome weakly rushed back in and held on ton Sesshoumaru's arm.

"**Don't…Please just…Come home with me…I need you right now…"** Kagome pleaded. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kenta in disgust as Sesshoumaru backed up and held Kagome in his arms, keeping her wrapped up and warm.

"**Kagura. Tie this vermin up and throw him in the Northern dungeon. I'm going ahead with Kagome."** Sesshoumaru ordered coldly as she walked out of the hole in the wall with Kagome in his arms. Kagura nodded as she pulled out some rope and tied Kenta up and following behind Sesshoumaru on her feather. The entire walk back was silent, Kagome had fallen asleep from pain as Sesshoumaru was trying to come to terms with if he was to late or not.

~Northern Lands~

Once arrived at the Northern gates Kagome was taken to her room by Sesshoumaru and placed down in her bed, covered up then met Kagura outside. Silently he motioned for Kagura to follow with Kenta, downstairs, Sesshoumaru through Kenta in the dungeon and walked away after telling 6 guards to watch him indefinitely. Once upstairs Sesshoumaru faced Kagura, **"Go check on Kagome. I will be in shortly."** Was all he said before walking away. Nodding Kagura went to Kagome's room and Sesshoumaru went to Kagome's office and wrote a letter then called for Kei, the messenger. **"You take this to Lord Takeshi immediately. Tell him it's from Lord Sesshoumaru and he needs to inform the Demon council, and Lord Koji to come with him to the North now."** Sesshoumaru ordered. Kei ran off after a bow. Sesshoumaru then left the office and walked down the hall to Kagome's room, inside he could see the healer checking over her, so he waited in the corner for an update.

"**A lot of bruising, cuts but other than that she is fine physically. Mentally, I am not sure how this will affect her."** Kagura informed as she had walked over knowing Sesshoumaru wanted answers. Sesshoumaru nodded but remained quiet with his arms folded over his chest. The healer stood up and approached Sesshoumaru with a bow.

"**Her body will heal itself, but from the damage I've seen I was able to somewhat replay the incident in my mind. This will be very traumatic and will take some time to recover from. I do advise she doesn't try to walk right away."** The healer spoke.

"**Is she still…Pure?"** Sesshoumaru asked not knowing how to word it without being blunt. Sesshoumaru would love her either way but if she remained pure then he knows he made it in time and if she was not pure then he was going to kill Kenta regardless of the laws.

"**Yes. The bleeding you saw was coming from her lower regions but it is because her attacker cut the insides of her walls, he did not break her barrier."** The healer told him and then left the room. Kagura and Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. Sesshoumaru faced Kagura with a head bow.

"**I owe you for your actions. If you had not gotten me, Kagome could be in far more serious condition. I thank you, Kagura. Now I ask for a few moments alone with, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagura nodded and left the room sighing, hoping she had done the right thing but she was sure that when Naraku found her she would be killed instantly. Kagura closed Kagome's door and waited in the hallway for further instructions.

~Kagome's Room~

Sesshoumaru held Kagome's hand as she looked away from her, this was killing him on the inside to know what Kenta had done to her. Sesshoumaru was beating himself up for not staying at the castle with her. **"Kagome. Forgive me…"** Sesshoumaru said as he rested his head on her hand. Kagome remained asleep the rest of the night with Sesshoumaru by her side.

~Next Morning~

The next morning Kagome remained asleep as Sesshoumaru had 2 guards at Kagome's door while he waited downstairs with Kagura beside him, he had sensed the other's he'd sent for coming now. The guard announced who had arrived and the doors opened. Sesshoumaru saw Takeshi and Koji standing in front looking rather angry that they were out at this hour and behind them was the demon council, also not looking to happy about the sudden call to show up at the North.

"**Wipe the scowls off your face. What transpired last night will be what you get angry about."** Sesshoumaru demanded as she allowed them inside.

"**Why is that woman here, she reeks of Naraku."** Koji said as he went to draw his sword.

"**She is an ally now. Refrain from asking questions and follow me."** Sesshoumaru ordered as he began to walk towards the dungeons. Koji, Takeshi, and the council followed him though they were murmuring amongst themselves about why Sesshoumaru was taking them to this problem and not Kagome. Sesshoumaru led them to the dungeon and had the guards move aside. **"This is the problem. I want it dealt with right away."** Sesshoumaru ordered and moved aside to reveal Kenta tied up in the cell. Takeshi freaked out and demanded his son be freed.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru, what is the meaning of imprisoning Kenta?** Asked the council head.

"**He almost raped Kagome. And before you ask questions, Kagura witnessed it. I pulled him off her and I'm sure if you go upstairs and look at Kagome you'll smell Kenta all over her."** Sesshoumaru said calmly. Takeshi slowly backed up staring at his son the whole time.

"**That's why you weren't home last night…"** Takeshi asked thought in complete shock.

"**No dad. I didn't do this! Come on, I'm your son!"** Kenta lied to his father, Takeshi shook his head slowly closing his eyes and walking out of the dungeon.

"**You are no son of mine. Sesshoumaru, my deepest apologies. I must also apologize to Kagome."** Takeshi said as he shut the door and left. The demon council shook their heads talking amongst themselves.

"**We will follow the guidelines. A trial will be held in the North after Kagome recovers. Until then, Kenta remains in our prison."** The head councilman said as the guards opened the door and two of the councilmen grabbed Kenta as they began to leave. Sesshoumaru nodded as he saw Koji looking at him, but then Kagura came rushing in.

"**I think you should come upstairs now. Kagome is having nightmares from last night."** Kagura told him. Sesshoumaru rushed upstairs with Koji right behind him.

~Kagome's Room~

Sesshoumaru opened the door and saw Kagome thrashing around screaming, crying and pleading for it to stop. Sesshoumaru quickly got to her bedside and took hold of her hand calmly. **"Kagome…Kagome calm down, it's me. Wake up! You're safe now, I promise."** Sesshoumaru urged, soon Kagome's eyes open up as she shot up panting and then winced holding her body in a tight hug. Sesshoumaru held her close and kissed her forehead. **"It's ok…I'm here now…He can't hurt you anymore…"** Sesshoumaru soothed her. Kagome cried lightly trying to shake the memories out of her head. Sesshoumaru looked over at Koji and Takeshi who just arrived upstairs.

"**The council head is waiting for us in Kagome's office."** Koji said softly. Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked back down at Kagome.

"**We agreed when Kagome recovered, I'm sure even you can see that she is not right now."** Sesshoumaru said sternly. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru wiping her tears and trying to get on her feet but Sesshoumaru stopped her. **"You shouldn't be moving yet my love."** Sesshoumaru advised cautiously.

"**We need to take care of business regarding what happened. As much as I'd like to shut it out, it hurts to much and I want it taken care of as soon as possible." **Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"**She is right."** Takeshi said as he walked over and went to help Kagome stand up. Slowly holding on to Sesshoumaru and Takeshi's arms she stood up wincing but withstood the pain. **"Let us know when you are ready to move, Kagome."** Takeshi told Kagome. After a minute Kagome nodded and they slowly began to move out of the room and towards the office. Kagome cried lightly as she moved, it took 15 minutes to move 6 doors down the hall and enter the office. Kagome pulled through as she saw Kenta and backed up quickly into Sesshoumaru. Kenta smirked laughing a little.

"**Does it still feel good my little Kagome?"** Kenta smirked, Takeshi's anger flared and he walked over and slapped Kenta hard across the mouth.

"**Shut up."** Takeshi ordered, Kenta only sat back smiling with an evil smile. The head councilman shook his head looking at Kagome with sympathy.

"**My sincerest apologies, Kagome. Now, we will make this quick because I'm sure you need to rest. Plain and simple, Kagome we need you to tell us what happened."** The councilman said, Sesshoumaru was appalled at the question.

"**She was almost raped by that abomination over there! How much more could you need?"** Sesshoumaru yelled angrily. Kagome shook her head sitting down in the chair.

"**It's…ok babe."** Kagome said weakly as she sat back holding her stomach, the stress her body was under and how upset she was over this was in fact making her sick and much more tired. **"Sesshoumaru left last night, Kenta showed up in my room. We talked then he came up behind me and put something over my mouth, I got dizzy and blacked out. When I woke up I was chained to the wall, Naraku talked for a minute and then left me with Kenta who proceeded to rip my clothes off with a knife and well just touched and touched. Sesshoumaru showed up, and Kagura covered me up. Sesshoumaru was going to kill Kenta on the spot but I stopped him and then we left."** Kagome explained. The councilman nodded looking back to Kenta with disgust.

"**Thank you Kagome. You can go rest if you like now."** The councilman said with a nod. But Kagome didn't move, she seemed like she was in a daze. Sesshoumaru shook her lightly and called her name but she said nothing, in a few moments Kagome rose to her feet, ignoring all the pain and ran to bathroom. Sesshoumaru got up quickly and knocked on the door softly.

"**Kagome…Babe, what's wrong? Are you ok?"** Sesshoumaru asked her through the door.

"**I don't…feel good."** Kagome called back and then it fell silent and Sesshoumaru became very panicked when he smelled blood.

"**Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked. No answer. **"Kagome open the door please?"** Sesshoumaru asked again. No answer. Becoming more worried he kicked the door down and rushed in to see Kagome laying unconscious on the floor and blood staining her kimono. Sesshoumaru picked her up quickly and brought her back in to the office as he glared at Kenta. **"I'm taking Kagome to her time for treatment. I want this piece of garbage dealt with when we return. Good day to you men."** Sesshoumaru said in a cold tone as he quickly took off and began the quick journey to the well. **"Just hang in there Kagome, it's going to be alright…"** Sesshoumaru told her as calmly as he could as he reached the well he immediately jumped down it.

~Modern times~

Shigeru lifted his head quickly from his desk when he sensed the well being used and walked downstairs and outside to see Sesshoumaru walking out of the well house with Kagome in his arms. Shigeru very worried looked over Kagome's body and even though he appeared human his demon sensed took over and smelt the blood. **"Bring her inside quickly. Tell me what happened."** Shigeru ordered as he ushered Sesshoumaru into the house. Kisa met them in the kitchen as Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down on the couch. Kisa being like any mother would panicked seeing her daughter in this condition. **"Kisa, you take care of Kagome. Sesshoumaru, in my office."** Shigeru ordered again. No complaining or yelling, Sesshoumaru did as he was told and followed Shigeru to his office.

Kisa got to work on helping Kagome recover as Sesshoumaru was angrily pacing in Shigeru's office. **"Here's the blunt version, Shigeru. Kenta kidnapped Kagome, took her to Naraku's castle, and proceeded to rape her. I arrived just before he committed the evil deed of taking her purity. Kagome has been bleeding and in a lot of pain. She was getting worse in the other time, so I brought her here." **Sesshoumaru said quickly. Shigeru was beyond angry hearing that his daughter had been raped by Takeshi's son. Slamming his fist down he took in a breath and calmed slightly.

"**You did the right thing by bringing Kagome here. Is Kenta being seen by the demon council?"** Shigeru asked. Sesshoumaru nodded, he was anxious to check on Kagome. **"Good. Go on and see her, I need to tell Kisa myself of this."** Shigeru told Sesshoumaru who nodded once again and headed downstairs quickly seeing Kagome laying peacefully on the couch as Kisa stood up.

"**Good, you came back. She is stable for now."** Kisa informed him as she began walking up the stairs towards Shigeru's office. Sesshoumaru sat down on the floor beside Kagome and stroked her cheek lightly.

~Living Room~

Sesshoumaru heard a scream 10 minutes after he returned downstairs; he knew it came from Kisa when Shigeru told her that Kagome had been raped. Sesshoumaru ignored it, his only concern was Kagome now. **"Oh Kagome. I swear, once you recover I am never leaving your side. I will never let anyone hurt you again…"** Sesshoumaru vowed as he kissed her cheek and laid his head next to hers lovingly. Hours passed as soon Kagome finally woke up slowly and groaned a little.

"**Sesshoumaru?..."** Kagome called out. Sesshoumaru sat up quickly so she could see him.

"**I'm here my love. How are you feeling?"** Sesshoumaru asked lightly. Kagome shook her head a bit weakly shrugging at his question.

"**A little better. Where are we?"** Kagome asked looking around.

"**Your house. You passed out in Feudal times, so I brought you here to recover."** Sesshoumaru replied gently. Kagome calmed down and relaxed closing her eyes. Sesshoumaru closed his own eyes sighing, he had been thinking about something very specific while he waited for Kagome to wake up. Kagome noticed his concentrated face and tilted her head to the left looking at him.

"**Love? What's wrong?"** Kagome asked softly. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head quickly. Kagome nodded as she relaxed once more. Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat up and looked right at Kagome taking her hands in his.

"**Kagome. There is something I need to ask you."** Sesshoumaru stated in a firm tone. His eyes were serious as Kagome sat up a bit and looked at Sesshoumaru curiously.

"**Kagome. Would you…become my mate?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome froze as she stared at Sesshoumaru in shock of what he just asked her.

"**What…do you mean become your mate?"** Kagome asked quickly, a little scared and confused also.

"**Kagome, marry me."** Sesshoumaru said after he got on one knee.

So Sesshoumaru has popped the question! Sesshoumaru wants Kagome to be his mate. What will Kagome say to his proposal? Only one way to find out, keep reading in **Chapter 26: Questions And Confusion!**


	26. Questions And Confusion

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Sesshoumaru rescues Kagome with Kagura's help. Kagura has betrayed Naraku and staying at the Northern Castle. Sesshoumaru takes Kagome to the Modern era after she passes out from pain and her injuries given by Kenta. At the end of the night after Kagome recovers most of the way Sesshoumaru has taken Kagome by complete surprise in asking her to be his mate and marry him!

**Chapter 26: Questions And Confusion.**

Kagome was completely stunned at this question. It was taking her a minute to process what Sesshoumaru just asked her. Sesshoumaru was waiting for an answer but was in no rush, he knew it would take Kagome some time to think about this. _'Did he seriously just ask me to marry him?'___Kagome thought in shock.

"**Kagome…I know this is sudden but I can't live without you. You make me whole, you make me happy. I need you in my life Kagome, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."** Sesshoumaru said as he held Kagome's hand in his.

"**Sessh…It's too soon for me. I almost got raped by Kenta, I'm only 18 years old…I'm not ready for that yet…Why do you want to get married so soon?"** Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru blinked a bit as he stood up and looked at her.

"**Because. I love you. What more of a reason do I need? I love you, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome nodded, it was a fair reason but she was still young and had a lot going on in her life.

"**I know. And I love you too, Sessh. I need time to think…"** Kagome said. Sesshoumaru kissed her lips gently and nodded.

"**Of course Kagome. Take all the time you need."** Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome nodded as she sat on her bed sighing. Sesshoumaru held her close not saying a word at all. Kagome did love Sesshoumaru and wanted to marry him but she was young and life was so busy right now. Kagome would put a lot of thought into his proposal before giving a final answer. Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's arms for a while and eventually fell fast asleep. Sesshoumaru laid Kagome in her bed and left the room going downstairs.

~The Next Day~

Kagome woke up under her covers and feeling great. Kagome smiled as she sat up hoping to see Sesshoumaru but he wasn't there. Kagome shrugged and got dressed then headed downstairs to see if Sesshoumaru was there but much to her disappointment he wasn't there, she sighed wondering where he could be when she heard her mom enter and pour herself some tea. **"He left last night honey. Said he had to check on the demon council with Kenta's hearing."** Kisa said sweetly. Kagome lowered her head sadly, that memory would forever hurt her. **"He did leave this note for you."** Kisa said handing Kagome a note then walking in to the living room.

Kagome skimmed over the note nodding, it had basically told her what her mom already had and that he would be waiting for her at the Western castle when she felt up to returning. Kagome went back upstairs, showered then got dressed in her proper attire to return to the Feudal Era. Kagome bid her parents a goodbye as she prepared to head out the door when Souta came rushing over to her. **"What is it Souta? I need to get back to my lands."** Kagome asked him as she heard him calling for her to wait.

"**Can I come too? Schools out for the week, please?"** Souta asked her panting. Kagome sighed rolling her eyes looking to her mom and dad in the living room.

"**It's fine with us. Souta, you stay right beside Kagome."** Shigeru called to them. Souta excitedly nodded and followed Kagome out of the house and to the well. Kagome let Souta on her back as she leapt in to the well and they were enveloped in the blue light.

~Feudal Era~

Kagome jumped out of the well and placed Souta down as they began walking towards the west to see Sesshoumaru. The walk was semi quiet, Kagome and Souta talked about little things such as their demon powers and forms. Kagome told Souta she enjoyed her life the way it is now but there was always the smallest part of her that missed being the everyday average school girl. Souta understood, his world was upside down too now knowing his past, but he wasn't as shocked. Kagome and Souta arrived on Western grounds and ran using demon speed to the castle where Sesshoumaru was already waiting for Kagome at the main gate.

"**Hey babe."** Kagome greeted him with a hug around the neck and kiss on the cheek. Sesshoumaru returned her greeting with a firm hug and kiss on the lips causing her to blush hard. Kagome smiled as she stood in his arms while looking at Souta. **"Souta wanted to come with, mom and dad had no objections."** Kagome added knowing that was what Sesshoumaru wanted to know.

"**It is fine with me. Souta, Rin is upstairs in her room, I am sure she would be happy to play with you."** Sesshoumaru said inviting them inside his castle. Souta nodded and headed upstairs to hang out with Rin while Sesshoumaru and Kagome took to relaxing in his study. Sesshoumaru laid on the couch with Kagome laying beside him as he played with her raven locks of hair.

"**I'm glad you came to visit…I was missing you."** Sesshoumaru said in to her ear. Kagome giggled nodding.

"**I missed you as well. I thought we could…talk about yesterday."** Kagome said a little nervously. Sesshoumaru lifted his head and looked at her wondering if she had changed her mind about his proposal. Sesshoumaru sat up to show Kagome his full attention as Kagome fiddled with her thumbs for a few moments in their silence. **"You know…why I said no, right?"** Kagome asked looking over at him.

"**I assumed you made it clear that you were not ready."** Sesshoumaru questioned. Kagome nodded to him, he breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't gotten that fact wrong.

"**Yes. It's not that I don't want to because I do. But think of it all…This trial with Kenta and the demon council, we've only been dating a few months, and we have mountains of work to complete as well as take care of Naraku. The amount of stress we are both under would surely cause us to argue and make one another doubt our relationship. In my ti—Well in modern times, young marriages are looked down on because they fail so easily."** Kagome informed, Sesshoumaru nodded understanding what she was talking about. Sesshoumaru stood up as he paced the room back and forth a few times then looked back at Kagome gently.

"**Kagome, I completely understand. You don't have to explain."** Sesshoumaru said as he looked deeply in to her eyes. Kagome nodded again as she smiled some.

"**I know. But I feel that I should explain my reasons for prolonging an engagement between us. I know that you love me and I love you, I know we would find time for one another beside our duties as rulers. However, I do have some…concerns if we were to become engaged at a later date. If you wouldn't mind talking about them, that is?"** Kagome asked.

"**Not at all. Speak your mind love."** Sesshoumaru said as he sat beside her and waited to hear her questions about them possibly becoming engaged later on. This would be his chance to prove to her they could handle anything thrown their way.

"**Well for starters. You rule the west and I rule the north, how would that work? We wouldn't be able to just change lands every day?"** Kagome asked curiously, this had been a question on her mind for some time before she and Sesshoumaru began dating. Sesshoumaru gave this some deep thought, Kagome had indeed just become ruler of her own lands that she never knew she had until just a couple months ago and she was very good at her job.

"**I will give up my lands and reside with you in the North."** Sesshoumaru said confidently but he stopped when he saw Kagome shake her head to his answer. **"Why not?"** Sesshoumaru asked a little confused now.

"**I've read the scrolls, Sessh. You can't give up your lands unless you have an heir or sibling to take over. You have neither so you cannot give up your lands."** Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru sighed, she was right. InuYasha could have taken them over but he was dead now, and Sesshoumaru knew that still pained Kagome a great deal. **"That's why I decided that I would give my lands to Souta or back to dad and come live with you in the West."** Kagome spoke which got Sesshoumaru to gasp a little.

'_She'd give up her lands to be with me?'___Sesshoumaru thought in shock. Sesshoumaru was about to ask Kagome if she was sure but he didn't need to make sure, Kagome's voice had more confidence in then anything else about her. That was one of the many things Sesshoumaru loved Kagome for, her determination, her confidence, her strength, her ability to keep going after so much has happened to her. **"I understand, Kagome. Was there any other questions you had regarding a possible engagement?"** Sesshoumaru asked looking over at her.

"**Not so much a question but…You asked me to become your mate, then asked me to marry you…Is there a difference between the two?"** Kagome asked, she was still unsure of many demon rituals, but this one sort of involved her so she wanted to understand it better.

"**It means the same thing. Spending two lives together forever but it is different. Marriage is the form of a ceremony with rings, guests, and all those other modern amenities. Mating is simply two demons. It's still a ceremony but its private. Mating is the art of the male and female marking one another and then sealing their mating through making love."** Sesshoumaru explained. Kagome was a little beside herself with his words, he was very calm talking about it.

"**Can a mate be chosen or is it chosen for you?"** Kagome asked, this one caught Sesshoumaru off guard, he wasn't sure he understood her question.

"**I'm afraid I don't follow, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru admitted to her. Kagome sighed looking in to his amber eyes.

"**I read it somewhere in my library. It said that most rulers have an intended mate chosen by the demon council."** Kagome said to explain. Sesshoumaru nodded understanding now.

"**Yes that is true. It was an old custom that still lives. I believe in your time is called an arranged marriage. However our generation has never needed it for we have all found suitable mates to settle down with. Takeshi and Koji both have mates they chose because they fell in love."** Sesshoumaru told her. Sesshoumaru was biting his tongue, he really wanted to tell her more on this which concerned them but he felt it would only make her feel cornered and have no choice.

"**What do you mean by suitable?"** Kagome asked, this took a little offense to.

"**Some female demons are barren which means they cannot produce an heir for their mate. Sadly the demon laws require that any male ruler must find a demon mate who can produce an heir."** Sesshoumaru explained. Kagome nodded, she understood but it made her somewhat sad.

"**So…If I were human and we were in love, you wouldn't be able to take me as a mate would you?"** Kagome asked lowering her head a little bit. Sesshoumaru got off the couch and knelt down before her and took her hands in his.

"**Have you noticed that I don't care about the demon laws, Kagome? I do things my way and no one gets in my way. Haven't you figured out by now that…"** Sesshoumaru was cut off by Jaken running blindly in to the room screaming his name. Sesshoumaru was making a mental note to kill Jaken later for interrupting him. Sesshoumaru was about to tell Kagome the reason why he never killed her all those years. Sesshoumaru stood and gave Jaken a cold look.

"**The demon council has requested your presence in your office my lord."** Jaken said bowing to his master. Kagome stood up, she knew what it was about. A ruling on Kenta's charges, she looked at Sesshoumaru worried. Sesshoumaru took her hand and kissed it gently.

"**You don't have to come. Stay here love, I will bring you the news."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled a bit nodding as she sat down and Sesshoumaru left the room. Kagome sat sighing and waiting patiently for him to return. Sesshoumaru was gone for an hour before returning to the study smiling gently, he has good news for Kagome but upon entering he noticed she wasn't there anymore. **"Jaken!"** Sesshoumaru called. Jaken came running to his feet and bowed. **"Where is Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**I do not know my lord. She was here when I left."** Jaken replied calmly. Sesshoumaru nodded and dismissed Jaken, and then he began looking for Kagome on his own. He wasn't worried, she smelled close by but wasn't in any danger. Sesshoumaru found Kagome in the gardens, kneeling in a patch of daisies.

"**Something on your mind dearest?"** Sesshoumaru asked as he kneeled behind her. Kagome turned and smiled as she kissed him deeply. Sesshoumaru though surprised kissed her back then they pulled apart for air. **"What was that kiss for?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**Hehe. Just happy that Kenta can't bother me ever again."** Kagome said as Sesshoumaru blinked in confusion, how could she of known about Kenta's fate. **"I was listening in at the door, once I found out I came out here to think. Sessh, can you tell me what you were before Jaken interrupted you?"** Kagome asked sweetly as she ran her fingers over Sesshoumaru's demon markings.

"**Kagome. The reason I never killed you all those times that I tried to kill you was because…I knew there was something about you from my own past. I had to keep you alive to study you but I also had to scare you to see if my suspicions were correct. I knew it was you when you said your last name to the lords. I know you don't remember it but…"** Sesshoumaru was about to tell her when Kagome looked up at the sky in a daze, she was remembering something and Sesshoumaru could tell.

_/Flashback/_

_Kagome was staring at herself, but she was only 4 years old. Beside her young self was a full grown but teenage Sesshoumaru. Kagome watched at the little girl kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek giggling and blushing. __**"Sesshy? When I get older I'm gonna be your mate and we're gonna live together forever! Promise me you'll wait for me!"**__ Young Kagome said. Sesshoumaru laughed a little nodded as he kissed the young Kagome's forehead._

"_**Yes Kags. I'll wait for you. Go on now."**__ Sesshoumaru had said. Young Kagome ran off to walk with her parents._

_/End Flashback/_

Kagome snapped out of it as she looked at Sesshoumaru in shock. **"You promised me when I got older we'd be mates. You promised you'd wait for me…that's why you didn't kill me, isn't it. You didn't know who I was, but you knew something. That's why you didn't let me go home after InuYasha hurt me, it's why you've been protecting me…You never hated me at all, did you?"** Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru was confused, how could she of possibly remembered that out of her past.

"**I can't lie to you, Kagome. Yes it is true. That memory of us that you saw was right before your mother took you beyond the well and sealed it. You had such feelings for me and I did promise you I'd wait. I never killed you because I knew there was a reason I couldn't. That reason still stands today, it's because I promised to mate you. You've been my intended mate all this time and I never saw it because I never thought I'd see you again…"** Sesshoumaru replied to her. Kagome wasn't at all shocked; she figured this all out after seeing the memory flash in to her mind. Kagome leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

"**Can we go inside, I think I need to rest for a bit…"** Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded as he picked her up and brought her inside to his room and let her lay on his bed. Sesshoumaru was worried that he had upset her with something he said by accident. Was it too soon to tell her that she was his intended? Or did it hurt her to know that he couldn't kill her because he loved her all this time? Sesshoumaru sat on the bed and stroked her hair wondering what could have made her mood changed so drastically. **"Sessh? Can you lay beside me?" **Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru didn't know what was going to happen, Kagome seemed so mysterious to him now. Sesshoumaru crawled behind her and laid down holding her close.

Kagome turned over and looked in to his eyes and then she kissed him deeply. Sesshoumaru kissed her back, the kiss had so much passion in it, he couldn't turn it away due to his own confusion. Kagome stopped the kiss and stared in to his eyes. **"Is everything…okay, Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked her concerning. But what she said next couldn't of made him happier.

"**Sesshoumaru…Make love to me…"** Kagome told him.

"**Are you certain this is what you want?"** Sesshoumaru asked her.

"**Spending my life with you is what I want. Make me yours forever, Sesshoumaru…"** Kagome told him in a loving, confident voice. Sesshoumaru needed nothing else as he pulled her in close and their lips met in a passionate, deep kiss.

Kagome finds out that she is Sesshoumaru's intended mate. After careful consideration, Kagome has indefinitely agreed to become Sesshoumaru's mate by asking him to make love to her. What will this bring forth for our two lovers. Stay tuned! **Chapter 27: Making It Official.**


	27. Making It Official!

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome turns down Sesshoumaru's proposal for the reason it is too soon in their relationship. Kagome and Sesshoumaru talked about concerns if they were to become engaged later on, they also talked about the difference between mating and marriage but soon after talking about intended mates Kagome has a flashback of when she was 4 years old and told Sesshoumaru she would become his mate one day and Sesshoumaru younger promised he would wait for her. Sesshoumaru reveals to Kagome that she is his intended mate and the night continues with Kagome asking Sesshoumaru to make love to her and make her his official mate.

**Chapter 27: Making It Official!**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were kissing passionately for what seemed like hours but it was only 15 minutes until Sesshoumaru's hands began prowling her body, massaging her in any way he could. Kagome was laid gently on the bed as Sesshoumaru climbed on top of her slowly and captured her soft pink lips roughly. Kagome was letting quiet moans escape her lips in between passionate kisses of true love. Kagome's arms lightly ran up and down his arms and back as he stroked her hair with his fingers. Sesshoumaru stopped kissing Kagome and stared deeply in to her brown eyes smiling gently. **"Oh Kagome…I love you so much…"** Sesshoumaru said in a loving voice.

"**I love you to, Sesshoumaru…So so much…"** Kagome said back as she kissed his cheek and moved his hair aside so she could whisper in his ear, **"Please…make love to me…"** Sesshoumaru needed nothing else as he leaned down again and kissed her lips a few times, moving his head he kissed over to her neck and nibbled on her ear a bit which earned a moan from Kagome. Taking that noise as a hint of 'continue', Sesshoumaru then rested one of his hands on her breast and rubbed a bit. Kagome kept her eyes closed enjoying his touches to the max. Sesshoumaru got off of Kagome and helped her sit up as he slowly began to lift her shirt off her body. Kagome blushed realizing it was really happening now and lifted her arms up to make it easier for him. Once off, Sesshoumaru tossed her shirt to the side and gazed at her beautiful body. Perfect shape and perfect curves, Sesshoumaru had to restrain himself from just taking her now. Sesshoumaru vowed that no matter what he would make this night perfect and memorable for both of them. Yes it was true, Sesshoumaru himself was still innocent after all those years of waiting for his beloved Kagome, thinking she would never return he had vowed to love no one else.

Kagome took her chance to remove his shirt while he was in a daze, her hands shyly roamed his body, her touch brought him back to reality as he gave a wide eyed look at how easily she got his shirt off and he didn't even know. Sesshoumaru kissed her again as his hands roamed her cream colored, soft skin This continued until Sesshoumaru's hands moved around back and began to unclasp her red lace bra, once unhooked it loosened and the straps fell from her shoulders as she blushed holding it up. **"Don't be shy, Kagome. You are beautiful…"** Sesshoumaru said softly, it seemed to be what Kagome needed to hear because she nodded and laid back on the bed with a smile.

Sesshoumaru kissed her lips, her chin, her neck, collar bone, and kissed the dip between her breasts, one of his hands cupped her perfect round breast as his lips moved over the other breasts and he kissed it lightly. Kagome got goose bumps instantly but let him continue, her arousal was growing by the minute. Sesshoumaru licked and sucked her breast gently as his thumb rubbed and lightly pinched her other nipple. Sesshoumaru switched after a little while to give her other breast the same needed attention. Kagome was moaning softly while her hands ran up and down Sesshoumaru's back. Kagome's hand reached down and stroked his manhood lightly through his pants. Kagome looked up at his face; she could tell he was enjoying it now. Kagome wrapped her legs around his and flipped him so she was no on top. **"My turn…"** Kagome said happily.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome unbuttoned his pants slowly and carefully undid the zipped, she slowly began pulling his pants down and once off tossed on the floor next to her fallen bra and shirt. Kagome gazed at his hardening cock. Kagome smiled as she lightly grabbed his cock and stroked it gently in her hand, Sesshoumaru moaned as he laid back relaxing letting Kagome do her thing. Kagome stroked him up and down for about 5 minutes then she lowered her mouth on to his cock and began sucking on him, licked every few times. **"Ah…You keep that up and I'll reach my release too soon…"** Sesshoumaru warned as he felt his release nearing. Kagome went a few more minutes then stepped as Sesshoumaru smirked and flipped her so he was on top again and removed her skirt and panties quickly. **"My turn…"** Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Kagome nodded as she laid back and let Sesshoumaru begin his licking and sucking of her pussy. Kagome moaned out as she gripped the bed sheets tightly and moving her head from side to side. Sesshoumaru glanced up every few minutes to make sure she was still enjoying it. Sesshoumaru slipped two fingers into her wet pussy then proceeded to finger and lick her for about 10 minutes until he felt Kagome wouldn't hold out any longer. Kagome sat up in the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck panting heavily. **"I can't take it anymore, Sesshoumaru…Please…take me…"** Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru nodded now a little nervous himself. Kagome laid back waiting as she blushed watching Sesshoumaru held his cock at her entrance and pushed at it a few times.

Kagome knew this was the moment they'd both been waiting for, Kagome held on to his arms as she nodded to him. Sesshoumaru slowly eased himself into her until he reached her barrier and stopped. **"Kagome, kiss me."** Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome met his lips in a passionate kiss as he took his chance and pushed in to her quickly. Kagome's eyes widened up as tears formed, she knew it would hurt though. Sesshoumaru remained still until Kagome gave him the ok to continue. Kagome let herself adjust to his size and then she nodded and gave him the ok. Sesshoumaru started off slow he would only pick up the pace when Kagome told him too. Kagome began moaning out begging him for more, Sesshoumaru picked up speed and went a little harder.

"**Oh Sesshoumaru…It feels so good…"** Kagome moaned out. Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her neck as he continued to thrust inside of her wet pussy. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both on cloud 9 right now, both in perfect rhythm. After 15 minutes Kagome and Sesshoumaru switched to the old time position of doggy style, then on the side, Kagome on top, against the wall and finally 2 hours later ended back on the bed with Kagome on bottom as they were both beginning to reach their climax's. Kagome tightened her walls around Sesshoumaru's cock which got him ready right away. **"Sessh—Sesshoumaru!…I'm gonna…cum…"** Kagome panted out.

"**Don't hold back, Kagome…Cum!"** Sesshoumaru told her, Kagome moaned out loudly as they came in unison. Once Sesshoumaru had finished he pulled out carefully and lay beside her, holding her in his arms. Kagome turned her head as they kissed deeply trying to catch her breath still.

"**Oh gods, that was amazing…"** Kagome panted with her eyes closed. Sesshoumaru sat up using his arm and smiled at her staring in to her eyes.

"**Yes…Yes it was. However you aren't officially my mate until I mark you."** Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome sat up and tilted her neck moving her hair off to the side as Sesshoumaru blinked at her in confusion.

"**Mark me then."** Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru sat up fully looking at her neck.

"**Kags. You know that marking you makes you my wife in modern standards right?"** Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome simply nodded, completely sure of herself and her choice. Sesshoumaru nodded as he slowly advanced on her neck and licked the spot between her neck and shoulder, and then he bit down hard sinking his fangs in to her neck drawing some blood. Kagome winced as she held on to him until he finished. Sesshoumaru withdrew his fangs and licked up the blood and then crescent moon appeared on her forehead, same as Sesshoumaru's.

"**Do I have to mark you?"** Kagome asked curiously. Sesshoumaru shook his head smiling.

"**Your energy now mixes with mine. Any female demons that make in advance on me will be struck by your miko powers as such any male who touches you will get struck by my whip. We share each other's abilities now Kagome so we will need some training."** Sesshoumaru explained. Kagome nodded understanding what he was telling her. Kagome laid back down in the bed on his arm which awaited her and she yawned.

"**Okay but let's just sleep for now…"** Kagome suggested. Sesshoumaru chuckled nodded as they went to sleep. It was indeed a great night and Kagome was officially mated/married to Sesshoumaru now and life couldn't have been better. Months passed since that night, Kagome had told her parents and they weren't angry considering they knew all along that this would happen. They had an old fashioned wedding at the shrine and Kagome did give her lands back to her father who would teach Souta how to be ruler. Kagome moved back in to the Western castle, in to Sesshoumaru's room of course and became Lady of the West with in the first month after their mating ceremony.

Naraku had been far too quiet and seemed to of disappeared. There had been no reports from any villages about his disturbance. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been busy keeping their lands running, depression hit Kagome every now and then because of InuYasha's death but Sesshoumaru got her through it. Kagome went through a lot of changes but all of it was contributed to stress of the job. It had been officially 8 months now and Kagome looked great, the annual winter ball was coming up and they were preparing the castle. Kagome was in charge of it all as Sesshoumaru was in charge of invites. Shippou had been fully adopted by Kagome and Sesshoumaru also.

"**Come on people. The ball is tonight, we need to get working!"** Kagome announced as the servants began running around. Kagome seemed to be more tired lately as she closed her eyes and rested on the wall while the servants took care of everything she told them to. Suddenly Kagome was hit with a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and she doubled over in pain grasping the wall breathing heavily. _'What…was that all about…'_Kagome thought as she opened her eyes and tried to stand up straight but another sharp pain brought her to her knees clutching her stomach now. Aiko walked by holding some table covers for the dining hall and saw Kagome in pain, she rushed to her side worried.

"**My lady! What is wrong?"** Aiko asked immediately. Kagome couldn't answer, she was in too much pain. Aiko looked down at the floor and saw drips of blood on the floor as her eyes widened with fear. Something was terribly wrong with Kagome. **"Just hold on. I'll get Lord Sesshoumaru!"** Aiko told her as she got to her feet and rushed upstairs bursting in to Sesshoumaru's office without knocking and interrupting the meeting between the other lords.

"**Aiko! What is the meaning of this intrusion!"** Sesshoumaru yelled getting to his feet. Aiko growled at him.

"**Lady is downstairs crying in pain and bleeding!"** Aiko told him quickly Sesshoumaru's anger vanished as he ran out of the room and downstairs to Kagome who was still in a lot of pain.

"**Kagome!"** Sesshoumaru said panicked as he dropped to his knees pulling Kagome close to him. **"What's wrong my love?"** Sesshoumaru asked as he saw where she was bleeding from. Shigeru rushed downstairs to see his little girl in so much pain. Kagome began screaming out in pain as tears streamed down her face.

"**Sesshoumaru let us retreat to the modern era. It may be her appendix."** Shigeru urged. Without another word Shigeru placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and teleported both of them to the well and jumped in.

~Modern Times~

Shigeru and Sesshoumaru instantly changed to appear human once on the other side of the well. Kagome did as well. Sesshoumaru ran beside Shigeru towards the hospital. **"Don't worry, Kagome. Everything is going to be alright…"** Sesshoumaru told her as they entered the hospital. The nurses wheeled Kagome in to the emergency room as Shigeru began explaining what was wrong. Sesshoumaru stood beside Kagome holding her hands worried and wanting to know what was wrong.

"**Could you be pregnant Mrs. Taishou?"** The nurse asked.

"**No…I've been getting my period every month."** Kagome responded through the pain. The nurse looked at the nurse beside her and nodded. The nurse went to retrieve something as the first nurse drew some blood from Kagome's arm and had it sent to the lab right away. Kagome was given some medicine to ease the pain as she laid on the hospital bed waiting for her results. Sesshoumaru paced the floor wandering also. **"Sessh? Can you go outside and tell my father that I'm ok now."** Kagome asked.

"**But you're not ok. You're lying in a hospital bed."** Sesshoumaru told her.

"**I know. But still…Just at least let him know that they have the pain under control…"** Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru nodded and kissed her then left the room to tell Shigeru what was going on so far. While Sesshoumaru was gone the nurse returned with Kagome's results and it would forever change her life.

"**Alright, Kagome. We have your results back and it would seem that you in fact pregnant."** The nurse told her. Kagome froze as she looked at the nurse and immediately went to denial.

"**Pregnant? I can't be pregnant! No! No, you're tests are wrong!"** Kagome yelled at them as the shock had not yet set in.

"**Mrs. Taishou. Are tests are not wrong. You are pregnant. We need to perform a sonogram to see what's going on in there."** The nurse told her hoping she would calm down as the second nurse wheeled in the sonogram machine and got it going. The Doppler roamed around Kagome belly for about 2 minutes before the picture came in and that is when Kagome believed it, there on the screen was her baby. **"There it is. It looks like you are about 34 weeks along."** The nurse told Kagome as the doctor walked in to address the situation. Kagome said nothing, she was in to much shock trying to process the information she had just been given.

'_34 weeks? How have I gone 8 months without knowing I was pregnant at all!'_ Kagome thought over and over again in her mind. Kagome was then overwhelmed by pain again as she gripped her stomach and the doctor pulled on a glove to check her.

"**Kagome. I am sure you are in a lot of shock right now but I need to check you and see what is going on down there. Please relax for me…"** The doctor told her. Kagome though scared, confused and all out worried relaxed and let the doctor check her, he felt around for a few moments then pulled out his hand and looked to the nurse. **"Call labor and delivery. Tell them we have an 18 year old girl coming up."** The doctor ordered. Kagome sat up in bed panicking now, what was going on, where was Sesshoumaru? But the news of being 34 weeks pregnant was nearly as shocking as what she was told next.

"**What's going on? Is my baby ok?"** Kagome asked quickly.

"**Yes, you are in labor Mrs. Taishou. You are a full 10 centimeters dilated."** The doctor told her. Kagome's eye widened up in shock.

"**What do you mean I'm 10cm dilated?"** Kagome asked right away scared now.

"**It means you're having this baby right now."** The doctor told her as they wheeled her out of the room and to the elevator to go upstairs.

"**Wait! I need to tell my husband!"** Kagome said worried. Sesshoumaru didn't even know she was pregnant!

"**No time."** The doctor said as they took her to a delivery room and got her ready to push. They gave Kagome oxygen as two nurses held up Kagome's legs and the doctor prepared himself, they broke Kagome's water and she yelled out in pain. **"Kagome. I want you to push and push down!"** The doctor told her. Kagome though scared and worried began pushing hard. Kagome was crying hard wishing Sesshoumaru was there, he didn't even know what was going on. Kagome pushed for 7 minutes and finally she heard crying and opened her eyes slowly to see a baby boy in the doctor's arms and now being handed to her. Kagome took the baby who stopped crying immediately and just stared at her.

"**What would you like to name him?"** The nurse asked her holding a name card in her hands. Kagome didn't know what to name him and sighed rocking the baby gently.

"**I know it's not protocol but…"** Kagome paused as the nurse nodded understanding completely and left the room with the others. Suddenly the door opened as Sesshoumaru stood there panting but in total shock.

"**Is that…"** Sesshoumaru stopped as he looked from Kagome to the newborn infant in her arms now asleep.

"**Yes…This is our son, Sesshoumaru."** Kagome told him in a calm voice waiting for him to yell out in disbelief but it never came. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru come over and sit on the edge of the bed and slowly run his finger over the newborns head then a smile came across his face.

"**So, you've been pregnant all this time and we never knew. And the reason you were in all that pain was because labor started. How early was he?"** Sesshoumaru asked, he was very curious to know all about this.

"**Well he was born at 34 weeks so…6 weeks early. Oddly enough he has a clean bill of health with no prenatal care. I feel stupid…How could I of not known I was pregnant…"** Kagome asked herself again looking at the baby who was now asleep in her arms.

"**I'm a demon and I couldn't even smell it on you. Have you named him?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shook her head looking back to Sesshoumaru now.

"**You name him babe."** Kagome offered. Sesshoumaru blinked a few times but then began thinking as he looked at the baby in his wife's arms.

"**Ichiro Taishou."** Sesshoumaru finally said. Kagome smiled nodding as she and Sesshoumaru kissed deeply as they looked down at the baby in Kagome's arms. Their baby, their son, Ichiro Taishou.

Who saw that coming? Kagome was pregnant with Sesshoumaru's baby and had no idea until she was in labor! Instead of being mad, Sesshoumaru was happy to be a new father. How will Kagome and Sesshoumaru handle a baby? Winter ball is coming up with a surprise at the end! Read and find out in **Chapter 28: Winter Ball.**


	28. Winter Ball

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome and Sesshoumaru make love and become mated. 8 months later after Shigeru took over his lands in the North; Kagome became Lady of the West. After a painful 2 hours in the emergency room at the hospital, Kagome is given the news that she is 34 weeks pregnant and in labor. Once in Labor and Delivery, Kagome pushes through the pain and delivers a healthy baby boy that she and Sesshoumaru name Ichiro Taishou.

**Chapter 28: Winter Ball.**

Two days passed as Kagome and Sesshoumaru were getting ready to go home with their new son, Ichiro. It was still a shock to everyone around Kagome that she was pregnant and didn't know it, then delivered a healthy baby boy all within a few hours. Shigeru and Sesshoumaru had gone out and bought basic items for the baby such as a carrier, crib, playpen, bottles, formula, changing table, diapers, and wipes. Kagome was currently getting Ichiro in his carrier when Sesshoumaru came in smiling. **"Are we ready to go home?"** Sesshoumaru asked her.

"**More than ready. How are we going to explain this?"** Kagome asked her husband.

"**We will just tell them the truth. You didn't know and neither did we."** Sesshoumaru told her simply. Kagome nodded as she took the carrier in her arms and they left the hospital smiling happily at their baby. It was a short trip back to Higurashi shrine where Kisa, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Souta, and Grandpa all wanted to see the baby before she and Sesshoumaru left. Kagome had decided to finally tell her friends about her trips to the Feudal Era, and they agreed to keep quiet about it as long as Kagome came to visit once a week with Ichiro. An hour later Kagome and Sesshoumaru were back in the Feudal Era and Shigeru took the liberty of teleporting them to the West to avoid any demon encounters.

Shigeru returned to the Modern times to start bringing the baby items over as Kagome and Sesshoumaru were in the dining room waiting for Shippou and Rin to come downstairs so they could surprise them with the new baby. **"Mama. What's going on, it's so early…"** Shippou said sleepily as Rin yawned leaning on him. Sesshoumaru was standing beside Kagome as she held their son, Ichiro.

"**There is someone we want you kids to meet."** Kagome said sweetly. Shippou and Rin still had their eyes closed as if they were falling asleep again.

"**Can't it wait until later, mama?"** Shippou asked. Kagome laughed a little as she nudged Shippou and Rin awake with her free hand. Shippou and Rin opened their eyes and saw the little baby boy in Kagome's arms as they perked awake instantly. **"Mama! Who is this?"** Shippou asked as he hopped on Kagome's shoulder for a better view.

"**This is your new brother, Shippou. Ichiro."** Kagome told him gently.

"**You had a baby?"** Shippou asked. Kagome nodded happily. Over the next hour Kagome explained to Rin and Shippou very censored what happened over the last two days. By the end of it, Rin and Shippou hadn't cared they were so emerged in the baby. Sesshoumaru pulled Rin on to his knee and hugged her, he noticed that Rin seemed a little sad.

"**Rin, why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"** Sesshoumaru asked her. Rin sighed as she leaned against Sesshoumaru's chest.

"**Shippou has a mommy and a little brother. You have a son and wife…Rin has nothing…"** Rin said as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Kagome looked sad now as she heard this from Rin, and looked at Sesshoumaru who already knew what she was thinking and he smiled nodding.

"**Rin? How do you feel about me and Lord Sesshoumaru being your parents?"** Kagome asked her gently. Rin's face lit up as she smiled nodding her head rapidly. Shippou hugged Rin happily.

"**Yay! Now I have a brother and sister!"** Shippou yelled excitedly. Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru deeply as he held her close looking at their now family of 3. Shigeru arrived at the castle with the baby items and Sesshoumaru went to help him set it all up in the room beside Kagome and Sesshoumaru's. For a while Kagome let Rin and Shippou take turns holding Ichiro until it was time for his nap. Thankfully Sesshoumaru and Shigeru had gotten his room ready by that time. Kagome put Ichiro down to sleep as she left the room Sesshoumaru took her by surprise with a hug from behind and kissing her neck.

"**The demon council is here. News travels fast; they wish to see our son."** Sesshoumaru told her softly. Kagome smiled and turned around in his arms as she let her arms hang around his neck.

"**Well he's had a busy day so they are going to have to wait like Shippou and Rin."** Kagome replied happily. Sesshoumaru lovingly kissed her lips, and then her neck and she blushed giggling and stopped him. **"Behave love. We can't leave them waiting. We will have to finish planning the winter ball."** Kagome reminded him. Sesshoumaru sighed as he nodded and they walked hand in hand towards Sesshoumaru's office. Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in with Kagome at his side.

~Sesshoumaru's Office~

"**Welcome to our home. What brings your gentleman to the West?"** Kagome asked gently smiling.

"**We wanted to see the Taishou heir."** The headman spoke standing up now.

"**I apologize my good men. I just placed him down to sleep, he will be awake in an hour or so if you'd like to wait?"** Kagome replied bowing. The headman nodded sitting back down as Sesshoumaru took his seat behind his desk.

"**Are you still hosting the winter ball?"** Another member of the council asked after a few minutes.

"**Yes. The castle is ready for it, we can do it tonight."** Kagome answered before Sesshoumaru. Kagome knew it wasn't really her place but she was Lady of the West and she wanted to party. Kagome was even debating on bringing Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi to the Feudal Era for one night to party with her.

"**You're up for such a thing after giving birth 2 days ago, Kagome?"** The headman asked a little bit surprised that she was suggesting such a thing.

"**Oh hell yes! Come on, let me handle everything. I promise you'll have a good time!"** Kagome asked pleadingly. Sesshoumaru shrugged saying that it was their call to allow it or not.

"**Very well. If you can arrange it all by 4pm when the sunsets then we will have the annual winter ball here in the West."** The headman responded. Kagome smiled happily and darted out the room to begin everything.

"**This should prove interesting. I personally think she can't do it."** One of the councilmen said smirking. Sesshoumaru chuckled as she watched Kagome run outside towards the villages through his office window.

"**You don't know Kagome very well then."** Sesshoumaru smiled knowing full well his mate could handle anything thrown her way. The rest of the meeting was Sesshoumaru and the councilmen talking about Naraku and where he could have vanished too. Meanwhile Kagome had invited everyone in the 4 villages that surrounded the West to the ball and was headed to Kaede's village to invite Sango and Miroku. Kagome arrived and found them right away, entering the hut she smiled.

"**Miss me?"** Kagome asked happily. Sango jumped up and hugged Kagome quickly as Miroku stood slowly and gave Kagome a hug after Sango did.

"**Oh Kagome! It's great to see you again! What's been going on lately?"** Sango cried tears of joy. Kagome sat on her knees and began telling Sango and Miroku everything from the last 8 months including the fact she had a son with Sesshoumaru. When Kagome completed her story Sango and Miroku were in total shock.

"**Seems you've had a fun couple of months. Mating Sesshoumaru, adopting Shippou and Rin, having a child of your own with Sesshoumaru and never knowing until the baby came. What brings you here now though?"** Miroku asked her. Kagome smiled happily as she stood up knowing she was on a time limit.

"**I came to invite you guys to the ball tonight at the Western castle."** Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku looked at one another deciding to wait until later to tell Kagome their surprise.

"**We will definitely be there, Kagome!"** Sango announced happily. Kagome gave them both one more hug and left the hut, teleporting back to the West and right in to Sesshoumaru's office where the others were shocked.

"**Everyone invited and castle ready, all within 3 hours."** Kagome said as she leaned against the wall with a cocky smile. Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair waiting for a response also.

"**Impressive, Kagome."** The councilmen said. Kagome needed to hear only that as she teleported out again and arrived at the well and jumped in. Sesshoumaru knew where she was headed so he didn't need to ask. While Kagome was on the well she convinced her friends to come to the ball and in an hour they were ready. They all held hands and jumped in together; they all made it to the Feudal Era with no problems. After arriving, Kagome made it easier by teleporting the 4 of them to the Western castle where guests were already arriving.

The ball was amazing; Kagome had done a fantastic job pulling it all together in 4 hours. Sango and Miroku had arrived and were having a good time. Kagome had brought her boom box CD player with extra batteries and was dancing with Sango, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka laughing having a great time. Kagome stopped dancing and sat beside Sesshoumaru who laughed at her lightly. **"Danced yourself out, Kags?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shook her head as her friends approached her.

"**Kagome! You should totally sing!"** Yuka suggested, Kagome blinked at her in confusion.

"**Yeah! You rocked out the talent show 3 years ago!"** Eri added.

"**I agree Kagome, blow the roof of this place!"** Ayumi chimed in. Kagome shrugged and nodded agreeing to sing before everyone. Kagome pulled out a CD and hit play as everyone quieted down to listen to her. Kagome pulled a fast one on her friends as she called them up to sing with her. The music began and the 4 girls began dancing around like no one had ever seen before. **(A/N: The song "Party Like It's Not Your Birthday" belongs to Allstar Weekend.)**

"**Every Clock is ticking faster****  
****Taking trips around the sun****  
****Another year, another chapter****  
****5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1**

**Drop your calls, lose your keys****  
****Until the drinks are gone****  
****Get yourself out your seat****  
****oh oh****  
****Quit complaining move your feet****  
****Until the break of dawn****  
****Cause nobody really cares about the day that you were born**

**This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday****  
****You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****This song's for anyone who is having the worst day****  
****You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not**

**oh o oh****  
****Party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****Like it's not your birthday****  
****Party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****oh o oh****  
****Party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****Like it's not your birthday****  
****Party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****oh o oh**

**Take a sip of the high life****  
****Chase it down until you fall****  
****Three hundred sixty five nights****  
****Why just one if we can have them all**

**Drop your calls, lose your keys****  
****Before the drinks are gone****  
****Get yourself out your seat****  
****oh oh****  
****Clap your hands, move your feet****  
****Until the break of dawn****  
****Cause nobody really cares about the day that you were born**

**This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday****  
****You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****This song's for anyone who is having the worst day****  
****You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****oh o oh**

**Party like it's not, Party like it's not,****  
****Like it's not your birthday****  
****Party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****oh o oh****  
****Party like it's not, party like it's not,****  
****Like it's not your birthday****  
****Party like it's not. party like it's not****  
****oh o oh**

**Ok lets lose control****  
****I wanna see everybody on the floor****  
****Well go and send your invitations****  
****Do it now 'cause time is wasting****  
****Life is tough so fill them cups****  
****One like to live, so live it up****  
****Drinks go up, drink em' down****  
****Turn it up, wake up the town****  
****Ok, Check it out, here's the plan****  
****We gonna dance till we can not stand****  
****Move your feet to every beat****  
****O Crap, bring it back, put it on repeat****  
****We are going to party till the break of dawn****  
****I don't even know how i'm getting home****  
****It's alright it's ok****  
****It's not even my birthday!**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****Party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****Like it's not your birthday****  
****Party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****oh o oh****  
****Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday****  
****You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****This song's for anyone who is having the worst day****  
****You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****oh o oh****  
****(Like it's not your birthday)****  
****Party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****(Like it's not your birthday)****  
****Party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****oh o oh****  
****(Like it's not your birthday)****  
****Party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****(Like it's not your birthday)****  
****Party like it's not, party like it's not****  
****oh o oh!"**

Kagome and her friends sang beautifully as by the end of the song everyone was dancing with them. Kagome was rather proud of herself, she hated stages and crowds but with her friends and family around her it wasn't so scary after all. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome aside and kissed her deeply. The night was perfect, nothing could go wrong or so they thought. A slow song began as Sesshoumaru and Kagome took the dance floor and danced, soon other couple joined in. Shippou, Souta, and Rin had all gone to bed. They had all eaten around 7pm and it was now 9:30pm. **"This was a great ball, Kagome."** Sesshoumaru told her as they danced.

"**I love to party, Sessh. It was nothing…I'm just glad everyone is having a good time."** Kagome replied gently as she and Sesshoumaru kissed again. A sinister laugh filled the room as the boom box cut out and shut off. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were immediately on their guard as well as half the room. **"I know that laugh anywhere…Naraku!"** Kagome called out. As if on cue, a purple miasma appeared and Naraku was now standing in front of Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"**A party and I wasn't invited? I'm hurt, Kagome. I thought we were good friends."** Naraku smirked.

"**Shut up you lowlife, pain in my ass."** Kagome growled at him as Sesshoumaru held her close.

"**Awe, That one hurt."** Naraku replied in a cocky tone as he held his heart making it look like Kagome's comment hurt his feelings. This was only making Kagome madder by the minute. Naraku was surrounded but he was only there for one thing, the sacred jewel which Kagome was wearing around her neck. **"I want the jewel, Kagome and you're going to give it to me or Kohaku dies…"** Naraku warned. Kagome bit her lip as she heard Sango yell out Kohaku's name and come running towards her.

"**You give me Kohaku's life and I'll give you the jewel."** Kagome said which took everyone by surprise when she held out the nearly completed jewel in her hand. Naraku reached out for it but Kagome pulled it back waiting for Kohaku. Naraku held up his hand as Kohaku stepped forward, Naraku removed his jewel shard and then a light flashed as Kohaku slowly opened his eyes looking at Sango.

"**Si—Sister!"** Kohaku cried as Sango quickly hugged him. Kagome wouldn't go back on her word as she tossed the jewel to Naraku who caught it right away and added the last shard. The sacred jewel turned black and complete as Naraku absorbed it in to his body laughing as if he had one. Just as Naraku looked back to Kagome a fist punched his right in the face which sent him flying in to the wall. As everyone looked to see who had been so brave to strike Naraku they saw Kagome fuming with anger.

"**That was for taking Kohaku away from Sango for so long."** Kagome said in a cold voice as she stepped forward and kicked him in the side of the head sending him in to another wall on her left. **"That was making everyone in this life time suffer by killing 100's…"** Kagome added as she walked up to him and picked him up by his throat and punching him again. **"That was for killing InuYasha…"** Kagome said as she brought her fist back to punch him again, **"And this…This is for simply existing and pissing me off!" **Kagome yelled punching him through the window beside her and sending him out of the castle. Everyone was in complete shock, no one would have guessed that Kagome would be the one beating the hell out of Naraku.

~Outside~

Kagome stood over Naraku with a bow and arrow loaded to fire at him. **"The pain and suffering end tonight, Naraku. It's over!"** Kagome said angrily. Naraku smirked as he kicked up and stood facing Kagome who lowered her bow. That was all anyone needed to see. Everyone knew what was about to go down, this would be the final battle against Naraku.

A great night leads to Naraku having the completed jewel which is tainted with malice and hate. Kagome is fed up with him and it's about to be a show down that you don't want to miss!Don't miss it!** Chapter 29: The Final Battle.**


	29. The Final Battle!

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome and Sesshoumaru bring home their son, Ichiro and introduce him to Shippou and Rin. Sesshoumaru and Kagome adopt Rin and they are one happy family. Kagome makes a suggestion to still have the winter ball and gets right on planning everything. Within 4 hours people arrive and are having a great time until Naraku shows up and Kagome gave him a piece of her mind with 3 punches and 1 kick. Now standing outside with a completed, tainted sacred jewel Kagome and Naraku will face off for the final battle.

**Chapter 29: The Final Battle!**

Kagome and Naraku stood silent as the crowd behind them was waiting for anything to happen. Sesshoumaru wanted to jump in but the councilman held him back shaking his head, giving him a signal that this was between Naraku and Kagome and they would fight it out until 1 person came out the victor with the sacred jewel in hand. **"This is the end, Naraku. It ends here tonight…"** Kagome told him in a cold voice. Naraku only smirked as he charged at Kagome who stood ready to fight back. Kagome and Naraku punched and kicked each other for an hour, both separated and breathed heavily. Kagome was giving Naraku a run for his money, she didn't let up.

"**Do you want to see InuYasha again?"** A voice came from within the black sacred jewel. Kagome froze but stood her ground. **"I can grant your wish Kagome…I can make it so you and InuYasha are together again…"** The jewel spoke. Kagome was slipping in to the trap, she knew InuYasha was gone but something was drawing her to see if she could see him one last time and say goodbye. There was a flash of light as Kagome was surrounded by nothing but white; she saw InuYasha standing there with his usual cocky smile holding his Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.

"_**Heh. Hey stupid…What are you waiting around for?"**__ InuYasha said to her. Kagome felt tears coming, it was a dream, she was there with him. Kagome only ran up to him and hugged him tightly crying. _

"_**Oh InuYasha…I've missed you so much! Why did you die for me!"**__ Kagome yelled sadly at him. _

"_**I told ya I'd always protect you…How can you forget stupid?"**__ InuYasha yelled at her. Kagome only cried as she continued to hold him close. _

"_**I miss you…"**__ Kagome whispered as InuYasha placed one arm around her waist and held her close to him. He closed his eyes sighing._

"_**I'll always be with you Kagome…Now quit dawdling and go finish Naraku off!"**__ InuYasha yelled at her as he handed her Tetsusaiga. Kagome took it nodding as InuYasha faded off he whispered one thing to her, __**"Kagome…I always loved you. I know my brother will take good care you, tell him I said thanks for doing what I never could for you…Tell him I said thanks for making you happy."**__ InuYasha was gone after that. Kagome cried hard as the light vanished._ Kagome was back in the forest by the western castle and in her hands was the Tetsusaiga InuYasha had given her. Naraku was beside himself in shock as was the crowd watching the battle between them.

"**The Tetsusaiga…"** Kagome said as it pulsed and Kagome gripped it tightly, she could feel InuYasha with her, helping her finish this. The sword became its full form as Kagome looked right at Naraku.

"**This can't be…How can she make the sword transform? She's a full demon!"** Naraku yelled angrily as he sent a miasma towards her.

"**Because. InuYasha is with me…He's protecting me…The sword will always transform. Besides that…I'm different from you. I kept my human heart…"** Kagome said as she brought the Tetsusaiga down hard, **"Wind Scar!"** Kagome yelled out as the wind scar appeared and struck Naraku hard. Naraku gasped for air as he couldn't regenerate this time.

'_How? Why won't I reform! Is it from her miko powers…'_ Naraku thought as Kagome brought up the sword to strike him again. Kagome put the sword away as she pulled out her bow and arrow once more and aimed for the jewel in his chest.

'_I won't let you win…InuYasha…please be with me…'_Kagome thought as she closed her eyes and focused hard. Kagome gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back, there with her she saw InuYasha nodding to her.

"_**I'm with you, Kagome…"**__ InuYasha told her._ Kagome nodded as she looked back to Naraku and fired the arrow. It flew fast surrounded by her priestess powers as it struck the jewel but it didn't shatter. The jewel purified which slowly disintegrated Naraku's body parts.

"**How could this of…"** Naraku started as he vanished leaving only the jewel with the arrow through it still. Kagome closed her eyes as everything turned dark around her.

"**Naraku, no amount of evil will ever overcome the power of love. I have a pure heart that cares for many even though I am a demon myself. But those who have suffered, their deaths will not be in vein."** Kagome said as she opened her eyes looking around, it was black. The only light came from the jewel she had hit with her arrow.

"**You saw the light of those who care for you and that is what allowed you to destroy Naraku. You are the protector of the jewel, Kagome. What will you do now?"** The jewel said to her. Kagome said nothing, she saw InuYasha behind her slowly fading and it hurt her to see him go again.

'_InuYasha!'_ Kagome thought, she missed him and it still hurt her that he was gone.

"**Would you like him back, Kagome. I can grant you one wish…Wish for InuYasha to come back."** The jewel told her. Kagome thought for a moment.

"**Is that the correct wish?"** Kagome asked the jewel.

"**There are no right or wrong wishes, Kagome. I grant what the heart desires. You desire InuYasha, is that your wish?"** The jewel asked her. Kagome closed her eyes looking up as she remembered something her grandfather told her about the origin of the jewel.

/Flashback/

_Kagome was sitting on her knees as her grandfather held up a fake sacred jewel telling her the last of it rumored origin. __**"It is said that if the correct wish is made, the jewel will disappear forever."**__ Kagome was 15 at the time, right after she had shattered the jewel in the Feudal Era and her grandfather was selling fake ones in the shrine shop. _

_/End Flashback/_

Kagome opened her eyes looking at the jewel as she thought long and hard, what could the correct wish be? Kagome heard Sesshoumaru calling for her and she looked around not seeing him. **"Wish to see your family again. They are looking for you…"** The jewel told her. Kagome again said nothing, she was stuck in a darkness with the sacred jewel who wanted her to wish for something she truly desired.

"**I don't need to make a wish to see my family. And I will not wish for InuYasha to be alive once more. InuYasha gave his life so I could live mine and be happy. Bringing him back would only make his sacrifice meaningless. I will find my own way out."** Kagome said as she took the Tetsusaiga and it transformed, she made a slice in the darkness as it opened up in the shape of a moon and Kagome stepped out. The darkness vanished as she saw Sesshoumaru and everyone there with her. Sesshoumaru rushed up to Kagome and hugged her tightly and concerned.

"**Kagome! Where have you been, where is Naraku and the jewel!"** Sesshoumaru asked quickly.

"**I've been…right here the whole time, Sessh. Naraku is gone forever and the jewel is right here."** Kagome said as she showed Sesshoumaru the jewel floating in the sky behind her.

"**Kags…You've been gone for 3 days. We saw you and Naraku vanish in to the darkness after you struck the sacred jewel."** Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome gasped, had she really been gone that long in the darkness? Kagome faced the jewel now knowing what the correct wish was.

"**Sacred Jewel. I'm ready to make my wish…"** Kagome told the jewel as it pulsed waiting for her wish. **"Sacred Jewel, disappear…forever!"** Kagome yelled. The sacred jewel floated high in to the sky as it shattered once more and a blinding light appeared. Kagome watched as the jewel vanished from the sky and her arrow dropped before her feet. Reaching down she picked it up and held it close to her as her eyes closed once more.

"_Kagome, you've set me free. Thank you…You made an unselfish wish and that is what freed you from the darkness. Be happy and live your life in peace."_ The jewel's voice came. Kagome nodded and opened her eyes as she turned and faced Sesshoumaru, and then she kissed him deeply.

"**Kagome, you did it! You destroyed Naraku and made the jewel vanish from this life time!"** Sango cheered happily as she ran up and hugged Kagome, thanking her a million times for saving Kohaku also. Kagome gave a quick smile as she felt her legs buckle underneath her and she slipped in to unconsciousness in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"**Kagome!"** Sesshoumaru yelled. The head councilman placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"**Don't be concerned. Kagome just needs to recuperate for a few days, she did use quite a lot of power."** The councilman said. Sesshoumaru nodded as he brought Kagome upstairs to their room and laid her down as the healers came in to treat her injuries. Sesshoumaru waited by her side day and night for a week until she finally awoke. Sango, Miroku, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Souta, Kisa, and Shigeru all remained in the castle throughout this waiting period.

~1 Week Later~

Kagome woke up slowly as she looked around and saw Sesshoumaru asleep in the chair by the door. Kagome sat up slowly wondering what happened, how long had she been out for. **"Sessh?"** Kagome said quietly. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened right away as he was on his feet walking over to her then sitting down on the bed.

"**I'm here…"** Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome smiled gently as she began remember everything then kissed Sesshoumaru deeply. Though shocked, he kissed her back but it didn't stop there. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had their own little celebration of Naraku being gone in the bedroom for 2 hours by making love. Afterwards Kagome bathed and got dressed to meet everyone downstairs. Kagome hugged her mother and father tightly, then took her son Ichiro in her arms and cuddled him as much as she could before hugging Rin and Shippou. Kohaku approached Kagome and bowed to her.

"**Thank you for saving my life, Lady Kagome…"** Kohaku told her. Kagome smiled as she hugged Kohaku next then saw Sango and Miroku and hugged them too.

"**You saved my brother's life, Kagome. I'm forever in your debt…"** Sango said. Kagome shook her head smiling as Sango was confused.

"**You owe me nothing, Sango. It was my pleasure, I'm sure you would have done the same for me if Souta had been under Naraku's mind control for 2 years…Just keep being my best friend and we are good."** Kagome told her. Sango nodded and hugged Kagome again with a few tears in her eyes.

"**I am glad you are better, Lady Kagome."** Miroku said smiling.

"**Me too. You better treat her right Miroku or I will be forced to take drastic measures!"** Kagome warned him with a laugh.

"**Don't worry, Kagome. She and our family are in good hands."** Miroku assured Kagome but that's when she caught on to it.

"**Fami-Oh my god, Sango! Are you pregnant?"** Kagome asked quickly and excitedly. Sango tried to contain it but couldn't as she nodded hugging Kagome again. **"This is wonderful! I'm so happy for you two!"** Kagome squealed happily.

"**We are too, Kagome."** Sango said as she held her belly a little bit rubbing it.

"**How far along?"** Kagome asked her.

"**3 months. I've already got a little bump."** Sango smiled happily to Kagome.

"**Only 6 months left then! Hey, at least you know about yours unlike Ichiro here who decided to take us by surprise."** Kagome laughed with Sesshoumaru on that joke, it was still funny that she didn't know she was pregnant. Kagome said goodbye to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi as Kisa and Shigeru took them back home. Sango and Miroku moved in to the castle later that day because Kagome insisted that they did. Kagome spend time with Ichiro, Rin, and Shippou in the gardens as Sesshoumaru watched his family smiling.

'_Father. I finally understand what you've been trying to teach me. I've been given a gift, the gift of a family. All these years, you only wanted me to be happy.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he looked up at the sky. Sesshoumaru had vowed that day that he would always protect Kagome and his children no matter what and he would continue to live happily. The day continued as Kagome put the kids to bed and Sesshoumaru wrapped up some business in his office. Kagome was now outside standing before InuYasha's grave holding both the Tetsusaiga and sacred arrow the killed Naraku. Kagome knelt before the grave smiling as a few tears filled her eyes.

"**InuYasha…I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. Your sword has protected me through it all and in the end it helped me destroy Naraku. I do love you…And I always will. Rest in peace my dear friend…"** Kagome cried as she laid the Tetsusaiga down on his grave and the arrow in the form of a cross and stood up after planting a kiss on his headstone. Kagome turned only to see Sesshoumaru behind her welcoming her with open arms.

"**It's ok. Let it out, I know how much you love my brother. And I know that there is a spot in your heart that I cannot fill."** Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome smiled as she kissed him gently and leaned on his chest as they watched the sunset together.

"**Before I defeated Naraku…I saw InuYasha."** Kagome told Sesshoumaru.

"**Oh, and what did he say to you dearest."** Sesshoumaru asked her as he looked down at her smiling.

"**He told me to tell you, thanks for doing something he couldn't."** Kagome replied as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"**And what did I do that he couldn't?"** Sesshoumaru asked again. Kagome stared up in to his eyes cupping his face gently and smiled.

"**Making me happy…"** Kagome said. After that they shared a deep kiss and returned to the castle and their room. Once lying in bed and comfortable Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate and played with her hair.

"**Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked to get her attention. Kagome had her eyes closed as she mumbled a bit showing him she was awake and paying attention. **"How do you feel about more kids?"** Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome's eyes snapped open as she smirked a bit and kissed him.

"**I thought you'd never ask…"** Kagome replied as they pulled the covers up over their heads and made love for 3 hours and it was filled with a burning passion that nothing on earth could ever break apart.

Naraku and the Sacred Jewel are gone forever and the world is once more at peace. Kagome and Sesshoumaru have a love that nothing can destroy as well as they have a family. Everything is perfect in their lives. Surrounded by family and friends. This is the end of adventures as this story closes. A sneak peak in to 2 years later is revealed in **Chapter 30: Our Perfect Life!**


	30. Our Perfect Life

**Heartbreak Leads To Love**

**Last Time: **Kagome destroys Naraku with the help of InuYasha's Tetsusaiga and makes a wish on the Jewel for it to disappear forever. Kagome recovers after a week and finds out that Sango and Miroku are having a baby! Shigeru and Kisa take Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka back to Modern Times, and Kohaku thanks Kagome for saving his life. At the end of the night, Sesshoumaru and Kagome make passionate love as they are both happy and the world is at peace once more.

**Chapter 30: Our Perfect Life (Epilogue)**

It had been 3 years since the defeat of Naraku and disappearance of the Jewel from the world. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were mated in Feudal Times and married in Modern Times. Kagome had chosen to live her life as a dog demon in the Western castle with Sesshoumaru. Shippou was now 11 years old and had grown up a lot. Rin was 12 years old and dating Kohaku who was 14 years old now and had become a very good demon slayer with Sango's help. Souta was the youngest ruler recorded in history as he now took over his father's job and ruled the Northern Lands by himself at only 15 years old. Sango and Miroku had their baby or I should babies. Miroku and Sango had two twin girls they named Sakura and Shiori and one baby boy named Tama after the scared jewel which brought Sango and Miroku together through all their journeys in their constant search for Naraku.

Kikyou had become an ordinary woman who lived in the village with Kaede but sadly Kikyou died from not having enough souls to maintain her clay body after she decided to live out the remainder of her life as just a mortal girl. Kikyou died at peace smiling and Kagome's got her full soul back. Kagome and Sesshoumaru's first born son Ichiro was an active, playful 3 ½ year old full demon toddler who kept Shippou and Rin busy while Kagome and Sesshoumaru were busy with their other kids. Yes it's true, 9 months later after their passion filled night Kagome got pregnant and gave birth to a little girl that they named Kimi after Sesshoumaru's mother InuKimi who is now 2 ½ years old and a year later gave birth to twins 1 boy named Kaito and 1 girl named Kairi who are only about 10 months old.

Kisa and Shigeru settled down in the Northern lands with Souta who also spilled the secret and brought his girlfriend, Hitomi to the Feudal Era. Hitomi now lived with Souta and they are going strong as ever. Souta completed his schooling like Kagome did, through home-schooling. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all lived in the village that was on Western grounds to be close to Kagome. Sadly, right before his move to the Feudal Era, Takeo, Kagome's grandfather passed away from some heart complications. It was a hard time for the family but they all stuck together and got through it.

Koji ruler of the south and Takeshi ruler of the east visited often, mainly when there were meetings about annual gatherings and who would host it. The demon council had disbanded after a vote made it clear that they no longer needed to be reminded of demon laws since Naraku was gone and since the incident with Kenta trying to rape Kagome happened, no one else dared touch the lady of the west. Next to that fact most demons were afraid of Kagome and her powers as full dog demoness with miko abilities thrown in to the mix. As a matter of fact demons and human learned to get along better. Kagome often times sat in the gardens while her kids played and thought about her life and the events leading up to where she was now. The times Kagome thought about InuYasha, she did cry but Sesshoumaru was right there to help her get past it.

Kagome did visit InuYasha's grave often, at least once a week to talk to him tell him how life was going. Kagome said goodbye to the modern era after marrying Sesshoumaru. Kagome sealed the well after it was agreed upon that Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and Hitomi did not want to return. Life was great and Kagome couldn't ask for anything else. Kagome was currently standing on a cliff which over looked a magnificent valley below and Sesshoumaru came up behind her with all the kids. Kagome kissed him as she looked back and saw Sango, Miroku, and their kids. Kohaku and Rin were walking up and soon she saw her mom, dad, Souta, and Hitomi. There standing in a large group surrounded by family and friends Kagome held Sesshoumaru close as they watched the sunrise together. **"Is this all you ever wanted, Kagome?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"**It's all I've ever dreamed about and more. This life is perfect and I wouldn't change a thing."** Kagome replied happily as Sesshoumaru kissed her again and looked forward.

"**Neither would I. We can continue to live this life in peace and happiness for the rest of our lives."** Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded fully agreeing with him little to their knowledge they were thinking the same exact thing while they held one another close.

'_From a life of misery and pain to a life of perfection and happiness…This is where I belong. This is my perfect life and I will continue to live it happily.'_ Sesshoumaru and Kagome thought smiling.

"**This is our perfect life. It just goes to prove…Heartbreak Leads To Love And Happiness."** Kagome and Sesshoumaru said in unison as they shared a passionate kiss when the sun light hit their faces and everyone around them was smiling and laughing. Everything was perfect in the lives of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and they wouldn't change a thing.

I would like to thank everyone who stayed through and read this story until the end, I would also like to thank all the reviewers. Your ideas and positive feedback is what kept my mind brewing for the storyline. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I promise I won't let you down, I'll continue to write for all of you to read! Thank you all so much! **–Bluerose-Raven.**


End file.
